Nightmare Undone
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Was he really back in his own time? Well, Zack was alive so that was a big clue. Now he had to make sure the future he saw doesn't come true. Connected to "See You Again".
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all its character belong to Square Enix._

 _Connected to the one-shot: "See You Again"_

* * *

 _Summary: Even the best of warriors can slip, but only the strong of heart can stand back up._

 _Prologue_

Sephiroth broke the surface choking and gasping for air. His arms were burning as he raised them out of the liquid mako and reached for any type of railing to pull himself up.

"General! Hang on, we're coming!"

The silver-haired warrior didn't have to wait long as two hands reached down and grabbed his before pulling him up and out of the mako tank. Once on the cat walk he coughed and gagged until he was sure he had gotten rid of all that he had swallowed. He looked up at his rescuers and saw his Lieutenant, First Class Zack Fair and an infantryman.

He tried to process the evidence before him. If Zack was still here then was he back in his own time? He had to be sure, as un-intelligent as it seemed, he decided to play ignorant. "Zack, what happened?"

The ravenette scratched the back of his head. "I know you told me to check the other levels of the reactor, but I heard this loud splash and I ran to see if you needed a hand. I looked all over and didn't see ya, so I invited this guy to help me look for you. We spent the last three hours searching before Spiky here saw your head break the surface in the mako tank."

"Spiky?" Sephiroth repeated, with an upraised eyebrow.

Zack nudged his friend who hesitantly removed his helmet, revealing chocobo-blonde hair. Sephiroth quickly realized the reason for Zack's nickname, but what surprised him even more was the identity of the infantryman. "Cloud," he stated.

The blonde teen gulped and raised a salute, "Sir." Zack only smirked. He was going to have fun teasing his buddy later.

"How'd you know his name, Sir? Have you been thinking about giving him another chance to join SOLDIER?"

Sephiroth blinked and Cloud looked like he wanted to slap Zack for saying that out loud.

The general's gaze studied the young man closely. This definitely wasn't the same man he had encountered, but he could easily see how he could turn into him if events were left unchanged. That's when everything came back to him like a slap to the face.

Standing up, he turned to face his comrades. "We have a lot of work to do here. I don't expect you to understand why and I don't expect you to take it well, but I will explain everything once it's all done." With that he headed down the cat walk, leaving Zack to simply shrug at Cloud before they both followed the General.

As he made it to a locked room past the mako reactor's main controls, he gave the door a mighty kick, sending it flying open on its hinges. As he stepped inside he was hit with a massive headache. So intense was the pain that he had to lean against the doorframe to keep himself from falling.

"Seph?" asked Zack as he came up from behind. He knew the General hated physical contact, but Zack knew he needed some kind of support. He placed his hand carefully on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"It's this room," he replied. "No wonder it affected me so strongly before."

"What's going on?" asked Cloud. Zack could only shrug his shoulders. This made Sephiroth feel better about the order he was about to issue.

"Zack, Take Cloud up those stairs and break through that door. Once inside you are to destroy everything in there, no matter what you find. Nothing must remain."

"Destroy it? But General, this is a reactor! What if it overloads?" asked Zack.

Sephiroth shook his head. "The reactor itself will be destroyed once we leave. However we must do this carefully. We can't let whatever's in here enter the Lifestream."

"The what?" asked Zack.

"The mako. It can't come in contact with anything from this room or the next. While you two take care of the room upstairs I'll deal with what's down here. That's an order."

Cloud threw a salute and headed up the stairs while Zack followed a bit slower, still confused about his General's behavior.

Sephiroth took Masamune and laid waste to the rows of tanks, destroying everything and killing the already half-dead creatures within. He wanted to make sure that nothing remained for anyone to find. His enhanced sense of hearing picked up the _'holy shit!'_ that came from Zack followed by _'Well, the General ordered us to destroy it, he must have a good reason,'_ from the younger teen which made him feel better. There was the sound of shattering glass followed by a powerful fire spell. Sephiroth doubled over and clutched his head with both hands as he heard an ear-splitting scream tear through his mind. It was a pain he had never experienced and something he had no tolerance for.

When the pain faded he opened his eyes to find both Zack and Cloud looking around at the damage the General had caused while they were upstairs.

"Is it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's dead," Zack replied.

"I've never seen anything like it. It looked human," Cloud replied, obviously disturbed by what he had just seen.

"Don't think about that right now, Spiky. We're still not finished yet," Zack tried to comfort his friend.

"Zack is right. We have to make sure nothing is left of this place. I feel bad for those living in Nibelheim, but they're better off without this reactor and its dark secrets," Replied Sephiroth.

"We don't use the reactor's energy, so it won't be missed," replied the infantryman.

"We?" asked Sephiroth.

"Uh, I mean those from Nibelheim," the blonde quickly corrected.

"This is your hometown?" asked the General.

"Y-yes sir," he replied.

It was beginning to make sense to the General. The hatred, the anger, the pain - the man he had encountered in the future had good reason to hate him. He hoped that he could prevent such a horrible event from happening in this timeline.

It took Sephiroth using his skills to seal off the rooms so that when the reactor blew whatever was left would not end up mixing with the pure mako that would flow back into the planet. When they were clear Sephiroth gave the order for Zack to blow it. From their vantage point, they could look down the mountain and see the lights of the village. None of them had gone out which proved the younger teen's story true.

"Okay, now that that's done, do you wanna tell us what that was all about, sir?" asked Zack.

Sephiroth looked at each of them before nodding and giving the order to rest. He himself sat down which told Zack it was going to be a long story.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, I decided to bring out this chapter because the prologue was too much of a cliffhanger. I'm trying a different style with this story where it does a bit of time-jumping back and forth. Mostly towards the beginning and nothing too crazy. I just though I'd point it out so no one gets confused. (like I did, lol xD )_

 _If you have any questions feel free to ask in a review, but everything will be explained as the story progresses._

 _Enjoy guys!_

* * *

 _Chapter One_

How Sephiroth had ended up falling into the vat of mako he had no idea. The only thing he knew was that it was a miracle he had survived. Especially when he had no idea how he escaped or how he ended up so far from the Nibelheim reactor. What he did know was that he needed to get back to the others. What greeted him however was a colossal mountain of ruins. He had no idea where he was at first, until he saw what looked like Shinra Tower through the holes of the wrecked plate.

It took him two hours of navigating through the rubble, but he finally managed to reach the foot of the Shinra building. The General was never one to believe in the illusions of dreams, even if he had a few that had the 'so real' effect (as Zack would put it). Yes, they seemed quite real at the time, but once the General awoke he quickly reclaimed his footing on reality. This however seemed to question that footing. He wondered what on Gaia could have possibly caused this. Taking out his PHS he dialed Zack's number. All he got was static. He tried again and got the same result. He tried at least a dozen other numbers, from the Director's to the President's and even the head of the Turks. Nothing came through.

Perhaps whatever had happened was interfering with the signal. He'd have to get to higher ground. Without a second though he scaled the building. It was a tricky process. From scaling broken floors to leaping from one mound of jagged ruins to the next. It was nothing the General of SOLDIER couldn't accomplish, what made it difficult was the fact that he should not have to go to such lengths for a building he had called home for years. As he ascended he kept trying to figure out who had done this. Was it an accident, or perhaps, was it one of Shinra's enemies? He doubted AVALANCHE could pull off something of this grand a scale. Was it Wutai perhaps? But they had signed a peace treaty once the war had ended. Sephiroth himself had been there to witness to it. So then who?

When he finally reached the top of the tower he was fully able to see the complete devastation of the once mighty city. Sephiroth was rarely shocked by anything, but this was one of those rare times. He had only been gone a few days on a simple mission concerning checking on an old reactor and some suspicious sightings. How could this happen in such a short time? He kneeled in order to inspect the damage on what was left of the helipad. The evidence indicated that this had been done a lot farther back than a few days. It had to have been at least a year, and some other places he investigated showed at least a month's time. Unable to make sense of it, he looked at the surrounding landscape and for once today he saw something promising. A small section of Midgar seemed to have survived the devastation at the very edge of city. Aiming for what was left, he made his long way down.

 _. . ._

The sun had just set over the city of Edge and the town's people were happy to call it a night after another day of hard work, trying to rebuild after not one, but two destructive events. It wasn't easy considering both times it nearly spelled the end of the world. Thankfully the tragedies had been averted thanks to a group of heroes. Some of the citizens headed over to a local bar where one such hero worked.

The Seventh Heaven was busy as usual as Tifa toiled away, filling drinks and serving dishes. It was nothing special, but she was good at what she did and the people knew it. Business was booming and as hard as the work was, Tifa enjoyed keeping busy. It was a good distraction from all of the nightmares she had faced in her past. Still, she remained cheerful when she thought of all the good things that came out of the tragic events. The sound of heavy boot steps behind her was one such good thing.

After curing the plague known as GeoStigma, Cloud had become a lot more involved in the lives of his friends. He was no longer avoiding them and instead kept his promise to Denzel and stayed at the Seventh Heaven. There he ran his delivery business and helped Tifa. Whether it was handling unruly customers who got out of hand after consuming one too many, or spending time with the kids, he had made a big turnaround. Even now he was trying to be helpful by wiping down the bar with a clean rag.

"I think I can manage that, Cloud." Tifa said with a smirk.

"You were busy with something else," he replied with a shrug.

Small footsteps clomped down the stairs as Marlene poked her head around the corner, "Cloud, you promised you'd help Denzel with his homework."

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied.

"Okay, but hurry. He's stuck on a math problem," she said before heading back upstairs.

Tifa suppressed a giggle as she cleaned a glass. "Sounds like she's enjoying the new princess shoes you got her."

"I regret buying them. Now she thinks she _is_ a princess."

"Her father sure treats her like one," she remarked as she poured a drink for a patron who asked for a refill before sliding it over. "Go on, I've got things under control here. Besides, if anything happens you'll hear it."

Cloud nodded, knowing she was right (as usual) and headed upstairs.

The Gainsborough Academy was the first school to be built in Edge. Cloud and his friends had helped in the construction. No one had known what to call the school at first. It was Nanaki who came up with the idea to name it after their fallen friend. The final touch had been transplanting some of the flowers from the Church into the garden located in the courtyard. The flowers had not only survived in their new home, but thrived. Teachers who taught both above and below the plate volunteered to teach the lessons they knew and eventually it was ready to welcome new students. Denzel and Marlene were among the first and Barret was more than happy to see his little girl back in class. Cid had designed the building and commented it wasn't much harder than designing a ship. Reeve handled equipping the school with the technology by donating some computers and other devices.

When it was finished the children who had suffered the sickness were more than excited to go back to school, or in some cases, enroll for the first time. Denzel hadn't been in school since the Sector Seven plate collapsed and he had admitted to having mixed feelings about it, but after a few weeks he settled in nicely. Marlene eagerly jumped into her classes head first. Cloud was convinced it was her enthusiasm that helped Denzel come out of his shell.

The school itself was a large one - enough to hold a thousand students of different ages. It had three floors and was built with the garden in the middle. Within its walls however was Cloud's personal favorite room, or rather hall? It was the largest room in the building next to the auditorium and was called the Hall of Heroes. It was a place to honor those who were lost to the events of the tragedies of the past few years. A copy of the picture of Denzel's parents was there along with Aerith's picture and many others who had given or lost their lives. At the end of the hall was the inspiration for the space. A large portrait of a First Class SOLDEIR was showcased there.

After his fight with Sephiroth, Cloud had scaled the building to retrieve his swords which were still stuck in the concrete at the top of the Shinra tower where he had finished off his enemy. He hadn't had a chance to collect them after he had been wounded by Yazoo and Loz's final attack. He was on his way back down when the rubble gave way and he fell into an old apartment. Upon trying to find a way out he found something that surprised him, mainly because he was surprised no one had cleaned the place out after the SOLDIER had gone missing for four years. Cloud had found himself in the middle of Zack's old apartment. At first it was painful for Cloud, but as he looked around the room he learned some things about his friend that he had long forgotten. It was there that he found a small photo that made him smile.

It was Zack. He was all smiles and had his right hand up in a peace sign, or perhaps it was a victory sign. With Zack one could never tell. He was leaning over another man, a blonde-haired teen in fact. With his left arm wrapped around the teen's shoulder Zack seemed perfectly happy and the teen, although he seemed uncomfortable, was smiling too. When he got back and showed his friends the photo the others were in the middle of discussing the different rooms and had space for one more, but had no idea what to make it into. The photo solved their problems. Reeve took the worn photo and scanned it into the computer in order to reprint a restored copy and enlarged it. At first Cloud asked if there was a way to remove him from the image and just have Zack, but everyone flat out told him no. They said he deserved his place in the hall of heroes more than anyone else. Cloud still disagreed, but gave up the fight he knew he couldn't win. His friends were pretty dang stubborn when they wanted to be. So the large, restored image was at the head of the hall while Cloud held onto the original copy which he kept on his desk along with the pictures of his friends after their most recent victory.

Cloud had just finished helping Denzel with his homework and had returned to his office to finish filling out the schedule for tomorrow's delivery run when he noticed something eerie. The bar below had gotten quite. There was always a lull of chatter and clinking glass and a few cheers every so often, but it was never silent. Getting up from his desk Cloud made his way downstairs to check on things.

Everyone was crowded around the bar table and as Cloud made his way over to Tifa he noticed she looked pale as did most of the patrons who appeared to have sobered up. A man had his phone on the counter-top and was looking straight at it, as was everyone else.

"Now say that again Mark. What did you see?"

Tifa noticed Cloud out of the corner of her eye and motioned for him to come closer which he did.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly, feeling uncomfortable speaking louder in the situation. Tifa didn't answer, but the man on the other end of the speaker phone did.

"I pray I'm seein' wrong Tony, but I swear I'm seein' the silver demon! He's making his way from the ruins of Midgar and he's headed straight for Edge!"

"The silver demon?" asked the man named Tony. "You must be seein' things! The guy's dead! Cloud killed him!"

"Well, he ain't dead anymore, _shit!_ He's seen me! I gotta split!"

The call ended as Tony tried to get more information out of him. "Mark! Mark you still there? How far out is he? MARK!" but it was no use. The signal was dead.

In the stunned silence that followed Cloud turned to Tony and his eyes glowed slightly with the possible threat of his enemy returning. "Where was your friend?"

Tony tried to think, "Mark was near the old highway, looking for more things he could salvage from the junk like he always does."

"Cloud!" Tifa called as the warrior headed for the door. He stopped and turned his head slightly to look her from the corner of his eye. "I'm not going to wait for him to come to me. This place is too populated," was all he said before heading out the door.

It was more than that he knew as he rounded the corner to where he had parked Fenrir. As he opened the compartments that housed the multiple blades that made up the Fusion Sword Sephiroth's threat came back to him.

" _I will never be a memory."_

" _Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away."_

Never again.

Cloud would never let him get his hands on the people he loved. It had already happened once and he vowed that it would never happen again. Combining the sword together, he strapped to the harness on his back and headed down the street towards the old highway. A determined look focused on the task that lay before him. How the monster had managed to return this time he had no idea, but he'd find out and make sure it never happened again.


	3. Chapter 2

_Taking no prisoners - I like how you worded that in your review ElectroNerd. Yeah, Cloud's done playing games. I'm bringing out this update because it's ready and I don't feel like waiting a week like I was originally going to. However that means it may be a bit before another update comes out. I normally don't update this often, but it's going to bug me if I let it sit on my computer any longer. So enjoy and stay tuned for the next update. :)_

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Sephiroth was relieved when he had spotted another living soul among the wreckage, but as he approached the man his enhanced hearing had picked up the man's voice. He was on a PHS. This puzzled Sephiroth. So they were working and yet he couldn't get a signal? That made no sense. His phone was among the best quality of the time. How could it get no signal yet another phone could? He'd have to ask the man once he caught up to him. However the stranger was not making it easy for him.

Between dodging ducking and weaving, the man obviously knew the area well; however Sephiroth was a First Class SOLDIER and the best warrior in Shinra. He caught up to him easily enough. The man had been cornered against a fallen wall and he braced his back against it. It was then that Sephiroth noticed he was trembling.

"I mean you no harm; I merely wish to ask you a few questions." He tried to keep his voice level and calm. Whatever had happened must have traumatized the people. They had always avoided him on the streets before, but never had they been as afraid as this man.

Mark however was frozen with fear and only managed to stutter something that Sephiroth couldn't make out. A slow sigh escaped his nose as he took a step forward and set down his sword, to show he had no intentions of harming the man. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to borrow your phone."

Just as his reach got within a foot of the man a sword suddenly flashed by and pinned itself down right between the two.

"That's far enough Sephiroth!"

The general turned to see another man heading his way. Striding slowly forward with a purpose, the man glared at him as he drew another blade from his back and held it at the ready. Sephiroth took a step back to reach his own sword.

"I have no intentions of harming anyone, I simply need some answers."

Cloud didn't believe that for one moment. "You want answers?"

He launched himself at the silver-haired warrior and forced him to leap back on the defense. Cloud got between Sephiroth and Mark only for a moment before leaping at his enemy who grabbed his sword and defended himself. Once again Masamune and First Tsurugi clashed as the two pushed against each other. Cloud and Sephiroth both refusing to back down.

"I have no quarrel with you," Sephiroth said through gritted teeth. He was amazed by this man's strength. He had no idea who this man was yet he possessed the strength of a First Class SOLDIER.

"Your tricks won't work on me anymore," Cloud countered as he glared daggers at his enemy.

Sephiroth jumped up and prepared to strike back down, but Cloud skillfully dodged out of the way only to retaliate with a powerful slash of his own.

Mark had scrambled to what he hoped was a safe spot as he called his friend back. "Tony! Yeah, I'm alright jus…no just…would ya shut up! Cloud jus showed up outta nowhere and now he's fightin' Sephiroth! Yeah, they're goin' at it like the world's at stake."

And Cloud was fighting with that thought which was very real in his mind. Sephiroth however was just fighting to defend himself and trying not to severely wound this man who was clearly mistaken. Perhaps the mako he had was having a negative effect on him, which was quite possible.

"I did not come here to fight," he tried again as he and the blonde warrior became locked again. "I only wish to find out what happened here! Where is the rest of SOLDIER And what became of the city?"

Every word that came out of Sephiroth's mouth only pissed Cloud off further. "Are you only now realizing the results of your actions?" he countered before pushing Sephiroth back, forcing the ex general to jump back among the rubble to gain higher ground.

Cloud followed and launched a blade beam which Sephiroth deflected with a well aimed slice from his kitana.

"What actions? Are you saying Wutai caused this? Because of what I did in the war?"

Cloud came right at him then and Sephiroth had no choice but to use the blunt side of his blade to knock him back. Cloud fell and landed hard in the rubble. He didn't stay down for long as he stood up with a blue aura surrounding him. His limit ability had been activated. Leaping high up, Cloud swung his sword which channeled his limit into a powerful attack and it sent Sephiroth flying as it hit.

Sephiroth landed hard on a flat surface of what remained of an old building and got to his knees, but froze when he felt the cold metal of Cloud's sword pressed against his throat. He looked up at the man in pure shock. He had never been defeated in combat, let alone in a sword fight. Even Genesis with his supreme mastery of Materia could never best him in a spar. Yet this man seemed to be his equal and perhaps his better and that surprised and even scared Sephiroth. How could such a man exist?

"Are you ready to finally answer for your crimes for the last time?"

"My crimes?" asked Sephiroth. "What are you talking about?"

Cloud growled as he waved his free hand around them. "This! All of this is your doing! Or have you forgotten Meteor? Have you forgotten the people you slaughtered? The way you tried to control me to do your dirty work, and the race that you wiped out when you killed Aerith?"

Sephiroth could clearly see the pain in the other man's eyes. His foe was not lying, but then how was all this possible? How could he have done all of this when he knew he had not. There was only one way they could both be right and as ludicrous as sounded it was the only theory that made sense. "What year is it?"

Cloud glared at him, not wanting to answer, but he wasn't getting anywhere any other way. "2,000."

Sephiroth's expression turned from confused to shocked. "Impossible! It's 1993, or at the very latest 1994. What happened to the last six years?"

Now it was Cloud's turn to be confused. This Sephiroth was far weaker than the one he had fought previous times. He didn't take the dirty, underhanded swings in the fight and missed an opening that Cloud had unintentionally left unguarded when he left his side too exposed after a swing. Sephiroth had seen it, but hadn't taken it. And before he had purely enjoyed tormenting him about the past and taunted him with his name, but Cloud had to be the one to point out the past to him? It made no sense. At first he thought it was a new ploy. A different tactic to get the upper hand and strike when he least expected it. Cloud still expected it, but only because of all the times he had fought the madman. Though, now he seemed less insane and more lost. He decided to try and figure this out before chopping off the man's head.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Sephiroth felt very uncomfortable with the sharp end of a dangerous sword pressed against his throat, but it was clear his adversary was not about to lower his guard. So, under duress he obliged and told him all he knew.

"I am the General of SOLDIER. I was sent out on a mission to a small mountain town to investigate a higher monster count and to check on a reactor. I had another First Class SOLDIER with me and a couple of infantrymen. The town's people didn't appear to like us, but they treated us well enough. We hired a guide to escort us to the reactor where she was told to wait outside with one of the infantry while the other SOLDIER and I went inside. I was walking along a cat walk when I was overcome with a great pain and lost my balance. I fell into one of the mako tanks and fought my way to the surface where I came out somewhere near Medeel. It was a large pure mako spring."

He stopped as Cloud slowly lowered his sword. The way he described the town and the events could be none other than, "The town's name. What was it?"

Sephiroth blinked and thought back before remembering. "Nibelhiem."

The sword pressed harder against the silverette's neck. "You left out the part where you burned down the town, attacked Zack and cut off that thing's head before I threw you into the vat."

Sephiroth blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? I never attacked anyone. Lieutenant Fair is my second in command. What reason would I have to harm him?"

Now Cloud was torn. Sephiroth really seemed to be telling the truth, but after everything that had happened, all the tricks he had pulled before, Cloud had no idea what to believe.

"Zack is dead, no thanks to you."

Sephiroth's eyes widened at this news before he lowered his gaze to the ground. "How?"

If Cloud didn't know any better he'd have thought Sephiroth was grieving. "Three years ago. On the outskirts of the city. He was gunned down by Shinra troops."

"Impossible," Sephiroth argued as his eyes darted to look Cloud straight in the eye. "Zack was well liked by many in Shinra and he was one of the most loyal men to ever serve the company. What reason would they have to kill him?"

Cloud really was unsure of the situation now. In all the time he had known the man, even back before things had gone to hell, he had never known Sephiroth to act like this. He quickly took everything Sephiroth had told him into account before asking. "You say the last thing you remember was falling into a vat of mako and resurfacing in a pure mako spring in Medeel?"

"That's correct," Sephiroth replied.

Cloud took a slow deep breath before pulling his sword away from his enemy's throat. "Come with me."

* * *

 _Oh, and another quick note. I don't know the accurate dates for the story events in the game, so I just went by the year the game was released and went from there with how the years passed in the story. The game was released in 1997 which stand as when the main story happened. the events of Crisis Core happened 4-5 years before that and Advent Children most likely happened two years after the main game and since this partially takes places after AC then it's three years after the main story event. Confusing? It had me a bit dizzy for a while. *sweatdrop* But there ya go._


	4. Chapter 3

_Man, you guys are spot on and ask great questions. :) I will say that the furture (crazy) Seph is not in the past. There is only one time-traveling silverette. And don't worry, He'll return to the past and we'll still see moments from the future as well. It'll go back and forth a bit at times, but it won't be a yoyo. The story (at least where the future's concerned) is about three years after the game's end and one year after the events of Advent Children, yet before Dirge of Cerberus. the past takes place during the time of the ill-fated Nibelheim mission where he originally went bat-crap crazy. But, will he this time? You'll have to read on and find out. ;P_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

While the crowd in the bar was glued to the phone that Tony had set on the table while his friend Mark relayed the play-by-play of the fight between Cloud and Sephiroth, Tifa had just come back into the room after making a few calls herself. An emergency like this required all hands on deck and if Cloud needed his friends they would be there. She had also made sure the kids were safely tucked in bed. There was no way she'd let them fall into harm's path.

Time passed and Mark commented that he had lost them and he couldn't hear the sounds of battle anymore either. No one said anything, but they all were thinking the same thing. Tifa shared the same thought. That Cloud had hopefully won. If Sephiroth had won then the world would most likely be ending. Looking outside at the sky, she could see no dark, ominous clouds, which she took as a good sign. Perhaps calling in the rest of the gang was unnecessary.

Mark made it back safely and was peppered with questions before he could sit down. Tifa poured him a heavy drink and winked at him. "It's on the house, Mark."

"Thanks Teef," he replied as he took a big gulp of it before he sighed to calm his nerves.

"Tell us what happened! Was there blood?" asked one patron.

"Did the bastard attack you?" asked another.

"Did he tear up the place again?"

"How bad was Cloud hurt?"

"Hey, let him talk!" his friend Tony defended.

Mark nodded his thanks before taking another swig. "They fought like gods," he remarked.

This earned some chuckles from some of the crowd. "Someone's got a crush."

"I ain't fanboy'n! I mean it. I've seen normal men fight with guns, swords and their bare fists. But these two, the way they flew and struck out at each other. The very ground shook when their swords met and the air was bending around 'em as they fought."

"You can't see the wind, how could ya tell?" asked another patron.

"Cuz' of the way their hair was movin'," he replied before taking another swig. "They say a fight between two sword masters is like a graceful dance and after what I jus saw, I believes it."

The door to the bar opened and Cloud made his way in. He was tired in no mood to put up with questions Tifa realized by the look in his eyes so she clapped her hands above the crowd. "Alright guys. The drinks in your hands are on the house. Finish what you have and clear out. We're closed."

Amid the collective awe's, the crowd did as she said and left, but not before a few loyal customers left her tips and paid for their drinks anyway. Once they had cleared out Cloud flipped the sign to closed.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked. He had come back, obviously victorious, but that didn't mean he was perfectly fine.

"No," he replied. "I'm not alright."

Tifa couldn't hold back the worried expression and was about to ask further when Sephiroth stepped inside. "Have they gone?"

Tifa's took a step back before she strapped on her leather gloves and got into a ready stance.

Sephiroth merely blinked at her before holding up his hands. "I'm not here to fight," he replied.

Tifa didn't buy his act for a minute as her gaze darted over to Cloud who pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a long night," he replied.

 _. . ._

An hour later Tifa was pouring herself and the other two a cup of coffee. It took every fiber of her being not to pour some kind of poison into the General's drink, but she restrained herself. With all of the mako flowing through his veins it probably wouldn't affect him anyway. Walking back over to the booth where both men were sitting she set their cups down before taking her seat next to Cloud.

"So, you don't have a clue what happened after you fell into that vat?"

"As I've told you, I have no knowledge of the events you claim to have happened," Sephiroth replied as he blew on his cup to cool it before taking a sip.

"There's only one way that both events can be true," Cloud stated.

Tifa turned to look at him in confusion. "How?"

"Time travel," he replied flat out.

"I was assuming the same thing, but wasn't sure if it was perhaps too farfetched," Sephiroth agreed.

"Time travel?" Tifa repeated. "I'm sorry Cloud, but I don't buy it, especially if he thinks so too."

Sephiroth looked at her without blinking. "Have I apparently offended you as well?"

Tifa's fist clenched. "You killed my father, destroyed my hometown and left me for dead. Yes, you _have_ offended me." She looked over at Cloud with a stern glare. "why haven't you killed him yet?"

The blonde warrior sighed before responding. "It doesn't feel right. What if he's telling the truth, Tifa? He could have ended up here from the past."

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Tifa shouted. "You above anyone else should be pissed off right now. I should be the one trying to hold you back from killing him! Don't tell me he's taken control of you again."

Cloud glared at her then. "I don't need to be reminded, Tifa. I fully know what I'm doing. If this Sephiroth is lying then I guarantee he'll never know what hit him, but if there's a chance he's telling the truth then he's innocent."

Tifa's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She got up without saying another word and headed upstairs. "Just remember what you swore to protect Cloud. If anything happens to them it's all on you."

With that she headed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Cloud sighed in defeat and laid his head on the table with a loud klunk. He understood how Tifa felt. If anything he agreed with her. He hated Sephiroth and would never be able to forgive the man for what he had done, but if his theory turned out to be right then he would have killed an innocent man. It was then that Cloud heard the sound of Sephiroth's blade and looked up to glare at the man before he noticed what had happened.

Sephiroth had laid his sword on the table in its sheath. "As a sign of good faith," he replied. "You shall hold onto my sword," he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his materia. "And these as well."

Cloud was unsure what to make of this. "You trust me that much?"

"You had a chance to kill me before and you didn't, instead choosing to give me a fair chance. I believe I owe it to you to show my faith in return. Besides, I doubt you'd sleep if I remained armed."

Cloud looked from the General to the sword before slowly taking it. It was such a strange feeling - holding the very sword that had nearly killed him several times. As he held the weapon he could feel the ghost wounds reminding him exactly where the blade had stabbed him. He then picked up the materia and took it out of the general's sight. After it was safely stashed he returned to the barroom and saw that Sephiroth had moved to stand in front of the window and was looking out. From his vantage point, Sephiroth could see what was left of the Shinra building, barely standing atop of the plate which it had reigned over for years.

"In the other room, the couch pulls out," Cloud commented. "There are pillows and a blanket in the closet in the corner."

Sephiroth blinked slowly, but didn't respond. Cloud wondered if Sephiroth intended to sleep at all. He knew he wasn't going to sleep with his mortal enemy so close. Innocent time traveler or not. Cloud knew that it was very possible that even if Sephiroth was innocent now, he had admitted to being deployed to Nibelheim already. That was where everything went to hell. He only hoped that Sephiroth had not yet buried himself in books from the mansion yet, or visited the special room in the reactor.


	5. Chapter 4

_I had a feeling the time skips would be a bit confusing, sorry about that. They should be better as the story progresses. I wanted to thank some wonderful reviewers who gave me some wonderful tips and advice. I won't babble on, but I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this. These chapters will eventually get longer, but for now they'll stay kinda short._

 _enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

The next morning Tifa had woken Sephiroth before she got the kids up. It was still dark out, the sun's rays just starting to make the horizon glow with predawn light. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, sit outside in the back for a while. I don't want you around them."

Sephiroth had no idea who she was talking about, but decided not to argue. As he complied with her request he sat out in the back thinking about different things. If this truly was the future then he had a lot of figuring out to do. The first was obvious. He had to find out exactly what had happened. Cloud and Tifa had told him some of the events between Nibelheim and now, but they had also left a lot out. As Shinra's best interrogator, he could tell it was hard for both to say as much as they had. Something horrible must have happened to affect a strong warrior like Cloud and as for Tifa…he couldn't put his finger on it, but she seemed familiar. He didn't know her, but he was certain he had seen her before. He rubbed his face with his hand.

The entire ordeal was taking its toll on him. Normally he could solve any puzzle, but this one was proving to be far more taxing than anything he had ever tackled before. He had to go back and figure out the last things he remembered before falling into the mako. He remembered losing his friends Genesis and Angeal when they deserted the company. Remembering the realization that they were gone sent a sharp pain through him, which he fought to ignore. It wasn't physical pain so he had to ignore it. It was a useless emotion that would only get in the way of his goal, at least, that's what Hojo would always preach. Sephiroth knew he shouldn't consider any advice from him however. Hojo lacked any sort of moral and Sephiroth had to wonder if he ever had any to begin with.

It was taxing to run the entire branch of SOLDIER on his own. That's why he was relieved when Zack had been promoted to First. It made running things easier. It was strange that both he and Zack had been called to a simple mission in a small town. Nibelheim - The same village that Tifa said she was from. What was so important there that had shaped the entire future of the planet? Were the answers he was seeking there waiting for him? Should he just gather his things and leave now? Or would those two stop him? They claimed it was he who had threatened the world. How could such a thing happen? Sephiroth never had any desires for world domination, nor did he wish to bring about its destruction. So then why?

The back door opened and Tifa stepped out. Sephiroth looked up at her as she glared down at him. "Come with me," she told him.

"What about Cloud," he asked as she started heading off down the street.

"He's busy taking care of something else," she replied and kept walking. Sephiroth had no choice but to follow.

They kept to the back alleys. Tifa wanted to avoid setting everyone in a panic and trying not to draw attention. Sephiroth followed in silence, waiting to see where she was taking him and what she had to say. The glares she kept shooting over her shoulder told him she wanted to say something. He just didn't know what. As they made their way to an enclosed alley Sephiroth was surprised to find a dead end. That's when he sensed someone watching him. Tifa realized the jig was up and snapped her fingers. Giving the signal.

Sephiroth instinctively reached for Masamune, but remembered too late that he had surrendered it to Cloud. Several assailants appeared out of nowhere. A large red cat with a flaming tail, a black-haired man sporting a large, ragged red cloak, a man with short blonde hair who wielded a spear, a large, heavily muscled black man who sported a gun arm, a small robotic cat with a cape and crown and a young girl who resembled a ninja. Sephiroth was surrounded and he knew he was in trouble as he saw the hatred in the eyes of each one of them as they formed a circle around him.

"I can't believe the son of a bitch is back," stated the blonde man as he bit into his cigarette.

"Don't know how he came back this time, but we'll make sure he stays dead," added the black man.

Sephiroth looked around at all of them, wondering who would strike first when another of the group spoke up.

"Why didn't Cloud do it this time?" asked the cloak-wearing gunman.

"I don't know," Tifa replied. "I thought maybe he had him under his control again. He seemed dead set on killing Sephiroth when he left, but when he came back Sephirtoh was right behind. He believes that this Sephiroth is a time traveler and he woke up here from his mission in Nibelheim."

"Ain't that your hometown?" asked the blonde man.

"It was," Tifa replied. "Back when my father was Mayor he asked me to help a squad of SOLDIERs on their mission. I should have refused."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he remembered. "You were our guide."

Tifa nodded. "Yes, I was. Do you remember now? I know you've gone mad from all the power you've consumed. Are you just now starting to realize the horrors you've committed?"

Sephiroth looked at each one of them before looking straight at her. "I remember you now, but that still doesn't change the truth. I never attacked your village and I never went insane."

"So you did it all on purpose?" asked the other girl.

"Something's not adding up here," replied the gunman.

"Yeah, we ain't finishing him off," replied the man who sported the gun arm.

"No, Vincent's right. In every encounter he's never acted this way before," added the lion. Sephiroth was surprised that he could speak.

"Maybe he's waiting for Cloud to appear," added the robotic cat.

Everyone looked around then except for the lion who kept his senses alert and the gunman who never took his eyes off the silverette.

"You got ten seconds to release your control on Spiky before I start shootin'."

"Daddy!"

The group turned their attention to the alley's exit where a little girl with braided hair ran up to him.

"Marlene? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you all the same thing."

Cloud approached the scene and glared at each one of his friends. He quickly put two and two together and looked over at Tifa.

"Why did you set this up?" he asked.

"Because I was afraid he had taken control of you again and I wanted to finish him off before anything horrible could happen."

"Tifa, noting bad will happen. Haven't I proven that I can handle him?" asked Cloud.

But Tifa only shook her head. "I can't stand to lose anyone else Cloud! First it was our home, then it was Aerith and last time I almost lost you. What's at stake this time?"

Cloud approached and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm done running."

Tifa was about to say that wasn't what she meant, but he didn't give her a chance to reply as he stood in the middle of the group. He saw the looks they were giving him and turned to the one person who understood him better than the rest.

"Vincent. Do you honestly believe I'm being controlled?"

The ex-Turk approached him and studied him closely before closing his eyes with a smirk. "Not with that attitude."

He put his weapon away and the others lowered their weapons. Cloud appreciated that they were trying to help, but it wasn't the way to handle it this time. He then looked over to Sephiroth who had remained still and calm throughout the whole ordeal.

"I think it's time you heard the whole story."


	6. Chapter 5

_Hah, I know. I'm horrible with cliffhangers, I'm sorry, but this is a suspense story after all, so they are going to happen. I''m really glad you guys are enjoying this since it was just a random drabble story I was writing on the side. I do intend to go back and clean up some errors I've left here and there, grammar and spelling wise, since my writing program's spell check isn't that accurate. (I swear its a troll, lol xD ) I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully I can start uploading these on a better scheduled time frame._

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

The group had returned to the Seventh Heaven. Barret was keeping Marlene close, still not trusting Sephiroth after they had told him everything that had happened since the day Nibelheim burned. This time they left nothing out and Sephiroth was beside himself with amazement.

"So, now that you know, are ya gonna go all evil on us again?" asked Yuffie.

"Can it Yuffie, I ain't allowin' my little girl to be caught in the crossfire," replied Barret.

"I just don't understand how I could have done all those things," Sephiroth replied. "I also don't understand how my mother could be some sort of alien."

"Jenova isn't your mother," Vincent coldly stated.

"That's what I was told all of my life," the silverette replied.

"Those were just lies Hojo's been feeding to you. Your real mother was Doctor Lucrecia Crescent," Vincent corrected. "She worked alongside Hojo during his experiments. You are not the son of an ancient, but you were fused with Jenova cells in order to fulfill Hojo's ludicrous dreams of reaching the promise land."

Sephiroth rubbed his temples. This was confusing him more and more. "if Jenova wasn't my mother and she wasn't an ancient, then what was she?"

"A wicked, deceptive abomination that fell from space and spread a powerful virus that nearly wiped out the ancients," Nanaki replied. "My people had passed the story down through the generations and my grandfather told me the story. Humans found Jenova first and mistook her for an ancient. She promised them many things and they worshiped her. When the Cetra confronted her she poisoned them from within and wiped them out. By the time our generation was born there was only one Cetra left and she died by your hand."

Sephiroth looked down at his hands, "The one you called Aerith."

"Are you sorry you did it?" asked Marlene who saw the obvious remorse the man had.

"Shush Marlene," Barret warned.

"I'm confused," he answered. "I do feel guilt, but I also know I have done no such thing."

"Here we go again," Cid rolled his eyes. "I ain't repeatin' my part."

Sephiroth looked over at him and the look he had didn't fit the General on SOLDIER at all. He was merely a man who was lost. "I'm not saying what happened to you is false, but I have not done those things. Not yet anyway."

"Well, if you do try anything we'll be there to tear you apart," challenged Yuffie.

"I don't want to become this monster you've branded me as," he replied.

"Then fix it before it happens."

Everyone looked over at Cloud.

"How?" asked the General.

"You said you fell into a vat of mako at the Nibelheim reactor and woke up in this timeline. Repeating the event should send you back. If you remember what you've learned here you can change the events and prevent them from happening."

"It makes sense," he replied.

"What's all this about reactors and vat-jumping?" asked Cid.

"Cloud and Sephiroth both believe he's from the past and ended up here before going insane," Tifa answered for them.

"That's just crazy," Barret replied.

"But not impossible," Nanaki added. "Remember when Tifa and Cloud fell into the lifestream. She was able to piece his memories back together by going inside his mind."

Both Tifa and Cloud avoided making eye contact. It was still uncomfortable for them to admit.

"Even so, if he jumps into the mako wouldn't it kill him?" asked Yuffie.

"If it does then you will no longer have to worry," Sephiroth replied. "Either way I cease to be a threat. But if I succeed then I will prevent the events you have experienced and you shall be unscarred by Shinra."

"But it was what Shinra did that brought us together," Nanaki pointed out. That made the rest of the group stop and think about what they were planning.

"So if he jumps in and changes the past then, we won't even know each other?" asked Barret.

"It seems that way," replied Cait Sithe.

"But, that's not fair," Yuffie complained. "Even if he undoes a lot of the bad stuff, I don't want us to forget each other."

"We can't forget if we never meet," corrected Vincent.

"You know what I meant smarty pants," she retorted.

"What were your lives like before the destruction of Nibelheim?" asked Sephiroth.

"I was back home in Wutai, trying to fight off constant boredom," Yuffie replied.

"I was workin' for Shinra designing the first space ship," Cid added.

"Sleeping in a coffin under the mansion trying to atone for my sins," Vincent stated.

"Living in my village and exploring the nearby areas," Nanaki replied.

"Working for a company that was slowly being corrupted," came the voice of Reeve through the robotic cat.

"Living in Correl with my best friend, and trying to earn a living. That was a different life before I adopted Marlene," Barret replied as he hugged his daughter a bit tighter. He was just now realizing that if this worked then he wouldn't have Marlene anymore and even worse, he wouldn't even remember that he even loved her.

Tifa knew where she would be. Back in Nibelheim and dreaming of leaving for the big city, but she was thinking about someone else. "Denzel would still have his parents. He'd be a toddler, but if the nightmares of the past didn't happen then the plate wouldn't have fallen and killed them and he and all of the others would never have suffered from GeoStigma."

"Biggs, Wedge and Jessie would still be alive too," added Barret.

Sephiroth looked around at the others, who were now really thinking about what changing the past would really mean. His gaze then rested on Cloud. "What about you? Where would you be?"

The blonde looked at the General and stood, giving him a salute. "I'd be under your command in the infantry. I was deployed with you and Zack to Nibelheim. Most likely I'd still be in the infantry to this day if things hadn't gone wrong."

Sephiroth looked at everyone again before offering his proposal. "I'll leave the choice up to you. You have all suffered much pain, but now you have each other and a life you enjoy. That could all be stripped away if I return and change the past. Or I can stay in this timeline. That way only I would be affected. I could start a new SOLDIER program, one that is operated correctly and not controlled by a business company. I would accept only those who hold the right qualities and hold honor and loyalty above all else."

"What are you saying?" asked Cid.

"I'm suggesting you don't have to give up what you have now. Why should you suffer when only one life could be affected by this?"

"Because those who died deserve a second chance," Cloud replied.

Everyone looked at him as he looked Sephiroth in the eye with a determined gaze. "Yes, we'd lose the friends we have now, but we'd regain all those we lost. I say it's worth sacrificing what we have now to give them the chance to have a happy ending. Denzel deserves to have his parents back. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie gave up everything for what we have now. Aerith and Zack gave their lives for a brighter future as well, but if we can give their future back to them it'd be worth it. I'm willing to give up who I've become if it brings them back."

Nanaki nodded in understanding. "Yes, we all know how strong our friendship is, and if it's meant to be then we shall meet each other again."

Vincent nodded as slowly the rest agreed.

Cloud turned to Tifa then who had remained silent. She looked up at him and tried to hide what she really felt, but he could sense she didn't want to give this up and she'd only do it for the sake of the others.

He then turned back towards Sephiroth. "It's settled. You're going back."


	7. Chapter 6

_Finally we've come to the point where we catch up with the prologue. I know the whole concept of time travel is confusing and the possibilities of what could happen are numerous. Will the Future gang vanish or continue to live on? Who knows. There's no way for Seph to know...or is there? ;)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

Cloud entered the reactor with Vincent and Sephiroth. The rest had agreed to wait outside. It had been a very strange and emotionally painful trip here from Edge. Reeve himself had come and left the robot cat behind. He said this was something he had to be there for in person. Cloud didn't want to give everything up, but he knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. It was a chance for everyone to have a happy life. It was also a chance for others to live. Zack had given up everything when he sacrificed himself to save Cloud. Shinra was after them both, but Cloud knew that Zack could have escaped had he not decided to play decoy and face the troops instead of leaving him behind. The same went for Aerith. She'd be alive and happy, tending to her flowers and spending time with Zack.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Vincent.

"No," Cloud replied. "Just picturing what the future could be like for everyone."

Sephiroth led them to the spot where he had fallen and looked down into the mako vat he had fallen into. "I promise I'll do what I can to ensure the events of the past aren't repeated." He then looked at the other two. "I also will do what I can to ensure you do reunite with your friends."

"Don't worry about that," Cloud told him. "Like Nanaki said, if it's meant to be it'll happen."

"Indeed," Vincent added.

Sephiroth gripped the railing and prepared to jump. "I truly am sorry for what happened," he said.

"Just remember not to trust anything Hojo says," Cloud replied.

"Or what the books in his lab state," Vincent added. "Most likely they were planted there for you to find. He was hoping you'd unravel. He just didn't expect that there existed someone who could stop him."

Sephiroth looked to Cloud then and smirked. "And for that I am thankful."

With that said, Cloud handed him back his sword and materia before Sephiroth saluted them and jumped over the railing and plunged into the vat of mako.

The mako immediately began to burn him as he dove deeper into the glowing substance. His whole body threatened to convulse on him, but he kept pushing deeper until he hit the base of the vat. He waited and waited for any sign that he was going back to his time when he could hold his breath no longer. The precious bubbles of air erupted from his mouth and he resisted the urge to inhale, but his body refused to obey his commands and as the mako rushed into his lungs he began to wonder if he'd die here and everything would be for naught.

It was then that he envisioned Cloud and his friends and remembered his promise and the future he owed them. Setting his legs on the floor he kicked off from the bottom and pushed for the surface. When he finally reached it he took in a grateful breath of air and reached up towards the two pair of hands that were there to pull him out.

 _. . ._

Sephiroth told his second in command a different story than what he had experienced, stating the events without the names and saying it was a vision from the future without actually having traveled there. But the other First was still just as shocked. "I can't believe the Cetra showed you a vision of the future. Talk about lucky, though are you sure you're okay?"

"What are you implying Zack?"

The dark-haired SOLDIER shrugged as he answered, "Nothing, it's just you keep looking at Cloud like he's your long lost brother or something."

It was true, Sephiroth had been looking at Cloud, but there was no way he could look at the teen and not see the powerful warrior he could become. He wasn't about to let that talent go to waste.

"I see great potential in him," he replied. "I don't believe he was given a fair chance to join SOLDIER and I'd like to offer him a second try."

Cloud couldn't even try to hide the shock and he was convinced that he hadn't heard him right. "What?"

Sephiroth smirked, seeing the young teen in such a pure state; untouched by the scars of battle and bloodshed. He had not yet faced real tragedy and Sephiroth took a moment to appreciate the grace of it. He then looked to his second in command and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zack, when we get back I want you to set up a proper test for this candidate."

Zack wasn't sure which surprised him more, the fact that he was giving Cloud another chance to join SOLDIER or the fact that he was actually making physical contact. This was _Sephiroth_! The man didn't just pat you on the shoulder. He and Cloud exchanged looks before Zack worked up the courage to ask, "Are you sure you're okay, Sir?"

Sephiroth turned to look out at the landscape before them and nodded. "For once in a very long time, yes I am." He then turned and walked past the two. "Come on, we still have one more thing to do before we return to Midgar."

Cloud replaced his helmet as they made their way back to their guide who was waiting for them a little ways back with the other infantryman.

"There you are!" She sighed with relief. "When I saw the explosion I thought you guys were goners and went to help, but your lap dog here wouldn't let me pass."

"For your own safety, Miss Lockhart," Sephiroth replied. "The reactor couldn't be saved, despite Private Strife's attempts."

"Strife?" asked Tifa.

Under his helmet, Cloud's eyes were wide with fright. Oh why did it have to be Tifa standing there?

She approached him and tried to see through his helmet. "Is that really you Cloud? Why are you hiding?"

When he didn't answer Tifa placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Cloud Strife you take that off right now and look me in the eye!"

Zack nudged him lightly from behind. "Go on Spiky, just get it over with. What's the worst she could do?"

Cloud could think of a few things, but he slowly complied and removed his helmet before looking at her.

"I knew it," she said. "Why did you hide from me? And your mother, you know she worries."

He looked off to the side as he replied, "I know, I just…I didn't want to be a disappointment."

"How's that," she asked.

"Because I'm not a SOLDIER," he admitted.

"Not yet he's not," corrected Sephiroth. "He showed true valor in there, trying to prevent the reactor from going critical. I believe it's worth giving him another shot at SOLDIER, wouldn't you agree Zack?"

The other First blinked in confusion before smiling and gave his buddy a thumb's up. "Of course I do. Cloud's awesome!"

Tifa smiled hearing the news and grabbed Cloud's hand before leading them back down the trail. "Come on, your mother told me she'd make a big dinner to celebrate when you returned and you look like you could use a good meal!"

Sephiroth didn't object to letting the girl drag one of his men out of ranks and into his hometown setting. He and Zack followed slowly behind with the other infantryman bringing up the rear. Sephiroth turned to him and ordered him back to the inn to rest while they finished their mission. When they were finally alone Zack had to get his confusion off his chest.

"What was all that about, Sir?"

"Hmm?" asked Sephiroth.

"Saying that Cloud tried to save the reactor when you told us to blow it? And that thing that was at the top of those stairs. What the hell was that? You know something you're not telling and I thought friends trusted each other."

Sephiroth turned to see Zack's hurt expression before replying. "I will explain why once we're at the mansion. For now we're going to go to Strife's house and pretend like everything is fine."

"You mean it's not?" asked Zack.

"Not yet," Sephiroth replied, "but soon."

* * *

 _Looks like Sephiroth is already starting to act a bit kinder to everyone. I wonder if it'll last._


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello once again. I selfishly admit that I enjoy breaking the fourth wall whenever I can. With that said, we finally get to see if Sephiroth will keep his promise, but will he be able to handle what he finds? Guess we'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

The meal Mrs. Strife prepared was in a word, delicious. Sephiroth never bothered to make a habit out of enjoying food because most of the food in Shinra didn't have much taste, especially rations. This however was a meal fit for a king and he allowed himself to enjoy every bite. Mrs. Strife noticed this too and offered him a second helping, to which he obliged.

"You're friends seem to like my cooking," she told her son who was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "They're not my friends, mother. They're my superiors," Cloud corrected.

"Hey!" Zack barked in protest with a hurt puppy look.

"Well, Zack's my friend, but the General is my commanding officer," he quickly corrected.

Zack huffed in approval. "Darn right we're friends, and don't you forget it!" He then took a bite of food with a snubbed attitude.

Mrs. Strife just chuckled quietly before refilling their beverages. "My apologies General, I don't know what life is like in the military, but I do appreciate you looking after my son."

"Mom," Cloud whined.

Sephiroth only smirked. "On the contrary Mrs. Strife, Cloud can look after himself rather well. He faced quite a challenge in the reactor and never wavered from the task at hand. That's not something every man can do."

Cloud looked the General in the eye and knew what he was referring to.

"Yes, Tifa told me how he tried to prevent the reactor's explosion. I'm sorry it couldn't be saved, but at least you made it out in one piece," his mother replied.

"Indeed Mrs. Strife. It was his calm thinking that made the mission a success. The reactor is gone, but we saved what was important."

"Yeah," Zack added. "We were so impressed that the General is going to give him another chance to join SOLDIER."

"That's wonderful," his mother replied. "I'm so proud of you, Cloud," she added while leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead, making him feel embarrassed.

"Mom! Not in front of everyone!"

"Oh don't be like that Cloud. What's the point of being a mother if I don't get to show how proud I am?"

Sephiroth watched the scene with a new insight. Knowing what he did now, he couldn't ever imagine lifting his sword to strike down someone as sweet and innocent as her. The very idea troubled him more than he liked to admit, which only strengthened his resolve to keep his promise to the future Cloud and his friends. Hopefully this Cloud would never have to endure the same trials and pain his future self had.

"Good, then that means you can keep your promise to me after all," added Tifa who gave Cloud a look, making sure he remembered said promise.

"Yeah, I'll keep it," he replied nervously, hoping she wouldn't reveal it to everyone present which she didn't despite Zack's protests to find out what it was.

Later that night, after Sephiroth had ordered them to retire to the Inn he let them rest for a bit before getting them up. Ordering the other infantryman to remain at the Inn he led the others outside. Once they were far enough away from the Inn Sephiroth let on to where he was taking them.

"The old mansion?" asked Cloud, unsure if he had heard his General correctly.

"Yes, that's the last part of our mission before we return home. It has to happen tonight if we're to succeed."

"What's with the time limit?" asked Zack.

"Because Hojo will arrive in the morning," Sephiroth replied.

"Hojo?"

"Yes, Zack. I'll explain more once we're finished. Now be quiet and come on."

The younger First shut his mouth and followed as Sephiroth had Cloud lead the way, as the younger teen knew the area better.

"No one in town goes into the mansion, so we shouldn't have to worry about anyone finding us," the blonde informed them.

"Good. Because this mission is classified," Sephiroth replied.

When they reached the front gates Cloud grabbed one of the iron bars. "We'll have to scale this if we want to get in."

"You sound like you've done it a few times," Zack teased.

"Just some stupid dares to see if anyone had the courage to go into the courtyard. I never went inside though," the blonde admitted.

Sephiroth approached the gates and drew his sword. The other two stood aside as Masamune made quick work of the gate. Cloud's eyes widened as large pieces of sliced bars clattered onto the stone walkway. Those bars were thick and strong, but that blade cut through them like paper. He silently prayed he'd never be on the opposite end of that sword.

The General led the way inside and used his enhanced sight to look for a torch. There was none to be found so Zack had to make one. The flickering light only made the place even creepier than Cloud remembered as they made their way through the foyer. The trio heard a scuffling sound and looked around, finding nothing. It was Zack who noticed what it was. "Dude, you got something stuck on your boot."

Cloud looked down and sure enough a paper had stuck itself to him. Pulling it free he read it, but couldn't make any sense of it.

"What does it say?" asked Zack.

"I don't know - something about an old experiment and directions to certain keys?"

"Let me see that," ordered the General to which Cloud complied. He read over the message while remembering the story the future group had told him. "This is a riddle for another time."

With that he placed the paper where he remembered hearing the sound from Cloud's boot the first time and continued on. Cloud and Zack only gave each other confused looks before following. He led them to a room upstairs filled with books.

"Oh great," moaned Zack. "Just what I wanted to do at two in the morning was read."

Sephiroth walked over to the book shelf and pulled a lever, revealing a secret passage. Zack immediately took back what he said. "Okay, how did Seph know there was a secret door there?"

Cloud shrugged before following the General who begun making his way down the spiral stairs. The old wooden steps creaked and moaned as the men pressed their weight on them. Zack was starting to get nervous. "I hope this isn't a bottomless cavern. I'd hate for one of these planks were to give out."

"Don't jinx it," hissed Cloud who was trying not to look down.

Sephiroth stopped and glared before skipping over a few steps and continuing on. "I suggest you avoid those three planks, they're not as sturdy as the others."

The other two gave each other a panicked look, wondering how they would pull that off without falling to their deaths.

The group finally made it down and both Cloud and Zack vowed never to speak of that again. The General had found it amusing when he looked back and saw the older teen carrying the younger one piggy-back style so he could make the jump. He decided to let them save face by not mentioning the spectacle and focused on what lay ahead.

It was a creepy tunnel filled with fog and cobwebs. Zack tried to ignore the goosebumps that were appearing on his arms. "Yeesh, reminds me of the Horned King's dungeon."

"Who?" asked Cloud.

"An old Disney movie, I'll have to show you when we get back. If we get back," he gulped.

"What makes you think we won't?" asked Sephiroth.

Cloud's eyes went wide as he pointed down the hall. "That!"

The others turned and Sephiroth lifted the torch. The flickering light revealed a skeleton leaning against a wall. It appeared to have been there for some time as made evident by the thick layer of dust and cobwebs covering it. However the General was studying the position of the body, to see if it determined a cause of death. He then turned away from the remains and came face to face with a red door. He couldn't help but smirk at the discovery which made Zack nervous.

"Sir, what's got you so happy?"

Sephiroth placed a hand on the door and felt relieved that he was about to encounter the first of the future group, well the second after Cloud. "We need help in order to go any farther into the mission. The person beyond this door is exactly the one we need to keep our sanity on solid ground."

With that he pushed and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 8

_Things are about to get a little dark for the next few chapters, especially when a certain sick and evil character makes his intro, but don't worry, with our next new character things will be a little bit easier for Sephiroth to handle this time around._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Eight_

The younger warriors didn't know what to expect, but a room filled with coffins was certainly not on their list of possibilities. When Sephiroth mentioned someone was on the other side to help them they expected someone to be either trapped down here or someone actually living here, not this.

"Uh, who are you looking for Seph? There's nothing here. This place is a tomb," informed Zack.

Sephiroth looked to the side of the middle coffin and saw the lock. So, it was true, the key in the safe would unlock it, but Sephiroth rarely needed keys. Taking Masamune he aimed his strike carefully and broke the lock, unsealing the coffin.

Zack and Cloud watched in stunned silence as Sephiroth lifted the lid and let it hit the floor with a heavy thud and looked inside.

"What are you doing?" Zack nearly shouted. "You didn't bring us all the way down here to rob a grave did you?"

"We're not here to steal, Zackary. We're here to prevent a tragedy. I'm just saving someone else in the process," the General replied. "Cloud, come here."

The infantryman gulped before slowly making his way over to the coffin. "Help me get him out of here."

Cloud looked down into the coffin, expecting to see a dead corpse, but instead he was surprised to see the body completely intact. It hadn't decayed in the slightest, and what was more surprising was that he didn't look dead. He looked more like he was sleeping.

Sephiroth grabbed one arm while Cloud grabbed the other. The moment Cloud touched him, the man's eyes opened. Rising out of the coffin like some legendary vampire, the man looked at the three. "Who dares disturb me?" he asked in a quiet, raspy voice. It was clear he hadn't used it in a while.

Zack waved his hands in front of him nervously, "Our bad, it was an accident. You can go back to sleep now."

"We are not your enemies," Sephiroth addressed him. "This is Zack Fair, my second in command," he implied while motioning towards Zack. "This is Private Cloud Strife," he added while pointing towards the blonde, "and I am General Sephiroth."

The man blinked hearing the last name. "If you're Sephiroth then that means…how long have I been down here?"

"I do not know," Sephiroth replied. "However I've come seeking your help. I know there is another room further down, but I don't trust myself to seek the knowledge it holds without someone who was there and knows the truth of my birth and my destiny."

Zack looked over at his commander now, completely taken aback by what he meant. "Whoa, hold up. Sorry coffin-vampire dude, but I need to have a word with my commanding officer for a minute."

He pulled said general out the door with him and into the hall while the man watched them leave and then looked over at Cloud who lifted a hand, "uh, hi?"

Out in the hall Zack glared at his leader. "Look, I know I'm crossing a line here, and you can pound me for it later, but I deserve some answers. First you want us to blow a reactor, and I'll get to what me'n Cloud found there in a minute, but then you want us to go down into some freaky mansion and wake up a guy who's been sleeping here for years and knows you? Then you start spouting about your destiny? You gotta throw me a bone here because I'm starting to lose it!"

Sephiroth was glaring at Zack while he waited for a chance to speak. "Are you finished yet Fair? I told you I would explain my actions soon. Now is not the time."

"So, you've already destroyed Jenova then?" asked the man as he exited the room with Cloud following behind.

Sephiroth nodded and Zack moved out of the way allowing the stranger to pass. He headed for the room Sephiroth had mentioned. He stopped and turned towards the group then. "My name is Vincent Valentine. I was a Turk who worked for Shinra. My job was to protect the scientists working here and to assist them. Despite my appearance I am no longer human. I have been turned into a weapon. The one responsible for that crime is Professor Hojo."

"A weapon?" repeated Cloud who just now noticed the golden claw that covered the man's left hand.

Vincent nodded, "Yes. But my story can wait for another time. For now we have to focus on Sephiroth." He turned towards the general and looked him in the eye. Glowing red met green as he stated his warning. "Just a reminder from what we told you before. You do need to discover your origin, however the information you will find in these books are only half truths, if they contain any truth at all. Hojo is devious and cunning and I'm sure he planted some false answers for you. Being a weapon, I am in tune with the planet, and it's currently holding its breath. You do not sense it, but there is much suspense and the air is thick with it. Just know that whatever you find beyond this door you must not give into despair. You asked for my help and I shall give it to you. Just remember one thing. You are not alone this time."

"This time?" asked Zack. He turned to Cloud who just shrugged.

Vincent smirked at them before looking over at Sephiroth who was hit with a realization. "You know about what happened to me. Are you saying you remember what happened in the future?"

Vincent slowly nodded. "Yes, and I remember your promise. It's time to see if you'll keep it."

With that he opened the door and flipped a switch activating the lights. Zack was surprised this place still had power. The room was filled with books, notebooks and papers along with a few mako tanks. Zack walked by two of them and shuddered. "Ugh, this place gives me the creeps."

Vincent nodded in understanding. "As it should. In another time you two were kept down here as experiments."

Cloud and Zack both looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"It may happen again if the general gives into his fears. However, since you said you killed Jenova the threat level shouldn't be as high." He replied.

Sephiroth went to pick up a book before Vincent stopped him. "Before you start, there are some things you need to know. First, Jenova was not your mother. She was not an almighty being and no matter what truths you discover about your creation that has nothing to do with who you are now. You are stronger than what Hojo made you to be. You have all the makings of a great man and can become the hero of your story instead of the tragic victim of insanity. No one here would betray you and you have our support to see that the real monsters are dealt with. Do you understand?"

Sephiroth took a moment to look at each of them. Vincent, who remembered everything from the future, Zack whom he didn't want to see killed this time and Cloud who didn't look like a threat now, but he could easily see the ghost of the skilled swordsman standing next to him, meeting his gaze with equal determination. The message the specter sent was clear; _"I'll always be there to stop you."_

He looked back to Vincent and nodded. "I understand. The lies hidden within these notes will not get the better of me this time."

Vincent backed off and Sephiroth took a slow, calming breath before opening the book and began reading.


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello my wonderful readers. I decided to give you this chapter early because I'm going to have a very busy weekend and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this by Monday. I hope you guys have a great weekend!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Nine_

Two hours had passed as the others watched Sephiroth move from one book of notes to the next. He had nearly drowned himself in the novels of his creation and the other experiments related to Project G. Zack had gotten curious and tried reading some of it, but there were too many scientific equations for him to make any sense of it. Despite his easy-going and carefree nature, he was really smart, just not as smart as the science department.

Cloud picked up one of the books too that Sephiroth had passed over and skimmed through it. "What exactly did they do down here?" he breathed in shock.

"What'd you find, Spike?" asked Zack.

"According to this, some of the first SOLDIERs were used to test the Jenova genes to see how they'd handle it, but they were all failures. They all died. It explains how they died, but it's horrible. There's no emotion in these words. I'm sure their deaths were painful, but there's no compassion in any of it. It's like whoever wrote it was writing a simple report or ordering supplies or something."

"That's the science department for you," replied Vincent. "They do not see their test subjects as human."

Zack picked up another book and looked through it, only to discover something even more shocking. "It gets even worse as you read on. When it didn't work on adults they tried it on younger people, teens, children and even babies!" Zack felt sick to his stomach as he closed the book and fought to hold back angry tears. To think that children and babies were put through such extreme torture, it was unthinkable.

Vincent nodded in understanding. He fully felt for the SOLDIER's pain at the thought. "Hojo was determined to get a success no matter how many had to suffer for it. Finally he moved on to the unborn. That's where he found his success."

Zack looked over at Vincent and blinked, afraid to know the answer. The ex-Turk looked over to Sephiroth who closed the latest book he was reading.

"It was me. I was the success." The General turned from them and braced himself against the desk. "Hojo thought he was creating an ancient. A living Cetra, when he experimented on me and my mother as well."

He tried to keep his breathing even, but he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"Sir?" asked Cloud in a worried tone. "General, are you…alright?"

The General looked up, but didn't turn to face them. "No, I'm not. I just found out that I was nothing more than an experiment to them. That I was expendable. If I hadn't been a success then they would have kept going until they found someone who was. I'm nothing more than a lab rat to them."

"Genesis and Angeal were right. We are just monsters," he said as he covered his face with his hand as he leaned heavily on the table.

Cloud approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's not true, you're not a monster."

Sephiroth turned quickly and shoved the blonde roughly to the ground. "Are you blind?! Look around you! This is the lab of a madman and I was merely the creation! I'm nothing without the power they gave me! Jenova may be dead, but that monster's cells are still alive within me! Even now, I'm fighting a strong impulse that's telling me to level this entire place and kill everyone in it!"

Cloud looked up at his general in fear and Zack moved in between to protect him. "Seph, you need to calm down. I know this is too much, but remember your vision. You said the Cetra showed you what would happen if you did go crazy. Are you going to let it come true?"

Sephiroth looked at his Lieutenant. He saw the emotion in his eyes. Zack was silently pleading with him. The Memories of his two lost commanders flashed through his mind. They had found out similar truths about themselves and fled because of it while slowly allowing the fear take control of them. Sephiroth could feel it happening to himself. The fear was getting to him and he was letting it. Looking at Zack he could see the same pain he had felt and kept hidden when his only two friends defected and vanished. He then looked down at the teen he had just shoved and realized he was merely a hair's breath away from breaking the promise he made to him, even if he had no idea himself.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I don't even know who I'm supposed to be anymore. I see now why I became a monster the first time."

Zack placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a monster, Seph. You're the General of SOLDIER, and even more important, you're my friend. And I'll be damned if I lose another friend to this madness. I've already had to say goodbye to Angeal and Genesis is still out there going through this alone and dealing with it in his own way. But, I won't let you go through it alone. Even if you choose to leave Shinra and the SOLDIER program, I'll follow you."

Sephiroth blinked in surprise. "You'd leave SOLDIER and the very position you longed to achieve, just to stay loyal to me?"

Zack nodded, "Without any hesitation. Because I'm your friend and friends stick together, right Spiky?"

Cloud stood then and nodded slowly. "Right. I'd probably never make SOLDIER anyway."

Sephiroth blinked at him before shaking his head. "Not true, Strife. I've seen what you could become and it's a position worthy of First Class."

Both teens were confused by this and Vincent blinked slowly at him before saying, "I think you should tell them the truth. They're more likely to believe you now, especially since I was there to witness it and lived through it."

Zack looked back and forth between them, "Well, I'm totally lost. Care to explain what you're talking about? I feel like I'm missing an obvious joke."

Sephiroth looked over at Vincent who nodded before finally taking a slow breath and telling them what he had seen when he visited the future. Another hour passed when he finished his tale and Vincent provided proof that it was indeed real.

Zack had long lost the will to stand and fell into one of the chairs for support. "I…I can't believe I died like that, and Aerith and Cloud and everyone…And I…no _we_ were experimented on? Because of what happened here?" He held his head in his hands. "And I was killed, no, gunned down by the very company I swore to serve?"

"That's what the others told me when I was there," Sephiroth replied. "But you didn't die because you weren't good enough. According to Cloud it took several hundred troops to bring you down, and it was to protect him who was suffering from mako sickness at the time. I could tell by his body language that recalling the event was tearing him up inside. He didn't say it, but I'm sure if he were able he would have fought alongside you to the death."

"Really?" asked Zack.

Sephiroth nodded. "There was no mistaking the look in his eyes."

Zack looked over to his younger friend and smirked. "Thanks for bein' a real pal, Spike….Spike?...Cloud?"

Cloud was still on his feet, but he was looking down and away from them. "My mom and my town…gone?" His eyes were unfocused and he was trembling.

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he felt the pain. It was familiar, just like the older Cloud's pain, though this one was more shock and not as heavy as a memory the boy was reliving. "Strife, know that I wouldn't do anything to harm your family or this town."

"But you did!" He shouted as he glared at the General. For a moment Sephiroth saw the eyes of the young man's older self staring back at him. Those same eyes, though a bit dimmer with the lack of mako, still burned with determined hatred.

"Yes, I did…or would have? Time travel logic is confusing when it comes to grammar. The point is, if I was going to attack it would have happened already. I don't feel the same anger that I did before."

"You're not angry?" asked Zack.

"I'm pissed as hell," he replied, not caring for his choice of words at the moment, "but I have no intention to take it out on the innocent. Not after the promise I made to the Cloud from the future and his friends."

"My friends," Cloud asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "The group of people you met while on your journey to find and defeat me. I don't know if you will ever meet them now, but it was a choice you all made together. I could have stayed in the future, but everyone agreed to send me back because it would give others a chance to live and be happy. An orphaned child you took in now has his parents back and both Zack and Aerith are alive. The city of Midgar is still standing and no one has suffered from GeoStigma."

"That doesn't mean everything is fine," Vincent pointed out.

"No, far from it," Sephiroth agreed.

Cloud turned to the ex-Turk then, "Were we ever friends?"

The man nodded. "You were the one who originally woke me from my slumber and allowed me to get revenge on Hojo and because of you I began moving forward again. I will always be the future Cloud's friend and although you shall be different now, I still intend to honor that friendship."

Cloud couldn't help but offer a small smile. He couldn't explain it, but he felt immensely relieved to hear it. He turned then to the General. "Sir, I…I apologize for my actions before. I was out of line."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at that. "You were reacting to information of future events where your family was murdered by a commanding officer. I don't believe there is a proper protocol for something like that."

"Oh yes there is," Zack replied. "We fight back."

"What?" asked Cloud.

"Please explain," added Sephiroth.

The raven-haired SOLDIER stood up and explained his plan. "We change the company from the inside out. We won't run like Angeal and Genesis did. That didn't do them any favors. We play it smart. We'll go back to Shinra and act like nothing's changed. We go on missions and attend meetings and all that jazz, but secretly we try to find out who the evil ones are and weed them out. I don't mean kill them in cold blood, General. We'll do it honorably. Dig up some dirty secrets and flush them out into the public, hell even send it over to Wutai. Let the world see them for who they really are. Like Hojo, we know he's a bad egg, but I'm betting there are others."

Sephiroth nodded, "It's a good plan and it could work, but you're forgetting one thing."

"The Turks," Vincent answered for him to which Sephiroth nodded. "They would figure out our plan and stop it cold."

"Not if we have our own Turk helping us out," Zack replied while looking at Vincent. "And who knows? Maybe I can get Reno to help out too. Me an' him are pals."

"Meanwhile Zack will also be taking on a student of his own," Sephiroth added while looking at Cloud.

"Me?" the blonde asked, "but why?"

"Because you deserve to be in SOLDIER," Sephiroth replied. "In order to reclaim the strength you had in the future and wield that impressive blade I fought against you'll need strength that only mako can give. I will also train you, but off the record. If Hojo were to learn I've taken on a student he'd wonder why and want to look at you more closely. I aim to prevent that."

Cloud nodded his thanks with a nervous gulp. Thinking back to what he and Zack found in the reactor, he wanted nothing to do with it.

Vincent pushed off from the wall then. "I suggest we head out and burn this place. Hojo will be on his way now and we don't want him knowing we were here."

The rest agreed and followed him out. Sephiroth taking one last look at the room containing the secrets and lies of his origins before sending a level three fire spell into the room and closing the door.

As the group made their way out of the mansion Vincent vanished only to appear a moment later with a red materia. Zack gave him an odd look and Vincent answered, "This summon will come in handy. The monster guarding it was too frightened of me to fight back." Zack saw his eyes glow and agreed with the monster's wise choice. He wouldn't want to fight him either.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

When they reached the outside the general looked up the path only to confirm what Vincent had predicted. A helicopter was arriving on the hill overlooking the town. Sephiroth turned to look at Zack who had the same suspicion he had. How could he have gotten here so fast? Even by chopper it would take at least two days to reach this terrain from Midgar.

Looking behind him Zack whispered, "You better split Vincent, Find a way to get to Midgar so we can…" but when he looked he saw that the ex-Turk was already gone. Cloud, who was on his other side just shrugged, not knowing when the man had taken off.

Sephiroth turned to his men and made sure only they could hear, not knowing if the professor brought any Turks with him. "Listen, you are not to say what you saw to anyone. If Hojo wants to find out what happened he is to come to me. Tell him I'm acting a bit odd if you must, just enough to make him curious. Strife, wear your helmet. I can still see the shaken look in your eyes. Any Turk can pick up that you know more than what I'm ordering you to say."

"Yes, sir," he replied as he pulled out his helmet and put it back on.

"Now," The general continued. "There are already people in town that know we tried to save the reactor from blowing, but we did not get in there far enough to discover its dark secrets. It was just an old reactor about to go critical. As for the mansion, we were going to check it out. Strife was stationed near the entrance in the foyer and first floor. The mission was too important for an infantryman and you could not serve as a useful guide in the mansion as the townspeople never go inside."

"What about the other infantryman?" asked Zack.

"He was to stay in the town and keep watch. Even if I did order him to rest, he still should have kept vigilant," Sephiroth replied. He sensed the occupants in the chopper getting closer and ushered one last command to his Lieutenant. "Now Zack, I order you to fall into your mother hen role regarding my mental state. Do not take it over the top, but do try to sell it."

Zack blinked in confusion before understanding. "Yes sir."

Sephiroth nodded before turning to leave, "Mission start."

 _. . ._

Hojo had barely suppressed his excitement as they arrived in Nibelheim. He was curious to see how well his carefully laid plan worked. There was no way it could fail. He had planted everything carefully years ago and sent Sephiroth on this mission at the correctly calculated time. With Angeal dead and Genesis on the run, it was something the General could not ignore when there was a possibility he could be like them. Hojo huffed at the idea of that imbecilic thinking. His project was far superior to Professor Gast's.

Looking up the dirt path he saw a SOLDIER and a grunt approaching, but couldn't ignore the higher rank's words.

"I'm tellin' ya Spiky, it was the weirdest thing. The way he was acting, something's not right, but he won't say anything. I'm starting to get worried."

"The recent loss to SOLDIER must be hard on him," Cloud offered, but Zack shook his head. "Nah, it's more than that. Sure their desertion bugs him, but what we saw in there, I wish I could tell you, but he ordered it classified."

"You saw what was in there?" asked Cloud.

"Well, not really. Sephiroth wanted to go in alone, but when he came out, I could just tell there was something off about him," the SOLDIER replied.

"What are you babbling about?" came Hojo's sharp remark.

Zack looked up and gulped, just realizing he had been overheard. "Nothing important sir, just talking about the crazy events we've lived through tonight."

"Explain," Hojo demanded.

Zack scratched the back of his neck, "Well, it's probably best if you talk to the general, sir, but we've had a disappointing mission so far. The reactor had a meltdown and then the general wanted to check out the mansion-"

"The reactor what?!" shrieked Hojo, making both SOLDIER and infantryman flinch.

"It blew sir," Zack replied. "We tried to save it, but it was a lost cause."

"Where is Sephiroth?" asked Hojo.

"He's back at the Inn," Zack pointed behind him to the three story building down the road. "But he was acting really weird."

"How?" asked the professor.

"Like he was in a daze. His eyes were unfocused, like his mind was in some faraway place while his body was running on autopilot. He ordered us up here to meet with you and that's about all he could do."

"Interesting," Hojo mused to himself. "You will stay out here and give my team your full report." With that he headed off towards the Inn.

When he got there he found Sephiroth sitting at one of the dining tables at the far wall. His coffee was still steaming, but it remained untouched as Sephiroth appeared to be deep in thought.

"Something troubling you?" asked Hojo as he sat down across from his prized subject.

Sephiroth looked at him and it took everything he had not to glare at him with murderous intent, as much as he wanted to snap the man in half he needed to keep his composure if this was to work. "I'm sure my second in command has already explained," he replied.

"Not in great detail, explain what happened," he ordered.

Sephiroth gave him the coldest look he could muster as he replied, "Would it not make more sense to wait for the mission report?"

"No, because I would never receive the full report. The majority of the company doesn't know that I have a small lab under that mansion, and I believe that you may have stumbled upon it. I'm sure you have questions about what you saw."

This was where Sephiroth wanted to break his stoic character and grin, but he refrained. "I was surprised to find what remained of a lab down there, but everything had been burned recently before we got there. I believe it's the work of Genesis. He's always been one step ahead of us lately."

Hojo's eyes went wide as he slowly stood up. "What? My lab was…"

"Destroyed," Sephiroth finished. "Nothing but charred ash remains. There was evidence of a library there, but anything that wasn't burnt up was unreadable."

Hojo clenched his shaking hands as he actually growled at the news. "How the devil did he know about that lab? It was top secret! Only members on my team knew of its existence!" He then looked over at the general, realizing that something wasn't adding up. "What was it that had you shaken?"

"There was one thing I was able to read before it crumbled in my hands. It mentioned Jenova, my mother and I saw my name in the notes as well. I…" Sephiroth closed his eyes and took a slow, deep sigh, "I was hoping to find out more about my origins, and that room seemed to hold the answer, but there was nothing left to salvage. As I tried to find a safe place to put the notes they fell apart in my hands." He then looked up at Hojo. "And back at the reactor, it felt like someone was calling to me. However the moment the reactor went critical I was overcome with a great pain and then nothing. The voice was gone and so was the feeling I got. Like someone who was there looking over my shoulder was no longer there."

Hojo turned to look at him with calculating eyes before closing them and shaking his head in disappointment. It took him a minute before he finally spoke. "What does it matter where you came from? The only thing that matters is what you can do now. Keep serving Shinra as you have all these years and maybe one day you'll find out what your true purpose is."

He got up then and headed for the door. "Come Sephiroth, it's time to return to Midgar. We're done in this worthless town."

Sephiroth could tell Hojo was hiding something as he followed him out, but said nothing. He'd find out what it was sooner or later and he had a good suspicion that he wouldn't like it. As they headed up the road he was relieved to see Zack and Cloud relaxed and joking while leaning against the chopper.

Hojo looked at them with disgusted contempt, which didn't escape Sephiroth's notice. "Have the infantry drive the jeeps back to Midgar," he told the silverette.

Sephiroth glared at Hojo's back, but kept himself calm. "The Lieutenant and myself will drive back as well. There was one other side mission I needed to handle on the way back." The last time Sephiroth checked, _he_ was General of SOLDIER, not Hojo, a mere scientist. Sephiroth only answered to three people: Director Lazard who assigned the SOLDIER missions, President Shinra himself and Hojo, but only when in the labs as his patient. Since they were nowhere near his lab, Sephiroth had no intentions of putting up with him any longer than he had to.


	12. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone, sorry it's been a while since the last update. My computer's having some issues that I'm trying to get fixed which is causing delays for every story. Not much for news this time, except that I'm trying to catch up and update some older stories alongside my new projects._

 _Until next time,_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven_

Sephiroth was relieved when the chopper finally lifted off, taking Hojo with it. The general would gladly take a longer trip back home if it meant avoiding that man as much as he possibly could. As ordered, Zack had stayed behind with him as the general allowed Strife to go back and say his farewells to his mother and their guide. Zack yawned as he leaned against the truck.

"So, how'd it go with professor creepy?"

"It went as expected," Sephiroth replied. "Though, I know he's hiding something. He seemed very disappointed when I told him the lab was destroyed before we got there."

"Why because his precious hideout was wrecked?" asked the ravenette.

"No, he seemed more worried about if I had a chance to see what was in there, which only proves what those from the future said."

"What, you doubted them?" asked Zack.

"No, it's merely confirmation. He wanted me to read those notes. He wanted me to think I was some greater being, which only means he wanted me to head to the reactor next. I know you and Strife discovered Jenova in that room at the top of the stairs. I apologize for sending you up there, but I didn't want to chance going up there myself and losing control."

"I get it," Zack replied. "That thing was pretty sick, and not in a good way."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "In what way is sick a good thing?"

"Sorry it took me so long sir," Cloud called as he jogged up to them. "I looked all over, but I couldn't find Tifa and Mom was stalling me because she didn't want to see me leave so soon."

"Yeah, moms are great like that," Zack added. He then looked over at Sephiroth and instantly regretted commenting. "I-I'm sure your mom was great too. You're _real_ mom I mean, not that freaky gray alien husk we found in the reactor. I mean-"

"That's enough Zack. I knew what you meant," the general cut him off. "Has anyone seen our final companion yet?"

"You mean Vincent?" asked Zack.

"No," Sephiroth answered.

"I haven't seen him since we left him last night," answered Cloud who realized he was referring to the other infantryman Sephiroth ordered to stay at the Inn.

Sephiroth glared in the direction the chopper had left. "Then either he left with Hojo or he deserted. Either way we can't wait here any longer." With that said he got in the truck and waited for the others to follow.

The drive back was a long one. No one wanted to talk about what was found in Nibelheim, but sooner or later they would need to come up with a proper game plan. Though it was hard to form one with Cloud fighting motion sickness most of the way. A few times they had to pull over and stop so the boy could relax his stomach or in some cases expel what was in it. Sephiroth would remain in the driver's seat, patiently waiting for the boy to be ready to move again while Zack checked on his friend.

"Don't worry Spiky, once you get mako this should go away," he told him as they made their way back to the truck.

"You think so?" he asked before taking a swig from his canteen and swishing it around before spitting it out.

Zack hummed in thought, never having motion sickness himself he had no idea if it were true. After all, mako could cure many things, but not everything. "Hey, Seph? Will mako cure motion sickness?"

The general had to think about that as well. "I'm not sure, there is a good possibility."

"You hear that? The general gives you a good chance," he told the blonde with a grin.

Cloud looked up at the truck and already felt his stomach shudder again. He was not looking forward to the rest of the trip back. Zack helped him up and the vehicle started moving again. Cloud had yet to sit down and was unsteady after going through the motions of getting sick. He ended up falling into some boxes and Zack winced when he heard two distinct 'ow's'.

Standing up and looking over some of them he blinked when he saw both Cloud and Tifa rubbing their heads. He couldn't stop himself from laughing however.

"Tifa?" came Cloud's surprised response.

Tifa looked up at him before blushing, "Uh, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right on top of me."

Cloud blushed heavily as he struggled to get off of her where he had landed.

She tried to hide her blush as well, but Zack could see it. He shook his head and decided to help them save face. "So, what are you doing here? This is a Shinra transport. No civilians allowed."

"Well, I needed a ride to Midgar. I'm tired of that small town and everyone else left. All my friends are gone and Cloud was heading to Midgar so I figured I'd just hop a ride with him."

"That's not a good enough excuse," Sephiroth replied while looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

She then brought a finger to her lips in thought. "Well, there was that guy in the red cape who told me to hide in here, so there's that."

"Red cape? You mean Vincent?" asked Zack.

She just shrugged. "I never got his name, but he had long black hair and his eyes glowed red, so I wasn't about to argue with him."

"That's definitely Vincent," Zack nodded.

"I wonder why he wanted you to go with us?" asked Cloud.

"Maybe it has to do with Seph's vision?" his friend suggested.

"Most likely," the general replied.

They traveled for another few hours before pulling off to the side to set up camp. Zack got a fire going while Tifa helped Cloud set up the tents.

"So, there were four of you who were originally sent out, right? Where'd the other guy go?" asked Tifa "And how come there are only three tents?"

"We don't have a clue, the general thinks he deserted or left with the chopper, which is probably what happened." Cloud replied as he tied the last rope to one of the stakes. "And the reason why there are only three tents is because First Class SOLDIERs get their own tents while infantry have to share, sometimes up to four per tent."

"That's horrible," she replied. "Why do they get treated better?"

Cloud only shrugged, "That's just the way things are."

"Well, I'll have it to myself tonight," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"Actually," came Zack's voice from by the campfire, "you two will have to share a tent."

Cloud and Tifa started to blush before the general appeared with their canteens. "On the contrary Zack, Strife shall bunk with you tonight. The young lady will have the third tent to herself."

The other First merely shrugged. Cloud wasn't sure how to feel about that. He had wanted to catch up with Tifa and have some time alone, but the general did have a point. And it was only polite.

The rest of the night was spent eating around the camp fire. Zack was trying to impress the younger teens by telling a scary story while Sephiroth remained silent eating his meal. When the story ended Tifa only laughed. "A frog? That's the best scary monster you could come up with?"

"Hey, you wouldn't be laughing if you had been turned into one. It's a terrifying experience! The world suddenly gets a lot more frightening when you're only a few inches tall and can be picked up by any common bird! That's why I always carry a Maiden's Kiss with me where ever I go."

"A what now?" she asked.

"It's the remedy to turn you back into a human," Cloud answered. "It's basic field knowledge when you enter the cadet program."

"Speaking of cadet programs, you ready to try again when we get back?" asked Zack.

"I was wondering how you could have failed before," Tifa added.

"There are many ways to fail when you try out for SOLDIER," Cloud replied. "I just wasn't strong enough and my endurance was weak, according to my instructor. He said if I got a mako shot now I'd probably die from the pain alone."

Zack huffed at that. "That's a load of chocobo crap. Sure mako shots hurt, but it's not just strength and endurance that makes a good SOLDIER."

"How'd you get in?" asked Tifa.

"It was because of Commander Hewely, right?" offered Cloud.

Zack looked into the fire and expressed a sad smile, "N'ah, I met Angeal after I became a Third. He took me under his wing and it's because of him that I'm where I am today."

"I'm sure you would have made First on your own," Cloud told him.

"Hmm? Oh, you darn right I would, it just would have taken a lot longer. Angeal taught me so much I could never repay him for all he did." He pulled the Buster sword in front of him and watched as the flames danced on the metal's reflection. "I hope to be as good a SOLDIER as he was."

"You will never be like Angeal," Sephiroth replied which Zack turned to look at him with a hurt expression until the general looked back at him. "You will be your own legend. You'll do great things that no one else has ever done, if even a portion of what I was told is true. You provided the means to save the world and your sacrifice was not in vain. Your legacy was carried on proudly."

Zack couldn't help the single tear that fell at hearing those words, but he tried to hide it before anyone could see, though Cloud managed to. "Damn, Seph. You make it seem like I'm some great hero. I haven't even done anything yet."

"Not yet, but you will and without the need to sacrifice yourself if I can help it."

"You said we needed a game plan sir," Cloud addressed the general. "What are we going to do once we get back to Midgar?"

Sephiroth set his finished meal aside and looked at each of them before beginning. "Listen closely; this is what we're going to do."


	13. Chapter 12

_I know, I'm horrible with cliffhangers. I'm sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes. ^^; I'm glad everyone's enjoying my little fic. It's amazing the ideas you can get from old dusty drabbles since that's what the first chapter was. There are a few things to clear up before I continue._

 _As of yet I have no plans for Kadaj and his brothers, but that doesn't mean that something can't happen later down the road. The reason why Tifa is so calm about the whole thing is because she wasn't there when the group found out the truth about the future. The only ones who know the full truth are Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack and Vincent. She will be told everything in time, but for now she's being left in the dark for her own protection._

 _If you guys have any other questions don't hesitate to ask. I'll either reply to them like this or by PM._

 _The updates will start slowing down soon. They sort of have already, but I might stretch them to once a month. My schedule's about to get a whole lot busier. *whimpers* as if I wasn't busy enough. Oh well, if I wasn't busy I'd go crazy waiting for so many awesome games to release already. FF15, Pokemon Sun and Moon, FF7 remake, Kingdom Hearts 3. These stories are the only things keeping me sane at this point. lol. Oh well. At least I won't have to wait much longer for FF15 and the Pokemon games. They come out later this year! :D_

 _Anyways, rambling aside. (whoops) Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve_

They caught the ferry from Costa Del Sol the next day. Zack was catching Z's in his assigned cabin while Tifa had dragged Cloud out onto the deck. Tifa was thoroughly enjoying herself, as she had never been out in open water before.

"Isn't this amazing Cloud? The warm sun, the ocean breeze, and the most beautiful view! Cloud?"

She looked back only to see him leaning over the rail. "Hey, you okay?"

He lifted his head to look at her and she could see the green in his cheeks. He was about to reply when he felt another urge and quickly leaned back over the rail.

When he had finished she walked over and gently rubbed his back. "Poor guy, first you're motion sick and now sea sick? Your stomach just doesn't like to travel, does it?"

"Not really," he replied. He was not in a good mood.

"I'll go see if I can find something to help," she replied before heading off leaving Cloud to deal with his unruly stomach.

He heard a high-pitched whistle coming from over the rail and blinked when he saw a dolphin swimming alongside the ship and making clicking noises at him.

"What are you looking at, you stupid fish?" he replied in a grumpy voice.

The dolphin squawked and shot a stream of water in his face from its mouth before jumping into the air and diving back under the water with a splash which hit him dead center, drenching him.

Cloud needed something to take his mind off his sea sickness, but he could have done without the unexpected shower. "Where's a harpoon when you need one?" he asked sourly as he slowly made his way to his assigned cabin and looked for a dry uniform.

He had just changed his pants and was looking for a dry shirt when a knock at the door alerted him and he sighed in defeat. He wasn't looking forward to this. "Come in, Tifa. I know you won't leave me alone until I take that medicine."

"I didn't realize she was that good at playing nurse maid," came a voice that wasn't Tifa's.

Cloud turned and he stood at attention and offered his guest a salute. "General, I apologize, sir. I didn't realize-"

"Relax Strife. You're off duty until we reach land. I merely wanted to talk."

The teen relaxed and held his stomach before sitting down on the edge of his bed, wincing in discomfort.

"For what it's worth, I believe you will lose that ailment once you obtain enough mako in your system," the general offered.

"I wish I could trade places with my future self," Cloud replied, but Sephiroth shook his head. "No, you don't."

The boy looked at him as Sephiroth stared right back. "The pain your going through now is nothing compared to what you had lost; your friends and family. People you haven't even met yet, but were very dear to you. I still have trouble accepting the fact that it was because of me, but for what it's worth, I am sorry."

Cloud blinked at him and shook his head. "But, you didn't do it this time, and you have nothing to apologize for."

Sephiroth signed and looked away. "But I do. True, I haven't done anything horrible, but you did not see the pure pain and hatred reflect in your future self's eyes. When we had fought in the crumbled city of Midgar, You fought with such pain and hatred. You showed no mercy and you defeated me."

Cloud's head shot up and looked straight at his general. "That's impossible! No one can defeat you!"

Sephiroth huffed at that. "I used to think the same thing, but when you fight for a reason, when you have something to protect, you can do almost anything. You had something to protect, Cloud, and even now you could measure up to me if you were driven far enough."

Cloud only shook his head. "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but you're crazy. There's no way I could beat you. Yeah, maybe with mako in a future where you went evil and tried to destroy the world, but right now? I'm a nobody, just a simple infantryman trying to make a name for myself."

Sephiroth smirked at him. "There is something else I left out when I told you everything. The person who stopped me when I lost control the first time. That event will not happen now because the moment has already past. But when I had learned of my origins I had become unstable. I read every book I could find and I believed Hojo's lies. I accused Zack and everyone else of betrayal and set the entire town, your town on fire and killed everyone in sight. I've told you that much, but I left out how you were angry and followed after me as I made my way to the reactor. Once there you encountered an injured Zack. You then grabbed his sword and went after me. You challenged me and we engaged in a battle. You were injured, but you managed to get the upper hand and surprised me. I fell into a vat of mako where I was killed for the first time."

Cloud was having a hard time believing all this. "I still say there's no way I could take you."

"Not right now, no, but once you're trained as a SOLDIER and you gain some confidence, you will be a force to be reckoned with."

The young blonde wasn't sure what to make of this. Whether it was praise from the general or the fact that it had actually happened he didn't know. All he knew was that it filled him with hope that someone believed in him. Someone other than Tifa and his mother…

"Yo, Spiky? You in there buddy?"

And Zack.

Sephiroth stood and opened the door only to be greeted by a surprised pup. The general was not the person the younger SOLDIER was expecting to answer.

"Lieutenant," came the general's greeting.

"Uh, sorry sir, should I come back later? I was just gonna see how Cloud was doing, you know, after that whole motion sickness thing."

"If you're implying that he's sea sick then your assumptions are correct."

"Aw, poor guy," Zack replied.

"I suggest you leave him to rest," Sephiroth replied before Cloud quickly added, "It's not so bad now. At least, not as bad as the truck ride."

With that Zack made his way in to which Sephiroth didn't object to. The ravenette pulled up a chair and plopped into it with all the grace of a carelessness of a teenager. "So, you looking forward to training with me? I've never had a student, but I've had plenty of practice being one. I'll warn ya right now, I won't tolerate any sass or backtalk."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow, "Weren't you the one who always whined when Angeal gave you a mission you disliked?"

Zack sputtered at the obvious verbal stab which only made Cloud smirk. "They do say what goes around comes around."

Zack glared at his superior, "Not cool man. Have you already been giving him pointers so you can get back at me?"

"No," was the simple reply. "We were merely discussing his potential skills based on what I saw from my most recent experience."

"huh?"

"The general thinks I'll be strong enough to challenge him," Cloud answered for him.

"More than challenge, but that's basically correct," the general corrected.

Zack just blinked stupidly at the two, "How the hell could Cloud be stronger than you? No offense Spiky, but I find that hard to believe."

"Give it time Zack. You'll see what I did eventually." With that Sephiroth made towards the door. "We should be docking tomorrow, so try to get some rest. There won't be much until we reach Midgar." With that he left, leaving the other two to exchange confused looks. Both were wondering the same thing. What kind of future had he seen to change him so much?

* * *

 _The cliffhangers are important. I'm just not about to reveal something so sensitive so soon. ;)_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey there guys! I know I haven't been updating much lately. You can thank my laptop for that...or rather the virus that attacked it. I'm hoping to get it fixed soon. In the meantime, I'm using my mom's laptop to try and continue my stories. Thank the heavens I saved most of my stories on a flash drive. Otherwise these wonderful stories would be forced onto hiatus. I did lose some chapters, but it could have been much **MUCH** worse, so I'm very thankful._

 _It may be a while before chapters for other stories are updated, but for the most part the stories and plots are safe. The worse damage was losing so many of my favorite songs, but thankfully there's always youtube and iHeart Radio. I don't mean to ramble, but I felt I owed you guys an explanation as to why I've been so quiet lately._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen_

When the ferry arrived in Junon the group headed over to one of the lower ranked military offices. That way Tifa would be allowed to remain with them and not denied entry just because civilians weren't allowed, which was the policy for many of the military buildings in the area. Sephiroth had never particularly visited these offices and so relied on Zack to show him the way to a secure phone while Cloud waited outside said room with Tifa. He was allowed in, but he didn't want to leave her by herself in a place like this.

"This city is so big," She commented once they were alone in the waiting room.

"Just wait until we reach Midgar, this place will seem more like Rocket Town in comparison," he replied.

"Seriously? How could a city get any bigger?"

Cloud couldn't help but smirk at her. His reaction was about the same the first time he had ever laid eyes on the big city. When he first came to Junon he was taken by the sheer sights and scope of such a big place, but when he finally reached Midgar it took him a bit to get his feet moving from where he had frozen in place.

Zack exited the room and smiled at the two. "Good news. We don't have to go the rest of the way on foot!"

"Really?" asked Tifa.

"Yep, the general's arranged a chopper ride for us. It'll probably take a few hours to get there, but it sure as hell beats five more days of walking. Four if we go at Seph's pace."

"He could cut the time by a day?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah, even if he had to tangle with a few zoloms in the marshes," replied Zack.

"Wait, what's a zolom?" asked Tifa.

"I've never seen one," Cloud replied, "but the guide that took me through the marshes on Chocobo back said if you ever had to go through the bog, make sure you have a speedy chocobo who knows the area. He said those birds can save your life."

Zack nodded, "That's right. And there's a farm not too far on the other side. A guy there raises 'em."

"Really?" she asked. "So you have a chocobo, then?"

Zack smiled at this and wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulder. "Sure do!"

This earned him a giggle from Tifa before Cloud playfully shoved him off. "I'm not that tame yet," he replied.

Before Zack could challenge him the general appeared and motioned for them to follow. "The chopper is ready and waiting."

Surprised to be leaving so soon, Tifa made sure to see as much of the city through the small window of the chopper as they flew overhead and across the wilderness. It was also a welcome distraction from the suffering of her childhood friend who was once again struck by a nasty case of motion sickness.

Zack was rubbing his back in a circular motion, trying to help ease his buddy's misery. "Man, your stomach can't stand land, sea or air travel? Talk about a triple threat. The sooner you make SOLDIER the better."

"Try not to play favoritisms, Zack," the General warned. "We don't want to attract the wrong attention."

It took the SOLDIER a minute to get what his commanding officer was implying. "You're saying he'd get bullied 'cuz I'm his pal?"

"It wouldn't be the first time in company history," he replied, remembering one of his two only friends.

 _ **. . .**_

Genesis had challenged him early on. Sephiroth, a promising Third back then had come across a group of cadets who were beating up one of their peers. His rusty red hair was easy to pick out of the crowd and so was the bloody lip and bruises. Before intervening, he watched to see what information he could learn from the incident.

" _Useless Trash!"_ barked one of the aggressors. _"Always thinking you're better than us just because you use fancy words! You'll never be SOLDIER! Not with those scrawny arms!"_

" _It's not just brute strength that gets you into SOLDIER," the boy replied. "It's intelligence and speed. Knowing how to use materia properly helps too, but you grunts wouldn't know about that."_

So, the cadet knew about materia? It had impressed the silver-haired Third, but what amused him was the way the boy carried himself. It was if he already saw himself as SOLDIER and not merely a tryout. Was it pride, or was he trying to bluff and make himself appear to have the upper hand? He clearly did not.

The other boys had heard enough of his taunts and the one who had seemed to be the leader nodded to two other boys who grabbed the kid's arms while the first one started delivering several painful blows to his stomach. _"Let's see how well you do tomorrow with a black and blue gut!"_

The boy struggled to get free, but when he realized he couldn't he focused all of his strength on enduring the blows. Just as Sephiroth was about to intervene the boys stopped and threw him down. The leader spat on him for good measure before leaving with the others. They didn't see the SOLDIER, but no matter. Sephiroth had memorized their faces and would be doing some ID searching before reporting it to his superiors. He then approached the boy who looked so small and weak at his feet.

Instead of fear or shyness like most cadets, when he saw the SOLDIER he glared up at him. _"What are you staring at? Never seen a guy get beat up before?"_

" _You're not intimidated by me?"_ he asked, a little surprised. Even fellow SOLDIERs seemed to give him a wide berth.

" _Why should I?"_ he threw back with venom. _"You're just another man like me. The only thing separating us is rank."_

This earned a smile from Sephiroth. Finally! Someone who didn't shrink back at his approach. It was very relieving, though he tried not to let it show.

" _What, no one else treats you like that?"_ And he was smart too. Had Sephiroth not looked into his eyes and saw a lack of mako he would have thought he was talking to an equal or a higher rank. He would make SOLDIER, as he had stated there was more than strength alone.

" _Just another man? How old are you?"_

" _I'm sixteen, if it matters so much to you,"_ he growled.

Sephiroth was actually surprised by this and tried to hide it, but the boy was far too smart for a cadet. _"What? You think I'm too old to try out for SOLDIER?"_

" _No, I'm just surprised you're older than me by a year."_

The boy seemed surprised by this. Sephiroth offered his hand to help him up. _"What's your name?"_

The boy brushed the hand away and stood on his own, though Sephiroth noticed the wince the boy tried to hide and the resisted urge to hold his stomach in pain. _"Genesis Rhapsodos, and I will make First Class. Those idiots won't dare disrespect me then. And who are you?"_ he asked, finally curious about the SOLDIER.

" _Sephiroth."_

" _That's it? No last name?"_

" _It's not worth mentioning,"_ he replied.

Genesis glared at him then. _"What, don't think I'm good enough for a full name? You're just like everyone else! Just you wait. I'll make First Class and then you and everyone else will be the ones desperately trying to scamper out of my way!"_

With that he stormed off. Sephiroth would never forget how his friend had been true to his word. Not only had he soared in the ranks, but he had earned the reputation of making everyone clear a path when he roamed the halls. He wondered if it was because of what had happened as a cadet that made him loathe them so much.

 _ **. . .**_

"Seph? Seeeeph? Sephiroth!"

The general blinked and looked over at Zack who had been calling his name. Tifa looked over from the window seat and even Cloud raised his head, even though he looked absolutely miserable.

"You okay?" Zack asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine," the General replied.

When it appeared Zack didn't believe him he also seemed to notice the odd looks the other two were giving him. "What is it?" He looked at each one of them before Zack tried to reply.

"It's just that…you're um…" he scratched the back of his spiky head.

"You're crying, sir," Cloud finished for his friend.

At this Sephiroth blinked in utter confusion and raised a hand to feel his face and sure enough he felt the damp trail of a tear. It surprised him more than it did the others. He hadn't cried since his first mako test back when he was a child. Hojo told him it was a useless reflex and to control it. That it had no place in a SOLDIER's life. And that had been that, but now?

"What's on your mind?" asked Zack carefully.

Sephiroth wiped both eyes to be sure the other wouldn't betray him as well. "Nothing that can be changed," he replied. He knew that his trip to the future had changed him, had opened up his eyes to others around him, but he wished it had happened sooner. He might have been able to help his friends more. If he had just been a better friend. Sephiroth had nearly driven himself mad with all of the 'what ifs' that had kept him up at night after his friends deserted. Now it was far too late. Angeal was dead and Genesis was Goddess know where.

"You wanna talk about it?" offered Zack.

Sephiroth knew that Zack felt a similar pain. Angeal had been like a father figure to him.

"Perhaps another time," he replied.

It wasn't safe to speak of such matters with other ears after all. The pilot thankfully wasn't a Turk, but the less people who knew the better.


	15. Chapter 14

_You all know what this update means, right? I finally have my computer back from the repair shop! :D I'm so happy to be able to get back to my stories again. It was a good break and one I didn't realize I needed, but now that it's back where it belongs I'm ready to dive in head first. Expect more updates down the road. For now though I figured this one needed another update. This chapter's a bit longer than the others, but I don't really care about chapter length anymore. I may go back and fix a few things in this chapter, but for the most part I'm happy with it and I hope you all enjoy it too!_

* * *

 _Chapter Fourteen_

The rest of the ride back to Midgar was a silent one. Cloud's stomach had decided to behave for the most part after the shock of the general's strange emotion. Sephiroth wasn't willing to say anything else on the matter either and pretended as if it never happened. What the general needed was some time alone in his office. He'd claim to be doing paperwork, but planned to ignore it entirely in favor of having some peace and time to himself to think things through. Fate however wasn't so kind.

The moment they arrived in Midgar he was summoned to the labs so Hojo could hold his annual checkup. Sephiroth knew that was not the case. His annual checkup was not for another two months. He was curious about his state after returning from Nibelheim. This only further proved the warnings from the future that the man couldn't be trusted. Not that Sephiroth had to be convinced of that, but the danger and the circumstances had drastically increased. Hojo wasn't just a creep, he was a monster.

The proof had been right in front of him when he thought back to when Cloud and Vincent joined him in the reactor before returning to his time. It was in the privacy of the eerie place that they relayed the most horrifying events of their past dealings with Hojo. Sephiroth has asked them why they waited until now to disclose it and the answer was a simple one. Their friends didn't need to hear the horrific events and it still bothered them to even talk about it to each other let alone someone who was once their most hated enemy.

Sephiroth understood, knowing there were a few tales of early tests done in his childhood that would never see the light of day again. Some he had forgotten and was thankful for it. He would not allow Hojo to try anything so foolish with him as he had the others. Of that he was certain. And Sephiroth couldn't think of a reason to keep him alive, other than the fact that even he could be court marshaled and considered a traitor. It would then become a man hunt and orders would be issues out to the highest ranking members to take him out. Whether by the Turks (most likely) or another First Class, but Sephiroth knew Zack would never attack him, especially with what he knew.

In fact, Zack would most likely join him, along with the young Cloud, who now knew of both his destiny and his potential, at least Sephiroth had hoped he fully grasped the idea. He seemed sharp enough, but did this Cloud have the same resolve and determination as his future counterpart? Only time would tell. For now, he had to pretend like nothing had changed. If not for changing the tragedies of the past, Sephiroth would have been more firm about remaining in the future. Rebuilding SOLDIER seemed a lot easier in comparison.

"You look unwell," Hojo observed.

"Merely tired," the general replied coolly. "The search for Genesis has been keeping me busy, and this latest mission has not helped."

"Are those excuses? I thought I taught you better than that," came the heartless reply. Like a father getting onto a child for bad grades. Disappointment then, that it wasn't something else. Then again, knowing Hojo, he was fishing for clues. He wouldn't find any. Sephiroth was onto his game. He'd throw his own false bait.

"I was also disappointed not to learn more of my mother. It seemed the lab may have held more information about her."

"Yes," Hojo agreed.

Sephiroth inwardly smirked. This was how you got information. Let the fish bite your hook and then turn that fish into bait for bigger prey.

"Unfortunately all information regarding her was in that lab. I try not to make a habit of crisscrossing my many projects, and their numbers are extensive."

Wonderful, that meant that he had made countless people suffer in his experiments. Not that the general was surprised. It just sickened him all the more. "But, you must have known her personally, what was she like?"

He could tell Hojo was thinking his reply carefully. One misstep and it could backfire later. "She was very dominating and commanded a room like no other. But for all her ferocity she had a soft, gentle voice. I recall it was rather soothing.. but recalling a voice doesn't matter. She's gone now. The Turks discovered he remains just north of Nibelheim. There wasn't much left."

North of the town was the reactor. So that thing _was_ the monster Cloud and Vincent and warned him of. Good. Now that it was dead the threat level had decreased dramatically. Now there was just Hojo and Shinra to deal with, but he'd need more time.

* * *

Down in the Sector five slums, Zack was guiding his two friends through the garbage-ridden path towards one of his favorite hang outs. "You guys are gonna love her. She's the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"You've already told us five times already," Tifa remarked with annoyance. She didn't mind meeting the person he kept bragging about, but he would not stop talking about her.

"He's got a serious crush on her," Cloud whispered to her which made her smirk with amusement while Zack whirled around and pouted at his friend.

"I heard that!"

When they got to the abandoned church Zack's energy levels seemed to double. Tifa and Cloud had to jog just to keep up with him. He didn't wait as he pushed open one of the doors and stepped inside.

As the two entered Tifa let her eyes take in the scene before her. The church had certainly seen better days. Some of the pews were rotten and there was a big hole in the ceiling which was letting in actual sunlight which streamed in from an open space in the plate hundreds of feet above them. What was most impressive was the floor directly below the light. Where the floorboards had rotted away beautiful flowers had grown through the rich soil. Tifa had been blown away by the sheer size of the city both above and below, but this sight was amazing. Especially when both Zack and Cloud has said that hardly anything grows in Midgar. To see flowers blooming this strong was impressive.

"They're even more beautiful than the flowers back home," she commented aloud.

Cloud didn't say anything, but he slowly nodded. "This is the first time I've been here myself. When Zack told me the girl had a flower garden I didn't expect it to be like this."

"What do you mean?" asked Zack. "I told you she had an amazing garden."

"I just thought you were exaggerating," the blonde replied.

Zack just shook his head at his friend before looking around. "Aerith, you here? It's your favorite SOLDIER come for a visit!"

When no one appeared He tried again, still nothing. He looked around and knocked on the back door and still there was no sign of the flower girl. With a sigh Zack plopped down on one of the pews which groaned under the sudden weight.

"Maybe she didn't come today," Tifa offered.

"No way, she always tends to her garden every day. We probably just missed her," he replied. "Guess we'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Do you know where she lives," asked Cloud.

Zack shook his head. "There was never any need to meet her there, though I probably should have asked."

"Well it's too late to worry about that now," added Tifa who turned towards the door. "Let's head out and try again tomorrow. I'd like to find someplace nice to stay for the night."

Zack smirked as he looked over at Cloud. "Why not let her stay with you?"

The blonde gave him a deadpan look before replying. "You perfectly know well why. I live on-base in a bunker with three other infantry. And last I checked it was against regulation to bring civilians past the gate unless under orders…" Zack gave his friend an evil grin. "No Zack. Don't even think about it. Where will she sleep? There are only two bunk beds in there and there's no room for a fifth. No. I won't subject her to that."

Zack's grin only grew. "What are you getting so worked up for? All I did was smile. You're the one digging yourself a nice grave."

Cloud couldn't hide how flustered he was and Tifa failed to suppress a giggle. The First Class SOLDIER just stood and stretched. "I was going to offer her my couch, but if you want to make her suffer in a cramped space filled with smelly, stinky military men then that's your call."

"You were not," Cloud argued. "I know that look."

"Do you?" Zack countered. "Trust me, you and I may be friends, but there's still many things you don't know about me Spiky."

Cloud didn't doubt that, but he wasn't too keen on Tifa staying in Zack's apartment.

"Don't I get a say in this," asked Tifa who had come over to lean against the back of the pew they were sitting on.

"Of course, but I assumed you'd like to have enough room to stretch and relax. Not to mention have a shower all to yourself. Infantry only get two showers per room and there's no solid door, just tattered old curtains."

Cloud wanted to tell Tifa Zack was exaggerating, but he was being perfectly honest. Since the infantry was the lowest class of military in the city and mostly used for grunt missions they were treated with little to no respect while a highly decorated First Class like him was treated almost like royalty.

"I think it's best if you take Zack's offer," Cloud told her.

"You don't think I can handle a room of boys?" Tifa asked, sounding offended.

"I have no doubts, but I also know that one of the men in my room has a rough history. He made it to SOLDIER only to get caught and demoted the next day for some pretty serious crimes. Thankfully he hadn't gotten his mako shots yet."

"If the crimes were that bad why is he still in the military at all," she asked.

"Because it wasn't treason," Zack replied. "I remember him. He was always a bully, but then he had to go and assault that woman…" he stopped when Cloud was making a motion with his hand across his throat, silently asking him not to tell her. He blinked in reply and looked back at Tifa. "It still makes me sick when I read the report and I won't repeat it." He waited a moment before smirking sheepishly, "I guess that settles it then, you'll be staying with me for now until we can find you a more suitable place to stay."

They left the church soon after. Zack felt a little deflated when he couldn't see Aerith, but he knew he'd see her soon. They walked around Wall Market for a bit, exploring the stores and doing a bit of window shopping. Tifa went inside one of the shops when she noticed they were selling materia and bought a fire element. They stopped at a small diner for lunch when Cloud got a message on his PHS.

"I gotta go. There's a mission for me to take care of nearby. I'll see you later."

Tifa watched him go while Zack waved him off. Then it was just the two of them. Zack was digging into his burger while Tifa was watching the area where Cloud had left while sipping from her to-go cup. "Still the same."

"What's that," asked Zack through a mouthful of burger bun.

"In some ways he's so different, but in others he hasn't changed."

Zack chased his bite down with a big gulp from his drink. "Really? I haven't known him that long, only a few months, but I knew right away he was a good guy. How's he different?"

Tifa smiled softly as he took another sip. "He's more outgoing then when we were kids. He used to be so shy and wouldn't approach me unless I was alone. I can't blame him though, the rest of the kids in town were jerks. At least the boys were and they were really unfair to him." Zack saw her eyes shift upwards as she got lost in a childhood memory. "It's different now though," she continued. "Maybe it's the military that's helped him, or maybe it was getting out of Nibelheim, but whatever it was I'm glad he's discovering who he's supposed to be."

What she said hit a bit too close to home for Zack. The memory of what the general had told them washed over him like a flood. Zack easily recalled the look of utter shock when Sephiroth told them what he had done to Cloud's hometown in another life. The pain and torture he had suffered and then everything that led up to him facing the general more than once in a life or death battle for the entire world. It was definitely enough to change a person. And the worst part was they hadn't really had a chance to process it all. After just arriving in Midgar they still had normal missions and infantryman especially had to watch their backs. They were given the worst jobs and a fair few were dangerous enough to warrant the company of a few SOLDIERs to tag along. It reminded Zack that he needed to remind Sephiroth of his promise to help Cloud who claimed to have fought with the future blonde and lost. Zack still had a hard time believing that, but the general never made up crazy stories, especially where he lost a fight. That was practically unheard of.

* * *

Cloud hurried to where the mission said to report to and the further he went the more suspicious he became. The directions had led him into a dark and secluded ally, away from the eyes of any passersby. He kept feeling like he was being watched. He knew that the slums were far from safe, but the standard issued rifle he carried should have warded off most thugs.

He took a slow, deep breath to calm his nerves. It was pointless getting worked up over shadows and street punks. He could handle himself just fine. He should have kept his guard up better. A can flew out of the darkness and struck the wall behind him. As Cloud turned and trained his rifle on the noise something fell over him and all he saw was red.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to have the next update out soon. After almost two months I'm excited to write again. :)


	16. Chapter 15

_Hello again my fellow readers and an early Happy Halloween. I can't believe my favorite time of year is already a few days away. Times flies when you're having fun. This would have been out sooner, but I've been so busy finding out amazing news about my favorite titles. Did anyone of you SEE that new trailer for FFXV?! My gosh, I haven't been that mind-blown since the announcement of the FFVII remake last year. That was only part of it. I was also hyped for KH2.8 and the news that the 1.5 and 2.5 remixes are coming to the PS4. I also got KingsGlaive recently and those graphics...just...wow. I can't wait to see the FFVII remake with that same quality. Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry. ^^;_

 _I did want to answer a few reviews here, and I apologize that I don't respond more often. I definitely don't have any way to explain Hojo's reasons except that he's an immoral slug that needs to be squished, but he doesn't really have any good intentions. Yes, he doesn't see what he's doing is wrong, but his cannon work speaks for itself. Crisis Core is a perfect example of that._

 _Also, thank you, humble servent. I'm trying to make sure this story is one of my better ones. I got stuck on a few other ones that I was working on and I felt bad since many seemed to enjoy them so I tried to make it up a little bit with this one until I get out of the rut with the others. Your compliment is definitely appreciated. ^_^_

 _I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest to come._

* * *

 _Chapter Fifteen_

Later that night Zack knocked twice on Sephiroth's door before entering. The general was busy at his desk going over mission reports and signing paper after paper. Zack swore one of the stacks had to be at least three hundred forms high. Sephiroth didn't even bother to look up as he continued reading over one of the forms before signing at the bottom. Zack knew the drill. He sat down in one of the two vacant office chairs and waited for his general to reach a stopping point, which could take hours, but he hoped it wouldn't be that long.

Finally the general set his pen down and sat back in his chair. He brought up one hand to rub his temples before acknowledging his lieutenant. "What is it, Zack?"

The ravenette gave his friend a sad smile before replying. "You really do need to hire a secretary."

"They still wouldn't be able to sign an official report in my place, so why bother? Most of its classified and anyone we hire with enough clearance would most likely be assigned from the Turks."

Zack nodded slowly in agreement. True he had a few friends in the Turks, but he still wouldn't trust them completely. They operated by their own rules and not even a First Class could order them around if it didn't fit into their agenda.

"You did not come here just to check on my well-being. What's your real reason? I'd like to finish these sometime tonight."

"There's actually a few things I wanted to ask you about. First, I was wondering if we could set something up for Tifa; the girl from Cloud's hometown. She's staying with me tonight, but I'm sure she'd rather have her own place."

"There are plenty of hotels above the plate where she could stay Zack."

"I know, but if she's part of you know, what you told us then shouldn't she be in a more protected place?"

Sephiroth gave him a stern look. "Right now there is no one else who knows of that and unless you've acquired a case of stupidity then you'll remember that the information I disclosed is classified under the highest order."

Zack nodded, "I guess you're right."

"What was the second issue," the general asked.

Zack brightened up at the reminder. "Oh, it's about Cloud's reassignment. You said you wanted to give him another shot at SOLDIER and I wanted to know if I could take him on as my pupil. Didn't you say something like that on the way back?"

"I did, however we must take this slowly. We can't rouse any suspicion. I've already written up the request form for a transfer and will send it out tomorrow, however we must tread carefully."

Zack smiled at the general. "Don't worry about that Seph. If anyone asks why you've taken an interest just tell them you're doing me a favor because I was impressed with the last mission I handled before when I first met him. He was pretty good then too. And this latest mission where _'he tried to save the reactor'_ only proves my gut instincts that he has SOLDIER potential."

"If you want to take full responsibility for him then that's fine, I'll authorize it and write up a new form stating such."

"See, problem solved. That wasn't so hard. I can't wait to start training with him one on one." Zack was so excited about the matter his leg started bouncing in place to which Sephiroth shot him a glare.

"Calm yourself lieutenant, remember we're treading on dangerous ground. If we don't plan our steps carefully-"

"I know, it can blow up in our faces. Don't worry Seph. We can handle it," Zack finished confidentially. His face shifted into a more serious tone as he addressed his commanding officer. "Believe me, after everything you told us I'm not going to take his training lightly and I won't let my guard down either."

Sephiroth nodded. "To be honest, I'm surprised you believed me so easily."

"Well, when you awaken a guy who's been dead to the world for countless years and then perfectly collaborates with your story it's kind of hard not to believe it. I still don't understand the whole time-traveling thing, but I know enough. And after failing to help…" Zack paused has he forced back the painful memory, "…them I'm not going to fail anyone else. I swear it on my honor as a SOLIDER."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding. "Of that I have no doubt." He pulled out a manila folder from his desk and set it in front of Zack. "I have new orders for you. While the Turks often keep watch on a target Tseng has informed me that they cannot spend their resources guarding it all the time. Therefore they've requested that a SOLDIER help with the job."

"What'd this guy do, steal Rude's sunglasses," Zack joked with a chuckle as he picked up the folder and opened it. The smile quickly vanished from his face.

Sephiroth remained stone-faced as he continued. "No, this target has been deemed top secret and Tseng has informed me that you've stumbled upon the person in question before. He's noticed how well you get along and requested that you watch her while they cannot."

Zack gave his general a worried look. The target in question was Aerith. "Why are the Turks watching her?"

Sephiroth pulled out a note pad and began writing as he answered. "Tseng didn't specify. He only said she was an important resource." He slid the paper over to Zack who read it: _You know exactly why. If the Turks know as well it'll be difficult to protect her. That's why I'm entrusting her safety to you._

"Think you can handle it Lieutenant?"

Zack folded the paper and put it in his pocket before nodding. "Yes sir. I'll keep a close eye on her." With a silent nod he acknowledged the importance of the message. Regardless of the fact that she was an Ancient as Sephiroth had told him, he would protect her no matter what. She was his girlfriend after all. He'd take on a hundred behemoths to protect her.

Sephiroth nodded before turning back to his paperwork. "Good. You're dismissed."

 _ **. . .**_

Cloud struggled and fought against the suffocating cloth that tangled itself around him. He punched and kicked as his assailant shifted him along to who knew where. All Cloud knew was that he couldn't tell which way was up or down. At times it felt like he was floating while other times it felt as if he were plummeting towards the ground. Finally when he felt he was about to black out from the lack of oxygen the cloth pulled away and he tumbled across the dusty ground until his back hit against a rock.

Dazed and confused, he squinted his eyes and tried to aim his weapon at whomever or whatever had grabbed him when he realized his rifle was missing. He began to panic until he heard metal clanking against the ground.

"You have a lot of ground to recover before you reach the level of strength you once had," came a deep, raspy voice.

Cloud rubbed his eyes and looked up only to relax. "Vincent," he sighed with relief. "What kept you? We didn't know where you went once we left Nibelheim."

"I've been doing research," he replied. "A lot has happened in the last thirty years and I never had the chance to see what was going on at this point in time."

"What do you mean? I thought you remembered what happened in the future."

Vincent nodded, "Yes, but the first time I woke up you were in your early twenties and the Turks were a shell of their former selves. Things are different now."

As the ex-Turk turned to stare out into the open Cloud took a glance at the landscape. It was no wonder why he felt like he had been flying. They were currently outside of the city entirely!

"Why'd you drag me all the way out here?"

Vincent didn't answer for a moment but when he turned he had a look that made the blonde more than a little nervous. "I know Sephiroth may honestly be trying to right the wrongs of his past, but there is still a chance he could fail. And now that he knows what you might become he won't make the same mistakes twice."

Cloud stood up and took a step back. "What are you talking about? We destroyed Jenova and the lab. Both of you said that was the breaking point. Why would he lose his mind now?"

Vincent's eyes seemed to scoff at the question. "Do you honestly believe Hojo will stop there? He will try again. Why do you think he's ordered some Turks to stay behind and search the reactor and the mansion?"

Cloud's blank expression told Vincent everything. "You didn't know?"

The blonde shook his head. "That kind of information is for the higher ups like Zack and the general. I have no authority to know something like that. I'm still just a grunt."

"I would have expected you would have tried to climb the ranks by now," the ex-Turk stated half to Cloud and half to himself.

"We only just got back this morning and it's not like I can suddenly get stronger overnight."

Vincent didn't like that answer. He approached the blonde until he was standing mere inches in front of him. "In another lifetime we understood each other's actions without having to explain. Often times we hardly ever needed to speak. This is one of those times."

Cloud took a step back. "No offense, but I'm not the Cloud you knew."

"Not yet," Vincent replied before grabbing Cloud by his uniform collar and pulling him up until his feet left the ground.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" the blonde asked in a panic before the gunman's red eyes began glowing. Cold fear suddenly gripped Cloud's heart and he was unable to move. Before he could react the golden claw shot up and grabbed the blonde's head, covering his eyes and forehead and forcing the blond to shut them tightly.

"You'll thank me later," he replied before his red cloak flowed outward as if guided by a gentle wind. His eyes glowed brighter and the area in his chest where his heart once resided began to glow a brilliant red. A powerful energy shot up from the materia in his chest, through his arm and right into Cloud's head. The blast of energy sent the blonde flying back and he struck the rock once again before falling to his knees.

"What…what'd you do to me?" he asked, barely conscious.

There was an unbearable pain surging through his head and he couldn't focus on anything. The red cloak enveloped him again and he blacked out.


	17. Chapter 16

_Hello again. This update came out earlier than planned. I love cliffhangers, but I know how it is to be on the receiving end of them and so I didn't want to do that to you guys. So, here it is. I want to keep some things a mystery, but I'm not going to go overboard with it. That's what got me stuck with Present from the Past and I don't want a repeat. By the way, that story definitely isn't dead. I've just hit a writer's block for it. Sooner or later I'll get around it and start updating it again._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Sixteen_

Cloud was jarred into semi-consciousness by a feeling of impact that he couldn't explain. He still couldn't see what was happening nor could he put together any coherent thoughts. All he knew was that he had to get help. He could hardly see and only a small tunnel of vision surrounded by blackness greeted him when he opened his eyes, but even the small range of vision he had was blurry and he couldn't focus. He tried to stand, but fell face first onto the ground.

The ground was hard-packed and felt solid. He wasn't in the wastelands anymore, the city then? He crawled as best as he could until he sensed light flooding over him and heard the muffled sound of music from somewhere nearby.

He heard incoherent shouting before he felt something trip over him and knocked him onto his side.

"S-y 'bou- th- y-. Y- o-y?"

Cloud tried to focus on the blurry vision of red and blue that stood over him, but all he could manage was to shake his head.

"H-y…inf-n-ry u-i-f-m!"

Cloud wished that he could hear and see, but there was something that was making his thoughts constantly swim in a whirlpool of pain and he felt like his head was going to explode. All he could manage to get out was a groan. The stranger standing over him made a noise that sounded like laughter before Cloud felt himself being lifted and half dragged, half carried down the street before blacking out again.

 _ **. . .**_

Sometime later Cloud slowly opened his eyes only to find he was in a place he had visited a few times before; Shinra's medical wing.

"Hey, there's mister sunshine! Finally awake at last."

Cloud turned his head to face the speaker only to recognize the red and blue shaped blob from before. Only this blob was human. The man had bright red hair and goggles that rested on his forehead. He had green eyes and red tattoos right underneath them. What surprised the blonde most was the blue uniform he wore, a color only worn by once branch of Shinra; the Turks.

"Who are you, what happened?"

"Dude, that must be one nasty hangover. You look like shit."

When the blonde shut his eyes again and shook his head the Turk only chuckled. "You should ask the nurse for some meds for that. That's the great thing about Shinra. They have excellent pills for hangovers, at least if you're a Turk like me and can afford it."

"Sure Reno, rub it in," the blonde mumbled.

The redhead chuckled before his eyes lit up. "Hey, you've heard of me! Guess my reputation is pretty well known. SOLDIERs ain't the only ones who make a name for themselves you know."

"But we are the first to notice when one of our own goes missing," came a voice from behind the Turk.

Reno turned and Cloud was just able to make out the helmet of a Second Class.

Even though Reno couldn't see the man's face he could read his body language well enough. "Whoa, easy there champ. I wasn't snatching him up for the Turks, we have more clever ways to do that then by getting someone so drunk they pass out…well, except for my case anyway. That was lame on their part. Effective, but lame."

The SOLDIER merely folded his arms before the Turk held his hands up and waved them defensively. "Alright, alright, I'm goin'. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. When I found him he looked like he had just played a game of ring around the rosy with a zolom."

"As if you've ever seen a zolom," the SOLDIER replied.

"You'd be surprised," Reno smirked.

"Out," the SOLDIER ordered by pointing his arm towards the exit.

Reno ducked passed him and vanished, leaving the two alone.

"Strife, right," the SOLDIER asked. When Cloud nodded his head the man flipped open his PHS and texted something before putting it back away and stepping into the room from the doorway. "I'm Second Class Kunsel. I've heard quite a few things about you from our mutual friend."

Cloud started to sit up until Kunsel stopped him. "I wouldn't do that, you really do look pretty bad. The Turk wasn't lying about that."

"mmmfine," Cloud mumbled, trying fight the man's attempts, but his world started spinning again and he let the stronger man push him back down. "Headache…too much," was all he could manage to get out.

Kunsel nodded in understanding. "Say no more. I'll go find a nurse and get something for it, but first I probably need to act as your bodyguard for a while."

"Why," asked Cloud.

The SOLDIER smirked as he shrugged, "Just a hunch."

As if on cue a commotion started down the hall. There was some shouting followed by charging footsteps. The door suddenly flew open and the all too familiar form of Zack Fair stormed in. "Where the hell have you been Spiky?" He demanded.

Kunsel made a very effective shield from the SOLDIER's ferocity as he made his way into the room. "Zack, you may want to keep your voice down. He's had a pretty rough night. A Turk found him passed out in front of a bar in the slums."

"He was what?!" Zack's eyes shot wide open in shock.

"I wasn't drunk," the blonde replied.

"Then why were you on the ground outside of a bar? That only happens if you drink too much."

Cloud knew he wasn't going to get anywhere without telling him the truth, but he could only tell Zack and it was impossible to explain while Kunsel was still in the room. As much as he appreciated his help he didn't want to let anything sensitive slip. He waited for Zack to make eye contact before shifting his gaze over towards the Second Class and then back.

Zack understood the message and nodded slightly. "Alright Kunsel, you can return to your normal duties. I've got this covered."

Kunsel was about to protest but the higher ranked SOLDIER placed his hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, it's alright. I've had this infantryman in my sights for a while so I feel responsible for him."

Kunsel nodded in understanding and started to leave but stopped when he stood next to him. "Just be careful, if the Turks are involved he may end up being snatched away from you. Whatever you're going to do, you better make it quick."

Zack nodded and Kunsel left, leaving the two alone. Zack checked around before leaning against the wall. "So what happened? You never got back from your mission."

"There was no mission," Cloud replied.

"But that PHS message," Zack started, but stopped when the blonde rubbed his forehead.

"I think it was Vincent's way of getting me alone."

"Vincent? He's here?"

Cloud shook his head as he tried to remember, but the encounter was fuzzy at best. "I don't really remember what happened. I just know that he was there and he took me outside the city, but that's it. The next thing I know someone else was talking to me and then started to drag me before I blacked out and woke up here. I think it was that Turk, Reno."

"So, you've met him already, huh? I was going to wait until you were safely in SOLDIER before introducing you. He's a solid Turk, but we've become friends. I never had to worry about him before because all of my friends are either SOLDIERs or civilians. I was worried he'd try to recruit you to join them."

Cloud shook his head, "Don't worry about that, I'd never join the Turks."

"Well that's good to hear, but do you even know what a Turk really is?"

Cloud couldn't mask the confused look on his face as he recalled what they were even though he had never met one before tonight. "It's weird, I've never seen him before, but I feel like I've known him for years."

Zack nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Reno has that kind of personality that can throw you off guard. Do me a favor though, never let your guard down around him. He could act friendly and nice or even drunk one minute, but then in a flash he can change and you'll be neck deep in the trouble before you can say chocobo."

Cloud shook his head and leaned forward, bracing his head in his hands while his arms were propped up on his knees.

"I'll go find something for that headache of yours," Zack replied before stepping out to look for a doctor.

 _ **. . .**_

The next day Cloud left his bunk, having been discharged from the medical wing a mere two hours after waking up he was feeling much better than the previous night. The medicine Zack had ordered the nurses to give him helped too. He'd never use the fact that a First Class was his friend to his advantage, but it was nice having medication that worked without having to pay the cost, and that medicine was expensive, however it was pocket change for a high-ranking officer like Fair. He headed out for another mission and it was one he made sure was official.

It was a simple grunt task of finding a troublesome thief who had robbed a Shinra employee of some important documents that were to be delivered straight to Scarlett. The employee himself was already in hot water because he wasn't supposed to take those files off base. Cloud and two other infantrymen tracked down the thief and had him in cuffs.

Once the mission was over the three excited the building and one of the others clapped Cloud on the back. "That was some nice work back there, Cloud was it?"

Cloud nodded as the other man removed his helmet, "Just completing the mission."

The brunette nudged their partner. "Listen to him; it's no wonder he didn't make SOLDIER being that modest. Come on, the way you knew where the guy was going to come out from that back ally and then when you just sensed him and tripped him up at the perfect moment only to pin him down like that. Aside from tracking him, you did the hard work. I don't remember you being that good before."

Cloud thought about what they said. It was true that his skills were better today, but he just assumed it was the meds.

It bothered him all the way back to HQ. The commanding officer nodded his head in approval. "Not bad Strife. Keep that up and you'll be taking my job one day."

Cloud wasn't sure what to make of that praise. The captain seemed to be pleased, but another infantryman, the bunk mate that Cloud had warned Tifa about was giving him a harsh glare. However, instead of giving in and looking away, Cloud met the challenging glare with one of his own. He couldn't explain his sudden case of courage, but something deep within had decided he was done giving in to bullies and taking what they dished out. It was time to start standing up against them. The other man recognized the challenge and it didn't take long for him to react.

Later that afternoon when they were released for some downtime until evening patrol the man had followed Cloud and cornered him in a secluded ally.

"Where'd a whimpering little shit like you grow some balls?"

"It's none of your business," Cloud replied, rubbing his bleeding lip.

"Don't give me that tough guy attitude; no one changes that quickly overnight." The man, Lancaster was his name, picked up a piece of trash and threw it at Cloud who deflected it. Lancaster only shook his head. "You think you can work your way back into SOLDIER? That's not going to happen to you. If I can't be in SOLDIER then no other grunt is gonna get the chance. You think you're some special snow flake?"

"No, I'm not," Cloud replied as he took a step forward. There was no fear in his eyes as he replied. "Just because I realized a few skills doesn't mean I can save the world." He thought back to what Sephiroth had told him about his future and a deep, aching pain overcame him. "I'm no hero."

Lancaster huffed before turning to leave him, knowing his work was done. "Just don't forget it."

"I'm also not afraid to do what needs to be done."

Lancaster turned then and there was a dangerous shine in his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Is there a problem?"

Both of them looked towards the entrance of the ally to see a SOLDIER standing there. Cloud recognized the Second Class right away. "Kunsel?"

"Strife," the Second greeted before he turned his helmet towards Lancaster. "Not trying to get kicked out of another branch, are we? Getting demoted twice would leave an ugly stain on your record."

"I ain't done nothin',"…yet. He added silently.

Kunsel didn't seem to buy it and made it clear as he issued his next order. "You're to return to your quarters until the midnight patrol. You're captain's orders."

"Sir," Lancaster replied with a salute before heading out, but not before shooting Cloud one last glare as he rounded the corner.

Once he was gone Kunsel just shook his head. "Cloud, you really need to watch yourself. I don't want to see you in the medical wing on a weekly basis and I can't be your body guard against a First Class mother hen whenever you get yourself into a jam."

The blonde smirked at the reference towards their friend. "I understand, Sir, but I also don't have to bow down to those of equal rank just because they feel threatened when someone else does better."

Kunsel nodded in understanding. "Well, my real orders may end up changing that point of view of yours. You're being reassigned to the cadet barracks. Seems the general saw some potential in you during your mission in Nibelheim and has given you a second chance to try out for SOLDIER,… that is if you still want to?"

Cloud's eyes lit up. "When do I start?"

The SOLDIER smirked with amusement. "Tonight."


	18. Chapter 17

_Hello again. I'm happy that I was able to get this chapter finished as quickly as I did. Most of my time has been spent holiday shopping and dealing with real life issues. The holidays are upon us and it hit me like a freight train. So much is going on that I don't get much time to write these days. I am happy to say that some stories are getting updates, like this one and so is another which should see an update soon._

 _There was a reviewer that requested a summary for this title so I'll try to sum it up without taking up too much space._

 _Previously on Nightmare Undone:_

 _Sephiroth was pulled into the future and confronted a blonde warrior who wasted no time in attacking. Words were exchanged and instead of killing the silverette for a forth time Cloud sensed a changed and together with his friends and the general, formed a plan to change the past. Once back in his own time Sephiroth didn't waste a moment in changing his destiny and that of those around him. Together with the young Cloud Strife, his Second in command, Zack and the early awakened ex-Turk Vincent the group of four left Nibelheim with a plan to prevent the disaster that was meteor from ever happening. Once back in Midgar the First Class warriors set up a plan to get Cloud back into SOLDIER while Vincent pulls some sneaky tactics behind the curtain. What could he be planning?_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

Voices. That's all his dreams were. There were many of them all calling for him. Some, like Tifa's sounded familiar, but others he couldn't make out. A few were cheerful but most were fearful, as if they were calling for his help. The only visual he had came towards the last part. He was in a forest at night with children surrounding him. He was on the ground. He looked up to see a sword merely inches away from his throat and as his eyes traveled along the blade he glared at the weapon's owner. A teenager, like himself, but with one startling difference. He had short silver hair and eyes that matched the general's. He smirked down evilly at Cloud and taunted him. "Well if it isn't our Big Brother." He went to strike when a little girl's voice shouted his name and he reacted.

He reached his arm over and woke with a start as he hit the floor. Cloud sat up and rubbed his forehead before looking around. He was in the cadet barracks and it was early, still too early for the morning wake up call, judging by the 3:56 that was showing on the clock. He got off the floor before sitting back on his bunk. Thankfully it had been the bottom one. He let out a small yawn before he focused on that strange dream. It wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. Dreams were supposed to be about things that were bothering you or old memories, right? Well he was pretty certain he'd never been in a situation like that. Cloud chose to ignore it for the time being. Dwelling over a dream wouldn't get things done. It was still too early to head out, but that didn't mean he had to go back to sleep. He had thirty minutes which was plenty of time for some early morning exorcise.

By the time the alarm sounded and the other cadets dragged themselves out of bed Cloud had already showered and suited up. The newer cadets shot him glares for making them look bad, but Cloud discovered he could care less about what they thought, even though before he remembered being so self conscious. He wasn't sure where this new wave of confidence was coming from, but he liked it. It helped him carry his head just a little bit higher than before.

Breakfast went by uneventfully and so did the first few classes. It wasn't until weapons class that he felt like he was being watched. He tried to ignore it, but it wasn't easy when it felt like tiny needles pricking into the back of his neck.

 _ **. . .**_

The general had grown tired of paperwork and needed to stretch his legs that morning. Deciding to take a stroll around the compound he eventually made it to the training gym where a group of cadets were having their weapons class. Sephiroth made to continue on when he noticed a cadet with blonde hair aiming a rifle. He recognized Cloud immediately. After his time in the future it was strange to see him wielding a firearm instead of a sword, especially when he knew which weapon suited him best, but he didn't let it bother him. He knew that skill would be mastered in time, especially if Zack's request order was granted.

He went to turn and leave when he noticed the blonde freeze up. The general watched him and he would deny how it surprised him when Cloud turned in his direction and stared right at him. Like a deer noticing the wolf before it could strike. Sephiroth had seen that look before. It was identical from the look the older Cloud had given him, but this time it wasn't laced with hatred. And instead of rushing at him with his weapon the boy stood straight and threw him a salute.

A memory came to Sephiroth then, from when he had asked Cloud's group where they'd be had things not gone so wrong and Cloud's response echoed in his mind:

" _What about you? Where would you be?"_

" _I'd be under your command in the infantry. I was deployed with you and Zack to Nibelheim. Most likely I'd still be in the infantry to this day if things hadn't gone wrong."_

Sephiroth nodded his greeting to the cadet as he walked out of the doorway before the other cadets could spot him. His presence always made them nervous and so he was always careful to avoid them, especially when training with loaded guns. His enhanced hearing did pick up their voices as he headed away.

"Was that the general?"

"Probably, why else would the new guy salute like that?"

"Shut up! He might still be watching somewhere! Hurry and start shooting. Maybe we'll get some extra points if he approves."

The general smirked slightly with amusement. He never accepted the praise for all he had done to earn his many titles, however merely 'blessing them with his presence' was enough to make everyone try harder to perform at their best was a nice perk, even if some were too nervous to aim properly.

He had found a side window where the cadets wouldn't notice him and watched for a moment longer. Most were average with a firearm, though a few were struggling and one cadet didn't brace himself for the kickback. Cloud however handled it like a pro. It only made sense, seeing as how he was previously in the infantry. He had wanted to stay and see how he handled a sword, but his time was limited and he needed to get back to his office soon. Besides, he would always find out later from Zack.

Later came sooner than he expected.

It was just after one in the afternoon when Zack burst through his office door. Sephiroth didn't even react aside from looking up. It was extremely hard to surprise him. Zack's expression however was a close attempt. Instead of that cheerful grin his face was white as a sheet. "Seph, we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's the Turks. They want him!"

Sephiroth was quickly losing his patience. "Zack, calm yourself and start from the beginning."

Zack took a deep breath and complied. "I overheard Rude talking with another Turk about a new potential recruit. Naturally being the curious guy that I am I listened in from around the corner. They were talking about a guy from the infantry who had taken down a target by tracking him and then executing the arrest with precise efficiency."

"Go on," Sephiroth urged.

Zack ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "The person he was talking to seemed interested and asked for a name and Rude said 'Strife'. They headed off down the hall, still talking, but I was too nervous to follow. I had to find out for myself if that was true and I dug into the mission reports and sure enough Cloud did take down a guy as Rude said."

Unable to control his nervous energy he started pacing back and forth. "This is really bad. Cloud can't be a Turk! You've got to make him a SOLDIER now before they get him!"

Sephiroth just sat there watching his lieutenant slowly descend into madness. "Calm yourself Zackary. I can't just make him a Third without raising suspicion. He just started his first day as a cadet. That would certainly catch their attention. Right now they're only interested in his skill."

"But Seph, you told us what his skill can be. Strong enough to beat you? Do you know what would happen if they tapped into that power?"

"You make it seem like he's a wild animal incapable of thinking for himself," the general replied. "He's not stupid. He probably just wanted to have a good mark on his record to explain why he'd be accepted back into SOLDIER."

"Yeah, well he overdid it." Zack was trying to calm himself, but he was having a difficult time of it. Then he realized something. "Maybe Vincent had something to do with it."

"He hasn't been seen since we left Nibelheim," Sephiroth replied.

"Cloud told me Vincent took him out of the city the other night," the ravenette blurted out.

"Oh," inquired the general.

"But it was weird. He couldn't remember much of the encounter. He only told me that Vincent had taken him out of the city and the next thing he knew he was outside of a bar with Reno dragging him back here."

"It sounds like Vincent has some explaining to do," Sephiroth replied.

"Want me to search for him," asked Zack.

"No, you're job is to keep Strife close. I've already written up a student transfer request so you can mentor him. That should keep the Turks off his trail for a while, but you have to prove he's pure SOLDIER material and not a perfect candidate for the Turks. You know which skills separate us from them. I expect you know what to do."

Zack saluted him. "Yes sir, but what about Vincent?"

"I'll handle him and the Turks."

"You sure you can handle all that," asked Zack.

Sephiroth gave him a cold stare which made Zack give a nervous chuckle. "Right, I forgot who I was talking to."

 _ **. . .**_

After classes had ended for the day the cadets milled about the locker rooms, cleaning up and chatting with their peers. Cloud had just opened his locker when another cadet clapped a hand on his bare shoulder. "Nice sword skills out there new guy, I'll bet our teacher didn't expect anyone to have good reflexes with a sword this early."

Cloud returned the compliment with a small smirk and a shrug on his shoulders. "I was in the infantry before this and I had my fair share of battles against a sword."

"Well keep it up man and you'll have a good shot for SOLDIER this time around." He waved a farewell before leaving the locker room. Cloud threw on a clean cadet uniform shirt and did the same.

He barely got two steps outside the door when he heard a commotion coming from further down the hall.

"But why would someone like you hang around cadets like us," asked a cadet.

"Yeah, doesn't someone of your rank have more important things to do," asked another.

The voice that answered made Cloud shake his head with a grin.

"Oh come on, all SOLDIERs were cadets once, even Sephiroth. Don't let rank scare you. Heck I'm only a few years older than you guys. Just because I'm a First doesn't mean I can't hang out with guys my own age. Besides, Seph's in his mid twenties. That's like ancient."

"You really think that's an old age," asked one cadet.

"Sure," Zack replied. "Why else would he have a head full of gray hair?"

The cadets couldn't help but laugh as Cloud approached. "You better not let him catch you saying that."

"What, are you gonna rat on me," asked Zack.

"No," he replied simply. "I'm also not going to lie for you."

The other cadets looked at Cloud in surprise. "Wait, you know this SOLDIER?"

Zack smiled as he answered for the cadet. "Sure he does. He's a good pal of mine. Ain't that right Spiky?"

"Someone's got to watch your back when you're not looking," Cloud replied.

The other cadets just stared at him and Zack noticed it was making the blonde uncomfortable.

"Come on guys, it's not like he's a total noob. He was in the infantry before. Naturally that means he took the cadet course before. If I were you guys I'd ask him to be my study partner for the written finals. He's even had real field experience so he'll be a shoe-in for SOLDIER."

Cloud knew what he was doing and by the looks of the cadets Zack's plan worked. He wouldn't be getting bullied this time around. "But you guys can fight over him later, I need a word with him about a previous mission."

With that he wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulder and walked off, leaving the cadets to gossip to their heart's content.

"Thanks for that, but I don't really let bullies bother me anymore. Besides, it hasn't happened this time around," Cloud told him once they were out of earshot.

"I know, but I was just making sure," the SOLDIER replied before getting serious. "Hey, remember the last mission you had as an infantryman?"

"The Nibelheim one," asked Cloud.

"No, the one where you tracked down that guy and tackled him," Zack told him. "Don't do anything like that again."

"Why?"

"Because you ended up on the Turk's radar. They're interested in recruiting you."

Cloud's eyes widened at that. "But, I don't want to be a Turk."

"I hate to say it, but you won't have a choice if they get their way. They're an elite group and it's not exactly something you can refuse once offered."

The blonde stopped walking and looked down. "I can't be a Turk."

Zack gently squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We're working on a plan to make sure they never get their claws on you. With any luck I'll become your mentor and they can't touch you then."

"My mentor," asked Cloud.

Zack nodded with a bright smile. "Yep. I'm gonna train you to be the best SOLDIER you can be. I'll teach you everything I know and then some! Before long this company will have three First Class SOLDIERs again."

"First? Zack, isn't that a bit of a stretch? I'm not exactly First Class material."

Zack shook his head. "And you think I was? I worked hard to get my rank, and you will too. Unless you'd rather wear a blue suit and shiny shoes?"

Cloud shook his head and Zack couldn't help but laugh. "Then it's settled. You aim for First and never give up on that dream no matter what."

"Alright, fine. I'll try for First," Cloud relented which earned a big smile from Zack.

"That's my chocobo. Come on, I'm starving. What do you say we grab a bite to eat? My treat."


	19. Chapter 18

_Happy Holidays my awesome readers! I wasn't going to upload this just yet, but I figure since I'm only going to get busier as Christmas nears I should get this out before I can't find the time. xD I'm also happy because I got out of a writer's block for one of my other titles so the next few chapters for it should be no problem. As for this chapter, I left some of the scenes opened for the next chapter since it looks like I won't get to sit down and write until after the 25th and I wanted to make sure I could easily pick it back up. That being said this is in no way an incomplete chapter. Think of it more as a 'Part One' and the next one being part two. Things are going to start getting really interesting from here. ;)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Tifa Lockhart wasn't your average country girl. She could blend in almost anywhere, provided she had the right clothes. She was the type that could pull off almost any style and make it look natural. Today she had decided to use some of the gil she had saved up and go shopping for a new wardrobe, since it looked like she'd be staying in Midgar for a while. An thanks to checks that were being delivered to the front desk from the general's office she never had to spend anything for her room and board and what a great place it was. It wasn't a pent house, but it was a beautiful suite. Complete with Master bedroom a walk-in shower next to a large bathtub and marble tiles. The kitchen was nice and big with a small island and the living room had a nice big TV with a soft couch and a recliner with a glass coffee table. It was definitely a step up from little old Nibelheim. Even though her father had a nice house all it had going for it was its size.

She walked through the streets of Loveless avenue and was surprised when she saw a girl selling flowers. She was pushing along the cutest cart she had ever seen. The girl had long brown hair pulled into a braid and topped off with the pinkest ribbon Tifa had ever seen. She wore a white sun dress and sturdy brown boots.

Tifa was about to go about her business and enter a clothing store when she heard the startled gasp. "Oh no! Please stop that cart!"

Tifa turned and saw the cart's handle had broken off and it was rolling away towards a busy intersection. The girl was running after it, trying to stop it before it rolled into the street. She tried, but her dress had gotten snagged on something as she ran past it and it jerked her, causing her to lose her balance and fall. The dress ripped and she looked up in time to see the cart near the street, but Tifa was there to stop it before it could get hit.

She pushed it back up the street and turned it so it wouldn't roll away again. "Are you okay,' she asked as she extended her hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright," the girl replied as she took Tifa's hand and let her pull her to her feet. "Thanks for saving the cart. My boyfriend built it for me, but he's not a very good carpenter."

"I noticed," Tifa replied. "Your dress was ruined too."

The girl looked down at it and sighed. "Guess I'll have to sew it back up again. This thing's been torn so many times I could almost connect the dots to each patch up," she said with a small giggle. "I'm Aerith by the way."

"I'm Tifa. Come on, let's get you fixed up," and with that she took Aerith's hand and led her into the clothing store she was about to visit before.

Once inside Aerith was amazed by all of the wonderful dresses and smiled as she looked through some of the cheaper ones. "What do you think about this one?" She pulled out a blue dress with yellow flowers.

Tifa gave it a look before shaking her head. "It's pretty, but it's not really _you_ , you know?" She looked around until something caught her eye. "Oh! What about this one?"

She pulled out a dress and handed it to Aerith, but the girl looked at the price first. "It's beautiful, but it's too much."

Tifa just waved a hand, "Pfft, don't worry about it, it's on me."

Aerith blinked in surprise, "oh, but I couldn't!"

"Just go try it on," Tifa interrupted.

Reluctantly Aerith went into the dressing room and when she emerged moments later she was smiling.

"That dress looks perfect on you," Tifa commented.

Aerith blushed as she picked up the ends and spun a bit, "You really think so?"

"You bet I do, and it matches your bow perfectly! Just wait until your boyfriend sees you in this. I bet he takes you out to a nice dinner," Tifa replied.

Aerith smiled at that and the two shopped for a bit more. Tifa had bought a white T-shirt and a pair of Black overall shorts before heading over to another shop and buying a good pair of combat boots and gloves. After that they headed for a nice place to eat.

"So how long have you lived in Midgar," asked Tifa as she bit into her burger.

"Most of my life," Aerith replied. "I think there was a time when I lived somewhere else, but I was too young to remember. Where have you lived? I get the feeling that you've traveled from far away."

Tifa nodded as she took a sip of her drink while Aerith started on her fries. "Yeah, I came from Nibelheim. It's a small town way deep in the Nibel Mountains."

"Doesn't it get cold out there," asked Aerith.

"Oh yeah, if you don't dress prepared then you won't make it up there, but the mountains made me pretty tough and I had a good teacher."

"Oh, so what subject did you study," asked Aerith.

Tifa laughed. "Sorry, I wasn't very clear. By teacher I mean instructor. He taught me martial arts. I got so good I can fight off a small pack of Nibel wolves with my fists and kicks alone."

"Wow, I bet you'd make a great bodyguard," Aerith replied.

Tifa smiled at the idea. "Maybe, but I promised I'd avoid trouble, especially when I don't want to make life any harder for a friend of mine."

She saw the look Aerith gave her and explained with a smile, "Years ago when my friend and I were just kids he saved my life. A bridge collapsed with me on it and I went to fall. The other kids had run off because they didn't want to get in trouble, but he came out of his hiding spot and tried to help. He was the only one who tried, even though he was scared too."

"What happened then," asked Aerith.

"The bridge snapped and I fell, but he held on to me and we fell together. I got hurt and was out cold for several days. When I woke up my father forbade me from ever seeing that boy again. The other kids had told the rest of the town it had been his idea and that he dared me to go out onto the bridge."

"That terrible," Aerith exclaimed.

Tifa nodded. "I tried to tell my father what really happened, but he wouldn't listen. A few nights later I snuck out and went to his house and we met on the water tower. He said he wanted to join SOLDIER and be someone people could look up to and respect, like Sephiroth. I made him promise me then that if ever I was in trouble that he would come and save me."

"He sounds like a sweetheart," Aerith replied.

Tifa smiled as she looked up at the sky, "yeah…"

* * *

Zack stepped out of the church and shook his head. "I just don't get it Spike. That's twice she hasn't been there. I'm starting to get worried."

"You said you made her a cart, right? Maybe she's using it to sell flowers," suggested Cloud as the two made their way from the building and back towards the train station.

"I hope so, but why wouldn't she wait for me to sell them with her? She's so nice I'm worried she'll end up giving the flowers away instead. You can't run a business like that," the First Class argued.

Cloud nodded his head in agreement. "True, but I still don't see why you had to pull me out of my cadet classes for this."

Zack smirked as he turned and headed towards another sector. Cloud just shook his head and followed. Great. Zack was planning something sneaky. He should have seen it coming.

Zack had led him into a secluded place away from prying eyes. "You my friend are my plan B. I told myself this morning that if I couldn't see Aerith then I'd train you."

"But Zack, I'm not your student yet. The paperwork hasn't gone through," Cloud argued.

The ravenette only folded his arms and shook his head. "Sorry Spike, if things had been different then I would wait but there are two very important reasons not to. Firstly, the Turks want you on their team and it's not just you that hates the idea. Even Seph thinks it's a bad sign and I agree." He then held out two fingers, "and secondly there's that serious matter the general disclosed with us. We can't afford to let you slack off. I'm gonna make sure you're at your peek and that when you make SOLDIER you'll be ready for whatever the future throws at you."

Cloud sighed. "Why'd my future have to be a living hell?"

"Hey at least you get to live," Zack replied and they both realized that was out of line. "Sorry Cloud. I guess that part bothers me more than I realized."

"I'd question your sanity if it didn't," the blonde replied in understanding, "but at least we get a chance to rewrite history."

Zack smirked at him as he drew his sword. "That's true, now draw that sword I lent to you and let's get started!"

"Yes sir," Cloud replied as the two began their first training lesson.

* * *

Tseng was the leader of the Turks. It had a more official-sounding name but everyone knew it was just a title to throw off the populace. Much like those that worked under the branch it was a very secretive organization and only the highest ranking members of the company knew their true purpose. Professor Hojo was one of them and even further, was one of the few who could present requests to them Only the president and vice president shared that honor and on the rare occasion Scarlett could also request their aid.

Tseng had just returned from a mission. It was one he could have refused, but the circumstances were suspicious and he knew some deep, dark secrets about the location. Secrets that could make people disappear if they weren't authorized to know it. His team had recovered all it could find, which wasn't much.

Making his way to Hojo's office he made sure he was aware of his surroundings as he knocked.

"Enter," came the curt reply.

Tseng opened the door and closed it behind him, making no noise as he made his way across the carpet. He stopped in front of the man's desk and waited for the professor to finish writing something down in a journal. When he finished he set it aside and looked up at Tseng with bored, uninterested eyes.

"What did you find?"

Tseng pulled out a few photos from his coat pocket. "One item of interest was recovered as well as two pieces of information that may prove valuable to you."

Hojo looked at the first photo which showed a charred coffin. "Does that ring any bells?"

Hojo nodded, "Yes, but that was a failed project, one I had no intention of starting. It was my assistant who began that project. What of it?"

Tseng pointed to the lid. "We did not move that, which tells us either he awoke on his own or someone else unsealed him."

Hojo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the next picture which was of the reactor. "What am I looking at now?"

Tseng pointed to the image that was really two images next to each other. "The only edit my team did was to place them side by side. If you'll notice the types of blasts are different. No mako mixed with that room and when my team investigated the site of the reactor controls we found evidence of sabotage."

"So someone destroyed the reactor on purpose? Perhaps it was the escaped specimen," Hojo deduced.

"And that's where we believe it wasn't," Tseng replied as he pointed for Hojo to look at the next photo. "There wasn't much left, but we were able to salvage that."

A smile slowly started to grow on Hojo; the kind that would make a cat's hair stand on end. The light caught his glasses in an eerie way making them gleam in the shadows.

"Excellent."

Every other word was lost to the professor and he no longer cared about the runaway experiment. He ushered Tseng out of his office, informing him to keep him posted and once he was alone he walked back to his desk and stared at the image. The room echoed with his ominous chuckles.


	20. Chapter 19

_Happy New Year Everyone!_

 _I can't believe 2016 is gone and I say good riddance. There was plenty of good things that happened, but also plenty of bad and I'm glad its in the past. Time for a fresh start and so far its lookin' good! I don't want to toot my horn too early, but I think the dark cloud that's been plaguing me is moving off. Already I've solved some major issues with a story that had a giant hole in it. Things are looking very good for that title so I don't have to worry about it so much._

 _I'm enjoying FFXV a lot and have been playing it like crazy. I can't wait for all this extra DLC stuff to come out for it and from what I've seen in a video Noctis gets to fight the CEO of Square Enix? Wait whut? I hope we get to play that boss fight._

 _This year I have a good feeling about some of my older stories. I'm not setting any new year's goal for them, because...yeah that never works, but I promise I will try. Life only gets harder as you get older and it doesn't help when it constantly throws stuff at you, but I digress. Here's to a new year and a fresh start!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

With that business out of the way Tseng headed back to his own branch's headquarters to see how things had been taken care of while he was away. He hadn't been too keen on the idea of leaving Rude in charge, but nothing too serious needed their attention, so he assumed nothing too series would arise. Turns out he was right.

When he got there he noticed that a meeting had just wrapped up. Rude was taking some papers and knocking them on the desk to straighten them while Reno looked bored out of his mind and Cissnei was headed out of the room through a side door.

Tseng approached Rude and cleared his throat. "I trust everything's been kept in order during my absence?"

Rude turned and Reno looked up. "Yo! If it ain't our noble leader returned from the battlefield! How many heads did you roll?"

Tseng turned and started at him. "Your head will roll if you don't stop addressing me as an equal. I am your boss now. You can either deal with it or leave the Turks."

Reno huffed at that. "Pfft, we all know you can't _leave_ the Turks, so nice try. I'll try to tone it down, though I can't make any promises."

Rude decided to help his partner out of yet another tight spot. "Sir, everything ran smoothly. The assigned target has been kept under watch on rotation. When we cannot watch her then Lieutenant Fair has been assigned to make sure she remains safe."

"Very well," Tseng replied. "And did you find any suitable possibilities to add to our numbers?"

Rude nodded, "Three sir."

Tseng motioned for the list and Rude handed it to him. Tseng looked up each file before making his final decision. "These two have potential, but they wouldn't pass the trial. This one on the other hand may stand a fair chance."

He handed Rude the file and the man couldn't help but smirk slightly. "I thought you'd pick him. However if you're going to recruit him you had best do it soon. I heard he had been reinstated from his position in the infantry to SOLDIER cadet. It seems the general also sees the potential in him."

Tseng shook his head before heading out. "Sephiroth always gets first pick. This time it's our turn." And with that he left.

 _ **. . .**_

In a single afternoon the First Class SOLDIER and cadet had gone from occasional friends to best pals. They had trained like dogs and by the end of the session not only could Cloud swing a sword, but he could pull off some decent combos too. Deflecting enemy strikes was his best attribute, which said a lot coming from someone wielding a buster sword like Galatine, and he wasn't too bad at aerial strikes either. Zack was pleased, but with himself just as equally as he was with Cloud's progress. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Zack had been slowly training any Turk potential out of him. It wasn't completely gone, but the Turks definitely wouldn't be as impressed the next time they watched him.

They had just gotten off the train station and were heading back to the compound when Tifa phoned them, inviting them over for dinner.

"Hey, looks like she's got the hots for ya Romeo," Zack teased.

"Lay off, she's just a friend," Cloud replied with a grunt.

Zack chuckled before slapping Cloud hard on the back, creating a big cloud of dust. "Yeah right, you say that but your face says ' _oh wow she really likes me. I'm so happy'_."

"Sh-shut up," the blonde replied turning his face away.

Zack's chuckle turned into full-fledged laughter. "Oh man! I bet if your face wasn't caked with dirt you'd be redder than a Gongagan Tomato!"

Cloud turned the corner and didn't bother to warn Zack who ran right into the newspaper stand and hit his shin. He uttered a swear word as he tried to catch up to his friend who was smiling.

"Serves you right."

"Aw c'mon, and after I taught you that little sword trick, that's how you're gonna thank me?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "No. I'm going to thank you by not telling the general you were goofing off today instead of working."

Zack blinked in confusion. "Wait, when'd you set up a meeting with Sephiroth?"

"Earlier when you went off to fight some monsters because you were 'so _hyped you just had to kill something'_ ," he finished while making quotation marks with his hands.

Zack gave him a devious look and returned the gesture. "Oh, you mean when you needed to take a break because you were so out of breath you _'felt like you were going to pass out'_?" He chuckled when Cloud rolled his eyes and shrugged, but didn't say anything in defense before Zack focused on their more serious conversation. "So solo, or does he want to see both of us?"

Again Cloud shrugged. "He didn't mention you, so I'm guessing solo."

Once they reached Shinra HQ they split up to head to their own quarters to get cleaned up before they reconvened a half hour later. Cloud was wearing some of the few civilian clothes he had brought from home which was a black T-shirt and some dark cargo pants while Zack sported a clean SOLIDER First uniform. Cloud gave him a look, but didn't question it as they headed towards Tifa's apartment.

 _ **. . .**_

Aerith was helping Tifa make a batch of cupcakes for when the boys arrived. Tifa had been out picking up a few groceries after her lunch with Aerith when she sent Cloud the dinner invite and the flower girl mentioned how much Zack like his sweets. "How's the stew coming along," asked Aerith as Tifa lifted the lid. "About another ten minutes."

"I'm sorry I'm not better help," Aerith replied.

"What are you talking about, you're helping plenty," Tifa replied as he pointed to the bag of potato peels that Aerith had cut.

"I mean with the actual cooking. I can grow flowers and peel potatoes, but I'm useless when it comes to actually cooking the food," she admitted.

Tifa shook her head. "It just takes practice. If you come over every once in a while I'll teach you if you'd like. Then you can surprise Zack with a nice meal when he's not expecting it," she added with a smile.

Aerith nodded her thanks before Tifa noticed the worried frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

The flower girl blinked and the expression vanished. "Nothing, I just felt something was off." When she was met with a confused look she rephrased her words, "Nothing with the food or anything. Just that…I'm not sure how to put it. When we were shopping for clothes earlier it felt like déjà vu. I know we've never met until today, but it felt so familiar like we've done something involving fancy clothes before."

"Maybe it was the dresses," Tifa suggested.

"Maybe, but I can't get the image of a blonde wearing purple out of my head."

Tifa only shrugged. "Well, I only know one blonde and he wouldn't be caught dead wearing purple. Maybe it was one of the display manikins?"

"Probably," she replied. "I'm just thinking too hard. It happens sometimes."

Tifa sensed there was more she wasn't saying, but she wasn't about to pressure her. "How are the cupcakes looking?"

Aerith looked through the oven's window as she turned on the light and remembered Tifa's instructions. "They look alright…not quite done yet."

There was a knock at the door and Tifa smiled as she turned the stove down a bit for the stew to simmer, "perfect timing."

Aerith headed over to the door and threw it open. "Zack!" She happily jumped into the strong arms that threw themselves open as Zack lifted her and spun in a circle.

"Talk about a sight for sore eyes," he replied as she planted a kiss on his forehead. He set her down gently as he looked over at his friend, but before he introduced him he was surprised by the stunned expression on Cloud's face.

As soon as he saw her Cloud felt this sudden wave of emotions that were too many to comprehend at once and the worst part was he couldn't figure out why. He felt sheer joy that was laced with regret and sorrow which was followed by happiness and warmth when he saw her interacting with Zack. It seemed so right to see them together, yet at the same time it was strange to see them like this as if it was weird that they were alive.

"Hey, you okay buddy," Zack asked as he waved his hand in front of his face. It seemed to work as Cloud snapped back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing, I'm just hungry," he lied.

"Well you in luck, because dinner's ready," came Tifa's voice as the men entered. Tifa suddenly turned and glared at Zack while pointing her cooking spoon at him. "Excuse me, take off those dirty boots and leave them by the door. I'm not going to have you mess up this nice apartment."

"Yes, ma'am," Zack replied before doing as she ordered. Cloud already knew better.

"Sorry we're late," he replied, noting the time on the wall and realizing they were thirty minutes late.

"Yeah, we would have been here on time, but it's impossible to get all of the grime from the slums off in just one wash," Zack added.

Tifa rolled her eyes at him before turning off the burner. "Well, in any case the food's ready. Come and grab a bowl. We're baking cupcakes in the oven for desert."

Zack perked up at the mention of that, but Tifa shot him a look, " _after_ dinner."

Aerith had already set the table and was now pulling out cups. "What would you like to drink," she asked Cloud.

"Water's fine," he replied. He couldn't shake the feeling of regret whenever he looked at her and what bothered him was he couldn't understand why. She seemed to notice his feelings and gave him a sad look in return. "You don't look like you're feeling well. Would you rather do this another time?"

Cloud blinked and shook his head. "No, I'm not sick. I…I guess I'm just tired."

"Aw come on, I wasn't that hard on ya. Just wait until you get mako pumping through your veins. Things only get crazier from there," Zack called from the stove. He started to open the oven door when he thought no one was looking to snatch a cupcake when Tifa smacked his hand. "I said after!"

He whimpered as he sulked over to the table before Aerith poured him a drink and sat next to him and kissed his hand. "There there. I'll make sure you get two when they're ready."

Zack instantly brightened up at that. "You're the best!"

Dinner went by without any problems and the four had a good time. The troubling feelings left Cloud alone amid the friendly atmosphere and Zack made sure everyone was in high spirits. Taking two straws he managed to stick them up his nose while the other ends were in his mouth. "Bet you didn't think you invited a pig for dinner," he told the girls as he made grunts and snorts like a pig.

Tifa and Aerith couldn't stop laughing while Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in embarrassment. Zack saw this and looked for the oven mitt which was yellow and was designed to look like chocobo feathers. "Who let the chocobo loose," Zack asked as he stuck the mitt over Cloud's head.

"Knock it off," the blonde replied as he fought Zack's attempts to snap a picture on his PHS. "Oh this is so going on my fanclub page!"

Aerith tried to be nice and not giggle, but Tifa was almost falling out of her chair she was laughing so hard. The fun ended in the form of a text message that Cloud received on his own PHS. It was from the general and Cloud felt panicked as he looked up at the clock and realized he was running late. "Oh man, I am so dead."

Zack patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, he won't be too hard on you, just expect a lecture and maybe a few missions you'll hate. He won't try to kill you or anything."

Cloud apologized and said farewell to Tifa and Aerith before heading out. Zack stayed behind for a bit longer and promised he'd walk Aerith home before he headed back to the compound.

 ** _. . ._**

It was another twenty minutes before Cloud arrived on the correct floor. He followed the directions passed a few numbered doors which were bulletproof with thick clouded glass. As he came up to the correct number he approached it only to jump back as it swooshed open.

Cloud entered the training room and looked around but was confused when the room was empty. The general said to meet him there, so he had expected the silverette to already be there, unless he had made the general wait too long. He pulled out his PHS and was about to message the general when suddenly the door swooshed shut behind him and locked. Cloud turned and banged on the door. "Hey! What's going on? General?"

The lights flashed red as he heard machines whirring and humming to life. He knew this was a simulator room so he knew if he didn't put on the headphones the mission couldn't start. However a few security drones rose up from the floor which caught Cloud by surprise. He had come across these on his patrols back in the infantry, but he was a far cry away from the reactors where they were normally stationed. They aimed their lasers at him and Cloud's eyes widened as they lit up his chest.

He dodge-rolled out of the way in time as they fired their guns that left an indent in the door and the damage told him two things: One - he would need something strong to break down the door and escape and Two - the drones were firing real bullets.

They aimed at him again and it was all he could do to keep dodging. He had no weapon on him. The sword he had used earlier had been returned and since he wasn't an infantryman anymore he didn't have a rifle on him. He put his new training with Zack to work and kept dodging while trying to find the best spot to get out. Maybe if he could reach the vents? He was still small enough to crawl through old Shinra ducts.

Cloud saw his chance to run when he dodged again and landed right in front of a drone. Some would freeze up this close to the enemy, and Cloud might have if this had happened a few weeks back, but things were different now. Zack had been training him, the general told him he had a destiny and most of all there was this new drive he had which helped him out. He still couldn't explain the feeling, only that he would get these instincts and have this basic knowledge which everyone else played off as common sense.

He forced the drone to swipe low and he jumped up, landing on its flat head and used it as a spring board to jump onto another before launching himself towards the vent. Suddenly all of the drones turned and fired at the vent, cutting off Cloud's path and forcing him to fall back down.

He landed hard on his side and froze when the lights lit him up once more. The very instant they fired a voice screamed in his mind.

 _JUMP!_

Cloud leapt into the air and avoided the shots. He rolled into a landing and glared at the enemy as his warrior spirit awakened. He grabbed a drone's arm which triggered it to fire and Cloud turned it on the other drones, destroying three of the ten. He then pulled the gun free and aimed it at the others.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching the scene play out in the control room. "That's right. Complete the mission the Turk way."

Cloud was about to pull the trigger when the voice in his head returned. _Are you a Turk? Then drop the gun. Zack taught you better than that._

The blonde's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. This _was_ a Turk ploy. He didn't know how he knew, but he could just feel it deep within. A Turk was behind this. Possibly the one who wanted to recruit him and this was just a test to see if he had the right stuff. Well Cloud did have the right stuff, but not for their group.

He threw the weapon down and returned to dodging without fighting back. Eventually someone had to come looking for him. He just had to hold out until then.

From the control room Tseng glared at the actions the kid was taking. "You can't refuse this trail."

The drones became more aggressive and Cloud was having a more difficult time avoiding them. Finally his speed started to slow and he ended up getting hit; twice in the arm and once in the leg. He fell, holding his arm as the drones lit him up again. Tseng was about to push the command for them to fire when the door came crashing through striking one of the drones, destroying it.

A shadowed figure stood in the doorway, but it didn't remain there for very long. In a blur of motion general Sephiroth flew through the room swinging his blade, cutting each drone clean in half in one fell swoop before landing next to Cloud and glaring at the monitor. "It's over Tseng. This has gone far enough."

Tseng pushed a button allowing his voice to broadcast through the room. _"This is a standard application test, nothing more. You had no business interfering."_

Sephiroth glared at the monitor. "An application requires the subject to _willingly_ apply. I'm aware that this cadet has done no such thing."

" _When it comes to the Turks there is no choice. Candidates are selected based on skill and you've had your fair share general."_

Sephiroth pointedly put himself between Cloud and the direction of the control room. "Unfortunately for you, Lieutenant Fair has already requested to mentor this cadet and the process was completed an hour ago. Cadet Cloud Strife is now Zack's Protégé."

Sephiroth then turned to look down at the cadet and noticed his injuries. He kneeled down and pulled out his own mastered cure materia and began healing his injuries. Cloud's first instinct was to flinch away from the general's touch, though he wasn't sure why. Then again most of his first instincts didn't make much sense to him these days.

"Why did you come here," asked the general.

"I got a text message from you telling me to meet you here," the blonde replied.

Sephiroth finished the spell and then stood to stare at the room. Cloud wondered if the person standing on the other side was pissing his pants because it was the most frightening he had ever seen the general. It would have easily killed a Nibel dragon with a glance, of that he was certain.

"The Turks get away with many things, but impersonating a high-ranking member of SOLDIER is not one of them. Nothing gave you the right."

" _The Turks have far more right than any warrior. General, with all due respect, you may be the company's strongest warrior, but you do not possess the high skill set that the Turks do. We have been around longer than you have and we shall be around long after you are gone."_

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Cloud who stood up, now that his wounds were healed.

There was a pause before Tseng replied with a single word: _"Classified."_

Sephiroth sent one last glare over his shoulder before motioning for Cloud to lead the way out. "This isn't over Tseng."

Tseng watched them go with a determined glare. "You're quite right general, it isn't."


	21. Chapter 20

There was something that bothered Tseng as he made his way from the training rooms. He had broken a serious rule by impersonating the general in order to interview the cadet; however it was Sephiroth's actions that made him curious. True, the general was probably angry that Tseng had impersonated him, but it was the general's concern towards the grunt that caught his attention. Was Sephiroth expressing a stronger concern than normal? Tseng would have to dig deeper into the matter some other time. For now he had already attracted enough attention to himself for one night.

Sephiroth was in a foul mood as he and the cadet rode the elevator to his office. Cloud could easily sense the tension and even though he knew it wasn't directed at him, he couldn't help but feel intimidated. It felt like being in a confined space with a behemoth. A strong wave of unease came over him and he suddenly felt dizzy from an unknown pressure.

Sephiroth noticed this and looked down at the blonde. "What is it?"

Cloud tried to fight off the headache that was threatening to take hold by pinching the bridge of his nose as he answered. "It's nothing. I just haven't been feeling myself today."

The general wasn't happy with that answer and started moving as soon as the doors slid open. He was already pulling out his PHS before stepping into his office and typed something before putting it away and sitting down. He motioned towards the water cooler for Cloud. "Zack insisted I have one since he believes I don't get enough nutrients. He wanted to install a snack bar and I had to remind him this was an office and not a cafeteria."

Cloud accepted the offer, hoping it would help fight off the headache he was getting before sitting down.

Sephiroth was already busy on his computer pulling up a few files. "Tseng believes he is superior when it comes to using Shinra's computer systems, but I was trained to master all sorts of environments including cybernetic. If he thinks he can get away with that stunt then he is sorely mistaken." Within a matter of minutes Sephiroth had already erased all of Cloud's files from the Turk's data base and locked the cadet's files that were in the SOLDIER data base with some red tape of his own. "Tseng won't find it so easy next time."

"Excuse my comment sir, but what does it matter now if he's already got them?"

Sephiroth looked over at Cloud and smirked. "Because the information he currently has is about to become obsolete."

"Won't it look suspicious if you block my files," asked Cloud.

At this Sephiroth nodded, "That's why I've locked all cadet files as well. The Turks shouldn't be picking up worthy candidates from SOLDEIR anyway. Our numbers are growing far too thin for that these days, and with the director missing as well I've taken over his position until the president can find someone more suited for the job. Perhaps his son Rufus might be qualified."

"Not Rufus…"

Sephiroth looked over at Cloud who was now cradling his head in his hands. It was obvious he was in severe pain, but what he had said piqued his interest. "What do you mean? Have you met the vice president?"

Cloud fought through the pain that was striking him like a nail through his head. "The Turks are loyal to him."

Sephiroth had his full attention on the blonde now. "How do you know this?"

The pain started to fade as Cloud stared at the far wall while his mind's eye saw flashes of Rufus before him. Cloud knew he had never met the man before, but Rufus was covered in a white cloth, shielding his face, sitting in a wheelchair with a Turk at his side. The man held his hand out towards Cloud and then the vision faded.

"Cloud?"

Cloud blinked before turning to look at the general. Sephiroth recognized the lost look in his eyes. "What just happened?"

The blonde looked down at the carpet and scowled. "It happened again."

He heard the order to explain himself even without Sephiroth having to say anything.

"Today I've been getting these strange feelings or visions that don't make sense. Just now I saw Rufus in a wheelchair with a Turk next to him and earlier at Tifa's I felt a strong sense of heartache when I met Zack's friend Aerith."

Sephiroth was absorbing the information before asking his own question. "How long has this been happening?"

"I don't know, they come and go, most of the time it's just a small feeling, but I've been passing them off as instincts and reactions." He looked over to the general and there was worry in his expression. "What does this mean?"

Sephiroth had a theory, but he wasn't sure if it was truly the cause. "It could be a result of changing the flow of events. Things are happening very differently than they did the first time and as a result the time stream could be trying to adjust. What doesn't make sense is why they're affecting only you. If it was the time stream then everyone should be experiencing the same."

"Maybe they're good at keeping it secret," Cloud offered.

"True," the general replied, "but I haven't experienced anything like that."

"Maybe it's because you've already seen what happened because you went to the future?"

"Another good point," Sephiroth admitted. "There's only one way to find out, but it seems he's determined to be stubborn." He pulled out his PHS again and checked his messages before frowning. He then dialed a number and waited for an answer.

" _Look Reno, I told you I'm busy. We'll go drinking some other time."_

"Lieutenant."

" _Whoa, General? I had no idea that was you. What's up?"_

"Report to my office, _**now.**_ "

With that Sephiroth hung up and set his PHS down on the desk with a bit more force than needed. It was in times like these that he really missed Angeal's patience and his company.

It took several minutes before the two heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," Sephiroth called and Zack poked his head into the room.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"It's been an eventful evening," the general replied while motioning for him to enter.

Zack was surprised to see Cloud already sitting in one of the chairs. "How long has your meeting been going on? You left Tifa's place hours ago." He then smirked. "What, did you guys plan a slumber party or something?"

"This is not the time for jokes Lieutenant," Sephiroth warned.

The ravenette took in the atmosphere before his grin vanished. "What happened?"

It was Sephiroth who answered. "Strife was almost inaugurated into the Turks this evening."

"How the hell did that happen," shouted Zack.

"Tseng set a trap for me. The general never set up any meeting," Cloud replied.

Zack clenched his fists. "That no good punk. Where does he get the nerve to pull something so low! Next time I see him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"It's already been dealt with," Sephiroth replied. "However there is another, more important matter to discuss."

"What's more important than that?"

Sephiroth was careful how he asked his next question. "Have you been getting any headaches lately? Or have you been having any strange dreams or visions, or something you can't explain?"

Zack folded his arms as he thought back. "Not really. I mean, there's this one dream I keep having about me and Aerith riding off into the sunset on the back of a motorcycle. Why?"

Sephiroth stood then and faced his window. "Strife has been experiencing events from a different timeline. I wasn't sure if anyone else was experiencing similar symptoms or not."

"Events from a different timeline, like what?"

"So far just a sad feeling about Aerith and a vision of Rufus whom I've never met," Cloud replied.

"Since only you've experienced this Cloud you have to think harder about when it started. You couldn't have just magically gotten such abilities overnight. It has to have a source, Sephiroth told him.

Cloud tried harder to think back over everything. "The other day during my last mission as part of the infantry, when I was hunting down that thief, I used skills I didn't know I had. Tracking and just knowing what type of opponent I was dealing with. And the night before when I woke up in the medical wing. I had never met Reno before, but I felt like I knew him."

Zack realized something then and Sephiroth noticed his expression. "What is it?"

"Isn't that when you said you remembered seeing Vincent," Zack asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, but I still don't remember anything from that encounter, only that he was there."

Sephiroth looked over at Zack. "Are you implying…"

"It makes sense," the raven-haired First replied.

"What does," asked Cloud. "Are you saying Vincent did something to me?"

"That's exactly what I intend to find out," Zack replied.

"We have to find him first," Sephiroth added.

Zack ran his hand through his hair. "Wish he would have left a number for us to call."

Cloud didn't like feeling so useless. So far all he had provided was a few vague clues and gotten them dangerously close to being found out by a branch in the company that was about as dangerous as you could get next to the science department. "Why couldn't I have been the one to travel through time? It probably would have been better for everyone in the long run."

"Right, give the underdog the challenging role of carrying the fate of the world on his shoulders. That's been done a hundred times over Spiky, no offense," Zack chuckled.

"I wouldn't call him an underdog," Sephiroth countered which surprised both of them. "He has proven himself when it counts and the only thing separating his level from ours is the lack of mako and a difference in rank which reminds me…"

The general searched through the papers on his desk before he found what he was looking for and handed it to Zack. "This should keep the Turks away for a while, but you will need to work with him to make sure he's ready for the test in two weeks."

"What is it," asked Cloud.

Zack's eyes darted along the page as he read it aloud. "Personal training of cadet Cloud Strife has been granted to Lieutenant First Class SOLIDER Zack Fair! Awesome!" He pulled Cloud into a headlock and delivered a powerful noogie which made the blonde flinch.

"Zack, my head!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" He let go and the blonde rubbed his head to ease the pain.

Sephiroth fought to suppress the small smirk that attempted to cross his features. "Alright Zack, that's enough. It's not all fun and games. You have two weeks to turn him into Third Class material and you must keep him away from the Turks. Tseng made it clear he wanted him and it won't take much to overturn the order if they can convince the president otherwise."

"No problem Seph, I'll turn him into one hundred percent SOLDIER material or my name isn't Zack Fair. Come on Cloud, you're bunking with me tonight. Goodnight general."

"I'm what?"

The blonde was dragged out of the room before he could protest further as Zack headed towards the elevators, leaving Sephiroth to his own business.

 _ **. . .**_

Down below in the Sector Five slums Aerith was brushing her hair after a nice shower before getting into bed. Her light blue nightgown flowed around her as she made her way from the bathroom and sat down in front of her mirror. She was humming a Gongagan tune that her new boyfriend had taught her while thinking back on the day's events. She was looking forward to the next time they met up and hoped his friend was feeling better than earlier. She always had a strong connection to the planet and could just sense things that others missed. She felt bad that there seemed to be nothing that could help Zack's friend Cloud, but she didn't sense anything seriously wrong with him.

Something caught Aerith's attention and her heart skipped a beat when something moved outside of the window window. She jumped up as the visitor came in and was about to scream when the stranger rushed forward and covered her mouth with a golden metal claw.

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, I know. Cliffhangers suck. I didn't intend for this chapter to be a short one, but it had been rewritten twice and both times a longer chapter made it messier than it needed to be and it didn't flow well. This version works out much better. I'm just glad I was able to get it done when I did especially when I have so much on my mind. I also have a dentist appointment coming up that I'm nervous about, but it needs to be done. Hopefully it won't be so bad and I can get more writing done because getting anything updated this month has been nearly impossible. 'Saving the Lost' has been suffering because of real life issues as has the other titles that are starving for updates, but for some reason this is the only one I can focus on. I can't believe it's coming up on its first anniversary. Have I really been writing this for a whole year already? It sure doesn't feel like it. Six months maybe, but not a year. I'm still happy it's been so warmly welcomed considering it had existed as a tiny half chapter on my computer for about a year before I threw it on here just to test the waters. Who knew a Sephy time-travel would be more fun to write than a Cloud time-travel. That being said 'Present from the Past' isn't being put on hiatus or anything, it's just stuck behind a traffic jam of stress and lack of time. I don't want to focus on too many stories at once otherwise nothing would get updated. It also doesn't help when my mind draws a blank whenever I sit down to write these days so I'll take whatever chapters I can get._

 _Okay, I know, long note is long, but I figured you all deserved a more detailed update about what's going on and why updates are taking so long to appear. I do apologize for it, but you never know what life will throw at you and mine just happens to be a bit chaotic at the moment. xD Take care and I'll see you next time!_


	22. Chapter 21

_Man you guys leave amazing reviews. I hope you realize how helpful they are. This story has gotten substantially better thanks to reviews like the ones left for the previous chapter. Please, keep them coming and I promise the story will only get more awesome. Thank you so much for the helpful pm's too and I did go back and fix one or two hiccups in the last chapter. It's nothing really noticeable, but it was bugging me._

 _I did want to wait and upload this chapter on the 1 year anniversary, but I didn't want to wait a month and a half for it. Especially when I've already started on chapter 22. Besides, its nice to be early for once instead of updating late, am I right?_

 _Enjoy guys, and I hope you had a good Valentine's day._

* * *

Guided by directions from the Cloud that no longer existed, Vincent Valentine ascended the side of the house belonging to Aerith and her mother. He had only a few memories to go by, but he wouldn't deny the joy it brought him to see her alive again. He knew the others would try to prevent her death this time, but he also pledged a vow of his own. It wasn't just his own personal feelings towards keeping a friend safe, but the fact that she was also the last ancient. The voice of Chaos was clear. She was to stay alive if the planet had a chance this time around. He was content to watch from afar, but when she noticed him he had to act. Quick as a silent shadow he was in her room and pressed his clawed hand gently over her mouth.

"Don't scream, I'm not here to hurt you."

When the fear left her eyes he nodded slowly and removed his hand and took a step back.

"Who are you," she asked.

"We have mutual friends," he replied.

"That's not a name," she teased.

She couldn't see his mouth from the red cloak he wore, but she could sense the smile behind it when he replied, "Vincent."

"See, that's much better. I take it you already know my name if you know where I live and who I know. So what brings you here?"

He had almost forgotten how smart she was. "Just making sure everything is as it should be for now."

"What does that mean?"

Vincent blinked at her. "You don't sense anything?"

She folded her arms, unknowingly mimicking Zack. "I do sense something. It feels like things are happening again, but differently."

The ex-Turk nodded before readying his claw. "That's an accurate reading; however it'd be better if you knew what was going on."

He reached his claw towards her, but she grasped it with gentle hands. "No."

He blinked as he looked at her, confused. "I don't know exactly what you have in mind, but I think it's best if I trust my own intuitions instead of relying on something from a different source, even if that source is a different version of me. I'm going to assume we're dealing with time travel?"

Vincent nodded.

"Then I don't want to base my actions on a future version of myself that might not exist. I trust that we're not the only ones who are aware of this and I'll leave reshaping the future to them."

"I just hope you'll be able to be a part of that future this time," he told her.

The sound of dishes clinking alerted Aerith and she turned her head, but she relaxed when she realized it was just her mother doing dishes downstairs. When she looked back towards Vincent he was nowhere to be seen and the window was slightly open. With a sigh she closed and locked it before looking back at the mirror. She avoided telling him that she did sense darkness in the future, but hoped that it wouldn't linger like it did the first time. At least, that's what she sensed. She had no idea what awaited in a future that had been rewritten, but she had faith that everything would work out in the end.

She clasped her hands together and prayed on the materia she had kept since she was a young child. "Please, keep Zack and his friends safe."

 _ **. . .**_

The next morning a very tired Cloud Strife took his seat at one of the mess hall tables with his plate of food in front of him.

"What's with him," he heard one cadet ask, but was too exhausted to pay attention to the looks he was getting. Zack had started off his training like a chocobo flying out of the gates. He wanted to make sure he was up to speed and at the top of his class and that unfortunately meant he was up at four in the morning doing squats, jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups and several other work outs before the indoor track opened up. Once it finally did Zack ordered him to run ten miles before breakfast.

How Cloud had managed that he had no idea. All he wanted to do was to pass out in a corner somewhere and sleep for a week. He knew what was at stake and he knew what he needed to do, but pushing him to the brink of exhaustion wasn't the answer.

Second Class Kunsel was making his usual rounds when he spotted the half-dead chocobo and called over to him. "Hey there, it looks like Zack's taking his role as a mentor seriously."

"A bit too seriously," Cloud replied, barely awake.

The SOLDIER's helmet hid his sympathetic smile as he patted the teen on the shoulder before heading off. "Don't worry Cloud; it'll get easier from here."

"I hope you're right," he replied with a barely suppressed yawn.

Over the next few classes he fought to stay awake with a herculean effort. He barely managed it through tactics and finally gave into sleep during history. It was there that he began to dream.

He was back at the reactor in Nibelheim. The tanks that lined the base of the stairs were filled with grotesque creatures that looked far too human-like for Cloud's liking. They were all connected to large tubes that led up towards the top of the stairs where they continued through the wall. Cloud ascended the stairs and read the letters that spelled out _Jenova_ , which he knew was the name of the monster that Hojo had claimed to be Sephiroth's mother, but was really an alien that was several millennia old. She had seen the ancient race when they were thriving and was the very cause of their extinction.

He entered through the door which was unlocked and braced himself for the sight he knew would be there. A metal casting of a woman with angel wings decorated the front of the tank and all of the tubes connected to the glass which contained the monster. The eyes behind the mask began to glow a light red as she awakened for her guest. Cloud strode forward and raised his sword.

He could sense the creature smile even though he couldn't see her and it took everything he had to stand his ground, no matter how much she unnerved him. To his left appeared Tseng who held a gun aimed at him in one hand and a folded blue uniform outward in the other hand. And on his right Cloud was surprised to see the scientist named Hojo with a syringe in his hand that was glowing green. His glasses shined with an eerie light and his expression was colder than the fiercest bite of a Nibelheim winter.

This was too much for him to handle alone. He took a step back and turned to flee when a sword impaled him through his middle. Cloud gasped in pain as he looked up and saw the menacing form of general Sephiroth glaring down at him with disgusted contempt. Somewhere above he could just make out the flapping material from Vincent's cloak as he called to him. _"Why do you think he ordered some Turks to stay behind?"_

"The Reactor," Cloud shouted as he jumped up from his seat. The cadets sitting closest to him jumped in surprise by his outburst and the instructor glared at him.

"The reactors won't be covered for a while, but if there's something you absolutely _have_ to get out, than feel free to share with the class."

Cloud sat back down and tried to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to doze off."

The instructor was somewhat understanding. "I know you've been selected to be mentored by Lieutenant Fair and he can get carried away, but learn to adjust quickly or you won't pass the standard test let alone any test the Lieutenant will give you."

The other students suppressed snickers as the teacher continued on with his lecture and left Cloud to sulk for the rest of the class. When classes finally ended for the afternoon Cloud was ready to call it a day, but when he saw Zack at the end of the hall he knew he wasn't done by a long shot.

Zack led him over to one of the SOLDIER training gyms and pointed to a punching bag. "Let's work on getting your arm muscles in shape. If you're going to wield a sword you need to make sure you can swing it for hours without getting tired, plus it'll help you work through any anger or stress," he added with a smirk.

Cloud however focused on the dream as he started punching. If he was seeing events from a future that may or may not happen then what did it mean? Was it a reminder of the past, a warning for the future, or just his fears playing off each other?

"Come on Cloud, you can hit harder than that!"

Anger quickly surfaced as Cloud slugged the bag, but his fist hit it at a bad angle and the SOLDIER winced when he heard something crack. "Go ahead and take five," he told his friend when Cloud hissed and held his hand in pain.

Zack offered an ice pack to him as an apology and Cloud accepted it. "You were zoning out on me back there, everything okay?"

"Not really," Cloud replied.

"What's on your mind," Zack asked. "Still thinking about last night?"

"No," the blonde told him about the dream, hoping maybe he could shed some light on it.

"Well, what do you think?"

Zack shrugged as he drank from his squirt bottle. "That one's a real head-scratcher. It could be a combination of things. Stuff from the future, fears from the past and that crap with Tseng didn't help matters any."

"So you think it's nothing to worry about," Cloud surmised.

"I didn't say that," Zack replied. "It sounds like something we'll have to look into, but do it carefully. Hojo and Tseng weren't there just for fear tactics. We'll have to tread real carefully. You saw how curious Hojo was back in Nibelheim when we talked about the mansion and he was really pissed off about the reactor. If we go snooping around it might raise suspicion, plus we'll have to wait until we can get a good reason to go back there."

"That shouldn't be too hard, it is my hometown. I could just get some leave maybe," the blonde offered.

Zack smiled at this. "That's perfect! And no one would get suspicious because you're my student and I want to make sure you eat, sleep and breathe your training. I'll have to go with you to make sure you're not slacking off."

They sat in silence for a minute before the SOLDIER shook his head. "Too bad Sephiroth can't go with us this time. They'd _really_ get suspicious then."

"Maybe we can get Vincent to tag along, if we ever find him," Cloud suggested.

Zack smiled as he messed with his friend's hair. "You're such a smart chocobo."

"Would you knock it off," Cloud complained as he tried getting his friend to stop.

"Ah come on, where's the fun in being a mentor if I can't pick on my student?"

Later that evening Zack and Cloud were returning from a late night training session in the slums when they ran into Reno in the halls. Zack protectively put himself between the blonde and red head while seeming completely laid back and casual, but Reno wasn't fooled.

"Yo Zack, I've been trying to get in touch with you. It took me hacking into the cam systems just to find ya."

Zack folded his arms, trying to make himself look bigger. "I've been busy training my new student. I want to make sure he's in tip top shape when he becomes a SOLDIER."

Reno shrugged, looking perfectly at ease. "Whatever. You SOLDIER types work way too hard for the crappy paycheck."

"The reward isn't just about the gil," Zack countered. "But that's not why you tracked me down, what's on your mind?" Despite knowing that Reno was probably sent to sniff out information Zack couldn't and wouldn't ignore the fact that he and Reno were good friends and he wanted to keep it that way.

The red head leaned back against the wall and smirked. "I wanted to go drinking tonight, but you already refused that offer, even though I was willing to pay. Why don't we do something stupid instead? There's this great area I know about where we could take on some nasty monsters and give the rookie a real taste of SOLDIER life."

Zack shook his head. "No way, we just got back from a training session."

"Then it's off to the bars then," Reno shouted cheerfully, raising his arms up. "You might as well accept my offer Zack. I'm not leaving until you say yes."

Zack looked over at Cloud who shrugged his shoulders in return before heaving a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine. But if you try anything funny then you'll answer to me later for it."

"Pfft, it's just a few drinks," Reno defended as he led the way back towards the entrance. "What could happen?"

 _ **. . .**_

A headache greeted Cloud as he woke up the next morning. The sun was shining through a crack in the blinds at the perfect angle and hit him right in the eyes. He winced and turned his head the other way which set off another ailment; nausea. With a heavy moan he tried to curl into the blanket tighter when something stirred above him and a solid object landed on his back.

Cloud jerked up into a sitting position only to sigh in relief when it turned out to be Zack's hand. The blonde stopped and blinked in confusion when that thought didn't seem right. Everything felt wrong. He had no idea where he was when he looked around and didn't recognize anything. He was on the floor, but the carpet wasn't the soft pearl color of Zack's apartment, but more of a dusty brown that smelled weird. Zack was sleeping on a tattered couch instead of the dark blue leather sofa. Cloud tried to recall how they got there when the nausea returned and he found himself scrambling for the bathroom.

When he came out he saw a mop of red hair by the sink. Reno turned and smirked at him. "Mornin' sunshine."

Cloud glided onto the stool at the island counter before resting his head in his arms and moaned.

Reno only chuckled. "Yeah, you didn't fare much better last night either. I thought you northern guys could handle your liquor?"

"Northern brew is different, more natural," Cloud replied while not lifting his head.

Reno could only give him a sympathetic look before nudging his arm. "Here."

Cloud slowly lifted his head and saw the mug of hot coffee with a couple tablets of medicine next to it. The blonde gave him a look and put his head back down.

Reno rolled his eyes and sighed. "After all the bonding we did last night, you still don't trust me?"

The horrified look Cloud gave him made him roar with laughter. "You really did get wasted!"

There was a moan from the living room as Zack rolled off the couch and slowly dragged his feet towards them. He reached for the medicine cupboard with closed eyes and pulled out two pills from a packet and popped them into his mouth before raising his hand out for the coffee which Reno handed to him. Cloud realized that this must be a routine thing between them.

"What's so funny," Zack asked after swallowing.

"Our good friend here doesn't remember a thing from last night," Reno replied.

"Well that sucks," the ravenette replied before taking another swig. "Remind me to get you some more of those hangover pills. I think I grabbed the last two."

Reno shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I'll still have two more since someone thinks they're poison."

Cloud glared at Reno before taking them and downing it with his coffee. "The Turks did try to kill me before."

Reno shrugged. "Yeah, well me'n Tseng are different people. A blue suit doesn't make the Turk and not all Turks share the same interests. Rude and I are a good example of that. He's always serious an' uptight and I try to be laid back."

Something irritated Cloud's ear and as he went to scratch it he felt something stuck to it. He grabbed the metal toaster and looked at his reflection to see what it was when he saw something sparkle. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mess with that too much until it heals properly. That's a real diamond." Reno took another sip of his coffee.

Well, Cloud did eventually want to get a stud in his ear as many SOLDIERs did, but a diamond was a little too much out of his price range. "How did…"

Zack huffed and petted the blonde's head. "You're welcome."

Reno smirked evilly. "I still can't believe he did that. Are you sure you don't have a crush on your student Zack? I haven't seen you give anything that shiny to your girlfriend yet, is there something we should know?"

"What I give Aerith is none of your business, and for your information I have something very special planned for her. I just need to find the right time to do it."

Reno nodded slowly as he took one last sip of his coffee. "Sure you do. So when are you going to tell her you plan to marry Cloud?"

Cloud glared at Reno and kicked him under the table. "Knock it off. I just don't remember what happened. Stop making such a big deal about it."

Zack smirked as Reno scowled. "Not smart to piss off a chocobo."

His PHS went off which made them all wince. The hangover pills could only do so much after all. Zack answered it and walked into the other room, leaving Cloud and Reno alone.

"You really respect Sephiroth, don't you," asked Reno.

"What makes you say that," countered the blonde.

"Nothing, you just mumble in your sleep and his name popped up."

"He is a hero to many," Cloud replied. "And he did save me from what your boss tried to do the other night."

"Yeah, well Tseng jumped the gun on that one," Reno replied. "I think you'd be great for the Turks, but I wouldn't risk your life to prove it."

"How'd you become a Turk," asked Cloud.

The red head shrugged. "I was real drunk one night and broke into his office and sprayed graffiti on his wall, but I didn't get caught until the next day. Tseng was surprised when he saw the security footage and saw me usin' Parkour and other skills to sneak in and out without anyone hearing me since there were some Turks there that night in the next room. I had to sneak passed them too and they never even knew I was there."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you," the blonde replied.

"Heh, he told me if I refused then he'd make my life a living hell. I still think he intends to do that either way," Reno joked. "Look Cloud. I know you've got good reason not to trust me, but there is one thing that makes me unqualified to be a Turk."

"And that is…"

"I'm still loyal to my friends first," Reno admitted. "No one knows that except for Zack and I told you that last night, but you don't remember. I saw the skill you had when we went to mess around in the graveyard and I want you to keep that hidden from the other Turks. Parkour is not common and also not easy to master and you already had some solid moves before I showed you a few tricks of my own. Those moves would be killer in SOLDIER especially once you got a good sword. Tseng wants me to hang out with you guys more and get you to trust me. It's another way to try and get you to lower your guard, but I refuse to play his game. I want to be your friend, but not under orders."

Cloud looked at Reno with uncertainty. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Me an' Zack already talked about it after you passed out on the floor. Nice face-plant by the way," he added with a smirk. "The three of us had a great time last night, but on record we didn't. I said something to piss you off and you slugged me in the face before I turned around and broke your nose. We don't have marks because Zack healed us with materia. After that you passed out in my apartment and the two of you will leave after Zack gets done with his phone call."

"How'd you work that out," asked Cloud, impressed.

"Zack's buddy Kunsel has good connections," Reno replied.

Right on cue Zack came back in and shook his head. "Better pack a bag Cloud. We're shipping out on a mission."


	23. Chapter 22

_I tried to wait, I really did. It would have been so perfect to upload this on its one year anniversary, but I'm not that patient. xD It's taking everything I've got to keep calm while waiting for 1.5 and 2.5 for the PS4 to release. I am having fun playing DDD on the PS4 and I'm amazed by the difference between this one and the 3DS version. If the other games look that smooth from the originals I'm going to be one very happy KH fan. Also I heard that the loading screen doesn't exist anymore it loads so fast? No arguments here. xD_ _I'm also looking forward to Episode Gladio._

 _As for this story, things are going to start going at a faster pace after this chapter. I don't like it when things feel like they're dragging on and on and I ended up scrapping the first version of Chapter 23 because it was doing just that. So, buckle up guys. This chapter is the slow incline up that first big drop on the roller coaster._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

They were scheduled to deploy for their mission around noon and it gave them enough time to stop by to see the girls. They agreed to meet on the landing pad and headed off in separate directions. Zack went to go see Aerith while Cloud went to pack first and then headed out to find Tifa. She didn't answer her door so he called her up on the phone.

Twenty minutes later he found himself heading down to the slums. She had recently gotten a job and had given him the directions. He was a bit surprised when he got there. It was a bar and one that he felt like he knew well, but it was impossible to tell whether it was from another vision episode or if it was one of the bars he had went to with Zack and Reno last night. He got his answer once he stepped inside.

The barkeeper looked up and waved to him with a smile before calling out. "Ho-ho there's the little firecracker! I'm surprised you're able to stand straight after last night!"

Cloud blinked at the man and felt embarrassed. "I don't remember anything from last night," he admitted.

The man huffed a laugh before nodding. "I ain't surprised. Don't worry though, you didn't do anything too crazy, except carve somethin' into my wall over there. My new girl found it and it made her face glow red. She refused to look at it ever since."

Curious, Cloud walked over and looked at what he had done and when he saw it his face also turned a few shades of red. It was a heart with the initials C.S. and T.L. carved along with a sideways eight which meant forever.

Cloud facepalmed before turning to the barkeeper. "How much do I owe for damages?"

The man just laughed. "Damages? Please, that ain't nothin'. The wall's still there and no blood was spilled so you don't owe me nothin', 'cept for maybe apologizing to my new girl over there. She's the one who reacted to it."

He pointed over to a woman who was cleaning up a nearby table, unaware of the two that were talking about her. "Hey Tifa, you got a second?"

She looked over at them and Cloud turned away. He wanted to run for it, but his legs wouldn't listen.

She walked over to the bartender and smiled at him. "What do you need?"

He motioned over towards Cloud and she moved in closer, stopping a few feet behind him. "You have some explaining to do Mr. Strife."

When he turned he saw her pointing to the wall and he could only look away and try to fight the blush. "I…was drunk."

"Oh, so you didn't mean it then," she asked, sounding a bit hurt. That made him feel even worse.

"Yes! No…I don't know." He had really backed himself into a corner.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and giggled. "It's alright Cloud. We're both old enough to admit that we like each other."

He could only look stupidly at her. "Wh-…huh?" She…liked him?

Tifa giggled more and flicked his nose. "Don't go spacin' out on me. What did you want to tell me?"

"Tell you what," asked Cloud, still dazed.

Tifa placed her hands on her hips. "You called me and wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?"

"Uh…oh! Zack and I are being deployed on a mission and we'll be gone for a while."

"How long is a while," she asked.

"A little over a week, it's nothing serious though."

"Well, you better come back in one piece. You didn't grow up in a northern town and survive its harsh winters just to get beat by something else."

He smiled at her before nodding. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." He turned to leave but then stopped as he got another strange feeling. "Tifa?"

"Yeah," she asked.

"Keep an eye on Aerith for Zack, would you?"

"No problem, but he owes me," she answered with a good-natured smile. "Now you get out there and make a good name for yourself. You have a promise to keep."

"Right," he told her with a determined nod and left. He took one more look back at the Seventh Heaven bar and smiled when he realized it felt like he was looking at home before setting out.

The bartender watched the exchange with a knowing smile. "Twitter pated."

 _ **. . .**_

Zack was waiting on the tarmac for Cloud who was running late and the pilot was getting annoyed. "Look I ain't got all day."

"Keep your shirt on, he'll be here soon….aha! Here he comes now."

Cloud ran out of the elevator and up the steps with his duffle bag slung over his back. "Sorry I'm late," he gasped.

They boarded the chopper and it took off high above the city towards the east. Zack let out a big yawn before rolling his shoulders.

"Man, all this sitting around is making me sleepy. I'd love to do some squats, but it's not the best idea to try in a plane, all that rocking and turbulence."

Cloud however was holding his stomach. "Ugh, please don't talk about turbulence."

Zack nodded. "Motion sickness again?"

The blonde nodded.

Zack shook his head. "Just like on our mission to Nibelheim. You ever stop to think about where we'd be if we let it happen like it did the first time?"

"Based on what Sephiroth told us, I try to avoid it," Cloud replied.

The ride out was an uneventful experience. Cloud was motion sick once again and Zack decided to catch up on his sleep after the previous night. When they finally landed it was almost sunset.

"I'll see you boys in a few days," the pilot called to them before taking off. Once it was out of sight the two looked around at their surroundings.

"So what exactly is this mission we've been sent on," asked Cloud.

"One that'll keep you far away from the Turks while I turn you into top quality SOLDIER material," he replied. "Kunsel and Sephiroth helped me pull it off, but it's an unofficial mission. Our cover-up is a monster outbreak in the forest. It hasn't spread to a village yet, but it's better to nip it in the bud now before anyone gets killed."

"Well, we won't be lying if we kill a lot of monsters," Cloud implied as they made their way towards the tree line.

"That's my student," Zack replied with a big grin and patted the blonde on the shoulder before heading down a path. "It's best if we follow a path in first and then go off the beaten trail. I don't want to get lost, but I don't want to be easily followed either."

"Why would we be followed," asked the blonde.

Zack shrugged. "Eh…don't mind me Spiky. I've just been extra careful ever since all this craziness started. I want to blame it on the Turks' latest actions, but in all honesty, it's been crazy ever since Genesis first went missing."

"I'm sorry I never got to learn much about the other Firsts," Cloud said. "I tried after we came back from Nibelheim, but it's all hidden behind high security clearance."

Zack chose to start heading off the winding path as he sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, the higher ups did that. It's because of what happened to them that they wanted to make everything about them classified. What you should do is find someone who was part of their fan clubs. If anyone knows about them its those guys."

"A fan club," asked Cloud.

"Yeah, Angeal had one and Genesis had two if you can believe that. I mean, who needs _two_ fanclubs?"

"Don't you have one," asked Cloud.

"Yep, so does Seph. It's sort of a thing you earn when you become a First. You'll get one too eventually. Especially if that photo I took starts trending."

"You're deleting it when we get back," Cloud replied flatly.

"Aww, don't be a stick in the mud," Zack whined. "It was a good pic and Kunsel told me it got Seph to smile."

"Really?"

"Hey, if Kunsel said it then I believe him. This looks like a good spot to set up camp."

The SOLDIER gave his student the job of collecting the firewood while he set up their campsite. Cloud had brought his sword along, but wondered why the harder job had been given to him when Zack and his Buster Sword were far more able to cut down good branches than him. He got his answer once he returned with a decent amount.

"It'll build up your strength and endurance. I'm not wasting any chance I get to train you. I'd train you in your sleep if there was a way."

Later that evening, as the stars began to twinkle in the growing darkness the two sat around the campfire, eating from their ration packs. Cloud looked up from his energy bar and stared at his mentor. The ravenette noticed the gaze and returned it. "What's on your mind?"

"Why can't you tell me about them? The other Firsts I mean?"

Zack looked into the flames, his ever-present smile clearly absent. "I could just use the 'it's classified' excuse, but if it were only that I'd have no problem telling you…"

He slowly sighed as he set his food down. "The truth is…it hurts. I mean Genesis wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, but it was amazing to see them all together. Gen, Seph and Angeal made the perfect team. Throw an entire army at them and they'd be chillin' at the local bar at the end of the day to toast their complete victory. When Genesis left and Angeal defected soon after I refused to believe it. Sephiroth was never the same either. Even now he's still struggling to cope…kinda like me."

Cloud regretted asking. The last thing he wanted was to force his friend to relive painful memories.

"What hurts most of all was when Angeal forced me to fight him. The last thing I wanted was to….I tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't give me a choice."

"I shouldn't have asked," Cloud replied but Zack shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Seph said you had a right to know and to be honest…it feels good to talk about it…at least to a friend."

The blonde turned his head to fully face him then. He couldn't explain the overpowering feeling of relief and joy to hear Zack say that.

" _We're friends, right?"_

Cloud shut his eyes and shook his head to clear it as the voice of Zack echoed those words, but when had he said them?

"You okay," asked Zack. "You _do_ want to be my friend, right?"

"Of course I do," Cloud hastily replied. "I just…"

"Another vision?"

The blonde nodded. "It's getting hard to tell what's real and what's not anymore."

Zack gave him a sympathetic smile. "I wish I could help you with them, but I haven't had anything like that happen to me yet."

"I hope you don't," Cloud replied. "They're not fun and if we're in the middle of a battle one of us needs to stay focused."

Zack looked up at the sky and sighed. "What bothers me is how Seph is dealing with it, or rather, how he's not. He's gotta talk to somebody. I've tried to get him to confide in me. I mean Angeal meant a lot to me too, but he just locks himself away. I know it bothers him. Just look what happened on that chopper ride back from Junon. I don't know what he was thinking about, but it was obviously something big. I've never seen him cry."

Cloud nodded as he thought back to that day. Was he thinking about his lost friends or was it something he had seen in the future? Only he could answer that and trying to get Sephiroth to admit something was both impossible and out of line in Cloud's book.

Zack seemed to read his thoughts as he smirked at the blonde. "If you want to talk to him, don't let rank get in your way. Maybe that's what Seph needs is someone unbiased and not a kiss-ass to ask him."

"What does that mean," sputtered Cloud.

Zack smirked. "Not callin' you one. But the people Seph has to deal with are annoying. They either poke him with endless questions, burden him with pointless paperwork or keep reminding him when it's time to see the science department. Seph hardly gets any free time, especially lately. That mission to Nibelheim was the most vacation he's gotten in Gaia knows how long. I've tried to be there, to let him know that he has a friend to turn to, but maybe it'll be better coming from you."

Cloud shrugged as he finished his meal. "I'll give it a try, but I don't have much confidence."

"You will by the time this mission is over," Zack replied with a knowing smirk.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully aside from Zack chasing off a few curious predators. Cloud was impressed when the ravenette didn't even need his sword. He stared the wolves down and just glared at them. The wolves glared in return and began growling but all it took was making his eyes glow and issuing a growl of his own and they fled with their ears pulled back and their tails tucked under their hind legs, keeping low to the ground as they retreated.

They took turns keeping watch for anymore uninvited guests and keeping the fire going. It was three hours before daybreak when Cloud took his last turn. Staring up at the starry sky he tried to work through some of the visions he had experienced recently. They were becoming more frequent. Showing up when he was awake and in his dreams. The latter were more vivid and easier to remember than the former.

He closed his eyes and he felt a presence beside him. It was a connection that he found hard to describe. The specter wasn't beside him in the physical world, but he felt real all the same.

"Who are you," Cloud whispered, trying not to wake Zack, even though his snores said he was deep in slumber.

The specter never spoke, only stood beside him. He held out his hand and Cloud found himself falling into another vision. This one was of a bar; the same one he had found Tifa in before his current mission. It looked different, but it felt safe…like home. His vision took him inside and he was greeted with the expected chatter any bar would contain, however there was a group sitting at a large booth that felt different from the rest.

He approached the booth and the occupants turned and greeted him. He couldn't make out their words, nor could he clearly see them, but they were happy to see him and he in turn couldn't fight the warm feeling building deep within his chest. It was a strong sense of belonging, one he never realized he needed until this moment. The vision cleared from a foggy haze into a glowing mist and he was able to make them out more clearly.

There was Tifa standing near another girl with a bandana and a strange outfit on. There were two other men there as well. Another blonde like himself with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth and the other man was polishing his arm that was sporting a powerful-looking gun.

"Yo Spiky, you finally made it," his gruff voice boomed, but it wasn't intimidating, instead it was full of cheer. A large lion-like beast lifted his head and sat up from where he was resting on the floor. He was careful to keep the flaming tip of his tail from burning anything as he rested it on his paws.

"You're late," came the even more gruff voice of Vincent as he appeared from behind and joined the others.

Cloud heard his own voice ask: "What's this about?"

He knew it was his voice, but it wasn't right. It was slightly deeper and held a commanding confidence that he didn't have.

"It's your birthday idjit," replied the older blonde. "Did you honestly think we'd forget?"

"Guys, it's not that important for all of you to stop what you're doing and come out there. You have your own lives to live."

It was then that the gun-arm man got up and stood in front of him, which intimidated the young blonde. Vision or not the man was huge, both in height and in muscle tone.

"Let me spell it out for ya Spike. If you hadn't been born on this day thirty years ago then the planet wouldn't live to see another birthday for anyone. I'm not saying it's important. I'm saying it should be made a national holiday."

Cloud felt his older self's shoulders sag at the ludicrous praise and give an exasperated sigh. He just knew it was impossible to argue with them.

The vision faded then and he found himself reaching out to hold onto it. He didn't want to let it go. Not when the connection with those people seemed to strong, but reality reclaimed its firm grip on him when he felt someone shaking him awake.

"Some guard you'd make. Come on Spiky, the sun's rising, time for a morning jog!"

Cloud blinked his eyes open and looked up at Zack as he moved a little bit away to do some squats while he waited for his student to rise and shine.

Cloud rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he gave up on trying to reclaim his grip on that dream….but had it been a dream? No…it was too much like how Sephiroth had described them to be…

"Zack…"

The older warrior turned to his friend with a smile, but it vanished when he saw the confused look on Cloud's face.

"What is it," the SOLDIER asked.

Cloud wanted to tell him what he saw, but he didn't see Zack in his vision at all which didn't seem right. He decided he would test a theory. If he was seeing things from the future then he wanted to make sure it was changing before he told anyone about them.

"Never mind, let's go."

And so began a week-long training adventure that felt more like an extreme boot camp to Cloud while Zack trained him up to become perfect SOLDIER material. Progress was going great...and then Zack received a message that would change everything.

 _"Meet me in Cosmo Canyon immediately. Trust no one from Shinra."_

The message was from Sephiroth and when Zack and Cloud exchanged worried looks they knew something was seriously wrong.


	24. Chapter 23

_Wow, I can't believe it's been over a month since I last updated this. It doesn't feel like it's been that long. Then again I have been working on other stories too, so that could explain a few things. I am happy to get this chapter up finally. It went through three rewrites before I was satisfied. I'm still not 100 percent happy with it, but it works best with what I have planned._

 _This chapter and the next one will explain the cliff-hanger that was left from the previous chapter. A lot happened while Zack and Cloud were off training. ;3_

 _I don't know when the next update will be, so I apologize if the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter is also a little cruel, but my time is even more limited now that I have a solid job. I was strictly in the training stage and was unsure if I was gonna make the cut, but two others were let go and I'm still there, so I'm gonna take that as a good sign. ^w^_

 _I hope you're enjoying this crazy ride so far because its far from over._

* * *

Sephiroth adjusted the large trench coat he had disguised himself in as he made his way through the slums. His phone had been ringing nonstop all morning, but he had ignored it, choosing instead to do some digging into whatever files he could find on the Cetra, but there was nothing. There was one file that he had passed because it was complete nonsense. A legend that says the ancients would lead the inhabitants of the world into the promise land. Sephiroth knew now not to ignore any kind of miracle, considering the knowledge he possessed was the result of one, but surviving a dip into pure mako was a far cry from waiting for someone to lead everyone to a new world where everything is perfect.

For Sephiroth that future didn't exist. His perfect future included his friends and they were no longer around. Zack and Cloud were decent substitutes, but no one could replace Genesis and Angeal. After hours of searching and putting up with that senseless phone he couldn't take it any longer and decided instead to start looking for Vincent. The ex-Turk was supremely skilled at remaining hidden. The current Turks could stand to learn a thing or two from him. Sephiroth had noticed a few Turks in the crowd above the plate, poorly trying to remain hidden as they tailed their targets. He wasn't followed though, as he made his way to the train that would lead him to the station in sector seven. He wanted to make sure he covered as much ground as he could, but like the city above, the slums were a big place. Finally he decided to stop and take a small break. He was in the middle of sector five and saw there wasn't much to look at, except for a church. It looked promising so he made his way inside.

The light shown beautifully through a hole in the ceiling and dust danced in its many shafts as he took in the peaceful scene. Some of the pews had succumbed to the elements and had either broken down or were showing signs of rotting, but the flower bed in front of the alter more than made up for anything else in the room.

Sephiroth made his way over to the flowers and examined them. He was no botanist but he did know that the soil (like everything else in this city) wasn't healthy enough to support natural plants. Whatever trees and foliage that did exist had been imported and were kept in planters. He kneeled down to touch one of the flowers.

A sudden gasp made him look up and he was stunned when he saw her. The young girl was everything the others had described her as. The last living Cetra, the healer of the world and the beloved friend of Cloud and his team was standing there, obviously frightened and yet he could do nothing except stare at her. When he finally regained control and was able to move he slowly stood and felt guilt when she took a timid step back.

"Please, forgive my intrusion. I mean you no harm."

She relaxed a bit, but he could tell she was still guarded. "You just startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by since my boyfriend is off on a mission."

Sephiroth smirked slightly at that. Of course, how could he have forgotten? He had sent Zack off on that very mission the day before in order to get Cloud away from the Turks long enough to promote the cadet into a Third Class.

"I was looking for someone, but he's proving difficult to track down," he told her.

She examined him, but all she could see were a few strands of silver hair. "Perhaps I've seen him, what does he look like mister?"

He failed to hide a small smile then. It had been some time since someone had called him 'mister'. "Please, call me Sephiroth." He removed his ball cap and sunglasses, revealing his long silver hair and bright green eyes.

Aerith smiled at him and offered a cute little curtsy. "Oh, I didn't realize I was in the presence of the legend himself. It's an honor to meet you general." She then giggled and smiled sweetly at him. "Zack's told me nothing but good things about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise, Zack speaks very fondly of you," he replied. He then decided to see if she had perhaps seen Vincent. "The man I'm looking for, he wears a red cloak and has a golden claw encased on his left hand.

Aerith gently weaved her way through the flowers as she tended to one that was drooping. "I haven't seen anyone like that, but I'll keep my eyes open for you."

Sephiroth nodded, not wanting to intrude any longer than he already had. "I would appreciate that. Send word through Zack if you spot him."

He made his way to leave when she ran up to him. "I'll let you know when I see him, but please take this, I noticed that you seemed to like it." She held out the flower he had been examining earlier and he nodded before reaching out to accept the gift.

The moment their hands touched Sephiroth felt a cold chill overcome him as he saw a flash of events. Aerith kneeling with her hands clasped in prayer looked up and Sephiroth himself coming down and stabbing her through the back. The general stumbled back a pace, turned on his heel and left without another word, leaving Aerith standing there wondering what was wrong.

He didn't run, but the pace he set heading away from sector five would make any seasoned speed-walker jealous. When he finally stopped he found himself back in sector seven near the giant pillar. The general sighed as the images finally faded from his vision. He looked down at his hand and wondered why he had been overcome with such guilt. That vision was from another time, a different him. How could he have had such a vision, especially when that seemed to be Cloud's forte?

"It's a relief to know you haven't turned after all," echoed a gruff voice that enveloped his surroundings.

Sephiroth looked up then and couldn't help but glare at Vincent who was perched at the top of the first flight of stairs leading down from the pillar.

"Where have you been," Sephiroth countered. "It would be a lot easier to plan things out with someone who has better knowledge of the future."

Vincent just continued to stare at the general before he slowly stood and approached. "I take orders from no one."

The general let his annoyance get the better of him as he replied, "It seemed like your group had a solid leader."

Vincent's gaze hardened as he replied in a dangerous tone, "Cloud was a good leader, but our group functioned as a team. If someone else could handle a mission better he stepped aside and let them take over. Sadly, I fear _that_ Cloud is gone forever at the rate this one is progressing, even after I tried to boost his determination."

"So you _did_ do something to him," Sephiroth growled. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble that's gotten him into?"

"I know, Tseng's tried to force him to join," Vincent replied carelessly.

"And that doesn't trouble you?"

"No, because it won't work and Tseng knows it." He stopped when he was a few feet in front of Sephiroth. "I've known Cloud for years. He does not have it in him to be a Turk. He possesses some of their skills, but not their mindset. Their way of thinking is impossible for him to comprehend and not for a lack of understanding. He simply just doesn't fall for their bull."

Sephiroth considered this for a moment before answering, "That may be, but do not forget that was the future version. This current Cloud may not follow the same path."

Vincent smirked. "And that's precisely why I intervened."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I opened a path that connects the conscious minds of both past and future individuals. The future is trickling back through the lifestream and that is why this Cloud should only be seeing flashes or vague images. It may fluctuate and show more or less, but it should be enough to get the message across."

Sephiroth was impressed by this. It seemed Vincent had found a way to not only travel through time himself, but set up a way for the future Cloud to try and influence the past as well. That left Sephiroth with only one conclusion.

"You don't trust me."

The ex-Turk nodded. "I watched you kill Aerith and take control of Cloud, forcing him to hand over something devastating and it left him in pieces. Pieces that not only put him out of commission, but Tifa had to put back together piece by piece. I saw him reduced to a drooling, mumbling vegetable. I will do whatever it takes to prevent that from repeating. I will also kill you if you betray us and try to harm anyone of our group and those we care for." He then lifted his head slightly.

"Why did you flee from the Cetra?"

Sephiroth stared him down and challenged him. "I saw flashes of what a different man had done to her and I aim to prevent it this time."

Vincent knew exactly what he meant by that, but wasn't too quick to believe him. "If that were true you would not have fled in fear."

Sephiroth glared at the ex-Turk, but he couldn't deny the truth. Those visions had scared him. The very idea of losing control and mindlessly killing…it wasn't something he liked to think about. He was a trained killer, true and could level an army as if it were a light workout. But to kill for the sheer joy of it, he wouldn't even humor such an absurd notion.

"The repercussions of altering the timeline are having an effect on everyone, not just a select few." He took a step closer towards the man. "Even you are being affected. I doubt you would have done such things in the past."

Vincent just stared at the general as if his words didn't even phase him. "You forget that I was a Turk. I've had to do some things that required a heart of stone. What I did to Cloud was nothing. My main concern is to fulfill the wishes of the others." He then looked back towards the church. "Cloud wanted those he couldn't save to get another chance. Barret wanted to prevent the deaths of those who followed him. Nanaki wanted us to reunite."

"And the others," asked Sephiroth.

"I won't reveal that information until I know your true intentions are to protect the planet."

Sephiroth actually found himself forcing back a growl of frustration. "How many times do I have to prove my intentions are honorable? Nibelheim still stands, Zack is now mentoring Cloud and I've done the best I could to make sure he has the best chance to regain the strength he had."

Vincent however saw a different reason. "Don't compare him to those you lost. Cloud is neither Angeal nor Genesis and he never will be. They are lost to you. No matter how much you try to compare their strengths. He can use materia well, but he will never possess the skill the commander did, and vice versa, Genesis was never able to best you in combat of any kind. Even comparing Zack to his mentor is unfair."

Sephiroth glared at Vincent. "How could you know such things? You've been sleeping for decades. You could never know them as I did."

Vincent turned and revealed a hint of a smirk, "I was a Turk. Some things you learn by research and other times you study people. You are like an open book."

Sephiroth's glare intensified. "Then why can't you trust me?"

Vincent's smirk vanished as he turned, "an unfinished book."

They only thing that kept Sephiroth from walking away was not knowing if he'd ever be able to track the man down again. He was surprised he had found him when he had, though he knew it was because the man wanted to be found.

"Things are changing."

Sephiroth looked over at the man, "In which way?"

Vincent turned to the direction of sector five. "Keep an eye on her. With Zack gone she has no one to trust. Tifa is reliable, but she lacks the power to keep her promise."

"What are you talking about?"

Vincent turned back to glare at him. "Last time, Cloud and Zack kept Hojo distracted when he captured them. With no new toys to play with the professor will focus on his main tools. His interest in the last Cetra is increasing. Already he's preparing to make his move. I am afraid of what would happen to her if she were to come in contact with Jenova."

Sephiroth blinked in surprise. "Jenova is dead. We already took care of her."

Vincent just stared at him. "You should be more thorough."

"We blew up the reactor around her burned corpse. I don't see how you could be more thorough than that," the general countered.

Vincent shook his head and turned. "Arrogance was always your greatest weakness."

With that he took off, leaving the general behind to think about the cryptic information the ex-Turk had shared with him.

 _ **. . .**_

Over the next two days the general spent whatever time he could in the church. He had come to know Aerith well in those few days and quickly grew a concrete resolve to keep her protected. Ever since he could remember there was always a static buzz he could hear in the back of his mind. When Jenova was destroyed that static has finally stopped and it had bothered him ever since. But whenever he visited the church the unease and irritation ceased and he felt himself able to fully relax. She was truly a gift to the world. As he watched her tend to her flowers he saw that she possessed a silent power that radiated with the pure essence of the planet. She could sense every living thing and knew just what it needed, be it plant or person. On the afternoon of the third day she looked over at him and smiled.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind. Would it help to talk about it?"

Sephiroth gave her a small smile as he pushed off from the pillar he had been leaning against. "You don't want this burden, believe me."

She stood up and brushed herself off before going to fetch some water. "But it's not fair for one person to carry it alone. Even if it's classified you can tell me, just leave out the names and details."

He admired her intelligence and obliged. "There is someone who is very secretive and not easy to track down. Their assistance would help make things easier, but when they appear they only pass judgment and offer nothing but riddles that go unanswered with the lack of clues given."

"It sounds like they're afraid," she replied. "Perhaps they want to help, but their fear keeps them from acting. They're taking steps to prove to themselves that you can be trusted. At least that's what I think."

Sephiroth hadn't considered that possibility. Vincent didn't seem like he was afraid, then again Turks never did wear their emotions on their sleeves. They buried them under layers of steel.

She tilted her head slightly at him. "Does that help?"

The smile he had before returned as he nodded. "It does."

 _ **. . .**_

A couple sectors away, Tifa had just gotten off work and was headed back up to her apartment. The night shift had been crazy enough, but then she had to stay and work double shifts when another waitress never showed up for her shift. Tifa was in no mood for anything so when a red-headed man in a snazzy suit that was too blue for his own good bumped passed her she had no patience for his crap.

"Buzz off."

The man chuckled as she kept walking.

"Funny choice of words."

She heard the sound of static and made to turn when a powerful and _painful_ electrical current shot through her and her world went black.


	25. Chapter 24

_This chapter's a little shorter than the previous few, but there's plenty of action to make up for it. And hopefully the next update won't take so long either. I'm just happy I found both the time and the right inspiration to actually get some writing done. a rare gift that I won't let pass up._

 _I'm also excited because I recently bought both seasons of Code Geass on Blu-Ray not long ago and I'm fully enjoying it. I was tempted to pull a marathon, but work and the fact that I wanted to get some writing done stopped me. hopefully this means I'll be updating Fool's Checkmate a bit more often now, but I won't say its guaranteed because, knowing me something else will come up to prevent me from actually getting more writing done.  
_

 _Anyways, I hope this update makes up for the recent cliffhangers. I've got something wild planned for our heroes so don't worry. Things are definitely going to get crazy and there are a few dark chapters planned down the road, but I hope the outcome will be enjoyable for everyone._

 _Until next time,_

 _enjoy!_

* * *

The doors to the church opened and Sephiroth looked up as the sound of expensive shoes clip-clomped on the wood floor and echoed across the room. He knew the color of the suit all too well and it didn't escape his notice when he saw Aerith take a nervous step back from the corner of his eye.

The man was dark-skinned and kept his eyes hidden behind a pair black sunglasses and he always kept his outfit in pristine condition. Sephiroth knew him from all of the reports and requests the man had delivered to his desk when top secret missions required both SOLDIER and the Turks to work together.

"Rude."

The man adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Greetings General, I'm here to escort Miss Gainsborough to Shinra."

Aerith's eyes grew fearful and she took another step back. Rude began to advance when Sephiroth took a step forward. "What does Shinra want with a flower girl? Surely Tseng doesn't believe she's Turk material? He must be growing desperate."

"My apologies, but this is classified. Aerith, I must insist you come with me."

Sephiroth turned slightly to look at her and with his eyes asked her if she wanted to go. When she looked back at him she shook her head and Sephiroth was angered when he saw how frightened she was. He turned to Rude and purposefully got between them. "She doesn't want to go, and please, do not insult my intelligence by suggesting she has done something wrong. I have spent the last three days in her company and I know it takes far less time than that for the Turks to act."

"I'm afraid, I cannot disclose the information," Rude repeated. "Perhaps the science department will be more willing to answer your questions. Regardless, she is coming with me."

The _science department?!_ So Vincent was right. Hojo was making his move far faster than before. In the past Sephiroth would never have questioned such orders and would have helped the Turks. Now however, he knew better.

Thinking quickly, he took a page from Genesis's old book of tricks and pulled out his ice materia. He cast the spell differently, in such a way that instead of shards of ice, the frozen magic unleashed itself in the form of a thick fog; a very effective smokescreen that Gen had used before during the war with Wutai. It filled the room blocking out all but the faintest shadows of light.

Rude tried to keep them in his sights, but the general had already vanished with Aerith. When the mist cleared he was standing in an empty church. Rude looked down at the flowers which were now covered in small droplets of dew and pulled out his phone.

"Sir, we have a problem."

Sephiroth didn't stop until he made sure there were at least two sectors between them and the church. Turning, he made sure Aerith was alright. She seemed a little shaken from their escape and he looked at her with concern that is until she started giggling. "Why do I have the feeling I've done this before?"

"You're not afraid," he asked.

"A bit nervous, but it seems I've gotten myself a good body guard to watch out for me."

"I think Zack would be better suited for that role, but I'll do my best in his absence," he replied as he scanned the area. His keen eyes caught movement from farther off and he gently ushered Aerith into an old pipe that was half destroyed and rusting away. He kicked a pile of garbage which collapsed in the entrance, blocking their exit and perfectly concealing them.

He looked over to Aerith and placed a finger to his lips, asking for silence. A few minutes went by before they heard voices from just outside.

"Any sign of the targets," asked the first, a female voice.

"Nothing," replied Rude. "They can't hide forever. I'll have HQ request an audience with the general and then we'll watch the target's home. I doubt she'll leave her mother alone for long."

"Yes sir."

The voices moved off and the two still waited a bit before chancing a conversation.

"This is terrible, now I can't go home," Aerith whispered.

Sephiroth clenched his fist in frustration. He didn't want to defect from Shinra this soon. He knew there was little chance Zack's plan to change the company from the inside would work, but he wanted to give it a chance. Now he had no choice but to come up with a plan B. He mentally went over the knowledge he had. What advantages could he make use of? Vincent was unpredictable and also impossible to contact, Zack and Cloud were off training and now also in possible danger and he had no allies to turn to.

"I hope Tifa will forgive me," Aerith wished out loud.

"Lockhart," asked Sephiroth.

Aerith nodded. "She and I have become good friends and she's been teaching me how to cook. Do you know her?"

That was it! Sephiroth pulled out his phone and dialed her apartment's number. When there was no answer he sighed and hung up. "Do the Turks know your relationship with her?"

Aerith thought about it for a minute. "Possibly, I go there a few times a week and she'll sometimes drop by the church when she gets off work."

"Do you know where she works," asked the general.

Aerith nodded, "at a bar in Sector Seven. She treated me to lunch there the other day. Her boss was really nice."

Sephiroth checked to make sure the coast was clear before they moved out. Aerith lead the way to the bar while Sephiroth kept a look out for any Turks. The bar had come into sight when the two were stopped by the sound of a gun cocking back.

"General, please don't make this harder than it has to be."

The silverette fought back a glare as he turned to face Tseng. He was smirking at them with Rude and four other Turks who quickly surrounded them. "I don't know why you're making this so difficult general, we're only taking her for an important meeting with the head of the science department. He has a few questions for her, that's all."

"Don't insult my intelligence," he replied sharply. He wasn't falling for it.

Aerith pressed against his side and he turned slightly to see they had been surrounded. Sephiroth had Masamune with him, but he didn't want to endanger Aerith's life. The Turks were all skilled with a specific weapon, but they also had guns. If it were just him he'd consider this child's play, but he didn't want to risk her getting hit. He knew Hojo needed her alive, but the bullets were probably loaded with a powerful tranquilizer and he wagered it was strong enough to even subdue him.

They were in trouble.

Suddenly the sound of helicopter blades echoed off the mounds of rubble and a cloud of dust kicked up. Everyone on the ground looked up to see a chopper hovering overhead. Tseng spoke into a radio, "Land in the open field Reno. We'll load up there."

Sephiroth glared in anger at their situation before he was forced to act.

The chopper dove straight for the group. Sephiroth grabbed Aerith and rolled over to the side as the chopper tilted and aimed its blades at the Turks. They all scattered, trying to get out of the chopper's path. Tseng was knocked into a pile of garbage, landing in a puddle of fowl-smelling yellow liquid.

The chopper hovered two feet above the ground as it came to a stop and Reno waved towards Sephiroth. "Get in! hurry!"

"Reno! What are you doing," shouted one of the Turks.

Sephiroth made his decision and, taking Aerith gently in his arms hurried into the chopper.

Rude and two other Turks began firing at the open hatch and Sephiroth winced as he was grazed by a bullet.

"Hang on," shouted Reno as he maneuvered the chopper into the air and flew as fast as he could out of the area. He headed straight for the edge of the plate and then shot out from under the enormous city. Just like that they were soaring over the wastelands and headed for the ocean.

Once they were finally out of danger Reno sighed with relief and looked back in the cockpit to check on his passengers, "Everyone still in one piece back there?"

Aerith was looking over the general's injury which was bleeding, but not heavily. "We need to get that taken care of."

"I'm fine, something like this will heal in less than a day," he told her. It did sting, but it wasn't unbearable. His main concern was the pilot. Getting up he kept one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Why did you help us?"

"Because I screwed up," he replied.

"Aren't you a Turk," asked Aerith who came up to stand alongside Sephiroth.

The red head smiled as he kept his gaze focused ahead of him. "A lousy one. I just broke the number one rule."

"Never disregard orders," Sephiroth replied. "Why? You had no reason to betray them."

Reno noticed the hand that was grasping Masamune and he jerked upright. "Whoa, easy there! I'm not turning you in, promise! I'm trying to help you."

"Why," asked Aerith.

Reno sighed before giving in. His pride was making it difficult to admit his weakness. "Zack's my friend and he'd kill me if he found out I helped to kidnap his girlfriend. I got tired of being used by Tseng to try and get Cloud alone and I kept coming up with excuses. It helped that Zack stuck to the kid like a shadow after that last attempt in the training room. So when Tseng finally gave me a new target I was happy to accept, until he told me to help grab the Cetra girl. That was the last straw."

"So where are we headed now," asked Aerith.

Reno smirked, happy to change the subject. "My new informant told me about a secret village south of Nibelheim where we'll be safe from Shinra. It's the best place to hide as long as we can convince the villagers to let us in."

"Why wouldn't they let us in," asked Aerith.

"You could get in no problem, but a Turk and the general of SOLDIER? That's going to be pretty hard," Reno told her.

"Well, I could vouch for you. I'll just say you're my body guards. It's more or less true already, right Sephiroth?"

He nodded. "I suppose, but Reno has a valid point."

"Well, I'm sure the guy I work for now will help out once we get there."

"And where are we going exactly," asked Sephiroth.

Reno pulled out the map book. "Cosmo Canyon."

 _ **. . .**_

The Turks were on their way back to Shinra HQ. All of them had silently agreed to ignore the state of their tattered, torn and dirty clothes and especially the stench that was coming from Tseng. It was clear he was in a foul mood even though his face appeared to be completely calm.

"The chopper's signal transmitted they were heading west over the ocean until it sent out of range," Rude reported.

"Could they be headed for Wutai," asked one Turk.

"They wouldn't have enough fuel for that," replied another.

"Well where else would they go to get away from Shinra? We control most towns and cities over there. There's only some backwater villages and Costa Del Sol."

Tseng didn't know where they were headed, but one thing he did know was that Reno would pay. _Dearly._

 _ **. . .  
**_

Several hours later Aerith, Sephiroth and Reno were walking along the dry, dusty mountain path. The chopper had run out of fuel several miles back and Reno had not stopped whining since.

"If you didn't want to walk then you should have made sure the aircraft had sufficient fuel," the general replied, his tone implying his temper was growing short.

"I wasn't planning to betray the Turks," he retorted sourly. "I mean, I decided to do it before taking off, but in the heat of the moment I…"

"You weren't thinking, typical," the general grumbled.

Reno was too annoyed to be surprised by the general's odd behavior. In any other situation he'd accuse the general of sounding more like Zack.

Although she was tired, Aerith was smiling. This caught Reno's attention. "What's got you so happy?"

She smiled at him as she replied. "I can hear the planet so clearly here. Back in Midgar I could only here whispers where the flowers grew, but here it's singing so strongly. It's like a wonderful melody."

Reno blinked at her before shaking his head. "Singing? I think the sun's getting to you."

"Leave her alone," Sephiroth warned.

"Do you think Zack got the message," Reno tried to change the subject. "To meet us here I mean?"

"He never replied back, but we'll know soon enough," the general replied before pointing to the distant hill. A plume of smoke was rising into the sky, catching the rays of the setting sun.

When they got to the steps leading to the entrance of Cosmo Canyon the three felt relief until the two guards spotted them.

"Who goes there?"

Aerith stepped up first. "Hello there, we've traveled a long way to get here, may we please enter?"

"You may pass," the one on the left said, but they're forbidden."

"None from Shinra are allowed in this village."

"And what makes you think we're from Shinra," asked Reno, his temper already on a short fuse.

"Only an idiot from Shinra would travel the desert in a suit and he's the head of SOLDIER. I've seen his picture before. Sephiroth: Shinra's angel of death."

Sephiroth hated doing this again, but it had worked before. It was worth a try now. "I'm not here on behalf of Shinra." He took his sword and held it out to them. "I offer my weapon and my solemn promise that I come in peace."

The guard on the right blocked their path with his weapon. "You're just as deadly without it. You're not getting in."

"Leave," warned the other.

"Aw come on! We risked our lives to get here," Reno shouted.

"I don't care," the guard replied.

"Ho ho, now what's all this?"

The five looked past the entrance to see an elderly man approach them with a large feline walking alongside him.

Sephiroth recognized the big cat right away and realized their situation was improving. Nanaki had proven to be a very wise creature in the future. The elderly man spoke again, but to the guards.

"I'm surprised that you would deny such an esteemed guest entry to a village that owes her people so much. Don't you recognize a Cetra when you see one?"

"A Cetra," they repeated before looking back at her who merely smiled and waved at them. They bowed their heads.

"Our apologies miss, we had no idea."

The other bowed his head to the two new comers. "Sir, what of the others? They're from Shinra!"

The elder just laughed. "If they travel with the Cetra they are not with Shinra. Let them in, perhaps you three would like to join us in my observatory? Nanaki will show you the way."

The cat just bared his fangs in a grin as the three walked past the guards. "Cheer up fellas, you'll get your chance to protect the village."

He brought up the rear as the group proceeded to the old man's house.


	26. Chapter 25

_Well, I can finally cross this chapter off the list. I swear it gave me so much trouble writing it. My main problem was I was being so dang picky about how I wanted it to turn out. I'm not 100 percent satisfied, but I'm happy with it. At least I finally got it out of the way and you all get a nice healthy-length chapter. :)_

 _I don't have much else to say, except I hope everyone's having a great weekend and I hope your next week is fantastic. Until the next update,_

 _enjoy!_

 _Oh, and if you could let me know in the reviews if you prefer line breaks or the three dots I've been doing to cut to different scenes that'd be super helpful. I don't mind either way, I just want to make it easier/more enjoyable for you guys. ;)_

* * *

A couple days had passed since Sephiroth had arrived in Cosmo Canyon. His injury had healed only hours after they were inflicted. He had spent the last few days learning about the planet, the mother; a goddess who protects the planet and a story that told of the ancients and how they were wiped out by a scourge called Jenova.

The story had angered him, but he also found himself confused and conflicted. All his life he was raised to believe Jenova was his mother and that she had great power. Only the latter was true, and yet as he was raised to be the perfect SOLIDER he hadn't detected that Hojo ever lied about Jenova being his mother, even though one of his skills was being a living polygraph. Perhaps in his sick and twisted way, Hojo had believed what he said. Jenova cells had been a part of him since before he was born. Perhaps Hojo believe that Jenova had done all of the work instead of his true mother? It would explain his twisted thinking process at least.

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Trying to figure out his past was such a strain. Even in such a pure place as this, free of Shinra's pollution and evil touch he couldn't get away. By now Tseng would have already informed the president that he had gone rogue and he didn't even want to think about how Hojo was taking this news. He knew (possibly more than anyone else) how twisted the scientist could be. Sephiroth knew he could only react one of two ways, Rage on a warpath or handle it passively while planning insurances for whenever the renegade general returned for answers or revenge.

The silverette wanted nothing more than to forget Shinra and move on, but he never broke any promise he made and he intended to uphold the one he made to those from the future. He hated sitting here doing nothing while his enemies were allowed time to plot and scheme, however the chopper was still out of gas and Reno said his informant said to wait for him to arrive. Reno never gave out a name, only smirked and said "You'll see," whenever he asked. It was working the general's last nerve if he was being honest, hence why he was sitting on the edge of one of the cliffs overlooking the open grasslands to the south.

His gaze rested on his sword lying on the ground next to him. _"Masamune…you and I are soaked in blood. Myself, a monster and you, my song of death. Is that truly all we were meant for, or can we yet be saved?"_

He noticed a small dust cloud kicking up from the south and he squinted his gaze to zone in and see through the darkness. Two small shapes came into view and he glared at the sight until it got closer and he relaxed when he saw it was Zack and Cloud arriving on chocoboback.

Using his agility and speed, Sephiroth headed down to meet them.

They were dusty and tired-looking, that was the first thing he noticed when they reunited. His arrival startled the birds, making them squawk in surprise, but they were too tired themselves to throw their riders and run. Cloud easily regained his control while Zack waited for his to calm itself.

"Jeez, Seph! You mind not swooping down and giving us a heart attack?"

The general smirked. "Are you talking about the chocobos or yourselves?" He was thankful they had arrived safely, but something else needed to be addressed before he led them further. "Were you followed?"

It was Cloud who responded. "No sir. There were Turks searching Costa Del Sol, but we managed to get passed them undetected thanks to Zack's evasion skills."

Sephiroth nodded before looking at Zack for confirmation. The ravenette nodded with a smile. "Yep, I even took us on twisted and super confusing paths just to lose any sneaky followers who tried."

The general noticed the death glare Cloud was giving Zack which told him all he needed to know. "You got lost."

Zack faltered and scratched the back of his head. "Nothing gets passed you, does it," he chuckled.

"Come on," Sephiroth told them with a smirk as he led them towards the protected entrance of the village.

The guards still carried on with their task, but didn't stop the newcomers since the general was leading them. Cloud still felt nervous under the intense glare from one of the guards while Zack just waved and gave them a friendly smile before throwing a chummy arm over the blonde's shoulder and whispering in his ear, "Just smile and wave, it lowers their guard."

Sephiroth led them towards the stairs when a voice called over to them, "Yo Zack! You finally made it!"

The ravenette turned and was surprised to see Reno. "What the? How'd you get here?" He quickly scanned the area as did Cloud.

Reno saw this and held up his hands. "Relax, it's no ambush."

"Reno came here with us," Sephiroth added.

Zack turned to his C.O. and blinked. "Reno's on our side? How'd you manage to turn a Turk?! That just doesn't happen!"

Sephiroth smirked at that, "Ask yourself. Apparently you're the reason he turned."

"I told you," Reno said with a sheepish grin, "I have one flaw that makes me a bad Turk. I'm too loyal to my friends. I mean, it would have been nicer to realize it sooner before kidnapping the Lockhart girl, but my new boss said he'd clean up my mess this time before telling me to go and safe the flow-"

WHAM!

Reno suddenly found himself sitting on his butt in the dirt, with a hand pressed against his chin. He looked up to see Cloud standing over him. "Dude, the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Did you just say you kidnapped someone named Lockhart?" Cloud was furious. "Was her name Tifa?"

It clicked for Zack as his eyes grew wider. "Oh shit."

Reno glared at the blonde before spitting out a bit of blood. "Yeah, that's her. Why, she your girlfriend?" He was such an ass when in a bad mood.

Cloud went to attack him again when Zack intervened and grabbed his buddy in a bear hug. "Alright, that's enough. Calm down Spike."

"Let me go," the teen protested as he struggled. Zack had to arch his head back to avoid a savage head-butt that would hurt the blonde a lot more than him. It was no contest when it came to strength, Trace amounts of mako going up against First Class levels was like a mouse going up against a lion. Though Zack would wager a lion was a bit more tame than his friend at the moment.

Reno had stumbled back to his feet and Cloud kicked out with his legs. "I _will_ kick your ass when I get the chance," the blonde threatened.

"Go ahead and try," Reno said as he pulled out his electric mag rod. "Let him go Zack. Let's see how well he fairs."

Sephiroth grew tired of this and stepped in between the two, shoving Reno back down and gripping Cloud's shoulder so tightly the blonde winced before passing out old.

"Spiky," Zack cried out in panic until Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"He'll wake up in a few hours. I didn't cause any permanent damage." He then looked down at Reno with a stern glare. "However I cannot say the same for you unless you keep your distance until our informant arrives. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Reno gulped.

* * *

Cloud wasn't sure how much time had passed since the general knocked him out, but when he came to he still thought he was dreaming.

Tifa smiled at him as she leaned over to block out the glare from the flickering candlelight. "Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say good evening?"

The blonde sat up only to roll his shoulder as he felt the ghost pain from what Sephiroth had done then he turned as realization kicked in and he noticed Tifa sitting there. "How'd you get here? Reno said he kidnapped you!"

"He did," she replied sweetly, "and when I saw him again I kicked him right in the family jewels."

"Well, guess there goes my revenge plan," he chuckled nervously.

"It's okay, he's alright now that he's on our side. But he better not let me catch him pulling double spy work or he'll be answering to my fists." She punched her right fist into her left hand for emphasis.

"But, I don't understand, how did you get away from the Turks? Did they let you go?"

"Pfft, no. Vincent got me out. I guess he's the one who set Reno straight."

She stood up and took Cloud's hand. "Feeling up for a walk?"

He nodded and she led the way over to the large bonfire burning in the center of the village.

Zack saw them and waved for them to join him. "You guys are just in time for dinner!"

Once they were seated bowls of soup were passed out for everyone. Cloud looked around for Vincent, but couldn't see him."

"What's up," asked Zack.

"Just looking for Vincent," he replied honestly.

"He's talking with the general and Bugenhagen, it shouldn't be too long."

"Who?"

"My grandfather," replied the red lion-like creature that approached them. "It's nice to finally meet you. Sephiroth had quite the story to tell when he arrived. I look forward to see if fate favors our bond."

"Excuse me," asked Cloud who was confused in more ways than one. A few examples were that the creature could speak and exactly what kind of bond did he mean?

The cat purred with laughter at the blonde's reaction. "Relax my friend. I have a good feeling about what's to come."

Reno approached the blonde next and it was clear he had been drinking a bit. "Yo, sleeping beauty's finally woken up eh? Did Princess charming plant a smooch just right? Yeowch!"

Tifa had stood quickly and pinched a sensitive nerve in Reno's back that made the drunken red head wince. "Just keep walking Reno. You're lucky you got away with a gentle kick before."

" _THAT_ was gentle," spluttered Reno.

"Yes," Tifa replied with a dead serious glare. "Next time I won't go so easy and I can't promise it won't cause any permanent damage." Reno took the hint and backed off like a frightened cat.

With that out of the way Tifa smirked and sat back down next to Cloud while Zack was seated on the blonde's other side. Both teens were giving her a frightened look. "You're going to have your hands full with that one," Zack whispered.

"Tell me about it," the blonde whispered back.

"What are you two whispering," Tifa asked.

"Nothing," they both replied.

Nanaki just purred contently on Tifa's other side. They had both heard the boys, but only Nanaki saw Tifa secretly smile at what they said.

While the group waited for Bugenhagen, Sephiroth and Vincent to arrive Cloud took the chance to look at everyone who the ex-Turk had apparently brought with him. Zack had told him that Vincent had arrived by airship, one constructed by a pilot named Cid and they had picked up another on the way. A man named Barret from the mining town of Corel. Cloud was also relieved to see Aerith safe and sound sitting on Zack's other side. She seemed to be looking around at everyone as well, and perhaps she shared the same feeling he did; that this was very familiar.

Finally after another fifteen minutes the trio approached. Vincent took his seat next to Barret who gave the man a look, but then focused on the old man and the silverette.

"Hey, don't I know you," asked Cid. "Yeah, you're Shinra's posterboy!"

"I was," Sephiroth replied calmly, but both Cloud and Zack knew the general well enough to tell he was suppressing his annoyance. "Now however I am no longer associated with Shinra."

"They kick you out? What for," asked Barret. "The Shinra haven't done anything real serious. They offered my town help with remodeling. Someone named Scarlett is supposed to come by in a few days."

That got Sephiroth's attention. "The last thing Scarlett cares about is helping others. Her interests are building powerful weapons and then testing them out. If she spoke of remodeling your town then she means to destroy it."

This caught some of them by surprise. "What'r you sayin'," Barret shouted. "You sayin' The Shinra's lying to us?"

Sephiroth stared directly at him as he replied. "Firstly, there is no 'The' in front of Shinra and yes, that's exactly what I'm implying."

"What about the space ship in Rocket Town? That all a scam too," asked Cid.

Sephiroth shrugged. "I don't know if it's a scam, but all I do know is the launch will fail and the company will eventually abandon the project."

" _SHIT!_ "

The group watched the pilot jump up in a rage. "What do you mean the launch will fail? Who told you so much, huh asshole? That's my livelihood!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, there's women present," Zack challenged.

"Shut up Porcupine, I don't give a flyin' rat's ass!"

"Perhaps you should tell them why you know, Sephiroth, like the three of us agreed," inquired Bugenhagen.

"Go ahead Sephiroth, we're all ears," Aerith told him with a friendly smile and Zack nodded along.

The general wasn't nervous, but he did feel hesitant. Taking a moment to get his thoughts in order he also took a moment to appreciate the fact that Cloud's group had been reunited for the most part. Only two were missing, and he knew that only distance and timing kept the group from being complete.

"There once existed a group of fighters that stood together against a powerful threat. Loss, destruction and heartache had given them a common goal, to destroy the enemy they shared. They started by blowing up reactors in the city of Midgar, but stopped when they realized it was hurting the citizens more than their enemy. The enemy's name was Shinra. The president was merely annoyed by their efforts and when he confronted them he set a trap and left to enjoy a meal. The trap was no match for the group, however it wasted their time and they were nearly caught in the explosion. Their leader, a powerful warrior fell from the top of the plate and landed in the slums where he met a young flower girl…"

Sephiroth described the most important part of the tale, never calling a name directly, but instead giving them a nickname. As the tale went on those gathered around the campfire began to look at one another, slowly seeing similarities between the characters, the events and in each other. When Sephiroth concluded his story he finally revealed the real names.

"The gun-arm Barret Wallace, the Angry Smoker Cid Highwind, the Ninja Yuffie, the Vampire Vincent Valentine, the martial artist Tifa Lockhart, the flower girl Aerith, the robot feline Reeve, the intelligent lion Nanaki, and the leader Cloud Strife."

The entire group turned to Cloud and he couldn't help the involuntary flinch and the desire to shrink into the ground.

"He ain't no leader," Barret growled.

"He's the perfect leader," Sephiroth replied. "And he is the only one who has ever been able to defeat me."

The group each contemplated the seriousness of what this realization meant, that the story was about them and that they had endured such hell. "But this don't even make sense! The shit ain't even happened yet," shouted Cid. "You're tellin' us that we become some merry band of heroes and save the whole damn planet? Where's yer proof?"

"Because he's seen it, as have I," replied Vincent from where he sat.

"Oh and we're supposed to take your words for it? What have you two been smoking? Mako fumes?"

"Hey, buddy, you okay," asked Zack as he noticed Cloud holding his head in pain while Tifa rubbed his back in a circular motion.

Barret scoffed at the sight. "Some leader."

"Shut up Barret."

Barret looked over at the blonde as did Sephiroth and Vincent. The bulky mining man got up and stood over the teen. "What'd you say to me?"

Zack was about to stand before Cloud lifted his head and glared at the man with slightly glowing eyes. "I said shut up. Or do I need to pound the message into that thick head of yours?"

Vincent smirked at this and Sephiroth realized that wasn't the younger Cloud, but somehow the one from the future.

Barret was two seconds away from grabbing the kid by his collar when Sephiroth approached. "Cloud? How is this possible?"

"Don't ask me, it's whatever Vincent did." The blonde shot the Turk a glare, which surprised Sephiroth. "This isn't what we agreed on. Only you were supposed to go back with him."

"I wanted to make sure there was a chance you would set things right if he proved untrustworthy."

"Yet another painful struggle. Perfect," the blonde grumbled as he held his head tighter with his one hand.

"Spiky, what's goin' on," asked Zack.

Cloud looked over at Zack and smiled when he saw Aerith sitting next to him, both looking super concerned. "Well, I guess the pain was worth it. This is the only good _reunion_."

"What's happening Cloud," asked Tifa.

Cloud glared again at Vincent. "Ask him. I've been trapped in here with the kid ever since he pulled my mind from the future."

"So that's what happened," asked Vincent. I had guessed what might occur, but wasn't sure.

"Yeah, my body's in a coma thanks to your little stunt," Cloud growled. "You know how I feel about labs and hospitals."

"But I know Reeve's looking after you, so there's nothing to worry about," the ex-Turk replied smugly.

"Asshole," Cloud grunted under his breath. He then turned to Sephiroth. "Looks like I was right to trust you."

"What damage is this doing to you," asked the general.

Cloud wasn't going to lie. "Right now there are two complete minds fighting for control. The headaches and the visions the younger one has been experiencing are the result of my own mind trying to take control. I don't want to, but if I don't take control or try to surface every now and then…"

"What…what happens," asked Zack.

"I risk fading away. Putting two of the same person into one body is dangerous enough, but now our very minds are at war with each other."

"Couldn't ya just fuse together," asked Cid.

"If that happened neither past nor future version would be the same and there'd be severe brain damage. The memories, thoughts and personalities wouldn't blend right. Staying conscious this long is going to cost me, but I needed to surface. I'm still connected to the future and I can hear what's going on. Jenova still lives."

Vincent and Sephiroth bristled at the news.

"How! You and Zack burned her to ashes."

"I know, but she's still around in the future as is Hojo. Somehow he's responsible for her survival." His body shuddered from the pain and it was all Zack could do to hold him upright.

"Easy Spike. We'll get 'em. This time we'll make sure they can't come back."

Cloud smirked at his best friend. "Just don't die this time. I'm already carrying a heavy burden. I don't need to become your living legacy again." He then looked over at the flower girl next to Zack. "Aerith, I never got to thank you for everything…"

"shush," she said as she gently cradled his head in her hands. "Don't thank me yet, wait until after I help you."

Cloud's vision was starting to blur from the pain. "Wait, Hojo has an old lair hidden near Wutai. It's old in my time, but it may be where he's…hiding now…"

"Alright that's enough," Aerith replied sternly. "You've done your job, now let me do mine…bodyguard."

Cloud's eyes cleared as he focused on her. "You know?"

"You're not the only one whose been getting strong flashbacks." With that she went to work, concentrating her energy on the white materia tucked away in the ribbon tied in her hair. It glowed brightly before Cloud felt its soothing power flow into him and then he gladly let the darkness take him.


	27. Chapter 26

_Finally! This update is done. Phew, I was beginning to think I'd never finish it. Now guys, I know there are a lot of line breaks, but that was the only way this was going to ever see the light of day. I had tried it several other ways and they all made it impossible to connect the dots which will lead it in the direction I want it to, and believe me, some awesome and crazy things are going to happen._

 _I do want to apologize for my silence as well. I've only been active on one place recently and that's only because my job has been taking up most of my time. And when I'm not working, I'm usually too tired to think straight because of either work or the heat. I live in Florida and the heat here is no joke. It can get dangerous if you're not careful and combine it with humidity and storms and it's a sticky mess._

 _anyway, enough of my yakin', I hope you enjoy the update, even if it is a little shorter than I had hoped._

* * *

Tifa and Nanaki carried Cloud back to the room where he had rested before the meeting. The brunette wasn't sure what was wrong with him, other than he had acted completely different from the Cloud she knew. Nanaki only offered a purr of comfort for her.

"I sense a powerful struggle, but it seems to have subsided for now. Whatever is happening with him, it's not changing who he is. In fact…I'm sensing that it is possibly making him stronger."

"I hope you're right," Tifa replied as the feline left to return to the meeting. Tifa wanted to be a part of the planning, but Cloud needed her more and she would be there for him, just like when he was there for her. That's when she saw something that surprised her.

Cloud was still out cold, but he had begun to smile and slowly falling from his closed eyes were tears. It was something she had never seen before and she had no idea what to make of it, but it was clear it wasn't a nightmare.

"Not this time," came the whisper so quiet that Tifa almost didn't hear it.

* * *

Back around the Cosmo Candle, the group was deep into a heavy debate about what should be done. Barret and Cid both wanted to return home to deal with what Shinra was planning, but Reno and Sephiroth were trying to tell them how pointless it would be and only cause more damage.

"I ain't gonna sit here while they wreck my town! If y'all don't wanna help then fine! I'll do it myself," Barret shouted.

"And I told you, dumbass, that if you do that you'll only get yourself killed! Did you like having a gun arm? You might end up with more robot parts than human," Reno argued back. "How are you gonna have a kid when you got fake jewels, huh?"

"I'll give you robot parts!"

"Look, I've worked all my life for this dream! I'll be damned if I let anyone mess it up," Cid Shouted."

"If we plan everything out carefully then we can avoid unnecessary risks," Sephiroth argued.

"Tryin' to save your Shinra buddies? How can we even trust you when you betrayed everyone in the past?"

"I betrayed no one!"

" **STOP IT**!"

Everyone turned to Zack who had shouted at the top of his lungs. Sephiroth was surprised to see the warrior in such a way. Zack had never looked so serious, so focused and so angry. He was seething with rage.

"This fighting is doing nothing, but wasting time. The answer is simple!"

"You have a plan," asked Vincent.

Zack nodded to him and then looked to Sephiroth. "Seph's got the right idea, but we need to go about it differently."

"How," they all asked in once voice.

Zack only winked and gave them a thumb's up, liking the fact that they were finally coming together.

"We split up."

The group looked at him like he just said pigs could fly.

"You're nuts," Cid flat out told him.

"It wasn't easy getting everyone together, now you want us to go our separate ways," asked Vincent.

Zack glared at him, "It's better than your idea. Shove everything on Cloud's shoulders the way you did. Don't think I'll forgive you so easily for that."

"Agreed," Sephiroth added. "It's different this time."

"And if my plan works he might now even have to fight," the ravenette added with a confident grin. "I'm not talking about parting ways and dealing with our problems on our own. Just hear me out and we can build from there."

Barret calmed himself and nodded. "Alright, let's hear it."

* * *

The front lobby of Shinra was a hive of activity. Office workers shuffled along with their papers and briefcases while secretaries and high-class executives clicked their fancy shoes with each steps. Workers behind their desks typed away to meet deadlines while guards and SOLDIERs made their way through their rounds and missions while the rest shuffled around them to attend their own agendas.

What stopped everyone cold was seeing who stepped through the front doors.

Sephiroth and Zack headed for the lobby elevators like nothing was wrong, however word had traveled fast that the general had betrayed the company. Zack noticed some of the guards and SOLDIERs twitch their hands, wanting to reach for their weapons, but they knew better than to try and stop the general. Everyone respected his strength and knew better than to block his path.

The entire floor watched silently as they waited for the elevator and even after the doors slid closed the room continued to stare at the elevator, where the silent storm had passed through.

Zack couldn't help the smirk as they made their way up. "That was the coolest entrance ever. Did you _see_ their faces? They didn't even try to stop us!"

"Of course, we are the only First Class SOLDIERs here, anyone with half a brain should knew better then to stand in our way," Sephiroth replied with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Zack turned and smiled at him. Now that sounded like the old Sephiroth he knew; the person he used to be before things started heading south. "Then what does that make the people we're about to confront?" he asked, knowing they would try to stop them.

"Brain-dead idiots."

The elevator shaft echoed with Zack's laughter.

* * *

When the elevator arrived at the destined floor, the two stepped out and were met with heavy force. Zack wouldn't deny that he was a little intimidated by the sheer firepower of weapons aimed right at them and the one standing behind the scores of guns was Tseng.

"Ah general, I was wondering when you were going to return, though I expected you'd be smarter and choose a more stealthy approach."

Now was the time to put Zack's plan into action.

"Why would I do that? This is where I belong."

"Oh is it," asked the head Turk. "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"What's that mean," asked Zack.

Tseng could barely hide the purr of delight in his voice. "Sephiroth, you defied orders and allowed a person on interest to escape, in fact you aided in the crime. You then fled and it's clear to me that you've gone awol, which is a court-martialable offense." He then turned to Zack. "And you SOLDIER are guilty of the same. You were assigned to a mission in a southern forest. When the pilot returned to collect both you and cadet Strife you were nowhere to be found. And now you return with the general? Clearly this is some sort of coup d'état. Have you anything to say before you're arrested?"

Zack seemed a little nervous, but Sephiroth remained confident. He had no reason to be afraid. The numbers were indeed stacked against them, but he was a living legend. All he would have to do was draw Masamune and half of these men would turn and run. He was the master of this room, as much as Tseng believed otherwise.

"I was using the girl to lure out the real threat. This person managed to turn Reno, a solid Turk. I knew it was serious and the culprit was dangerous. It started in Nibelheim. I thought it had been Genesis that had destroyed everything, but it seems there was something else in the lab under the mansion, someone that escaped-"

"Enough," Tseng cut him off, glancing around at the others in the room. "That information is classified. You can tell your story to the president, but know that every Turk is assigned to guard him and we can easily kill you both if you attempt to attack."

"Very well," the general replied as he led the way towards the president's office. Just as he thought, the guards hurried to make a path for him. He couldn't help but to let Masamune swing a bit at his side, even the slight wind created from that motion made the blade sing and hum and he saw the fear reflected in their eyes.

* * *

When they arrived to the office, Tseng's claim was well described. There were at least ten other Turks surrounding the president and while they did look impressive, the general didn't care enough to remember their names.

The president was shaking a bit, but he held fast to his nerve as he addressed his former general. "Sephiroth, I never thought you would betray me."

"I have done no such thing, sir," Sephiroth replied coolly."

"That's now what Tseng has said, and he's provided me with evidence. You've been recruiting people to spy for you and form your own group? I see you've tricked this SOLDIER next to you, but I hear you stole a Turk and made him turn?"

"Reno was a traitor," Sephiroth began.

"Not that moron," the president snapped. "This one," he held up an image and Zack's eyes widened in surprise. Sephiroth glared at Tseng. The picture the president was holding was of Cloud.

"Strife was a cadet under Zack's tutelage."

"Was," asked the president. "You mean he was transferred to Tseng's division?"

"No, he was…"Zack started to reply, but looked down and clenched his fists.

Sephiroth decided to finish for him, "He was killed. I almost didn't get Zack out alive."

"What are you talking about," asked the president.

Sephiroth looked over at Tseng before diving into his story. "As I began a bit ago, Reno was the traitor. I was using the girl to lure out the leader that he was working for, whom I believe was someone who escaped from under the mansion. We found evidence of a type of stasis chamber and one was open. The notes I found down there was destroyed, but we think It was someone the professor had experimented early mako tests on. At first I thought it had been Genesis that had destroyed the lab, but it appears I was wrong."

"When we came upon the scene we saw a man in red fighting against Zack and Strife. I saw the cadet go down, felled by the enemy's gun. I went to join the fray when Reno tilted the helicopter to stop me, but the girl fell from the open door and fell to her death. I tried, but was unable to save her."

Zack was trying to hide his pain as the general told the story and when he spoke his voice was thick with sorrow. "Spiky fought like a champ. He really did everything he could and used everything I had taught him, but he was no match for that guy. That bastard was a monster!"

Sephiroth turned to him and nodded. "You can grieve for Cloud later."

Zack nodded and closed his eyes before swallowing. "Yes sir, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of losing friends."

The president rolled his eyes and it took everything Sephiroth had not to cut them out with his blade.

Tseng however wasn't completely sold. "So where is the wreckage, and the bodies of both the traitor and the man?"

Sephiroth clenched his fist. "Zack had his hands full with the warrior and I was trying to register aid when Reno began firing from the chopper's guns. I would have brought him down, but the Turk is a skilled pilot. The warrior managed to get away from Zack and they escaped. I would have pursued, but I was not about to leave Zack behind with the carnage."

"Carnage," asked the president.

Sephiroth nodded. "He was trying to revive Strife, and he was covered in blood from his attempts. SOLDIER has already lost two of its First Class warriors to madness, I was not about to let grief claim a third."

"And the girl," asked Tseng. "What happened to her body?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "The stranger took the body with them and headed south."

Tseng and the president exchanged a look before the president spoke again.

"Sephiroth, in light of the events disclosed, I am reinstating your title as general. Fair, you may also reclaim your rank; however this matter is far from over. You will be free to return to your duties, but know they you will be watched closely for obvious reasons until this matter can be properly resolved."

"Yes sir," Sephiroth and Zack replied before being dismissed.

Once they were gone the president and Tseng exchanged their thoughts.

"It seems we were onto something after all, could that place really contain the path to the promise land?"

"It's worth exploring sir," Tseng replied. He still didn't trust the general, but his story was starting to be more believable. In any case, he knew time would reveal all.

* * *

Zack led Sephiroth into his office instead of the general's where it would obviously be bugged. Zack's office was smaller and so the general knew that his new tool would cover the room's square footage easily. Making sure Zack's computer was off and unplugged to protect it, Sephiroth pulled out a small cassette-shaped device that Cid had made and activated it, sending out a small EM pulse which would fry any spying device.

"You think they bought it," Zack asked once the room was secure.

"Not entirely, but so far so good. Your plan might just work."

Zack sighed as he leaned his head back in his chair. "Good."

Sephiroth couldn't help but offer his lieutenant a worried glance. "Are you alright? Back there, I sensed real emotion, not simply an act."

"Yeah, I was just drawing my grief for Angeal when I was telling my part, and then I thought back to what we found out about the future and how so many people were lost. Plus I'm worried about Cloud."

Sephiroth nodded, admiring the SOLDIER for putting his grief for good use. "Just remember, we're going to make things better. We just have to keep our focus and follow your plan. Once we get this company to the way it should be then we can help our friends."

Zack looked up at his superior and saw the sincerity in his words. "Yeah."


	28. Chapter 27

_Hello my wonderful readers. I apologize that this one took me longer than I thought. I tried to get this out before Halloween, but at least it was only a two week delay this time. Well, the holidays are in full swing. I can't believe Thanksgiving is only a week away. Egads this year is flying by! I'll be busy with work this weekend and I'll pretty much be busy through Christmas. I might get some free time to write in early December, but it's also possible that this may be the last update until next year._

 _One side note I wanted to make was towards the end of this chapter. after a characters talks with normal "" marks they are speaking, but then they speak with ' ' marks its a silent message between them. That's just in case it confuses anyone._

 _I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season and I hope you like the nice little fluff I threw in this chapter. There is some big stuff coming up. Will Sephiroth be able to keep himself together or will Jenova's influence prove to be too strong? We'll find out when the time comes._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

When Cloud awoke he felt the most at peace he had been since after the defeat of the remnants. For once he wasn't waking from a dream. Zack and Aerith had been spared and even his own hellish past was being rewritten. His head was still splitting from sharing the same vessel with his younger self, but thanks to the cetra it had been reduced to a dull ache for the time being, something he could manage. What did confuse him however, was the eerie silence. Normally he could hear the echoed thoughts of the younger Cloud who was always thinking, always trying to figure out how he could do his part to help others.

Cloud had forgotten how he had been once filled with such immense hope, free from the guilt and trauma that plagued his past. Now however he could hear something, but it was so faint it took his enhanced hearing just to detect it.

Making his way through their shared subconscious, Cloud soon found the source. His younger self was sitting with his legs pulled tightly to his chest and he had his head buried in his arms quietly sobbing. The older blonde wasn't sure if it was a good idea if he should interact with him. After all, he had no idea how time travel worked nor did he know what would happen if he interfered with his younger self any further. However it bothered him in more ways than one to see such a sight. In the end his protective nature won out.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"How?"

Cloud was confused by the response. "What?"

The younger Cloud lifted his head slowly. "How could such a thing have happened?"

Cloud still wasn't following, though he knew that hallowed, terrified look. He was obviously seeing something from the older blonde's past, though as to what it was specifically it was anyone's guess.

"Sephiroth told us and Vincent backed up his story, but…I didn't think it could be so bad! So much fire and death!"

It became clear for the warrior then. Kneeling down to be level with his younger self he suddenly was reminded of the times when he'd have talks with Denzel and he couldn't help the smirk when he realized it didn't feel very different at all.

"It's definitely one of my worst memories, but…" the younger one looked up at the future reflection of himself. "You shouldn't worry about it, because it's not going to happen now."

"You sure?"

The warrior inwardly smiled. "I never thought I'd end up forgiving Sephiroth, let alone consider him a friend, but he surprised me and…he's redeemed himself. If anything bad does happen it won't be because of his betrayal this time. Besides, the team's been reassembled. With such an effective group you should be able to take down Shinra with ease."

"I don't know…Hojo sounds pretty dangerous. And you said he managed to save Jenova?"

"Yeah, that's not going to be easy to deal with, but you stand a much better chance now."

The younger studied the warrior and admired him, though he was amazed that he was actually looking at a future version of himself. "I wish you would have come back with Sephiroth."

"Why," asked the older blonde. "You're perfectly capable on your own. You don't need me. Vincent was just being paranoid. I know we're both not thrilled with what he did, but it's not so bad. You channeled some of my fighting instincts and I got to see my friends again."

"Barret and the others," the cadet asked.

Cloud shook his head with a smile. "Zack and Aerith, my two biggest regrets in life. For years that guilt ate away at me. I couldn't save either of them, but now they're alive and together." He gave his younger self a serious look. "Don't ever take that miracle for granted. Enjoy every moment you spend with them."

The younger blonde shamefully wiped his tears away. "I'll try. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to them, especially Zack."

The older warrior merely huffed quietly at the idea. "You'd grieve, pull yourself together and then continue on, carrying his legacy with you. It wasn't easy and it wasn't without regret, but I'd like to think I made him proud in the end." He then felt the strain of their contact and felt that the younger one was starting to wake up. "And there's no shame in shedding tears, especially around someone who perfectly understands why."

The dark, shadowed environment and the smell of charred wood began to fade and the future Cloud along with it. The young Cloud began to worry until the older one shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Just handing over the steering wheel. If you continue down the path you're headed, then my hellish memories won't become yours." The younger Cloud gave the burning town one last glance as it faded completely, hoping his older self was right.

Cloud opened his eyes to find himself once again in the same room he had woken up in before. Getting up, he stepped out of the room and headed for the open space. He took in the morning sunrise with a feeling of optimism. It was refreshing, then again things did seem to be going smoothly. He made his way towards the Cosmo Candle where the group had held its meeting. There he found Aerith getting her hair brushed by one of the local village girls.

A whisper from his dream came back to him,

" _Enjoy every minute you spend with them."_

He just stood there and watched the girl weave yellow and purple blossoms into her hair as she braided it. When she was finished, the girl offered a mirror to her, but Aerith closed her eyes.

"What do you think, Cloud?"

The blonde blinked before trying to find the right words to say. "Uh, it's…um, it's nice. I'm sure Zack would love it."

Aerith giggled before looking his way. "You know it's okay to say you like it, no one will accuse you of cheating simply for having an opinion."

Cloud blushed a bit with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well…it's…it's pretty."

Aerith giggled again before gazing into the mirror. "I agree. It's very pretty."

She nodded her thanks to the girl as she smiled and got up to hurry off to finish her chores, leaving the two alone. Cloud looked around, wondering where everyone else was, and Aerith, being the ever clever one seemed to read his mind. "You missed a lot after you blacked out the other night."

"The other night?"

She nodded at his shocked reaction. "The meeting was the night before last. You slept for over a day."

Cloud sat down hard and held his head in one hand at the news. "Oh man, I'm such an idiot. Some future hero I am."

Aerith smiled as turned his way. "Hard to believe Sephiroth said you had no sense of humor in the future. You seemed to enjoy putting Barret in his place."

"I don't remember anything after Barret and Cid accused the general of lying."

Aerith nodded, "I figured you might not remember. After your other self emerged and put the team in their place the others were a bit more willing to believe Sephiroth. Zack suggested they still use the original plan to change Shinra from the inside, but a side plan was also formed. While Zack and Sephiroth returned to Midgar, Cid returned to Rocket Town to do some digging see what he could find out, and Vincent left with Reno and Barret to Corel to try and prevent the town from being destroyed."

"What about everyone else? And me, what am I supposed to do?"

"Tifa and Nanaki are around here somewhere and your job is to recover. Zack didn't want to force you to carry the world on your shoulders this time and Sephiroth agreed. That's why they didn't wait for you to wake up before heading back to Shinra. I believe the general said it'd be best if the company thought you were dead."

Cloud rose to his feet then. "Wait! But then how will I become a SOLDIER if everyone thinks I'm dead?! I can't reclaim the strength I had if I don't get into the program!"

Aerith shook her head. "He said you wouldn't take it well. Sephiroth still wants you to regain the strength you had, but first he wants to make sure the threats are taken care of, or at least contained. There's the Turks to worry about, and the threat from Hojo is still very real."

"What does Hojo have to do with me," asked the blonde. "I never attacked Sephiroth this time so he shouldn't care about me."

Aerith just sat there calmly. "If the bear's asleep, you shouldn't poke it."

"What does that even mean?"

She sighed, "It means don't attract attention from a dangerous threat if you can avoid it."

Cloud glanced away and clenched a fist. "I just don't want to be useless. I haven't done anything to contribute to the team. If anything, I've only made things worse."

Aerith stood up and dusted off her dress before walking over and pulling him into a hug.

"Silly. You're the reason this second chance is even possible. Everyone's still together and are willing to help you. Let us make it easier for you this time and if it means you don't take up the main hero's title then so be it. Isn't it better to be part of a team than a lonely hero?"

A strong feeling from deep within which Cloud knew came from his future self firmly agreed with Aerith and he gave in before returning her hug. "You win."

The flower girl smiled as she pulled away and twirled with another giggle. "Glad you see things my way." She then took his hand and led him around the village showing him all her favorite aspects Cosmo Canyon had to offer.

They met up with Tifa who had been conversing with a woman who was praising the heritage of the town's ale that had been passed down through the generations. Tifa listened with interest and Aerith couldn't help a mischievous smirk before pushing Cloud into her and catching her attention. Cloud turned to asked why the cetra had done that when Aerith was nowhere to be seen.

"There are better ways to get my attention, Cloud," Tifa told him, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, I tripped," he fibbed.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa turned back towards the woman who was now eyeing the two with a knowing smirk. "I'd love to finish the history lesson, dear, but I've got work to do and I don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting. I'm sure the art of brewery would bore such a dashing young warrior."

She left smirking while both teens were blushing at her words.

"He's not my boyfriend," Tifa shouted in the direction the woman had left, which hurt Cloud a little, but he didn't let it show.

"Sorry for ruining that for you, I'll catch up with you later."

"No, wait," Tifa called as she grabbed his hand, stopping him. "I didn't mean anything by that. I um…I'm glad you're feeling better."

Cloud looked down at their hands. He had always secretly had a crush on Tifa, but was unsure if she ever felt the same. He had tried, ever since he had the dream where he saw an adult Tifa he had tried to see if they had become anything more than friends, but all he got were conflicting emotions and confusion as if even his older self was unsure, but one thing was still the same, his feelings for her hadn't changed. He wondered if there was anything he could do this time to make their bond stronger and hopefully she might share the same feelings.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm? What is it," she asked.

He looked her straight in the eye, "Teach me to fight."

"You mean hand to hand?"

Cloud nodded.

* * *

It had been four days since their reinstatement into SOLDIER and Zack was bored. Bored and annoyed. He knew that they'd be watched when they got back. After all, desertion wasn't a new thing to Shinra and they were worried that their remaining two First Class warrior would also turn traitor. Zack had expected it and went through the days with a big smile and a cheerful attitude, the same as he always did, however he was anything but cheerful on the inside. He was always keeping his eyes and ears open for any clues or information about anything that they could use to flush out the threats. He wasn't so quick to consider Tseng one just yet. He still saw him as a man carrying out his orders and he was unaware of the truth, but as a Turk it was still too dangerous to bring him into the loop just yet. Reno had been a different story and Zack was thankful for his loyalty.

Sephiroth wasn't having it any easier. The scientists had run several tests on him, not anything medical. Hojo had forbade anyone other than him to perform medical tests on his favorite specimen. It disgusted the general every time. The man was a sick creeper and Sephiroth had learned long ago to tolerate the scientist's exams, though it was always taxing and left him gloomy and reclusive for days. But with Hojo gone he was merely given the most basic of tests. Just monitoring his vitals and checking his mental status, like they feared he might go insane and start killing everyone in sight at the drop of a hat. It didn't sound like a bad idea to the general, and the only thing that saved them from such a fate was the fact that he was still in control of his sanity.

Once he was freed from the lab, Sephiroth headed to his office, calling Second Class Kunsel on his way.

Once the Second arrived the general motioned for him to be careful of what they said. Kunsel understood the signal to speak in code and began the conversation.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm worried about Zack. He's dealt with a lot recently and I fear his most recent loss may yet be his undoing."

"The cadet you mean," asked Kunsel. ' _This is about Cloud?'_

Sephiroth nodded. ' _Indeed.'_

"I thought perhaps there was something Hojo could amend, considering he has had success with me," the general continued, "but he's not here." _'Hojo is up to something and we need to know where he is.'_

"It's a shame. I never got the meet the kid, but Zack always talked highly of him, even though they hadn't known each other long," Kunsel replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?" _'Say the word and I'm up for the job.'_

"I need you to be there for Zack. We're both backed up with assignments and have hardly been able to spend more than a few minutes together since our return." _'I need you to find Hojo and see what he's up to. Zack and I are both being watched closely.'_

"Yes sir," Kunsel replied. _'You can count on me.'_

Sephiroth nodded and searched through a stack of papers before pulling out a folder. "Zack had a mission to Wutai, but it's nothing classified and he's far too backed up to go. I need you to take care of it in his place." _'Begin your search there.'_

Kunsel nodded, understanding perfectly. "Yes sir."

Sephiroth returned the nod, "dismissed."


	29. Chapter 28

_Well, this is probably the last update you'll see from be before Christmas. I'm going to be very busy over the next few weeks for Holiday reasons and I've been getting more hours for work, which is a bit of a double-edged sword. Yay for more money, but also less free time. I apologize if anything doesn't quite add up time wise or even geographical wise for this chapter. It is an AU, but also it's been far too long since I've actually played FFVII and I feel a little embarrassed admitting that. ^^;_

 _Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys there holiday season and I look forward to what next year brings!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Aerith was humming a tune as she walked through the village, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of such a beautiful and open place when she saw Tifa and Cloud headed to one of the outer cliffs overlooking the canyon. She smiled, thinking it was nice that they were spending more time together now than in the alternate future. She recalled what happened the night before Zack and Sephiroth left to return to Shinra.

After revealing that she also carried memories from the future, Sephiroth pulled her to the side and, remembering the atrocity his future self had done, offered his deepest apologies, by lowering onto one knee and bowing his head. Aerith had done the same that she had done to Cloud earlier that morning and pulled him into a hug. She had forgiven him and, like the future Cloud had clearly said, she trusted him to do the right thing and make things better this time.

He had already done a good job. She could hear the voice of the planet and it was pleased. She felt very optimistic about this time around and continued on enjoying her day.

About twenty minutes later, on the highest cliff overlooking the canyon, Cloud was staring at his foe with a determined glare. He would overcome this challenge. It couldn't be any harder than the trials the drill sergeants used to make him do.

When he saw his chance, he charged ahead and aimed a punch, but his arm was easily grabbed and before he knew it he felt himself flipped up and over his target before his back slammed on the ground and he was looking up at the sky. Tifa bent over and smiled smugly at him. "Wanna try again?"

"I still don't get how Reno was able to capture you," was his reply.

Tifa giggled as she took his arm and pulled him back up. "Well, hand to hand isn't very effective when your opponent has a weapon, and he took me by surprise. He doesn't look like the kind that can fight well, but he can."

Cloud nodded in response before Tifa got back into her fighting stance. "Okay, no more flipping. I'll show you some basic moves.

Cloud mimicked her and she taught him how to block an enemy punch and how to unbalance a foe who is bigger and stronger. As he memorized each step before starting another practice spar the world around them began to fade and the only people in the world were the two of them. A vision came to him then, a possible future maybe, he thought, with the two of them as adults and two kids, a boy and girl. It was a family he had always wanted to be a part of and seeing the kids beside him with Tifa was too much to take in.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

He snapped out of his day dream as he wiped his eyes, suddenly ashamed that she had seen him suddenly start crying. "It's nothing…just something I think my future self might have given up on." Was that it? The feeling he had was more of a feeling of loss rather than longing or an abandoned dream.

Tifa felt so bad for him, carrying such a burden, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Cloud, do you know if your future self and mine ever….became an item?"

The blonde shot her a startled look and she held her hands out defensively. "You don't have to answer, I'm just…curious."

Cloud tried to focus and channel what he could without encoring the wrath of another skull-splitting headache. "I can't recall memories, mostly just feelings, but I think we did have something, it was just complicated and confusing. There is something there though."

He looked over at her, hopeful that she wouldn't turn away or reject the idea. Instead she was trying to hide a small smile.

She took a few steps back and held up her fists again. "Come on, let's keep practicing."

Cloud smirked and mirrored her movements.

What the two sparring friends didn't see was the figure watching them from a few cliff tops over.

Zack was beyond bored in his office. He had managed to finish most of his paperwork the night before and the rest of it had been done that morning and now he was just sitting there with nothing to do. He wanted to get up and do something, but the general had warned that any behavior out of the norm would be seen as suspicious in the company's eyes. Finally he was summoned to direct a squad of Thirds on their mission. As he walked the line of warriors and relayed the orders he couldn't help but think back to when he had done the same with Cloud's squad. Zack hoped that his friend had woken up and wasn't suffering anymore pain.

The whole idea of having two different Clouds in one was odd, but Zack had seen much stranger things, and it surprised him when he saw his friend's eyes glow for that brief moment. Zack felt so much sympathy for him when the future Cloud made him promise not to die again.

" _I'll try buddy, but if it comes down to it, I'd still give my life for my friends if I had to."_

It wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about, but he had made up his mind.

After the squad had been deployed Zack sighed, wishing he could have gone with them when his PHS rang. Flipping it open he saw a new order pop up. The details made his eyes open wide.

Sephiroth had been waiting in his office. He had heard the news and had received orders to deploy, but he was waiting to see if his theory was correct. He got his answer when Zack burst through the door.

"North Corel, it's under attack!"

Sephiroth sighed, knowing it was a trap, both in North Corel and in this very room. There were landmines buried everywhere they tread. "They're testing us, Shinra wants to see just how trustworthy we are. That much is obvious."

"So what do we do? Do we go and defend Shinra, or…"

"Or what, forsake everything to aid the enemy?"

Zack clenched his fist. He knew they'd have to make a difficult choice sooner or later, but he didn't think it'd be like this.

"Let's go, I'd like to prove that we're loyal and get back to a normal life." With that Sephiroth led the way out the door.

Zack waited until they were in the stairwell and away from prying camera eyes and ears before commenting. "So what, we're going to fight our own friends? If they get captured or killed we'd be traitors."

"We're traitors either way," Sephiroth replied.

In shock, Zack was about to ask what he meant when Sephiroth continued. "So, what's the best way to prove to Shinra that we're loyal and not harm our friends?"

Relief flooded through Zack. "We'd have to make it look convincing," he added with confidence.

"No need to worry about that, but Scarlet will still be trying to wipe out the townspeople. That's where the challenge lies. We have to do what we can to protect them while keeping Shinra blinded."

Zack folded his arms behind his head as they continued to descend. "That'll be tricky."

Sephiroth looked thoughtful, "Not if we play our cards right. I assume you remember that strategic class Genesis used to teach regarding materia."

Zack's eyes gleamed with realization. "Yeah! That's perfect!"

Sephiroth smirked. "It doesn't seem so tricky now, does it?"

The ravenette smirked as they made their way to the awaiting chopper. "Not at all."

Tseng was at the helm piloting with Rude sitting in the other chair in the cockpit as the two SOLDIER Firsts strapped themselves in.

"The target town is filled with Rebels and traitors. Our mission is to eliminate them. Scarlet was there testing some weapons nearby when they were attacked. The last transmission we got was that the rebels were being lead by mysterious figure cloaked in red and the ex-Turk Reno."

Zack blinked, confused. "I thought there was no such thing as an ex-Turk."

Tseng glanced over his shoulder at him and Zack didn't like the look in his eyes. "There isn't."

 **. . .**

The trio had arrived in the night, trying to warn the town's people to leave before Scarlet had arrived, but fate wasn't on their side. Scarlet had decided that night time was the perfect time for a bonfire and went to work unleashing her new weapons and testing out how effective their long-range flamethrowers were on the houses. Her efforts were rewarded with shouts and panicked cries. One of the buildings exploded, lighting up her face as she laughed at the promising results.

Barret was filled with rage as he and the others worked to try and get the people out from the burning buildings. Vincent stood back, concealed by the shadows as he tried to figure out why this attack was happening now. It was too soon. Judging by his own memories he concluded that this event shouldn't have happened for at least another year. What could have caused the attack to happen so early?

He had little time to think about it as he saw Scarlet from a distance wave her hand and another man piloting one of the weapons launched a rocket into another house. It struck the bottom floor and caused the second floor to go up in flames. Vincent was about to turn to meet up with Barret when he heard the high squeal of a baby crying.

"That's Dyne's house! Dyne!"

Vincent saw Barret racing for the house that had been hit, but Reno was trying to hold him back.

"There's nothing you can do," he heard Reno shout.

"Get the hell outta my way Turk!"

Barret threw Reno to the side and ran straight into the burning threshold of his friend's house. The glass in the upper floor shattered from the heat and the cries became more panicked from the infant. Vincent wasn't sure if Barret would be able to make it upstairs in time, so he went into action. Using his cape, Vincent easily made his way up the tree and launched himself into the bedroom.

Fire was everywhere and the smoke was so thick the Turk couldn't see. He relied on his other sensed to find where the baby was. Reaching into the crib that had been knocked over, he pulled back the blankets to reveal a very scared, but thankfully unharmed baby girl. Taking her in his arms, he wrapped the end of his cape around her for protection and turned to call out when he heard a dangerous creaking. He ran for the window as part of the roof caved in behind him.

He landed in the burning embers of another building when the chopper arrived, hovering around twenty feet above him. The flames whipping around him from the wind and blowing his cape, making him seem all the more ominous.

Tseng's eyes widened for a moment before composing himself. "Vincent Valentine."

Rude's reaction was better concealed, but Sephiroth could tell he was just as surprised as Tseng. The two SOLDIERs were preparing the jump out and confront them when Tseng spotted Reno and began firing on the redhead.

To his credit, Reno was very quick and managed to dodge most of the bullets until one struck him in the shoulder and he went down. "Shit," he seethed with pain.

"Reno," Tseng called out on the chopper's megaphone, "you've turned your back on the company and your family, you know the punishment."

Reno glared as he looked up before cracking a grin and shrugged with his good shoulder. "Sorry boss, I got to see the big picture and I realized my family was on the wrong side."

Tseng aimed and made ready to fire when Zack shouted a warning.

"Look out!"

Suddenly the chopper's rear burst into flames at the same moment one of Scarlet's machines fell over, also bursting into flames.

The chopper spun out of control and the occupants had no choice but to jump for it. Sephiroth landed gracefully while Zack had to tuck and roll before jumping to his feet. Tseng flipped in the air a few times to slow his descent before landing as smoothly as a cat while Rude copied Zack's example.

When the Turks looked back Vincent was gone, but Reno was trying to get into the house. Tseng pulled out his gun and fired at Reno as Zack shouted out to the ex-Turk. Reno stopped and the bullet just missed as Tseng had aimed at where Reno would go and not where he currently was. The head Turk turned and glared at Zack, but the SOLDIER ignored him. "Reno, why did you betray us?"

The redhead locked eyes with his friend and then glanced behind him.

Rude raised his gun, "there's nowhere to run."

Reno only kept his eyes on the SOLDIERs as he kept glancing behind him.

Zack wasn't sure what Reno was thinking, but Sephiroth caught on. "Zack," he whispered. "Barret must be trapped inside. I'll take the Turks after Reno, you try and get him out of there."

Zack nodded in response, not wanting the Turks to notice what they were planning.

Sephiroth then glared over at Reno and charged for him. The redhead turned to flee away from the building as Rude and Tseng fired on the fleeing fugitive. Sephiroth caught up to them and the two Turks flanked him on either side. "He is our responsibility general, with all due respect."

"I failed my last mission partially because of Reno. I aim to correct my mistake."

While they followed after Reno, who was using all of his parkour skills to evade his pursuers, Zack made his way into the burning building. During the confrontation outside the building had collapsed even more and it was hard to get around without walking into flames. Zack found a discarded blanket on the floor that hadn't been touched by the flames yet and picked it up to protect himself when it revealed a body of a villager. Zack was saddened by the discovery, but had no time to react as the second floor creaked and moaned ominously.

The SOLDIER coughed and choked as the smoke got thicker the deeper he went. Still there was no sign of Barret. Maybe Sephiroth had read Reno's message wrong. Then he saw an arm over by the staircase and was relieved when he recognized it as Barret's. "Hang on! I'm coming!" When he got there his eyes widened with shock at the discovery. The arm he had seen had been crushed and severed just below the elbow by a heavy wooden support beam. Barret was on the other side, bleeding heavily and unconscious.

Taking part of the blanket, Zack ripped it and tied the smaller piece around Barret's arm to stop the bleeding. Mission or no mission, Zack wasn't about to let one of their team die. "Don't worry, I got you."

Zack carefully threw Barret's good arm over his shoulder and got him upright before rushing out of the house as the ceiling started to cave in behind him. They made it out and Zack collapsed outside, sighing with relief before he looked over at Barret. The man was awake now, but he was fighting back tears as he gazed towards the house that once belonged to his friend.

"I'm sorry; there was nothing I could do for your friend."

Barret fought harder to stop the tears that started to fall as jaw quivered from the failed attempts. "Marlene…Dyne I tried….sweet Gaia I tried… _ **MARLENE**_!"

Zack wasn't sure what had happened, but it tore him up to see such a tough man like Barret breaking down. Footsteps suddenly alerted him and he looked over his shoulder to see Rude standing there, the firelight flickering in the reflection of his sunglasses.

 _ **. . .**_

Reno had found himself cornered. Tseng had followed him through a large tunnel which the fugitive thought would be a good way to limit his chaser's movements and they'd be less likely to use materia for fear of collapsing the tunnel, but he didn't expect Sephiroth to cut him off on the other side. Thankfully, he knew they were on the same team and charged passed him, using his skills to launch himself up and over. He didn't expect Sephiroth to grab his foot. The redhead went down and looked up just in time to see Tseng appear in the distance. "What the hell man," Reno hissed.

Sephiroth looked over Reno's shoulder and nodded before pulling out a his fire materia and cast a powerful firaga 3 at Reno. Tseng saw the flames surround his ex-subordinate and heard the pain-filled scream.

Tseng approached the general and watched the flames as they slowly died down. It was clear from the heat of the flames that there'd be nothing left but ash. "He deserved a quick death."

"You mean a Turk bullet to the heart," inquired the general. "No. After what he put Zack through he deserved what he got."

Tseng saw the look in the general's eyes and saw that he meant every word of it.

"A fitting end for a traitor."

Sephiroth nodded, "Let's go back into town and finish the mission."

Tseng followed silently behind.

A few minutes after they left, Vincent emerged from behind the rock with Reno behind him. The Turk was fuming, but also thankful to be alive. "I can't believe he was actually going to roast me!"

Vincent said nothing as he put away his mastered ice materia. "Sephiroth saw me behind you and acted before Tseng could see me. The fire was just to conceal our escape."

"He didn't need to do it three inches in front of my face," the redhead pouted.

Vincent turned to him then. "There's nothing more we can do here. We need to meet up with the others and get back to base."


	30. Chapter 29

_Surprise! I was holding onto one more update for you all. I figured today would be a good day to drop this extra-sized chapter for you all. Think of it as my gift to you all for all of your support. And we haven't even gotten to the really good stuff yet. I've got some big plans for the future. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and if it's not your thing, then I wish you an amazing day regardless! I would post more, but the fam is calling me for dinner, and I smell Turkey!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The house of Barret's friend continued to crumble and collapse as the flames consumed it. The rest of the town wasn't fairing much better as Scarlet had wreaked havoc with her machines. Rude had come along under orders from Tseng. The reports stated that they were to provide support against the traitors. The informant had mentioned seeing a mysterious man clad in red accompanied by a bulky-muscled inhabitant of the town and the fugitive ex-Turk Reno. Rude had concealed his emotions well regarding Reno's surprising betrayal.

When he had seen Reno standing next to the cloaked man and Tseng had confirmed his identity as the Legendary Turk, Vincent Valentine whom had died on a mission decades ago it had given him mixed feelings about the company he served. If that really had been Vincent and he was alive then what other secrets was the company possibly hiding?

As he stood there staring down the SOLDIER who had obviously been surprised by his appearance his Turk training kicked in; searching the warrior for any telltale signs of dishonesty, deception or betrayal. To Rude, Zack's facial expression and the widening of his eyes was like catching a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Zack was standing in front of the man that had been seen with the two Ex-Turks, obviously protecting him. This was the sign Tseng had told him to be watchful of; any signs that the SOILDER Firsts couldn't be trusted. This would prove Tseng right, but at the same time, Reno had been one of the most loyal Turks they'd ever have in their ranks. If he had turned then was there a reason for it?

Rude recalled Reno's words to Tseng before their chopper crashed; _"Sorry boss, I got to see the big picture and I realized my family was on the wrong side."_

Was there something going on that the Turks didn't know about? Had Sephiroth and Zack discovered some dark secret along with Reno and were trying to form a plan to deal with it? Rude needed to know more before he could do anything.

Zack tried not to let his emotions show, but it was hard after what he had just witnessed. "Uh, I uh, I figured it'd be better to take one of the traitors alive," he tried as a cover up.

Rude mentally commended the SOLDIER for trying to save himself and not blow whatever cover he had, even if he had failed. He made a motion to tilt his head as if examining the man at Zack's feet. "You failed. The report will read that two traitors died in the house and were absorbed by the Lifestream."

Zack blinked at him in surprise. It was amazing how well he lived up to his nickname of a puppy. "What? But…his arm, he needs medical attention."

Rude adjusted his sunglasses as he turned, "A Turk's observation is never wrong. Take care of the damage control here, I'll go meet up with the others." With that he headed off, back into town leaving Zack very confused.

A hand touched Zack's shoulder and the warrior turned, drawing his blade when he saw Vincent standing there. Immediately sheathing the Buster Sword, Zack sighed with a mixture of relief and agitation. "Jeeze! Say something first! I almost cut you in half!"

Vincent wasn't paying attention though he was focusing on Barret. Pulling out a mastered Restore Materia, he tried healing the wound as best as he could for now. He managed to stop the bleeding and get him more stable, but that was all the materia could do for now. "That Turk knows you're not loyal to Shinra."

Zack's shoulders sagged. "I know. My plan wasn't as well thought out as I had hoped. If Tseng hadn't been so obsessed with trying to get Cloud to join them it wouldn't have gotten so out of hand."

"That is partially my fault," Vincent admitted. "I've been host to Chaos for so long that I've become paranoid with the worst case scenario. All I could see was Sephiroth failing. I thought we'd need the Cloud from the future to pick up where Sephiroth would fall."

Zack shook his head. "I get it, I really do. I can't even imagine a future where all that bad stuff happened, but you misjudged both Sephiroth and Cloud. Who knows, he may have become a badass warrior without pushing fast forward. Sephiroth was going to help train him and get him into SOLIDER with me as his mentor. I think the general wanted to save him from any traumatizing memories like his hometown going up in flames."

Vincent looked up at Zack for a moment before looking back down to Barret. "Never believe a Turk when he tells you they're perfect. We're anything but."

Zack smirked before kneeling down and placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. The ex-Turk looked up at him before the SOLDIER offered him a thumbs up. "Apology accepted, now let's get this guy out of here."

 _ **. . .**_

An hour later Sephiroth was standing in the middle of the burning village, waiting for Tseng to convince Scarlet to stop with her assault as her weapons had proved successful for the most part and the traitors had been dealt with. Rude was making the call for another chopper to come and pick them up. Zack had just returned into the heart of the village and let up with Sephiroth where the general was waiting for a report.

"Well?"

Zack placed his hands on his hips as he scanned the area. "Barret's gonna be okay. He lost a lot of blood and his right arm, but Vincent says he's got a good chance. I felt so bad for him when he was crying out a girl's name. I was afraid I had missed someone in the house."

Sephiroth blinked as he turned to look directly at Zack. "Was the name Marlene?"

Zack turned to his commander and mirrored his expression. "How'd you know?"

Sephiroth looked nervous, which unnerved Zack far more than he'd ever like to admit. "You didn't get her out?"

Zack recalled when he and Vincent got the edge of the village, away from the flames and Scarlet's troops. Reno was holding a baby and wanting Vincent to take it back before it needed a diaper change. Zack had asked why Reno was holding a baby when Vincent mentioned that she was important to Barret.

"Vincent saved a baby and said she was very important to Barret. That was probably Marlene."

The general's previous expression faded and returned to normal, which told Zack his hunch was right.

"Some things it seems cannot be avoided," Sephiroth voiced aloud. He closed his eyes and smirked, remembering the things his old friend Genesis often used to preach. _"The fates are cruel my friend. Some things will never change no matter how hard you try."_

"Speaking of things that can't be avoided," Zack added nervously, "I think I blew my cover in front of Rude."

Sephiroth turned to look at him then, his eyes focused and stern and it made Zack physically wince. "I couldn't let Barret die in the flames. Rude was there right as I got him out."

The general's glare intensified and Zack began to sweat. "He did something weird though, he said two people had died in the fire and told me to handle the clean up. He then left without another word. I think…I think it means he isn't going to rat me out."

"Or he's going to wait until he has more facts and reveals it when it would most benefit him. A Turk keeps his hand close to his chest and plays it at the right moment. Be careful to watch your actions closely."

"I know I screwed up. Vincent and I already had this chat."

"Then you'll do well to remember it," Sephiroth snapped before walking away.

"Hey," Zack wined, but the general didn't even look back. "That was a bit uncalled for…"

The trip back to Midgar was a quiet and uncomfortable one. A second chopper had to be called in and Sephiroth had avoided Zack and spending more time helping Tseng with the cover up. As the Turk mentioned after first calling in the pick-up, not all of the people were caught up in the 'accident'. It was sickening that they had come up with such a twisted story.

By the time he was back in Midgar, Zack glared at the report as he filled it out:

 _Faulty equipment caused the chopper to crash and Scarlet, whom was testing her new robots nearby thought it was an attack and began firing back. In the confusion we spotted the Fugitive ex-Turk Reno who was killed by the general, avenging the death of those his betrayal was responsible for. I tried to save some of the villagers, but was unsuccessful…_

Zack crumpled the report before furiously balling it up and tossing it in the trash pale, but missed.

It landed next to a foot and Zack heard a familiar chuckle echo through the room.

" _Rough day?...Don't worry, they'll get easier…not the tasks, but the ability to deal with them…"_

Zack blinked as he looked over, expecting to see Angeal standing there by the door, but it was only his imagination messing with him. The warrior sighed before getting up from his desk and retrieving the discarded paper ball.

"Angeal…if only it were that easy… …I'm still struggling."

 ** _. . ._**

Over the moonlit cliffs of Cosmo Canyon, the ridges echoed with howls, but not from the local wolf population. Barret was crying out in pain for all he was worth as Aerith and the village doctors worked at trying to treat his horrendous injury. Finally after what seemed like several hours they had finished. They did what they could to save the arm, but it had been far too damaged. The man would just have to get used to having only one arm, or getting used to a prostatic. That wasn't what he was truly upset about though. Sure he was in pain, but nothing was more devastating than losing his best friend and his friend's baby girl in one night.

"Damn that Shinra…why Corel? What did we ever do to deserve this? Dyne…Marlene…Why did they have to suffer?"

Vincent approached him then and touched his arm, trying to get his attention.

"Leave me alone," was his broken reply, until he heard a small baby squeal and his entire demeanor changed.

Barret nearly sat up and stared, wide-eyed at the ex-Turk, tears of hope so timid that he was afraid to blink. Vincent pulled back the cloth from his cape and revealed the cooing baby in his arms.

The tears fells openly from Barret's eyes then as he took her in his good arm. He didn't take his eyes off her as he addressed Vincent. "…How?"

"I've already made one mistake this time…I wasn't about to make another. I saw an opportunity to save her and I did."

Barret hugged the little one closely to him and rocked her back and forth as the baby girl began to get upset. "I was wrong about you."

Vincent merely nodded. "First impressions rarely reveal one's true self."

Barret shook his head. "That don't matter. I was wrong. Anytime you're in trouble, know that I got your back."

Vincent found himself fighting back a grateful smirk. He and Barret had been good friends in the future, at least as far as the whole team's kinship went. He wasn't sure how the bonds would form this time with Cloud being forced (temporarily) on the sidelines. He was thankful for any solid ally he could get.

Outside the room, Tifa and Cloud had been waiting to hear how Barret was doing. Aerith had sighed, trying not to show how much treating his injury had taken its toll and gave them a tired smile. She let them know that aside from the obvious, he'd be fine. Tifa left with Aerith to help her out with anything and Cloud stated behind, waiting for Vincent. He had seen the man enter the room with something cradled in his arm and wondered if he had been injured.

He got his answer when Vincent reemerged completely fine. He made his way to leave when the blonde hurried to catch up. "Hey, so what's the plan now?"

Vincent stopped and looked down at him. "I have some more information to hunt down."

"I'll come with you," Cloud offered, but the older man shook his head.

"Too risky. If anyone outside the canyon saw you alive the SOLDIER's lies would be exposed."

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're not serious. I can't just stay in this canyon the whole time! You said I was the leader, so let me lead!"

Vincent just turned without a word and walked away. Cloud glared after him and followed before the ex-Turk took the edge of his cloak, wrapped himself in it and took off, leaving the blonde calling out angrily in his wake.

 ** _. . ._**

A few days had passed and while everything had been quiet on the surface the general couldn't help but feel like things were happening behind the scenes. Hojo was still nowhere to be seen and as much as he hated the man, Sephiroth would have preferred to see the professor in the labs and attending normal projects instead of being off-base somewhere. It hadn't been the first time, but it never meant anything good. In fact, knowing what he did now, it most likely meant he was working on something big, secretive and very _**very**_ illegal. If not by the company standards, than certainly he was committing crimes against nature.

It made it even more apparent when he received a coded message from Kunsel. He hadn't yet found Hojo's secret Wutian base, but he had been seen in the area. The latest report sighted him headed for Nibelheim. Sephiroth had to hand it to Zack. He sure knew how to pick well-informed allies.

Zack…

Sephiroth still wasn't used to interacting with others on a personal level, despite the steps he had taken ever since his trip through time. He knew Zack was feeling conflicted about what happened during the mission in Corel. And Sephiroth would never admit that he didn't know how to apologize to him regarding his harsh words. His anger had spawned from his worries of them being found out. Reno turning and helping them was, as Genesis would have put it, _"a gift from the Goddess."_ Sephiroth didn't believe in miracles or higher beings, though the former seemed to be becoming more and more plausible as time went on. Rude on the other hand was a completely different story. Like Reno, he was a solid Turk through and through, but unlike Reno he had no friends in SOLDIER.

Still…why had he covered for them? It was obvious if Zack had been seen helping Barret; a Shinra-labeled traitor, that he wasn't loyal, but Rude had overlooked it. It was something he might request Kunsel to look into when the Second returned. For now though, he had some fences to mend.

Pulling out his PHS he flipped it open and texted Zack.

" _Report to my office."_

Eight minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"Enter."

Zack entered and Sephiroth knew something wasn't right when the younger SOLDIER just stood at attention instead of collapsing into the visitor's chair and relaxing.

"You wanted to see me," he asked, again in a formal tone that Sephiroth didn't like.

The general tried with all his might to channel Angeal's wisdom and tried to imagine how he might handle this situation.

"After careful deliberation regarding your behavior in North Corel I have come to a decision."

Zack tensed up as Sephiroth stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of him. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but the last thing he expected was for Sephiroth to reach out and gently shove him back, forcing him out of his stance.

"Your actions are to be commended; it was myself who was out of line."

Zack's eyes widened. Had general Sephiroth just _apologized?!_ Sure it wasn't a direct _"I'm sorry,"_ but it was clear as a bell to Zack and he replied in turn with a smile.

"Well, I was pretty careless. Guess I still have a lot to learn."

"Indeed, as do I, but that's not the only reason why I called you here."

That had Zack's full attention. "A new mission?"

The general nodded. "There have been sightings reported that I need you to investigate, and before you go, I need you to sign this," he gestured to the form, reaching over his pen that was closest and took the one on the far end of the desk. His gaze flicked to Zack with meaning before picking the pen up and offering it to him.

It clicked for the younger warrior then that his commander was trying to tell him something deeper. He reached farther than he needed to and Zack tried to connect it to the mission. If he was going to Nibelheim, was Sephiroth secretly asking him to go a longer way? Then it became obvious. He wanted Zack to go through Cosmo Canyon, to check on everyone there. He was worried about Barret and the rest of them too.

Zack looked over the form before scribbling his name down. It was just a simple form for ordering more supplies for the Second Class vending machines. Something any First Class could sign for, but the true message was received regarding the longer trip.

"I heard there's some rough weather south of there. It may hold me up for a few days," he implied.

Sephiroth nodded. "This mission has no time limit, just be careful. I've got plenty of paperwork to keep me busy here."

Zack saluted him before being dismissed. He understood that too. Sephiroth had some digging to do within the company. If he could find something, anything, it would bring them one step closer to their goal.

 _ **. . .**_

The next day Zack found himself walking up the steps leading to Nanaki's village. The very citizen was waiting at the top of the steps and swished his tail in a greeting to which Zack returned with a friendly salute. "How's it goin' Tiger?"

"As well as can be expected…porcupine."

Zack smirked as they adopted their friendly banter of nicknames as the lion-wolf brought him up to date on the state of things.

"I just wish I could have gotten to Barret sooner, I might have been able to save his arm."

"As I see it, the man owes you his life. That level of valor doesn't go unnoticed," Nanaki replied.

"Yeah well…at least Vincent saved the baby. Has Barret seen her yet?"

The feline nodded. "He hasn't let her out of his sights since he woke up last night. Tifa, Aerith and even Cloud have taken turns holding her while Barret rests. He refuses to let her leave the room."

"Cloud too, eh?"

Nanaki nodded. "He's growing restless. He feels limited to what he can do, and is trying to find ways to prove his value I don't think he's too thrilled about being stuck here, though he's taking it better than your Turk friend Reno."

"What's he up to," asked Zack.

"As I understand it, he's trying to …'woo' the village girls, but without much luck. I must admit though, it was amusing to see Alyssa's mother chase him with her broom."

Zack huffed a laugh at the thought. "I'll bet." He then remembered Sephiroth's warning. "Hey, you might want to stay in the village for a few days. I came here to visit, but I'm on my way to Nibelheim to check on a tip that Hojo had been seen in the area. Seph doesn't want you to end up as a possible experiment again."

The lion made what attempted to be a thankful grin and nodded. "It's appreciated. I'll keep that in mind."

With that he waved his tail before heading off to meet with his grandfather, leaving Zack near the room where Barret was resting.

Zack stepped inside and was greeted with an amusing sight.

Barret was sitting on the bed, but not quite straight up as he watched Cloud try to feed Marlene. Well, watch wasn't quite the word Zack would use, more like criticize every move the blonde would make.

"No, not like that Spiky. You'll give her hiccups!"

"I'm doing it exactly like Aerith showed me."

"No you ain't! Hold her head higher or she'll choke!"

"Ugh, if you don't stop back-seat feeding I'll leave you to do it."

"I would if I could, hell, even with one arm I'd still do a better job!"

"Then why don't you prove it, hulking ogre!"

"Bring her over here and I will ya lil' shrimp!"

They both stopped when they heard laughter and turned to see Zack barely leaning against the door frame, hugging his sides.

"What's so funny," asked Barret.

"I'm sorry, you guys just sound like the perfect old couple it's hilarious!"

"We Do _NOT_ ," they both shouted at once and he broke into another fit of laughter.

Marlene had had enough of the arguing and let out a distressed wail which had startled Cloud and made Barret angry. "Now what'd you do?"

Cloud tried to gently rock her while uttering gentle shushes as Tifa made her way in. She saw the chaos and could only shake her head.

"Honestly, this group would fall apart without me and Aerith here." She gently took the baby from Cloud and adjusted her to lay comfortably in her arms while she took the bottle next, threw a cloth over her shoulder and gently bounced the baby, quietly shushing the baby as the blonde had just done seconds before, only this time it had the desired effect of calming the little one. Once the crying had stopped, Tifa sat down and offered Marlene the bottle to which the baby began to drink.

"There now, that's much better, huh? You just needed someone who knew what they were doing. Yush yuu did," she spoke in a cutesy tone.

Marlene's little eyes sparkled as she continued to chug away at the bottle.

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "I tried to calm her down. She was just a bit more fussy today."

Tifa smiled at him before brushing his arm. "You get an A for effort Cloud. They're not that easy to understand, you just gotta talk to them and make them want to do what you want, but it doesn't always work. I bet this time she just didn't like all the noise."

Not feeling like a total failure with taking care of a baby, Cloud turned his attention to Zack who was still trying to control a case of the giggles. "How are things at Shinra? Can I go back yet?"

Zack focused on him then and his mirth quickly faded. "That bored, huh?"

"It's not bad here, but I need to get stronger. I'm ready to do my part."

Zack sighed then, looking every inch the apologetic friend. It said everything Cloud needed to know.


	31. Chapter 30

_Wow, I am so glad the holidays are behind me. That was two months worth of crazy and I am so done with it. Lol. I wanted to get this finished and uploaded two days ago, but meh. It's was kinda hard with my Birthday an' all. xD It was a good one though. My boss let me have time off which was awesome and I got to spend some time with friends._

 _I'm so excited that Dissidia NT is less than a week away. I'm going to enjoy setting up my own team. And I reeeeeeally hope Zack eventually gets added to the roster. The creators want to add him, so I can't help but get my hopes up, even if it takes a little bit. :3_

 _This chapter will have some feels in it, but there is some events that are starting to unfold and while they may seem a bit confusing at first don't fret. I've got big plans and everything will explain itself in due time._

 _This chapter was inspired by the song "Monster" by Imagine Dragons and two characters can relate to it, well actually three, but one has a better grasp on his struggles than others._

 _Hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon. I do like that I've been able to more or less give this an update once or twice a month. It's a slower pace than I'd like, but it's working pretty well and I've got no complaints. :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The sound of a buzz saw cutting metal echoed through the area as engineers carried with their tasks with the rocket. Some going over blueprints while others carried building supplies and parts to install as they all worked hard to make sure the model twenty-six would be a successful launch. Cid was busy as well, both with directing a group of rookies where to go (and by directing I mean shouting and throwing colorful insults at them), while secretly going over the contract files and trying to see if he could decode any clue that would hint to a reason that would cause his rocket to fail.

Despite witnessing the blonde kid suffer some kind of crazy mental episode with a split personality, he wasn't so keen to blindly believe the general so willingly. He was willing to go along with the group if the failure was proven inevitable, but if it was because some idiot didn't install something right or something that no one could help then he would remain loyal to his project and lifelong dream. A clattering of tools alerted him to Shera who had knocked over a crate of small support bars and he could only sigh and roll his eyes. It seemed far more likely that it'd be due to the incompetence of his staff rather than some evil world-threatening plot. Later that day however he decided to withhold his judgment when he spotted a dark blue suit among the working crowd of grey shirts, orange vests and yellow hardhats.

The Turks, a dark-skinned man with sunglasses and a woman with short, platinum blonde hair had arrived and seemed to be looking for something. Cid approached them with all the common courtesy he had for people who only stood to slow him down and keep him from his work.

"If you're looking for the man in charge, all you had to do was ask," he said around his toothpick. He normally resorted to his smokes, but with the fuel chambers being tested, he didn't want to risk even the smallest ember.

The Turks introduced themselves as Rude and Elena, a rookie who had just joined. She stated that this was her first mission. Cid wasn't impressed.

The claimed to have their own agenda and didn't need an escort. Cid just shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on them. "Just don't get in the way of our work. We've got enough crazy deadlines to meet without some suits to messing shit up."

Cid went back to work, while keeping a close eye on the Turks through the monitors. He didn't trust them regardless of what he knew, but their being here added some weight to the general's claims. The news he got a few days later that North Corel had been attacked only convinced him even further.

* * *

It was two days after North Corel was attacked and Aerith had made sure Barret's injury didn't have any infection and was healing properly. There was talk of prosthesis, but only time would tell if that would be the right move. She wanted to make sure he was well on the mend first. She wasn't a doctor by any means, but for some reason it had come so naturally for her to heal. She supposed it had to do with her future self, as she had been having very vivid dreams ever since she had arrived in Cosmo Canyon.

Many of the dreams had been good and endearing. She had been shown experiences she had shared with the many friends she had made while journeying the first time. It was a blessing to know the people she was around now were such amazing and welcome people who would do whatever they could to support the other. She compared it to having a big family with many siblings and the amusing uncle here and there, especially with Barret and Cid. But recently her dreams had been about consoling her 'little brother', or at least that's how it felt whenever she dreamed about Cloud. In her dreams he was often troubled. Dealing with self doubt, regrets, burdens which weren't his to bare, the guilt was the worst though. He was constantly blaming himself for things which weren't his fault. He felt like a failure and she did whatever she could to ease his fears. It didn't always work, but at least she had managed to make his endurance easier. It wasn't until the most recent dream that she had seen why he had been so hard on himself. She had dreamed of her death and the memory of a time when the planet sent her a message of Zack's death.

That dream had upset her, but she kept it to herself. Redressing Barret's wound; she kept her worries to herself and did what she could to keep herself busy. By sunset she must have offered everyone in the village help with one thing or another. Some were grateful for the help, but others insisted they were fine. Currently she was nursing sore hands after cutting so many vegetables for the cook who was definitely thankful for the help. Aerith was just glad Tifa had given her the practice back in Midgar.

It had done well to take her mind off the things she was hiding from, but she knew she'd eventually have to deal with it sooner or later. She just wanted to get over the initial shock first.

A gust of wind gently swayed her bangs as a single black feather drifted through the wind. Aerith wondered for a moment where it had come from before she heard a crow cawing in the distance. She didn't know why it eased her to hear the bird, but she assumed it was from one of her many memory revealing dreams.

Something moved in the shadows behind her, concealed by the intense brightness of the setting sun. Aerith tried to get a better view by lifting a hand above her eyes, but the figure remained concealed.

"It doesn't surprise me that the ancient spotted me first."

Aerith stood up and began to approach when a cloaked hand was raised and made her stop. "It'd be unwise to come any closer. My intention is to observe, though I will attack if forced."

"I'm not going to fight you," Aerith said with a lightly humorous smile.

"All the same, I'd rather not. It's too soon and…"

"And…" Aerith gently prompted.

"I don't know which side I belong. I have not yet tamed the demons that wage ware within my soul. I do not even know if I'm a man or a monster."

Aerith's smile never wavered, though it did grow softer. "Maybe you shouldn't let your mind decide. Why don't you let your memories and instincts make the choice for you? I think you'll find the answer you're looking for. Just don't lose your faith."

The figure just stood there and Aerith caught a glimpse of glowing blue eyes. They seemed to revere her with astonishment. The sun had just sunk behind the horizon as thunder echoed.

The gaze was broken and the figure concealed himself deeper into the shadows. "You'd best seek shelter. There's a dangerous storm coming."

With that he vanished and Aerith saw another black feather drift in the wind.

* * *

The door flew open as a brewing storm silently made his way out of the medical room. The villagers who had gotten to know him quite well could tell something was wrong and decided to mind their own business and give him his space. The only one who seemed oblivious to his ominous aura was the one who had unintentionally caused it.

"Spiky wait up! Just listen to me for a sec!"

But Cloud kept walking, past the large candle where Reno was showing off his 'battle wound' to a local village girl and past the guards who eyed him oddly as he made his way down the stairs and out towards the surrounding cliffs. Zack sped up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. It surprised the SOLDIER when he was flipped onto his back and the blonde kept walking.

"Cloud, please don't leave!"

He did stop then. While all Zack could see were his shoulders rising and falling from the deep, angered breaths he was taking after the effort it took to actually flip someone as strong and heavy as Zack he didn't see the wide look in Cloud's eyes as that sentence reached deep within and caused another future memory to surface; a time when Cloud had left his loved ones behind and ignored their pleas for him to return. Only the threat of a great evil returning had actually made him return and his mind's eye placed him in a broken down church with a large flower bed and a badly wounded Tifa lying in its center.

Blinking, Cloud tried to rid himself of that vision as he stared into the vast canyon which had finally chased away the last remaining shadows from the sun. Night had fallen.

Zack got up, but this time he didn't approach his friend. Cloud just stood there, waiting for the lecture. His patience was rewarded fairly quickly.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to happen this way. We wanted to get you into SOLDIER. You saw how excited I was to be your mentor. I still can be! I can call in some time off and stay here to train you. Maybe I can even find a way to sneak some SOLDIER vaccines or something…"

"Why? So I can claim to be a SOLDIER? Run around with glowing eyes and strength and lie to the world? That's not my dream. I've already lived that lie once before and I won't do it again. I don't care how it happens, if it's not official and earned than I don't deserve it."

Zack shook his head. "I'm not asking you to lie-"

"Then what _are_ you doing?" Cloud actually turned then and the glare he shot at him actually hurt Zack more than he'd ever admit. Cloud was staring him down as if he were another bully.

"I'm trying to keep your chocobutt safe! Is that so wrong?"

Cloud's glare narrowed as he shot back, "It is when you think I need to be protected! Maybe I should have accepted Tseng's offer. At least he wouldn't treat me like I'm useless!"

Zack crossed his arms as he shot a stern look of his own. "Oh sure, and when you have another episode you don't think the Turks would take full advantage of that? Do you even realize how much information about the future you spill when it happens? You want the Turks to know what happens and keep us from changing the disasters?"

"We're not changing anything Zack. We're just making things happen out of order and that's just screwing with the timeline! We're only making things worse!"

"We stopped Hojo from what happened in Nibelheim," Zack countered. "I think that's a damn good start."

"Yeah, and because of that he tried to kidnap Aerith five years before he originally planned to. You think _that_ was a good thing?"

Zack bit back an automatic retort because he didn't want to admit that Cloud was right. Still what they did had to be done. "We can't simply fix something in one fell swoop. It takes time, planning, careful steps to make sure we don't royally muck up."

"I guess those steps involve treating me like an invalid, right? I'm only two years younger than you Zack. I've been in the military for a while. I've killed before. I can handle myself!"

Zack actually had to take a big effort to keep himself calm. "Cloud, no one is calling you weak. I'll say it again, just like everyone else has, we are trying to fix things without putting everything on your shoulders."

"By not letting me contribute at all?! Did you ever think maybe there was a _reason_ I became the leader? Maybe Barret wouldn't have lost his friend or his arm this time if I had been allowed to come along. Maybe things would be going better back at Shinra if I hadn't been declared dead. Maybe we could get back to the original plan which you seem to have forgotten!"

"How could I forget? It's _MY_ plan!" Zack hated that he had raised his voice, but it couldn't be helped at this point.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he took on a tone of sarcasm. "Oh, right. I forgot. The _mighty_ Zack can do no wrong. I see how it is."

"What are you talking about Spiky," asked Zack, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Zack's so perfect. He can do no wrong. He's everyone's hero. Throw any threat his way and he can overcome it with ease. Nothing can stop First Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair!"

" _ **ENOUGH**_!"

Zack roared as he drew the Buster Sword, raised it in a wide swing and struck it deep into the stone canyon floor between them. His eyes blazed with anger as he glared at Cloud. "You don't know _anything_ about what I've had to deal with! How much suffering I've had to endure, but I've kept it hidden. To this day only Aerith has seen me at my weakest. There is no point to let my mistakes and regrets consume me, because if I let them then I'd end up just like Angeal. And I'd never…" His grip tightened around the sword's hilt as he fought back tears. "…I'd never force someone else to do what he made me do…"

He opened his eyes to give his friend the most sincere look he could. There was no smile, he let his true face show for once, letting the months of stress and worries show.

"I can't let fear get the better of me. That's why I choose to laugh in the face of danger. It doesn't make me a hero and it doesn't make me perfect. All I can do is keep going and hope for the best. Letting myself be consumed by dark emotions and depression won't help anybody. You think I like keeping you out of the plan? It was a stupid mistake that wasn't even mine. And Vincent realized how badly he screwed up, but he still thinks what he did can help us, and I agree. Sure, it's hell for you…both of you, but it does help give us an edge. We didn't know Jenova had survived. The general's got people trying to hunt down Hojo's new lab and once we find it, we can make sure we destroy it for good! …Spiky?"

While Zack had revealed his struggles with his inner sufferings Cloud's vision had shifted to show him another memory from a different time. While Zack's voice rang clear Cloud saw himself carried from a truck in the wastelands. He couldn't move and his vision was horribly blurry and tinted with green on the edges. The clearest was at the center as if he could only see with tunnel-vision. He saw Zack though, setting him down against something rough and hard, rock? He felt the warrior mess with his spikes before walking off. Cloud saw his own hand reach out to him, but Zack's back was turned. The scent of blood and rain filled his nose as he looked on, helpless as Zack faced down impossible odds and Cloud tasted mud as he crawled to his fallen friend. There! He saw Zack by the cliff's edge. His chest and face were covered with blood and his uniform vest was shredded with bullet holes. Blood was quickly dying the material red and the rain did nothing to wash the red from Zack's face as he stared upward with empty eyes. Zack twitched, grunted and glanced his way. He smiled and pulled Cloud in for a hug, the last one he'd ever give. Cloud saw his hair stained red as Zack offered his sword. _"You'll be my living legacy."_

The vision ended and just like that, all Cloud could look at was the sword stuck in the ground and his eyes went wide.

Zack was starting to get worried as he saw the intense fear growing in his friend's eyes. "Cloud?"

"It's rusted…"

"What?" Zack looked down at his sword and gave it a quick once over before giving an internal sigh of relief when he found nothing wrong with it. The weapon was still gleaming and pristine just as Angeal had always kept it. "Cloud, nothing's wrong with my sword."

Cloud shook his head and took a step back. "I can't do it…" He turned and ran.

"Cloud wait!" Zack hurried after him, leaving the sword behind. Thunder echoed from somewhere overhead as a single raindrop hit the sword's blade and slid down.


	32. Chapter 31

_I wanted to get this out a bit sooner, but I didn't expect to have such a busy schedule this past week. Sorry 'bout that guys. Aside from work and playing the new Dissidia game which is both really fun and a royal pain (I'm lookin' at you Shiva challenge) there's also tons of new KH3 hype. As of this morning there were **TWO** new trailers dropped for it and holy sweet mother of Gaia does it look amazing! I won't spoil it for you. Go watch it for yourself to have your mind blown. Ah! I'm so happy he's back! Looks like I'll have to step up my efforts on that "Light is for Everyone" chapter update. xD_

 _Fangirling aside, this story is coming along nicely. I'm coming up to a point where I'm at a fork in the road. There's two different ways I can take this, but I can't decide. I think I'll leave it up to you guys and make a new poll to see which path you guys would rather take. A lighter tone or a darker one. I'll let you guys pick. Just go to my profile and vote. I'll leave it up for a bit to give everyone time._

 _Until the next update my wonderful readers,_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

With Zack on his extended mission and Kunsel out searching for clues on Hojo's whereabouts it left the general with the task of sniffing out any information he could extort against the company he had served for well over a decade. It had angered him when he first learned that he had been used this entire time. Not as a simple military dog, that was already known from the moment he found out what exorcizes that Hojo had classified as 'playtime' in his youth were really for. No, this was anger that spawned from discovering that all this time he was some science project that had given Hojo the A+ he needed to keep his job as head nerd of the science club in this mad house of a company.

Admittedly, Sephiroth had started to take his anger out on the wrong people, unintentionally almost committing the same crime as before. Thankfully he realized that there were people he could trust in this infernal company who didn't see him as Hojo's walking blue ribbon. In Sephiroth's mind all Hojo deserved was a dunce cap and Masamune shoved through his heart...or whatever he had that was supposed to resemble one.

Turning a sharp corner however, the general was reminded of another rare soul in the company that actually had an important role to play…as he collided with him. Sephiroth staggered back a pace while Reeve Tuesti ended up on the ground. Coffee spilled over his unkempt business shirt and a stack of papers littering the floor. The general processed the man's story at the first glance. He had been working late again. So late in fact that he was far past burning the midnight oil and kept it going through the midday supply with Coffee as his only means of continued consciousness. So burnt out was the man that he didn't even realize who he had bumped into as he only observed the figure from his peripheral vision.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I was in a hurry and let my mind wander for just a moment."

Sephiroth ignored the mistake, recognizing the dead-tired eyes that should have given into rest several hours earlier. Before he wouldn't have allowed himself to feel sympathy and only tolerated it before pressing on, this time however he realized that it was never a good thing to completely ignore one's emotions lest they build too much pressure and shake the bottle loose.

"Why don't you get some rest, Reeve? You're beyond the point of being productive. Any further negligence of sleep may cause you to make a critical error that would only ruin your project…whatever it is."

Reeve blinked, confused as to why the female he had bumped into sounded so masculine. It was then that he realized to whom he was speaking to. "Oh, ge-general, my apologies. Perhaps I am pushing myself a bit too hard if I made that mistake, but I feel like I'm so close to a breakthrough and I don't want to lose that momentum."

"May I ask what that would be?" Sephiroth didn't want to push this particular future ally too far, knowing how clever he was, but he was also beyond tired and might not catch on as quickly. It was a risk worth taking.

Reeve failed to fight back a yawn as his mind slowly processed the general's question. "Hmm? Oh, my project? It's something for the new attraction being built in the desert."

"The theme park?"

Reeve nodded, "That's right, The Gold Frisbee."

"Gold Saucer," Sephiroth corrected.

"That's what I said. It's a robot that can tell fortunes and offer bits of advice for whoever asks. But I don't know what animal to make it. I want it to be something everyone might like, boys and girls, children and adults alike. I have the prototype's programming and voice box set; even gave him a funny accent for humor. I just need a proper frame…"

"How about a cat?" He hadn't meant to force the future on him, but there was something that felt wrong when Sephiroth tried to picture the robot as anything else.

"A cat?...Hmm…a cat. Yes…yes that should work perfectly! Thank you general!" That seemed to wake him up a bit as he turned to leave, but then stopped as if realizing something. "Was there anything you needed, sir?"

And that was one of the things Sephiroth liked about Reeve that set him apart from the other board members. He genuinely cared and was not only intelligent, but courteous too. Sephiroth decided it was only fair to return the gesture.

"There is, but it can wait until you get some rest. You're no good to anyone in your current condition, especially yourself."

Reeve looked at his watch and sighed as he admitted internally to himself that the general was right and accepted his defeat. He was not the master of sleep; it would always win whether he ended up succumbing to it in his own bed or face-first on his desk (which happened far more often than he'd ever like to admit). With a nod and a yawn the head of Urban Development admitted to the general that he was right. "Very well general, just let me know when you'd like to drop by my office, or would you rather I come to yours?"

"Your office will do fine." Sephiroth left out that his office was most likely bugged and what he needed to discuss wasn't for outside ears.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." With that he walked off towards his office. Sephiroth hoped he was just going to deposit his papers before retiring to his apartment instead of passing out on his desk.

A few hours had passed and the general was getting fed up with his search. He was turning up nothing but dead ends. Well, he knew he could find what he needed, but the problem was he had to tread so carefully to avoid any hint of betrayal. He liked Zack's term a bit better. Instead of a betrayal the optimistic warrior had proclaimed it as a "Coup D'état for Justice", which was very true. The problem was all the files he needed were locked behind a firewall. Sure, he had clearance to it, however anyone who accessed those files that wasn't the president or Hojo would trigger a notification to the mentioned parties notifying them that someone was looking at them. If it was disclosed or authorized then it was no problem, but in Sephiroth's case it wouldn't bode well for his defense.

Leaning forward he rubbed his temples to ward off the incoming stress headache that was tickling his brain. Thankfully that's all it was. He knew from that one instant what Jenova's influence felt like and it wasn't pleasant. He hadn't heard her voice since the day he ordered Zack and Cloud to destroy her in the reactor, and that was just fine with him. However he wondered why he couldn't sense her now. If she was still alive then why hadn't that strange buzz returned?

A strange background noise that had always sounded on the lowest frequency in his mind, similar to the sensation of constantly ringing ears. With others sounds you would barely hear it, but in the dead of night it was deafening. This however was dead silence and it confused the general. True it meant Jenova was no longer lingering in his mind, showing him odd dreams and trying to bend him to her will in his subconscious, but it was still very eerie.

The blaring sound of his ringing PHS pulled him out of his thoughts as looked at the ID of the caller before answering.

"Go ahead."

"… _Seph…"_

A cold chill filled the room as Sephiroth focused his sole attention on his lieutenant. He hadn't heard him sound this broken since the day Angeal had died.

"What happened?"

Zack's voice was raw and hoarse as he answered, as if he had thrown it out with excessive use. _"I screwed up so bad. I thought…"_ he broke off as his voice cracked, Sephiroth could hear the raspy breaths; however he couldn't tell if it was from running or his upset state…probably both. _"I thought I could make it better for him this time, but oh why did I suggest that stupid idea! He hates me! He hates me and I screwed up again!"_

"Calm down Zack. Who are you talking about?"

" _Who do you think?!"_

Sephiroth actually pulled his ear away from the phone, not just because of the volume of Zack's tone, but also because of the way Zack had retorted. Zack wasn't the type to snap at anyone and Sephiroth knew who he was talking about, but he was hoping Zack would come up with a logical code name on his own, thankfully he hadn't mentioned Cloud by name either. So Sephiroth did the only thing he could, knowing his phone was most likely wire-tapped by the Turks.

"Zack, did I not tell you before how sensitive chocobos could be? They're not simply beasts of burden that take you from one place to another. They are intelligent and deserve respect. If you neglect them they will not take it well. I told you this from the very beginning when you suggested leaving him there that he would get fed up and wander off."

" _I'm a horrible friend. How can I aim to be a hero when I can't even…"_

"Zack, what happened to Strife wasn't your fault," this part he could openly state without worry and focus his attention on helping Zack through this. This was out of his element, considering his track record for helping his own friends was terrible, however he was finding it easier to deal with as time went on and he let himself open up to those around him.

"Strife's death is just as much my fault as it is yours. If I had acted sooner and promoted him to Third Class then he may have had the reflexes and abilities needed to survive that attack."

He waited for a moment for Zack to answer. He didn't, but his breathing had quieted, telling the general that the upset SOLDIER was calming down. "Now I know it was a heavy loss, but we cannot let it cause is to make more mistakes. Remember, you're carrying Angeal's honor forward. Don't bring shame to his legacy by crumbling to pieces now. It didn't do him any favors and besides, you have a lost chocobo out there to find."

"… _Ok…you're right Seph. I won't stop trying."_

"Good. Dismissed." With that he hung up.

That just made things a hundred times harder. True, Strife was listed among the dead, but if the wrong person were to spot him then their cover would be blown apart worse than a direct hit from the Junon Cannon. Sephiroth had half a mind to request a mission to head out that way and knock some sense into the runaway chocobo himself, but he needed to find out what he could here. He had to trust that Zack would find him.

* * *

It was really hard to outrun a First Class. Even in the pouring rain Cloud was still trying lose Zack who had been hot on his tail for what seemed like the past twenty minutes. He didn't want to cut his ties with his friends, however he needed time alone to process all of these vivid…he didn't even know what to call them. They weren't dreams because he was awake. They weren't hallucinations because others confirmed they were real. He needed time to sort them out and try to find out what each one meant. This was why he was reclusive and spent most of his time alone when not training with Tifa. This last one however…it was the most upsetting and it had come at the worst time.

Perhaps that's why it had surfaced though, Cloud had meant every word, well except for when he decided to be a sarcastic asshole. He sorely regretted it when the vision hit him like a freight train. Seeing Zack laying there dying and covered in blood, the buster sword passing to him the feeling of dread at carrying such an impossible burden. And then when he came back to reality he saw the blade in the ground covered in rust. Even now more whispers assaulted him.

" _I said I'd live out both our lives….easy to make that promise. I swore…"_

Pain.

" _Don't pretend like you're sad. Face it Cloud, all you are…is an empty puppet."_

Cloud was so caught up in his internal struggle that he didn't feel the hand reach out and grab him from a crack in the canyon wall and pull him in. Someone covered his mouth to muffled the blonde's startled cry and both stared as Zack zipped right passed their hiding spot and keep running followed by the SOLDIER calling out his name.

Only when it grew distant did the stranger let go. Cloud jumped out of the crack and shot a glare at the stranger only for it to vanish when the red head stepped out of the shadows.

"Reno?"

The ex-Turk smirked as he saluted him. "Yo."

"What are you doing out here? And why did you help me get away?"

Reno just laughed. "I only act stupid to throw people off. I had a feeling you were eventually gonna take off on your own by the way everyone was treating you. I kinda like to think you an' me are alike in that regard."

Cloud just gave him an annoyed look. "How do you figure that?"

Reno just shrugged his shoulders before swinging a bag over his good shoulder, prompting the next question from the blonde. "Where are you going?"

Reno just smirked. "With you," he then tossed Cloud a second backpack. "I figured you wouldn't plan for the trip ahead so I did that for you. You're welcome by the way."

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

Reno sighed in frustration. It looked like he was going to have to spell it out for him. "You really want to keep sitting here twiddling your thumbs while the others get to have all the fun? Besides, we're the perfect team to take care of the secret stuff. Everyone thinks we're dead so no one is going to be looking for us."

"But if we get caught then it'll look bad for the others." Cloud may have been sore about being left out, but he wasn't about to endanger his friends.

Reno just held up a finger. "Keyword there is 'if'. We play our cards right and we could be the ones to save the day and wouldn't it be better to try and help our friends who are tightly bound by Shinra's leash while we're cut loose? Think about it for a minute. We could be the reason the future is saved."

A small voice in the back of his mind was telling him this as a very bad idea, but he had already taken the first step. He might as well go all the way. Taking the bag, he threw the strap over his shoulder and nodded for Reno to lead the way.

It wouldn't be until the next morning that Zack would return to the village. The rain had stopped sometime around three in the morning, but it had done its job of washing away any tracks Cloud might have left for him to follow. Zack's emotional state reflected his physical appearance. Drenched, muddy, utterly defeated; he felt like he had let the world down.

Aerith was waiting for him at the top if the steps and while he tried to work up a smile, he just couldn't manage to form one. Aerith offered him one of her special hugs. The kind that said _"I know it hurts, but I'm here for you."_ He let out a small sigh, a sign that it helped a little. "I tried. I looked all night, but I couldn't find him."

It was then that Aerith held up a note for him. "This is probably why."

Zack took it and read it to himself.

" _Yo, I could hear you guys shoutin' all the way from the candle. You guys need to chill out and let him live up to his role. Shame on you for taking that away from him. I didn't ask to be sidelined either, so you know what? We're done with you guys. I'm takin' Cloud and we're gonna beat Shinra without your help! I'm sure we'll get a lot more done by actually doing something. See ya after we save the world._

 _-Reno_

 _P.S. Hope you enjoy your midnight jog. You probably passed right by where we were hiding, clumsy Soldier. Point to the Turks! xP"_

Zack crumpled the paper in his hands and glared at it as if he wanted to set it aflame with his glare alone. "Damn it Reno!"

* * *

Sephiroth was finding his patience was wearing extremely thin as he kept up the appearance of a good SOLDIER First. Presently he was sitting at his desk signing mission requests and reports and accepting or denying countless forms and he had signed his name so much his hand was beyond cramped and it was only ten in the morning. That's when his PHS rang and Sephiroth prayed to all the gods that it wasn't Zack calling back to report he still couldn't find his chocobo.

"What."

" _Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"_

Sephiroth's irritation vanished as he registered Reeve's voice. "It's fine. I was about to take a break from my current task."

" _Ah, the dreaded paperwork of this place knows no rival."_ Reeve's voice was full of both sympathy and humor. _"I'm free for the moment if you wanted to stop by my office so I could show you the progress I've made. I must say the suggestion you made for my prototype turned out perfectly. I'd like to have your opinion on it before its finished, that is if you have some free time?"_

"I'll be over shortly."

With that he hung up and headed for the door. The general stopped and glanced at Masamune for a moment before taking it with him. A side quest for the training rooms wouldn't hurt before returning to something he couldn't destroy. At least in training he could work off some stress.


	33. Chapter 32

_Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry it's been almost two months since I updated anything. I'm blaming Writer's Block. I finally got some productive writing done thanks to the recent rain I've been getting. I don't know why rain makes it easier to write, it just does. Anyway, I'm happy to announce the voting was unanimous! You all wanted a lighter story and so you shall get one._

 _Like I said before, I was fine with either way, I just didn't like where it had been going and only had to make a slight U-turn once I looked at the poll's results. Now there is still going to be some darker elements, nothing to severe, but it's Hojo we're dealing with. The guy's a First Class Creep! But you'll be surprised with how things turn out._

 _Enough rambling from me though, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and I'll try not to make you all wait too long until the next one. ;)_

* * *

Sephiroth rode the elevator to Reeve's office. All was quiet and he was alone. He had taken a small detour to the training rooms to clear his head and relieve some stress. With everything that was happening he needed to keep a level head and deal with everything properly. Most of what was going on he couldn't help or was too far away to render aide. All he could do was trust in the skills of his warriors and hoped they'd be successful.

The elevator dinged as he arrived at the correct floor. The general felt bad that out of all the departments in the company it was the one that was designed to serve the people that suffered most. The entire floor had been seemingly abandoned with all its employees serving other branches. Only the head of the department himself was left to run it. Sephiroth was convinced Shinra was only still employing Reeve in case the president needed a scapegoat, which was a real shame considering all of the wonderfully useful secrets the man was keeping from the company.

Sephiroth knocked before entering, giving the man ample time to cover up any hidden plans although Sephiroth would more than likely fully endorse them. As he suspected there was rapid movement before Reeve composed himself.

"General, I thought you had changed your mind, it took you a bit to get here."

Sephiroth nodded, "My apologies, I made a small side quest. Where is the prototype?"

"I understand. It's easy to get side-tracked in the training rooms."

Sephiroth wanted to question how Reeve knew that, but decided to wait and see what else the man might reveal. If he was spying already then maybe this would be easier than he thought.

Reeve moved over to the smaller desk on the side of the room next to an outlet. "I've got everything set and have already done a test run. It performed well, but it still has some bugs to work out."

"Such as," Sephiroth found himself feeling oddly curious to see what it looked like, but Reeve kept the device hidden under a towel.

"Its power source needs to be tinkered with. I tried using a mako internal engine, but that didn't work. I tried using lithium ion, but that caused it to overheat and nearly combusted on me. I was lucky enough to save the program chip. I've jerry-rigged a temporary fix, to test the system, but It only lasted an hour before I was alerted to the low battery signal. It got stuck in the vents a foot from my office. I had to scrape it out with a broom. Now I'm trying to charge it back up and hope the memory survived."

Reeve grabbed a corner of the cloth and pulled it away, revealing the pet project and Sephiroth failed to hide the smallest of smirks when he recognized the robotic cat he had met in the future. Out of the entire group that confronted him in that back alley he couldn't understand why a plush cat was among the savage looking crew. The general felt a comforting sense of fulfillment while gazing at the robot. As if he was keeping his promise to reunite the group. The fact that they told him not to worry about it and let it happen naturally didn't matter. They had been brought together for a reason and Sephiroth intended to make sure that was one part of history that would repeat.

After all, he thought of it as poetic justice. He was the reason they came together in the first place so it was his duty to make sure it happened again, just not as an enemy this time. And this time it would be complete with Zack and Aerith apart of it. Sephiroth had failed his friends once, he wasn't about to do it again.

The general remembered then that the others had already told him what their mindsets were in the past. Reeve had always been yearning for change and was open to most plans. He just didn't know how to act without someone discovering his actions and considering them as a betrayal. However if the general offered his support then it my make things easier for both of them.

"You're talents are wasted in this dust-covered department. You could do so much more if given the opportunity."

"Oh, is that an invitation?"

Sephiroth couldn't believe he had taken the bait so easily.

Reeve then let out a small chuckle. "Forgive me general, but I knew it was a matter of time before you tempted fate again."

Now Sephiroth knew Reeve was onto him. "How long have you known?"

"I wasn't trying to spy, but I've been keeping tabs on you ever since the other Firsts began acting strange. I kept quiet and observed, but I've noticed the changes in your demeanor over the past few months. If you had broken down like the other two I assumed you would eventually turn up missing or take action against the company. I wanted to ensure my own survival, but you had never given me reason to act."

"And yet you know now that I intend to go against the company. What is your plan now?"

Reeve smiled at the general, but it wasn't smug and the general sensed no ill-intent coming from the man, so he waited to hear his answer.

"I had started to worry when you left for Nibelheim, your behavior was teetering towards unpredictable and I feared you were nearing the breaking point. But then you returned well grounded and determined. It was clear to me you had found a better purpose and you were far more open with not just your second in command, but normal personnel as well. I also saw footage of you leading a cadet from the training room. You looked furious, but you were also supportive of your follower. Something changed you on that mission, but I'm glad it was for the better. If you wish to change the company from the inside, you can count on my support."

Sephiroth couldn't hide the smallest of smirks. "Tell me, was Cait Sith watching me in the training rooms?"

Reeve blinked in surprise. "How'd you know its code name?"

"You are a brilliant man Reeve, but don't forget that the world is full of surprises."

* * *

The snow fell gently through the trees as two cloaked figures made their way towards the outskirts of the sleeping town. The blond was completely against this stupid idea and wanted to turn back, but his red-headed friend was too damn stubborn to listen to sound reason.

During the past few days they had made their way north from the warm canyon region to the frigid Nibel mountains. They had tried hunting for food, but the blond lacked the proper tools and the red-head knew nothing of wilderness hunting being raised as a city kid on the streets. Sure, he could fight off thugs and bums and now as a Turk he had better training, but tracking your prey and catching it were two different things. Cloud just regretted opening his big mouth.

It was after their fifth mountain hare had fled from them that he mentioned his mothers fresh vegetables that she grew in her garden behind their house and that even in winter something would always grow because the house offered protection from the elements. That's when Reno got the bright idea of pinching a few items from the garden. Cloud had argued and at one point their spat had almost turned into a fist fight. A bear just happened to pop out of the bushes and scared the living tar out of them. Reno wanted to fight, but Cloud saved his life as he pulled him out of range of the bear's slashing claws.

The blond wasn't against finding food or even stealing from a garden, but he didn't want to get caught in his hometown. He knew what he might find when he returned home. He had seen it happen once before. A neighbor 's son had left to join SOLDIER two years before he had, to help in the war against Wutai. He had been killed and both Cloud and his mother saw the other mother react to the news. The woman wailed and fell to her knees while her husband was torn between trying to console her and shouting at the messenger for things the guy had no control over.

" _Despicable display,"_ his mother had called it.

" _What if that happens to me, won't you cry,"_ he remembered asking her.

She kneeled down to look him in the eye. _"You've never seen me cry yet, have you? Besides, you're too smart to get yourself killed. You'll make me proud."_

Cloud was too smart to die for a stupid reason, but in his current situation it bothered him that he had to play the role of a coward. He would do what he had to, but he still hated it. That included sneaking into his hometown and stealing food from his own garden.

As they emerged from the trees towards the little gate that sealed off the little plot of fertile land Cloud nudged Reno, reminding him to keep quiet. Reno just rolled his eyes and pulled out a tool to break the lock. Cloud smacked him in the back of his head and shoved him aside to open the gate naturally.

After they got in it was clear Reno had no knowledge of gardening as he tried to look around for anything poking out of the snow. He smiled as he spotted a green stem and went to pull it when Cloud yanked him back.

"The hell man," Reno whispered.

"Those aren't ripe yet," He whispered back. "Eat that now and you'll make yourself sick. I hope you don't expect me to carry your sorry ass around because it's not happening."

"Okay then mister garden master, what _is_ edible?"

Cloud looked around until he spotted the patch of vegetables he had planted himself and knew exactly when they would be ready to harvest, which was now. Just to make sure he dug up one himself and smirked as he tossed it to Reno and pointed to the section he had pulled it from.

A flickering light appeared in the window and the boys instantly ducked down. After a moment Cloud nodded towards Reno to keep digging up the produce as Cloud's curiosity got the better of him and he looked in the window. What he saw made him feel horrible.

His mother's back was to him as she gazed at a photo above the fire place. It was a photo of him. Dressed in the clothes he wore on the day he left to begin his cadet training. She didn't take photos often, but insisted on one for that day. _"The day my boy became a man."_ She had dubbed it. Judging by the way she was looking at the photo he had assumed she had already been told that he was dead.

His purest desire was to kick the front door wide open and stroll right in to prove otherwise, but he stayed hidden to protect her. If anyone found out he was still alive and she knew she would be put in harm's way and there was no way he'd let that happen.

That's when she did something he didn't expect. She spoke.

"I've given it time. Trying to figure it out, but it still doesn't make sense. Someone has to be lying. You're too smart to be killed."

He clenched a fist as he heard the pain clear in her voice. The last thing he wanted was for her to suffer pain of any kind.

"I know it's not impossible," she continued, "no one is invincible, but where your common sense fails your stubbornness exceeds and even when that runs out you have amazing luck. You survived that fall with only a few scraps and a sore shoulder. But it's hard to deny the facts. It's been long enough and there's been no word from you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing.

"I won't lie to myself, I do want to cry, but I have never broken a promise and I don't plan to start now."

She looked back up at the photo and Cloud just knew she was smiling.

"Sweetheart, I hope you don't think of yourself as a disappointment for whatever happened. I know you're still alive; we mothers have this special power to sense their children. And I don't sense that you've joined the Lifestream. It's not like it was with him. So I'll wait and keep hoping until you walk through that door. I'll welcome you home with open arms and then I'll smack you upside the head for making me worry."

Reno snickered behind Cloud, catching the last of what his mother said, startling him and alerting his mother to their presence.

"Who's there!"

Reno wanted to duck and hide, but Cloud knew better and pulled Reno with him as they leapt over the fence and vanished into the trees.

Mrs. Strife emerged from the house wielding a shotgun and glared into the night. She checked her property and studied the garden. She glared when she saw someone had stolen from her and inspected the fence. She was surprised to see it hadn't been broken or picked and seemed as if she had left it open. She _knew_ she had locked it earlier. She then saw the imprint of someone's hand as they had jumped over the fence. It was identical to the way her son would always leap the fence.

She looked out towards the trees behind the house and stared on with suppressed hope. After a few moments she slowly smiled and closed the gate before heading back inside.

A couple hundred yards away Cloud and Reno finally stopped to catch their breath. Cloud braced his hands against his knees as Reno leaned against a tree. "Man, that was close!"

"That was your fault," the blond gasped.

"Blame your mom! She went from sappy to funny in zero point three seconds!"

"You were supposed to be gathering the food."

"And what were you doing?"

"I was keeping a look out, moron."

"You're getting pretty damn gutsy Blondie. What happened to that quiet cadet that was always trailing behind Zack?"

"That was before someone shoved an older head on my shoulders. I don't know much about the older me, but it's safe to say he's rubbing off on me."

Reno glared at him. "And what if he decides to take over, what will happen to you?"

Cloud blinked, realizing he hadn't even thought of that. "But that couldn't happen. He's wiser and knows more, but I'm the one who can influence the future. What happens to me affects him, so he can't do too much, at least I don't think he can."

"Sounds like a pretty big 'if' there," Reno replied.

Cloud shrugged. "Well, he hasn't done too much except try to help and the headaches suck, but they're not too bad. It's better than floating in a tank of mako at least."

The ex-Turk was about to comment further when Cloud straightened up. "Come on, let's get moving before the whole town comes to investigate. We still gotta check the reactor."

Reno just stared at the blond as he retreated further into the trees before shaking his head. This had been his idea, he might as well see it through. At least the kid was doing something and not looking back every few minutes, regretting his decision to tag along. Reno couldn't decide whether he was glad or miffed that the blond had taken the lead and decided where they would go, then again he was also the one with an older version of himself shoved into his head, so Reno supposed he'd have a better idea on what would make the biggest impact.

With a defeated sigh he followed after him.


	34. Chapter 33

_Phew, well here's another chapter finished and ready to go. It was a lot easier to write than I thought, considering the heavy and drama-driven themes in this chapter. I know you guys want a light tone to the story (trust me it will have one), but I did say there will be some darker elemtents to this story and this chapter will have some of those moments. Sorry, but it has to happen. We're dealing with Hojo, the man has so many skeletons in his closet he needs a warehouse to put them all._

 _That being said there are also events here that need to happen in order for the plot to move forward. This chapter has been broken into three sections and each one has its own song to play. Well, the first and third share the same track._

 _The first track is "Signs" from the Advent Children soundtrack. (About 5 mins 10 seconds long on youtube)_ _The second one for the middle section is "King" by Lauren Aquilina (official works well, but the one I listened to was a part of an amv called "you can be king again")_

 _These tracks are optional, but they heavily inspired the feel of each scene so, totally up to you. :)_

 _Anyways, I have to get ready for work, but I wanted to get this finished and ready before tomorrow so my mind was clear and free to enjoy the new Avengers Movie. I'm going with some friends to see it tomorrow since it was totally sold out locally over the weekend. I guess it must be good or something, lol! xD I promise, no spoilers from me. ;)_

 _Enjoy guys! Things are going to start picking up from here._

* * *

The heavy metal door whined and moaned as it slid open under the strength of a SOLDIER as he made his way in with one hand grasped onto his sword. The room was pitch black and the air was still and old, as if the place had been sealed shut for many years. Through his helmet, Kunsel had his night vision turned on to illuminate the room without using a flashlight to alert any possible threat that he was there. The hallways looked more like giant sewer tunnels with the lack of care and maintenance over the years.

Kunsel had been working hard to track Hojo down and when he found nothing at the mansion in Nibelheim except for the damage left from the fire he assumed the man might have gone to another hidden lab. This one was one of the first Shinra had created, a few years before the war had started. Kunsel had a hunch this place was one of Hojo's because reports stated around the time the tension between Shinra and Wutai was escalating, local townspeople would turn up missing nearby.

The Second Class wasn't completely in the loop with what the general was up to, but he knew that Sephiroth had good intentions, and being the uncanny intelligent man that he was, Kunsel knew that Hojo was far from trustworthy. He had a few guesses of his own with the general's strange and sudden behavior, but he hadn't done anything truly worrisome since the months leading up to the mission he took in Nibelheim. The Second Class had heard of the reactor's explosion and he had kept tabs when the Turks had gone to investigate. He also noticed that Hojo was spending more and more time off-base after the Turks returned from that mission.

A small light caught Kunsel's attention, drawing him towards a control panel. Kunsel smirked under his helmet with this stroke of luck. If the base still had power then he could get more info on what the professor was up to, hopefully from the present, but he'd accept any useful information from the past that he could use later.

Taking out a usb drive that had belonged to Reno (which he had taken because of its amazing usefulness and the man was no longer around to use it), he plugged it into the computer's mainframe before booting up the system. Normally accessing a scientist's computer would trigger a trap or send out an alert if the user wasn't the owner, but Reno's usb had a program on it that would block all trap signals and prevent any alerts from going out. It also had another program that would hack any firewalls. Kunsel had to hand it to the man, he really did know how to dig up everyone's dirty laundry.

Using the device, Kunsel was able to access all of the files, but was left feeling despondent when all of the files were encoded. While he was good with computers, he knew he needed a expert to figure this out. He took out a blank usb drive and copied all of the files onto the portable drive before deleting the original files from the computer. Once that was taken care of he shut it down and removed the portable drives before heading deeper to explore more of the compound. He found a room where the written files were kept and scanned over some of the more important-looking documents, placing a few of them in his traveling pack and ignoring the rest. He figured he could always return if there was something he missed, and then he'd be better equipped.

Forty minutes later saw Kunsel walking down a long hallway that reminded him of a hospital, though, with no working lights and a combination of moss and mold growing along the walls. The air was also starting to feel a bit more damp, signaling that a water source was nearby, possibly an underground stream or spring. There was also another scent he picked up that was all too familiar; mako.

Seeing a door slightly open at the end of the hall, Kunsel's guard rose and his hand strayed near his sword's hilt. Sliding the door open he was hit with a strong scent of mako, but it was stale. Four tanks lined the wall to one side. Two of the tanks closer to the far wall were shattered. The shattered one closest to him had the decomposed body of a mutated creature laying on the floor, as if it had fallen dead when its tank broke.

Upon closer inspection, Kunsel realized with a sickened, heavy heart that the body had originally been human. It was hard to tell from the decay and mutation, but Kunsel was willing to bet that this poor soul had been one of the many Wutains who had gone missing before the war. He realized then that other damaged tank was also empty, but it seemed like the occupant who once resided in it had been in it when it shattered, judging from the long-dried blood stains on some of the shards still attached to the tank and on the floor. He found a blood trail and followed it. The trail led him into a larger room that looked like a room for surgeries, but Kunsel knew it wasn't the kind of surgery meant to save life. Instead it was used to examine, dissect and destroy it. The table in the middle of the room was made of thick heavy metal, with thick leather straps and a few metal ones as well. He found two bodies on the floor. Their torsos and faces were severely damaged, as if mauled by a savage animal, but he could tell they were scientists by their attire. Over in the dark corner he found the creature that had caused such devastation.

Kunsel was a seasoned warrior, having seen some pretty damn gruesome things during his time serving the military, but even he found his stomach turning at the sight before him. The creature had been shot several times in the head, chest and throat before it had finally succumbed to its injuries. It was clear it had once been human, but it had the horns, jaws, spine, claws, tail and body posture of a behemoth.

Averting his gaze, Kunsel noticed a camera mounted into the corner and decided to go back to the other room where the tanks were and look at the computer. He inserted the usb drive once again to be safe and this time the files weren't encoded. He pulled up the video footage of the next room and looked for the answer to his biggest question; _what in Shiva's name happened in there?_

He found what he was looking for and hit play.

 _The tanks of four monitored the specimens as a scientist worked nearby. He was suddenly alerted to an alarm coming from the computer and checked it before looking over at the tank. A few seconds later, the creature started thrashing, breaking its oxygen mask and roaring through the liquid. It started pounding at the glass with its feet and tail before striking at it with its front claws. It started to crack before the beast roared again and rammed its head forward, it horns punching right through the glass and shattering it. The creature lashed its tail and flailed as it fell forward, striking and shattering the tank next to it, causing the second specimen to fall and was impaled on a glass shard sticking up on the floor. It died before ever regaining consciousness._

 _The beast shook its head and tried to stand on two legs before wincing in pain and dropping to all fours. It looked itself over before giving out a whimpering growl. It then stopped trembling and turned its head towards the room where the scientist had fled. With a deep growl it charged._

Kunsel clicked on the other camera's file to see what occurred next.

 _The beast burst through the doors as the two scientists drew their guns and aimed. The creature bared its fangs and moved it lips around as if trying to form a word. "..G-g-go…go h-ho-home!" It could no longer form proper words, but used its new voice and growls to make a sound that resembled I and Want, but it was able to still say go home._

 _The scientists exchanged looks before the first one sneered and said, "You are home."_

 _The creature's eyes narrowed as it roared and lunged. The two opened fire, but the creature still attacked. By the time the two were dead the poor beast had been shot over thirty-five times before it finally swayed over to the far corner and succumbed to its injuries._

Kunsel looked through the other footage until the gruesome scene was discovered by someone else. Kunsel glared and his eyes glowed brighter with anger when it was Hojo who appeared. He and his team looked at the damage, collected a few things and left everything as it was, without even disposing the bodies properly. Kunsel didn't really expect much of the man, but Hojo exuded the reaction one would have while not finding the right isle in the grocery store, not the horrific scene before him. Kunsel copied those files over too before leaving. He decided that he had found enough dirty secrets for one day and planned to head back to HQ to show the general his findings.

Once back outside, Kunsel closed the door and used his fire materia to weld the entrance shut. He didn't want anyone else to stumble upon this horrendous hell hole.

With that finished, he turned to leave and headed back down the path he had taken through the thick woods. That's when he was alerted to movement. Kunsel slowly adjusted his pack and grabbed the hilt of his sword and tried to see what it was and where it would strike. A flash of movement alerted him to the foliage above as a dark shape dropped down from the branches.

* * *

He was starting to regret his decision. Ever since he had left the scientist that had promised to help him he had been suffering severe pain without the treatments that at least made the pain manageable. That scientist couldn't be trusted and the ex-SOLDIER knew it. He was still a specimen to the man and his pride had finally had enough. He wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

The defining moment had been when he met the cetra girl face to face, well he had stayed in the shadows like a coward, too ashamed and afraid to show himself. He needed to find out who he could trust and in his desperate attempts sought out Sephiroth and if he couldn't convince him to help then he'd reveal the true monster that Shinra had made them to be. He had looked all over that reactor for the general and couldn't find him, and when he finally did the general was with the pup and a grunt. Genesis didn't have an opportunity to speak with him alone.

He had found a lonely grunt standing guard on the outskirts of the town and pried the information out of him before delivering him to Hollander. The scientist was becoming more and more unhinged as the clones started dying one by one; too weak and feeble to go on. Genesis himself was feeling extremely weak. So it didn't surprise him when his wing buckled and he fell from the sky. He managed to tuck and roll into a landing, but he landed hard on his shoulder and held it close as he limped towards a place suitable enough for shelter.

He came upon a waterfall and hoped to find enough space to camp behind it, preferably without getting soaked. He lucked out when he not had enough space to stay dry, but it was a very roomy cave. He rested a moment to regain the strength he lost during the fall when he could feel a pressure trying to call out to him coming from the next room. There was a very dim light coming from the cavern so summoning what strength he had recovered, he ventured deeper inside.

He found a narrow path lined from floor to ceiling with many light blue crystals ranging in many sizes big and small. His attention however paid no mind to the smaller gems, instead it was fully captivated by the biggest in the center of the room. There was something inside of the crystal and upon closer inspection he realized what it was and with widened eyes he rushed over to see if the occupant was still alive. However the moment he touched the crystal every cell in his body screamed in pain. A voice echoed in his mind, but he couldn't make it out through the intense pain.

"By the goddess, Minerva, please…have mercy…" he hissed through his pain. He tried to pull away, but he was paralyzed with the torment and even more worrying was he felt another force at work that wouldn't allow him to let go and was holding him still. The crystal began to glow brightly forcing the ex-commander to shut his eyes and scream in pure agony.

* * *

Reno grunted as he pushed against a pile of rubble blocking what looked like the entrance to the reactor. The metal was warped and bent and somehow wedged in just right that it was impossible to just pick up and move, and it was getting on the red head's last nerve.

"Stupid piece of shit pile of junk! Move damn it!"

A heavy slab of metal slid down from above and landed right next to Reno, startling him. "Hey! Watch it up there!"

Cloud looked over the edge and blinked innocently at him. "Sorry."

Reno actually growled in annoyance. "Would you quit playin' around up there and help me?"

"It'll be easier trying to find a way in up here," the blond countered. "The general knew what he was doing."

Reno rolled his eyes before looking back at the entrance he had been trying to get to for the past fifteen minutes and let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright fine, you win, just do me a favor and quit fanboy'n over the guy. Let's not forget he blasted a fire spell two inches from my face."

"You shouldn't have pissed him off then," Cloud replied flatly.

Reno was up in his face in a flash. "That is _NOT_ what happened!"

Cloud was about to counter when the metal under them groaned and gave way, sending them falling inside.

The two saw nothing but glowing green beneath them and knew they were done for, until Reno spotted the gangplank and grabbed the rail with one hand and Cloud's arm with the other.

Reno gritted his teeth in pain from his shoulder wound under the strain. The injury itself had healed, but it was still weak. "I can't pull us up, can you make it?"

Without a word, Cloud carefully lifted himself up and climbed towards the rail, being careful of the other man's shoulder while doing so. Once he had a good grip on the rail he pulled himself up and turned to help Reno.

Once both of them were safely on the gangplank they let out a relieved sigh. "Next time we'll try it your way," Cloud admitted regarding the entrance.

Reno gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, at least then we'll know there's a good chance an actual path will be on the other side. We were lucky this was here otherwise we'd be dead."

They stood up and tried to get an idea of where in the reactor they were. It was clear that it was in shambles. The walkway was the other part left standing which only added to their luck, though Reno noticed the weakened structure further down and advised his companion that they had better find another spot to stand. The blond didn't have any arguments and they went deeper into the wrecked compound.

There wasn't much left of anything. Computer screens were left with fuzzy grey screens filled with static and snow, if they worked at all while any side rooms were in shambles and some were completely inaccessible. Cloud opened one only to shut it again as mako started to flow out. A small bit had gotten on his hand and he hissed in pain as he tried to wipe it off. His vision unfocused and a vision of being submerged in the green liquid with rising bubbles filled his senses.

Reno saw him freeze in what looked like shock and fear and shook him out of it. "Hey, stay with me man, this ain't the time to lose it. You gotta focus."

Cloud shook his head and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hate this stuff."

Reno nodded in understanding. "I'm not a fan of it either, but it's what gives cities power."

"That needs to change," the blond replied.

Reno shrugged before motioning for the other to follow. "Let's just get this over with. We gotta make sure Jenova's gone. Where was the room she was in?"

It wasn't easy trying to figure out where the special room had been, but the room just before it was unique so it was easy to tell where it wasn't. The room leading up to Jenova's was a treacherous mess to navigate through. Glass, dead mutated bodies and other debris littered the floor and the rails were warped and brittle from the force of the blast.

Once they reached the top they avoided a weak part of the structure before heading inside. Reno scanned the area, but Cloud was looking straight ahead. "She's gone…"

Reno sighed, "Well, that's one less thing for us to worry about."

But Cloud wasn't as confident. "No, there should have at least been a charred body. Zack blasted it with a fire spell. Not unless the Turks came and retrieved it?" The blond turned to Reno.

"Hey, don't look at me."

"You've always known all the dirty details behind closed doors. You're always picked for the worst missions, why shouldn't you know?"

"Because Tseng doesn't always trust me with sensitive information, he's unpredictable that way. Rude's a better choice for this kind of thing, because he's great at keeping his opinions to himself!"

Cloud glared at him, not believing the man for a moment. "Once a Turk always a Turk. I don't know why I even agreed to come with you. I should have gone back to the others."

"And then what, sit by the giant campfire and sing Kumbaya? Those guys weren't letting either of us contribute anything useful!"

"We were taking our time and trying to make sure we didn't make any mistakes."

Reno huffed at that. "We? You mean they! What were you doing right before we left Cloud? Playing babysitter? Getting yelled at for wanting to do something? They were treating you like an invalid child because of your stupid visions." He then stopped as if realizing something. " _Ohhh_ I forgot, your visions are like the gift of the goddess, right? You say what the future holds and they treat it like gold? My apologies Mr. Messiah, I didn't realize only you have the power to save the world."

Cloud actually growled in anger before turning and shoving Reno against the wall, knocking over a weakened column in the process. "Shut Up! You think I wanted it to happen? I never asked for this! Every day it's getting harder and harder to tell which memories are real and which are altered! Of course I want to be more helpful, but I don't have the strength!"

Reno shoved him away and was about to reply when the room began to violently shake. They both turned to run when a large chunk of metal fell and blocked their exit.

"Shit," Reno shouted before he looked up and saw nothing but falling debris crashing down.

Suddenly he was roughly shoved clear of the doorway and sent flying outward. He landed hard at the base of the steps as pipes and other metal broke apart and crashed around him. Reno sat up, coughing and choking as he held his shoulder in pain. The fall certainly hadn't done it any favors.

"Damn it Cloud. You didn't need to send us flying to get out of that."

But his complaint was met with silence.

Reno looked around. "Cloud?"

His neck whirled around to look up at the top of the stairs only to see the doorway was completely blocked off. "Cloud!"

He stumbled around and climbed over the fresh debris to get to the room. "Hey, you alright? Answer me!"

Nothing.

Reno tried to see if he could get back inside but there was too much junk in the way to even attempt to get to him on his own. He saw blood on the floor, but he wasn't sure if it was Cloud's or his own as at the same moment he saw that his own leg was bleeding. Reno placed his ear against the metal to see if he could hear anything on the other side, but it was dead silent.

Reno took a few steps back and tried to figure out what to do before coming to the inevitable conclusion. "I'm gonna go get help, hang in there! I'll be back!"

With that the ex-Turk carefully slid down the easiest path he could find and hurried to find an exit.

Meanwhile, not too far away in his new secret base, a scientist was alerted to a signal that there was activity in one of his old locations of operation. His glasses reflected the computer screen's light with a heavy shade of eerie as the man smirked. It seemed it was time to see about getting some new specimens.


	35. Chapter 34

_Hello there, my wonderful readers. Let me start off by saying how sorry I am. Normally I do throw some pretty crazy cliffhangers, but I honestly didn't intend to throw a triple play like that. I hadn't realized it until after I posted it publically. That's partially why this update came as fast as it did. I realized I couldn't do that to you guys._

 _Hopefully this update will help clear a few things and also anything that comes out of left field in this chapter will be explained in future ones. The next chapter may take me a bit to get out because my work schedule has me working longer hours, but I'll do what I can. I really want to thank everyone whose been leaving reviews. They really help fuel my urge to get chapters out faster and make them better. I also love how clever you all are. I was afraid a few times that I'd be confusing you, but nope. you all follow perfectly along._

 _Also, I recently got back into listening to music from Five Finger Death Punch and holy crap, why do so many of their songs relate to Sephiroth? o.O? I think there may be a few 5FDP inspired chapters for Sephy in the future. It doesn't affect the plot, only makes it more awesome. Especially when it comes time for the silver general to fight._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy and even if things look bad now, I hope you like what I have in store._

* * *

Reno had been running through the woods for what felt like an eternity. He was a very level-headed person when it counted, and it wasn't panic that had gotten him hopelessly lost. He only started to panic when he came across the same boulder five times in the last hour. He couldn't understand why he kept getting lost; then again it had been Cloud who had guided him through the woods. Reno was a city kid. He knew next to nothing about the wilderness.

After coming across the boulder for the sixth time he cursed it with every colorful word he knew before striking out into the trees not following a path, hoping his luck would turn and he'd find civilization. Cloud needed help and with every wrong turn Reno knew he was losing precious time. With that in mind he started to run, hoping to find some sign that he was getting close.

In his own frantic dash, he couldn't hear the crunching snow that sounded ahead of him as a shadowed figure jumped out from behind a tree and Reno crashed right into it.

"Whoa, take it easy! What's chasing you?"

Reno went to pull out his weapon at first, but realization caught up to him and he looked up to see none other than the curious eyes of Zack Fair looking back.

"What the hell are you doing here," was his reaction response.

"My mission," Zack simply replied. "The one you decided to take over and drag Cloud along on. Where is he anyway, and why is your leg bleeding?"

"My leg?" Reno looked down, remembering his injury.

Zack sighed with exasperation as he pulled out his restore materia and began healing the wound. "I was almost to the reactor when I saw the blood trail and the snow tracks. It was pretty hard to follow with all the crisscrossing paths. Were you hit with a confuse spell or something?"

Reno pulled away before Zack could finish healing his wound. "Stop worrying about me and let's get back to the reactor!"

"What's going on Reno," Zack asked with a serious and slightly annoyed tone.

"We don't have time to chat! Cloud's in trouble!" With that Reno turned and started running back the way he came, leaving a shocked Zack in his wake.

He was at Reno's side in an instant though as they ran. "Where is he?"

"At the reactor, trapped behind a mountain of rubble," Reno replied.

Zack grabbed the ex-Turk by the sleeve and pulled him to the right, headed back into the thick of the tree line. "The reactor's this way!"

Reno felt really stupid that he had become so frantic that he had completely gotten lost. His Turk training should have kept him level-headed, but the events leading up to the collapse was having a severe effect on him. He had done what everyone else had. Well, he hadn't babied Cloud, but he severely misjudged him and never even considered what the guy was really dealing with.

He swore to himself that if Cloud survived this that he'd make it up to him somehow.

When they got there Zack saw the entrance the two had made and started to head towards it when Reno stopped him. "Bad idea, there's nothing but a mako pit below and I don't think the gangplank can handle another hard landing."

Zack nodded, "Then how'd you get out?"

"This way," Reno led him around towards the other side. Suddenly Zack perked up and pulled Reno to the side.

"What's the big idea," Reno hissed.

"Shhh," was Zack's reply as he drew his sword and stuck it out slightly and angled it so he could see around the corner through the sword's reflection. He was suddenly very glad he had polished it before setting out from Cosmo Canyon. What he saw though was no cause for joy.

* * *

Sephiroth was curious as to why Reeve had summoned him to a meeting room. It was clear that the man's office was perfectly safe to talk freely, especially after the information that was disclosed the previous day. The general didn't think the man would betray him or his _'yet to meet future friends',_ but then again the Reeve from the future had admitted at first he had done some things he wasn't proud of, so Sephiroth chose to remain on his guard about this. If things went south he knew what he needed to do, even if it set his plans back a couple hundred paces.

He entered the room and was immediately on high alert. Sitting calmly in the chairs were Reeve, Rude, Tseng and Rufus Shinra.

Suddenly the idea of betrayal didn't seem so farfetched, but the general remained the very definition of calm as he glanced at each one of them. Rude and Tseng were sitting calmly, though the head Turk was giving him a very sly and possibly smug look in return while Rude's eyes were impossible to read through his glasses, though his posture radiated professionalism. Rufus seemed casually relaxed and carried an air of smugness about him. Reeve was the only nervous one in the room, as if unsure how this meeting would go. It was Rufus who spoke first.

"General, you look surprised to see us here, is something wrong?"

"I was not expecting your inclusion in this meeting, sir," was the calm and calculated reply.

Rufus only tilted his head, as if confused, but Sephiroth could feel the true intention of the man. Like a cat cornering a mouse. If this meeting went badly then Rufus would find out the hard way that Sephiroth was no mouse.

"Oh," the company's heir replied, "do you not think the future head of the company deserves to know of such events like plans to change the company from the inside, or perhaps the avoidance of a crumbling world?"

Sephiroth turned his head and his murderous glare honed in on Reeve who visibly paled. "It's not what you think General."

Everyone could feel the ticking time bomb reaching single digits when Tseng stood from his chair.

"Sephiroth, allow me to explain…"

The gaze grew even colder as it shifted to focus on Tseng. Only his Turk training prevented the man from flinching. "You may very well not believe what I'm about to say and with good reason, but do remember that as Turks we are very good at keeping secrets and have our own hidden agendas."

"Such as…"

The deadly tone was making everyone nervous if the subtle action of Rude adjusting his glasses was any indication.

Tseng glanced towards Rufus requesting silent permission before the vice president nodded to go ahead.

"Ever since the mission you commanded in Nibelheim resulted in the reactor's destruction the president and head scientist, Professor Hojo had been acting more and more unpredictable. From your perspective it might have seemed like I served the president, but that is not the case. In truth, I only answer to the vice president."

Sephiroth's glare remained, though the emotion behind it changed from betrayal to suspicion. "Then why…"

"We weren't sure how stable you were," Rufus interrupted. "You had been in a downward spiral ever since the other two Firsts defected and when one was killed we weren't sure if you'd become just as unhinged as the others. That is why we kept such a close eyes on you since your return and why Tseng made it difficult for you to take on any students, as Genesis had taken so many men when he defected."

"Then why were you so interested in taking him as one of your own," the general asked Tseng.

"Aside from keeping him out of your reach, we were also genuinely impressed with his skills during a minor mission in the slums," Tseng replied. "He also showed great skill in the training rooms before you interfered."

"You mean when you kept shooting even after he fell," that time there was obvious anger in Sephiroth's voice, but he stopped when he heard a faint whisper in the back of his mind. This caught the attention of the occupants in the room as the general's expression shifted from contempt and disapproval to blank surprise.

"Sephiroth," Rufus called out.

The general blinked and refocused, realizing he must have given his reaction away. He decided to shove his anger aside and move forward. "What has Reeve told you and what will you do now?"

"He told us of your plan to overthrow my father and that you plan to rebuild this company for the good of the people. A commendable effort, and one I agree with, but you're going about it the wrong way."

Sephiroth gave a sly smirk. "I figure it was still better than how I _could_ have done it," judging by what they had revealed he was confident that Reeve hadn't told them about the future, proving that there was still some hope with trusting the man…somewhat.

"Yes, we're aware that if you had lost your sanity you could have returned and left a trail of blood," the vice president replied. "We're thankful that wasn't the case, but something happened to you on that mission which helped you recover. What was it? You realize we cannot trust each other until we are on the same page but in order for that to happen, I need to back track a few chapters."

At this Sephiroth nodded, knowing he couldn't tell them the truth just yet…if ever, but did reveal the half truth of it. "Professor Hojo was keeping something in that reactor; something that was deeply connected to me, though I did not know it at the time. While examining the compound I was overcome with great mental pain and fell into a vat of mako. I was willing to accept my death as the only people I had called friends were either dead or on the run and had betrayed my trust. My faith in others was restored however when I was rescued by Zackary and the infantryman, Cloud Strife. It was the young trooper who spotted me in time. I am only here because of them. That's why I offered Strife a second chance at SOLDIER and had plans to promote Fair to Commander upon our return. Due to Turk interference, however, that didn't happen. I also believe Hojo was hoping something would happen to me as he summoned me for a checkup as soon as I returned and even before that, he met up with me in Nibelheim and seemed disappointed."

Rufus listened carefully to the story the general had to tell. "That would explain a lot, but I feel there is more to this story; however I'm a man who likes to believe in fair trades." He nodded to Tseng to continue.

"After Hojo returned before your arrival he ordered some Turks to search the wreckage for anything related to project Jenova that might have survived. We found some remains including the head of the project, damaged, but fully intact and reported our findings to him. He was eerily pleased and wasted no time in setting up another base to store the remains."

Sephiroth was surprised to feel a twinge of fear crawl up his spine but quickly grabbed a hold of it and shoved it down into the depths of his subconsciousness. The general hadn't known fear since his early childhood, but a harsh life of training, battle and bloodshed had purge that out of him and he was not about to let it back in.

"And where-" suddenly his PHS began to ring. Sephiroth went to ignore it when he glanced at the name. It was Zack.

Sephiroth knew the occupants in the room weren't going anywhere so he answered it. "Report."

" _Seph, this is bad."_

The general could tell the others were listening in and no doubt Tseng and Rude could make out Zack's words so he gave up trying to keep it private and hit speaker. "What's going on, I ordered you to head out to Nibelheim after you rested from your search."

" _It's Hojo."_

"What," Sephiroth growled.

" _The dude's not actually here, but his goons are all over the place."_

"Is that Reno," Asked Tseng.

" _Shit! Why does he have us on Speaker,"_ Reno hissed.

"My circumstances later, tell me what's happening," Sephiroth demanded.

" _Keep your shirt on, you're lucky I'm even speaking to you after you nearly barbequed me."_

"Turk…" Sephiroth's tone was the definition of murderous and Tseng was convinced the general's phone would combust if he kept glaring at it.

"Reno, answer the question," Tseng ordered.

" _Uhh…sure boss,"_ the ex-Turk replied with confusion. _"Me'n Zack came back to the reactor but we can't get inside because these science goons are all over the place, plus it looks like he's hired rejects from 1-800-rent-a-cop as guards. I think one of the scientists is on the phone with Hojo."_

"What makes you think that," asked Rufus.

" _The way the guy keeps pulling the phone away from his ear is a good guess."_

" _Gaia, no…"_

At Zack's reply the room fell silent.

" _Zack, don't,"_ Reno said.

"Zack," Sephiroth replied calmly. "What do you see?"

* * *

While Reno carried on with the conversation, Zack focused on what was going on with Hojo's men. His heart sank as he saw two guards exit the compound carrying a stretcher with a scientist walking beside it. The man on the phone approached and Zack could faintly pick up what he was saying.

"Subject looks alive, though he has some serious injuries."

It was impossible to hear what was being said on the other end, but Zack knew it wasn't good. Any hope of remaining concealed seemed impossible to Zack now as he prepared to charge in and save his friend.

"Zack, don't," Reno pleaded as he tried to pull the warrior back.

" _Zack…what do you see,"_ asked the general.

"They have Cloud," Zack replied through clenched teeth. "But I'm gonna get him out of there."

" _How many are there,"_ Asked Tseng.

"At least two dozen that I can see," Reno replied. "That's not counting any that might still be inside."

" _Stand down,"_ Tseng ordered. _"There's too big a risk that one could report to Hojo and let on that someone is onto him, considering there's a good chance he is on the other end of the scientist's phone."_

"I'm not letting Spiky fall into the hands of that madman," Zack growled.

" _Zack," Sephiroth replied, "...do not engage."_

"What?!" Zack grabbed the PHS from Reno, despite the fact that he could hear clearly from where he stood. "Have you lost it?! I refuse to give up on him and feed him to the wolves!"

" _Zack…this pains me as much as it does you, but we cannot engage now. What if Strife is killed in the rescue attempt? If they haven't killed him yet then Hojo plans to take him alive."_

"No Seph. I won't let him turn Cloud into a monster. I won't fail him like I did Angeal!"

" _You didn't fail Angeal…I did."_

Zack stopped at those words. "What?"

" _I failed to help him, failed to be there for him, I failed our friendship. If I hadn't assumed it was pure betrayal and controlled my anger he may still be alive to this day. Right now you're about to make a similar mistake by letting your anger get the better of you. That anger is what turned Angeal into a monster during your final fight. But it was you who allowed him to die as a man. You gave him his dignity and honor back and in turn you carry it forward with his sword. Do not dishonor it now by making the same mistakes he did."_

Reno watched Zack's struggle with anxiety of his own as he also kept an eye on the stretcher as it was being loaded into the waiting chopper.

If Zack was going to do anything it was going to happen in the next few seconds.

The chopper blades started to spin and within moments the flying vehicle was soaring upward and Zack watched it with worry and barely controlled rage. Surprisingly he didn't charge ahead or vent his anger. "I swear Spiky, I'll come for you. Just hang on until I get there. Fight back with every ounce of strength you have."

He put the PHS back to his ear and looked ahead with numb focus. "What do you wants us to do now general?"

" _Head back to Cosmo Canyon. I'll contact you with further orders soon. And do not disclose this event to anyone there. Goddess knows that group would mount a rescue mission of their own, but we need to plan it carefully."_

Zack stared straight ahead as he replied with a "yes sir," before hanging up.

* * *

With that turn of events finished, Sephiroth focused once again on the conference room. Tseng and Rufus were both studying the general carefully, no doubt thinking over his show of emotion regarding the regret of Angeal and the revelation that both Reno and Cloud were alive.

"It seems there is much Reeve hasn't told us," Rude stated.

"I have never met those two before except by random passing if that," he defended himself.

"Their survival was kept secret for reasons like this, so Hojo wouldn't repeat crimes he has yet to commit."

The cat was this far out of the bag, might as well go all the way.

At least, he was about to when his PHS rang again. This time it was Kunsel. Remembering the Second's mission he answered. "Report."

" _Well sir, I didn't find his current lab, but there is evidence to prove that it was Hojo who helped escalate the war with Wutai aside from the president's ambitions regarding the rumors of missing villagers. They've been proven true."_

"I see. I assume you have evidence?"

" _Plenty, as well as a stowaway."_

"Stowaway," repeated the general.

" _Yes, the princess of Wutai dropped in on me as I concluded my mission. I attempted to lose her in the forest, but she ended up aboard the ship and followed me. I have her restrained in my room for the moment."_

" _Get it right Shinra scum! I'm the Great Ninja Princess Yuffie!"_

Rufus smirked at that response.

Sephiroth was surprised to discover how it seemed fate wasn't ready to turn against him just yet.

" _What are your orders, sir?"_

"Take her and head for Cosmo Canyon. Find Vincent and deliver the princess to him, he'll know how to handle her. As for you, meet up with Zack there and then I want you both to return here. I'll head out on a mission of my own. When you arrive you are to deliver your findings to Reeve."

" _Yes sir,"_ came the reply.

With that Sephiroth hung up then turned to the other occupants in the room. "With or without your help I am going to keep my promise."


	36. Chapter 35

_Well my fellow readers, I have just one thing to say to you. Well, many things, but I can sum it up in one simple sentence. "I love you guys!" This story only got this far because of the wonderful support you've shown for it. Sure I probably would have finished it and uploaded it anyway, but it wouldn't have turned out like it has, nor would it had taken this short a time to progress this far. Sure, two years is a long time, but it probably would have been over double that. I know I'm rambling, but, I can't help it. I'm just so grateful. Thank you all so very much. And this isn't directed at just those who leave reviews or drop a fav or follow, this is to everyone who has read it. You are all fantastic!_

 _Now this is where things start to turn down a darker road for a short time. We're coming up on the tunnel as it were, but there is a bright light at the end, I promise you that. I tried to sweeten the ride a little bit though, but you'll have to reach the end of this chapter for that. ;)_

 _The song that inspired this chapter was "Courtyard Apocalypse" (Extended version) From Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, especially towards the end._

 _There may be a few mistakes here and there, but I tried to finish this chapter before work, so I may very well come back and fix them._

 _Until next time, my amazing readers._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Tseng glanced towards Rufus and the vice president picked up on the serious expression and realized something important had been revealed, but as to what it was he wasn't quite sure. The general had dropped quite a few surprising remarks that seemed out of character while he received reports from his SOLDIERs. He nodded towards his top Turk, allowing him free reign over the conversation.

Tseng met the eyes of the general who had just declared that nothing would stop him from keeping his promise…whatever that may be.

"Am I to assume correctly that when you mentioned Vincent, you were referring to Valentine?"

Sephiroth didn't care to walk on eggshells any longer. He had the strength to go against anything this company dished out and if the Turks tried to take Cosmo Canyon they were in for a very big letdown. "Yes, I was. The ex-Turk that Hojo attempted to kill failed and then he experimented on him before giving up on him and locked him away under the Shinra mansion for decades."

Tseng and Sephiroth stared each other down while the other occupants didn't move. Reeve was nervous, Rude was calculating any support he could offer and Rufus was just sitting back and smirking at the showdown.

"So," Tseng concluded, "You set Vincent free and he destroyed the mansion and the reactor."

"No Turk is perfect, Tseng, not even you," Sephiroth replied, giving away nothing. "In the end we are all human, only our flaws define where our strength truly lies."

At this, Rufus perked up. "How so, general?"

"It all depends if you can overcome those flaws, if you can rise to meet the challenge then you show your true strength. It is easier for us SOLDIERs as we are tested against impossible odds, but we face it head on. Turks, by nature, hide in the shadows and strike like lightning. It's effective sniper tactics, but does every Turk excel when forced to fight face to face?"

He turned to Tseng then, "I'm prepared to take you on right now if needed. But can you honestly stand up to my power with merely your gun and lightning materia? Even if Rude offered support, his earth-based materia wouldn't bode well for the building's structure and your immediate concern would be protecting the vice president, not defeating me, allowing me to escape or strike back. Either way you are no match."

Tseng knew that the general was right, they both knew it, but the Turk would die before he ever admitted it. Rufus ended their standoff as he slowly clapped his hands. "Well played general. But tell me, what are you planning to do now? This mission you're setting out on, is it to rescue Strife, or are you planning something else?"

Sephiroth turned from the Turk and studied the Rufus carefully. "No, rescuing Strife would mean confronting Hojo and it would be stupid to challenge him solo. Hojo is responsible for my enhancements therefore he will know exactly how to counter them."

The vice president nodded in agreement. "Then do you plan to forsake him for the good of the whole? After all, he is one mere individual and it seems the impact of recent events will affect many. Would it not be wiser to save those you know you can?"

Sephiroth took one step towards Rufus which caused Tseng to stand and reach for his gun on instinct. The general radiated with an ominous power. "I do not care how Turks operate, nor do I care for your ideals, but as general of SOLDIER I will _**never**_ leave anyone behind, nor will I sacrifice my men especially to the hands of the science department."

Rufus leaned his head again this folded hands which were propped up on the table. "With all due respect general, Strife isn't one of your men, as part of the infantry he belonged to Heidegger's department."

"He was transferred to the cadet program recently sir," Rude corrected.

"Oh, that was official? I assumed it was part of the general's ruse to keep him out of Turk hands," the vice president carelessly replied as if none of this carried any serious weight, and it was pissing the general off.

"Back to the matter at hand," Rufus continued, "I believe you were about to tell us something important before you were interrupted."

Sephiroth turned his back on Rufus then, "It doesn't concern you. I see you're not ready to carry the weight of the future. Some lessons must be learned the hard way."

With that he left, but not before sending Reeve a glance that warned him to be careful of what he told the others. Reeve just buried his head in his hand out of frustration. This had been a bad idea.

Rufus just stared at the door and smirked. "Yes general, some lessons must be learned the hard way." He turned to Tseng then and stood. "Tell them to cancel the chopper. It won't be needed after all."

* * *

Of all the things that would manage to wake him up it'd be his motion sickness. That was something Cloud realized when he managed to regain consciousness right before he was overcome with a choking fit. He couldn't understand why he was unable to sit up or at least turn his head. It was as if he had no energy for the effort. Another thing he noticed was that this time felt different than others and it _hurt_. His mind still registered sound at least, as he heard the deafening sounds of the chopper blades, telling him he was airborne. He also heard a shout from someone positioned next to him.

"Aw gross!"

The figure next to him stood up and wiped his sleeve where something had landed on it.

"Turn his head so he doesn't choke himself," commanded another voice that Cloud couldn't focus on. The next thing he knew his head was turned to the side, which helped. He wasn't sure if they knew if he was awake or not, his eyelids still felt heavy, but he fought to stay awake. His gaze traveled down the length of his side and his gaze stopped roaming when he saw a large piece of metal sticking out of his middle.

He could feel it now, and he could tell it was sticking out of his back too, but he couldn't understand why these troopers were making such a stupid mistake. If he was impaled, then he should be laying on his side, not flat on his back where the blood could drip down the object and bleed out faster. He didn't even know how he got such an injury.

The trooper took off his helmet then, which was different from the infantry-issued kind and Cloud saw his messy, light red hair and it reminded him of Reno. That's when he remembered.

The reactor, the rubble, Jenova missing, He accused Reno of hiding information and then he remembered getting angry when Reno mocked him for being some miracle bestowed on the planet by the cetra. He remembered the collapse and how Reno froze when their exit was blocked, but Cloud saw a small opening. He knew there was only enough time for one of them to get through the space and Cloud shoved Reno through it. As angry as he was with the ex-Turk he wasn't going to risk the man's life.

Something about his argument with Reno felt like a repeat for some reason and as Cloud's mind kept flashing back to other events he remembered his arguments with Zack before he left. The tables had been turned and he was the one accusing Zack of the same thing Reno had accused him of. Cloud instantly felt a guilt settle in his stomach far heavier than the metal as he realized his mistake.

He tensed up as the pain increased and he tried turning on his side. The trooper tried to keep him still, but the blond managed to turn enough to see something off in the distance as it was slowly getting larger. As he struggled to focus he thought it looked like a rocket.

He started losing the battle to stay awake then and as his eyes closed he felt a gentle hand that didn't seem real brush his forehead followed by a voice that whispered from far away that echoed, _"Fight back with every ounce of strength you have."_

* * *

~*(Some time later)*~

The swaying motion wouldn't stop. Not only was it waking him up, but it was playing on his motion sickness once again. He felt himself wanting to retch, but didn't even have the strength to have his stomach contract with the effort. He tried to swallow, but only tasted blood for his efforts. Looking down his eyes widened slightly when he saw the jagged metal beam still impaling him through his middle. Blood also sealed one of his eyes shut and his hair was sticking to one side of his face from the blood that was drying from a wound on his head.

"Where…" he tried to speak, but choked on a fresh wave of blood as it tried to force itself up and out of his throat.

"Quiet," urged the scientist walking alongside the stretcher as it moved down the hall, one that reminded Cloud of a hospital, though this one wasn't very bright, nor did it carry the similar sounds and smells of a hospital and it felt way creepier. "Or you'll bleed out. We can't do anything useful with a corpse."

The blond didn't like the sounds of that at all, but he was in no position to even try to get away. Even if he had the strength to move, he would bleed to death the moment he removed the offending metal and he couldn't think clearly on top of that, but he wasn't sure if it was due to blood loss or the head injury. probably both.

The two guards carried him into a room the scientist pointed them into. They laid him gently on the table and were very careful of his worse injury.

"Here's the subject sir," the scientist announced to someone Cloud couldn't see as his back was to them. The guards had to lay him on his side to prevent the metal from moving.

"Hmm, we'll have to stabilize and repair the specimen before we can begin. The last time we tried it on an injured one the subject's organs exploded."

The detail of the last victim's fate, although gory, wasn't what terrified Cloud and brought him into full consciousness. It was the voice. He had heard it once before, back in Nibelheim when he and Zack were ordered to play ignorant and he didn't need his older self's presence to send the red warnings going off in his mind in the form of flashbacks. Cloud knew it was Hojo.

Fear and adrenaline kicked in and with a painful cough, he managed to roll off the table and land on the floor. The scientists and guards turned to look at him as the blond managed to stand up, though he was leaning heavily against the metal table. Cloud fought to keep his blurred vision focused to glare at Hojo. The fiend was just giving him a bored, annoyed stare in return, but there was something that caught his interest. For a short moment, Cloud's eyes glowed slightly.

The blond was losing strength, but he refused to give in. "Never agai-" he coughed up another mouthful of blood and his strength started to fade before he turned and tried to take a step towards the exit, only to black out. One of the guards caught him and the other helped him move Cloud back onto the table in the same position he had been before.

Hojo turned to the other scientist. "Mako eyes?"

The scientists flipped through the records he could find on the ride back. "Trace amounts, sir. This one is native to the Nibel region and has likely been exposed to mako there, how and in what amounts are currently unknown."

* * *

The sun was getting ready to set as Zack looked up at the smoke rising from the village. He and Reno had been traveling for two days from Nibelheim to reach Cosmo Canyon. They would have gotten there sooner, but Zack kept struggling and wanted to turn back and go after his friend. Despite what the general had said, he was blaming himself. He had just stood there and let them take his friend away.

It was Reno who had convinced him to finally see reason when he stated that even if they had managed to get Cloud way from them, the kid had some pretty serious injuries and he might not have survived the trip back. The two of them had started to blame the other and it had turned into a shouting match. It would have turned into a fist fight, but all their shouting had alerted a Nibel Dragon to their position and it attacked.

It was a tough battle, but the two were able to work as a team to bring it down. They decided to set their arguments aside for now and focus on getting back. Around the same time that they entered the village outskirts they bumped into Kunsel who was escorting a very irritated little girl, whom Zack recognized and gawked at.

"You're the girl from Wutai!"

"So what if I am, wanna make somethin' of it!"

"So you know the princess too," asked Kunsel.

"We've met," the First Class replied.

The four headed up the stairs and the guards prepared to confront them until they saw Reno and Zack before they let out collective defeated sighs and sat down to resume their increasingly meaningless post.

"This job sucks," one pouted.

Yuffie smirked at them. "If you want you can be my treasure hunters. It beats sitting there all day long."

"Come along troublemaker," Kunsel told her as they entered the village.

As they made their way towards the elder's house they were stopped when they heard someone calling Zack's name. Tifa jogged towards them from over by the candle when she saw them return. Her smile faded then when she realized Cloud wasn't with them.

"Where's Cloud?"

This was what Zack didn't want to deal with right now. "Spiky's…um…"

"The general needed him back in Midgar for a secret mission and only the scrawny chocobutt could pull it off. Somethin' about an old pipe that the general can't fit through," Reno covered for him.

Zack secretly hated how easy it was for Reno to weave a well-detailed story so quickly, but for the moment he was grateful for it as he saw the girl buy the fib.

"Oh, I see. I just hate that he left here so angry."

Reno nodded. "Don't worry, he'll be back here ranting and raving like a hungry chocobo before you know it."

Tifa nodded. "I hope so, poor Marlene misses him. I tried feeding her the other night and she wouldn't eat. Barret tried and even Aerith tried. She fussed until I pulled out a picture of Cloud and she calmed down, but that won't work forever. She wants the real thing."

Zack couldn't stand there any longer, the pain and regret was too much. He turned and walked away leaving Tifa confused, as well as Kunsel who knew that wasn't like the SOLDIER at all.

A few minutes later Kunsel found his friend leaning against the canyon wall with his eyes closed and his features exuding pain.

"Zack…Cloud's not headed to Midgar, is he."

Zack clenched his fist before letting out a slow, controlled breath. "No. Hojo's got him."

Kunsel's eyes widened behind his helmet, knowing what he had just found across the sea he knew what could happen. Zack didn't need to see the evidence he collected for the general. It was clear as he leaned his head back against the wall and fought back tears of bitter regret.

"Why couldn't it be easy? The plan was so simple. Change the company from the inside, save the people who didn't deserve to die, take out or expose the rotten apples and make the world a better place. How could we have screwed up so bad?"

Kunsel had a feeling there was a bigger plan than he had first thought, but he never imagined it'd be this big. He needed answers, but those could wait until he asked the general directly himself, right now his friend needed him. Zack had dealt with so much loss recently. Kunsel knew how hard losing Angeal had been for him and he had seen how the quiet, young cadet had helped his friend cope with that loss. Now that Cloud was in trouble Zack was dealing with the loss all over again and then some.

"Zack, I promise I'll do everything I can to help find him. Hojo can't keep running and hiding forever."

Zack nodded before looking back towards the center of the village. "I can't face her again. Not if she's going to ask me about Cloud. Sephiroth ordered us to keep the news secret. They don't need to mount a rescue mission. Not when they need to protect Aerith. Cloud wouldn't forgive himself if he found out they left her to help him."

Kunsel nodded, "And that's why we won't tell them. Sephiroth ordered us to return to Midgar anyway. We can just say he needs backup."

Zack nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's go. I'm tired, but the sooner we get away from here the better."

* * *

It had been a few hours after Zack, Kunsel and Reno had left. Aerith knew something was wrong with Zack as he said his goodbyes. She wanted him to tell her what was wrong, but he wouldn't and that bothered her. She knew it was something serious if he had kept it from her. He had only broken down once and it was with her as he grieved over his mentor's death. She had been there for him and vowed to always be there, so she knew he realized that, but if he wasn't ready to deal with the reality of whatever it was then she would respect that and be there for him when he needed her. The planet seemed to approve of them as she could hear it humming a gentle tune every time she thought of him.

It surprised her then when the planet uttered a warning when she listened in to try and figure out what this strange anxious feeling meant. It got louder suddenly and she turned around to see Vincent half dragging, half carrying a man in a worn red duster. His sheathed sword dragging along the ground and his paper-thin grey hair swayed in the breeze as if it were light as a feather, which startled her when she saw he had those too in the form of a giant wing that protruded from his back and hung limp, dragging along the ground as well. The jet black feathers were also turning grey.

Aerith looked up at Vincent then who wore an expression she wasn't used to seeing on his features. Worry and sorrow combined with confusion and urgency.

"Can you save him?"

Aerith blinked as she approached the man, his breathing was shallow and his pulse was weak. She could feel the taint of evil within and sensed just how broken he was as she tried to heal him with a healing spell from her unique materia. She could sense how his body was fighting itself and that it was tired and on the verge of failing. Already she could sense two major organs failing.

"This way, I can't do it alone."

Vincent followed her, carrying the dying man. A short time later Aerith was standing at the head of the table where he had been carefully placed as Bugenhagen, Nanaki and four other of the village's best healers stood around him. All of them carried pure healing materia created from the planet itself which was very rare and dangerous to use if you didn't know what you were doing, but with an ancient among them she could channel the power to fulfill its full potential. They had four between them, plus Aerith's special materia. It would be a challenge for her, but he wasn't going to give up on him. Not when she could tell how much pain he must have endured with such an aggressive ailment.

As the materia began to glow, the man stirred and his graying-blue eyes locked with hers and she saw regret and fear. Then he spoke and Aerith felt heartbroken that his words were his admission to giving up.

" _To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

Aerith found a resolve within herself. She vowed she would save him as she replied in turn, " _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall your return."_

His eyes widened slightly before the spell began, surprise plain on his features as she recited a verse he himself had invented. But he was given no more time to ponder over it as the pain forced his eyes shut and he prepared to endure whatever was to come.

Aerith focused her power and was rewarded when she could easily see what was wrong and with the collective power of the materia began healing the man from the cellular level. His entire body really was fighting to survive. There were his cells that were degrading as they fought against a powerful force that Aerith knew was the calamity which had wiped out her people. She did fear it, but she wouldn't dare leave him to lose the battle and allow it to claim his life.

She could feel the spell working as some color returned to the man, but then it seemed the entity took notice of her as the calamity cells activated in reaction to a cetra and used its power to shoot an aura at her, causing razor-sharp cuts to assault her, but although she was in pain from the wounds as they sliced into her cheeks, arms, shoulders, anywhere it could target she never wavered from her task.

The villagers were concerned as they saw what was happening. "Let's stop before it gets worse," offered one.

"No," Bugenhagen replied. "If the cetra wanted to stop she would say so. Her pain will be for nothing if we give in, now focus!"

Nanaki growled as he stood next to the flower girl, challenging the foe he knew they were fighting. "Fortunately for the creature it has no physical form or I'd finish it off with one swift bite!"

The entity seemed to have registered the threat as the man suddenly started to writhe in pain. His sword hand clenched before it started to reach for his blade. Vincent's eyes glowed as Chaos sensed what was happening and he reached over and took the sword from out of the man's reach.

"Be careful what you wish for. This is Jenova we're dealing with."

Nanaki nodded and focused his attention back into the spell.

The struggle seemed to go on for hours as Aerith worked to annihilate every last trace of Jenova within. Finally, the man had taken enough and a powerful fire engulfed him and shot outwards, forcing the occupants of the room back. Vincent protected Aerith, while Nanaki shielded everyone else with a barrier.

When the fire dissipated the man was laying there, his clothes were no longer faded, his wing was back to sleek jet black and his hair was a fiery red. Aerith approached with Vincent right beside her, in case the man tried anything. She felt his pulse and smiled when it was strong, his breathing was even and though he looked exhausted he looked far better than he had previously.

It was then that Vincent saw a red leather book laying on the ground where it had fallen from the man's pocket and opened it. On the main page it said _LOVELESS,_ and on the inside of the cover a name was scribbled in fancy hand-writing: _Property of Genesis Rhapsodos._


	37. Chapter 36

_Well, this has been a crazy few weeks. This would have been done two weeks ago, but well Kingdom Hearts 3 just had to go and win E3 with three trailers, tons of new info and a release date. Japan gets it four days ahead of us, which is fine, better than the month long gap we originally were going to have. I went and preordered the King-sized package. The $230 deluxe edition complete with three figures. I've never bought the big collector's edition, but you know what? I can afford it and I deserve it. I'll just consider it my B-Day gift to myself since it'll come out about a week after my B-day so YAY! :D_

 _Anyways, this is FF, not KH. This chapter had been given me trouble until about a few days ago when I tried writing for something else. Figures right? xD_

 _Inspiration for this chapter is called "Song on Fire" by Nickelback. I don't know which character it's directed towards, it just helped me out a lot, plus I related to the line, "I write lines down then rip them up." Cuz, that happens to many of my chapters. xD_

 _Next chapter we see some more action, this one is setting up some future cool stuff._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Three bums traveled through the trash-ridden streets of the slums, all of them wore ragged, moldy cloaks that looked like they should have been thrown away years ago. One of them had a limp to his awkward gate which appeared to be an old leg injury that had healed wrong. The other two carried themselves as if they were less than sober. They turned down a shady back alley where the one in the lead stopped and the others looked on as another cloaked figure stood at the other end of the alley. The leader of the trio held up each of his index fingers and the other responded by holding up three fingers on his left hand.

The leader nodded slowly before lifting a tarp that perfectly blended into the wall and concealed a hidden door. He opened it and allowed the other three to enter first before they refastened the tarp and closed the door behind them.

In the pitch blackness three pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness, one green and the other two blue before they deemed they were truly alone.

"Okay, enough with the creepy ambiance and the glowy-eyes, ya damn show offs. Not everyone can see in the dark."

One of the Blue-eyes struck a match and used it to light a single candle that sat on the table in the tiny room, which momentarily blinded the complacent man.

Seeing that they were secure, the first pulled down his hood, revealing brown hair and blue eyes. The others did the same revealing flaming red hair, spiky black and long silver.

"Damn Kunsel, I think this is the first time I've ever actually seen your full face," Zack couldn't help but comment.

Kunsel just smirked with a shrug. "Guess this means you three have finally earned the honor of my full and complete trust. Not even my official Shinra records has my full identity."

Reno was about to say something smart when the general cut him off, wanting to keep the meeting short. "Kunsel, you have the evidence I requested?"

The Second Class nodded. "Yes sir, though be warned; it's not pretty. I didn't show Zack because…well…"

Sephiroth saw the instant the fear and anxiety that flashed in Fair's eyes. "We will find him. I'm not ready to give up on Strife just yet."

"It's my fault, if I hadn't pissed him off and made him knock over that stupid pillar," Reno admitted.

"Blaming ourselves and stressing over what we could have or should have done won't help anyone. We need to focus on the future and moving forward. As I'm sure you're curious as to why we're meeting here and not in my office it's because Reeve had informed both Rufus Shinra and the Turks of most of the information I chose to share with him," the general stated.

The others were a bit surprised but Sephiroth kept them calm as he held a hand up. "I don't think he intended to betray us, but what's done is done. The Turks were working with the vice president all along and trying to find a way to overthrow the current president."

"So wait, then all this bullcrap has been for nothing? The Turks could have helped us," blurted Zack.

"No, like us, I believe they are under careful watch by the president and the executive board. I believe they are trying to accomplish a similar goal to ours, they just have the resources and have more freedom to operate under the radar," Sephiroth replied.

Zack looked to Reno who held up his hands in defense. "Hey, just because I was a Turk doesn't mean we knew everything. If Tseng gave you an order you rarely questioned it."

"You always question it," the Soldier argued.

"No, I complained and tried to weasel my way out of stuff, but I never questioned," the redhead defended.

"Tseng wants you to report back when you arrive in Midgar," Sephiroth cut in. "He says he's willing to overlook your betrayal as a severely undercover mission, but he also warns that if you ever consider going awol on him again he'll personally bury a bullet in your brain."

If any of them blinked they would have missed the split second that true fear flashed across the Turk's face, but it was easily covered up, though being the enhanced SOLDIERs that they were, they could hear his heart rate increase.

"Right well, I must be useful then if Tseng still wants me on board," he tried to act smug, but the three saw through his façade, though, they chose to be nice and not point it out.

"So, what's the plan now Seph," asked Zack.

The general could tell his second in command wanted nothing more than to search for his lost friend, but Sephiroth knew Zack's increased worry wouldn't allow him to think clearly and he'd more than likely act rashly if he did find Cloud and most likely share the blonds' fate. The general aimed to avoid that at all costs. He considered his options carefully before turning to Kunsel and handed him a folded piece of paper. "These are a list of names you are to research. Look up the crimes Shinra has committed against them and prepare a written report. You are also to give both your evidence and your findings to Reeve. He'll know what to do from there."

"Wait, but I thought you said he betrayed you to the Turks," asked Zack.

At this Sephiroth actually gave them a small grin that was oozing with smugness. "Oh, he and I had a little chat before I left. Let's just say he's seen the error of his ways and can be trusted now."

The three were silently terrified by the general's response, and Kunsel chose to wisely change the subject. "Okay, so if the three of us are to report back to HQ what are you going to do?"

"Field research," he replied, giving nothing away. This confused everyone and didn't satisfy them in the least, but it was clear he wasn't going to tell them anymore, so they left it at that. They went over a few more details and plans before they hid their features under their cloaks once again and Kunsel blew out the candle. The four emerged from the wall and went their separate ways.

* * *

Four days had passed since he had found that strange man in Lucrecia's cave. Vincent had needed to get away and think, retreating to one of his most secluded hideouts and to make sure she was still where she was supposed to be, he had retreated there to ponder on what to do from here. He would be the first to admit he had made some mistakes this time. In the other timeline he normally wasn't so careless, but the planet didn't seem angry with him for his choice regarding its golden-haired guardian. He received his reassurance during that first big meeting when the future Cloud had fully surfaced for the first time. He had given them important information concerning Jenova's survival, which they hadn't even considered. Vincent couldn't fault the two charged with her destruction. They were ignorant of the lengths the calamity would go to in order to survive, nor did they comprehend how resilient it was.

Another thing Vincent had felt regret for was sending his friend from the future into a coma without his choice. He tried to imagine the scene there now. Tifa was probably somewhere close by; it wouldn't have been the first time she had supported Cloud in such a time of need, even leaving the team for a short period in order to care for the wounded champion. The kids were either with Barret or hovering near their guardians. Cid and Yuffie were probably angry at him, assuming it'd be his fault and for once the hot heads would be right.

He had been interrupted from his thoughts when he found the man in red laid out on the floor in a fetal position in front of the large crystal containing Lucrecia. Vincent checked for a pulse, finding one, but was also surprised to see such an advanced case of degradation. The man's hair was nearly white it was so grey and even his clothes were degrading. His skin was so pale and it was flaking as if he was coated in a layer of ash.

 _I'm sorry. Help him._

Those thoughts echoed in his mind and Vincent turned to gaze at the woman he loved. Had she done this to him? He didn't sense it was on purpose. It wasn't in Lucrecia's nature to harm anyone, even as a scientist her main goal had been to heal, to help and to ease the suffering of others. The only time she had done anything classified as evil was when she went along with Hojo's plans, but he assumed he held something over her, though what it was Vincent never found out.

"I'll do what I can," he replied as he carefully took the man in his arms and headed back to Cosmo Canyon. If there was anyone that could save him it had to be someone deeply connected to the planet and Vincent could think of no one better qualified than the last living ancient.

His assumptions turned out to be correct as he had watched her heal him and fight a battle of wills against Jenova. True, the parasite wasn't at full power, but it was still impressive against a member of the race the creature had wiped out. Vincent realized while watching her trying to pull Jenova from Genesis as if drawing poison from a wound that he had misjudged her as well as the others. She was a lot stronger than she let on, whether she had realized it or not. Physically she might need help, but spiritually was another matter entirely. It was no wonder she had found the cure for a deadly disease and could revive people from the other side. Vincent didn't need Cloud to tell him that he had been killed I that explosion and brought back in the church of all places by the flower girl. The location itself gave it away, especially considering the blond had been killed on top of the old Shinra building. Anyone else would have revived him where he had fallen, but not Aerith.

Vincent had remembered questioning the vision of the flower girl before she had turned to help soothe the fears of a nervous child and asked her that very question. _"Why here?"_

She just turned to look at him with that gentle smile. _"It was better than letting him fall through the roof again."_

It was that same gentle teasing she was known for during their journey. Vincent turned then to look at his friend who seemed to finally notice he had an audience, but Vincent knew by the recognition in Cloud's eyes that he had seen Aerith as well. The relief, joy, and peace that came over the warrior was obvious, made even more so by the smile.

Once the process of healing him was over it was clear the Cetra was exhausted as Vincent continued to stand close by her side after shielding her from the intense flame that surged out from the man. Vincent wasn't sure what that was all about, but it was as if, like a phoenix, the man had risen from the ashes of his degradation, burned away all that was damaged and allowing his regenerated cells to shine through. The thought was a bit corny, but it was also fitting, the gunman had to admit.

He helped Aerith to the other room where Barret was having his arm redressed by a sweet female villager whom doubled as a nurse.

"She okay," Barret asked as the nurse asked him to move his arm and see if it was too tight.

Vincent nodded as she lay down. Aerith nodded her thanks before her eye lids fluttered slowly and she fell unconscious. "She went through a very tough trial and succeeded, but it wore her out."

Barret leaned forward, trying to get a better look at her. "Hard to believe with all the power she's got that she's still only what…eighteen?"

"Seventeen," Vincent replied before he had to really think about her age in this timeline, "maybe sixteen."

"Damn, how many more kids will have the whole damn world in their hands?"

"Let me go, you gutless cowards!"

"It's in your best interest miss, please!"

"I'm not falling for your lies anymore, now shut up and let me take care of it myself!"

Barret glared towards the door and let out a low growl of annoyance. "I rest my case."

He didn't hate Aerith in the least, nor did he really have any beef with that kid, Cloud, though he had a little _too_ much sass if anyone asked Barret. However that little brat Yuffie was a different story.

Vincent saw how the ruckus was bothering Aerith, so he decided to intervene. He barged into the room next door and glared down at the girl who jumped at his sudden entrance, only for the ex-Turk to see her eyes start to roll back and she fell back down onto the stool she was sitting on while a nurse worked to draw out something from her arm.

"What's going on," asked Vincent.

"This little one decided to ignore the advice of the adults and went hunting in the rocks behind the village, only to stumble upon the exact nest of desert vipers that the villagers warned her about and was bitten. Thankfully it was only once. Perhaps that will teach her not to go treasure hunting when ordered not to." The nurse was concerned for the girl, but she was stern and with good reason.

Vincent approached the girl who was still struggling against the nurse's attempts to remove the poison. Yuffie looked up at him and glared. "What are you, a tree? Stop giving me shade!"

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at her remark, and somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Chaos actually chuckling at the insult. Bending down to be eye level with the girl he tilted his head. "Better?"

Yuffie glared at him, "Now you're an annoying bush. Why am I being kept prisoner and tortured? I did nothing wrong!"

"You attacked a man and then followed him to a foreign land. Those were your own choices and now you have to face the consequences."

Yuffie hated how he said it so calmly. "I was protecting my land! I am the princess of Wutai after all, gotta keep my home safe from Shinra pigs like you!"

Vincent couldn't help but smirk. Yuffie was still Yuffie no matter what age or timeline. "You are I are on the same side. Some of us may be SOLDIER, but we were all wronged by Shinra."

Yuffie glared at him as she squinted her eyes to look at his. "You're not a SOLDIER. You're eyes are red, not demon blue."

Vincent nodded. "You're correct. I was a Turk, but was betrayed by the people I was ordered to guard. I was saved however by a painful experiment, but it was either that or I wouldn't be here."

"You're happy they did that to you? I would have raised hell."

Vincent looked off to the side and glared at the floor, "Not helping."

"What," Yuffie asked with a confused head tilt.

Vincent looked back at her. "I do have a demon living within me, he is Chaos and all it stands for, and he liked what you just said."

Yuffie was about to ask what he meant when she felt the nurse pull away. "There, all done. Now please Miss Kisaragi, when a villager tells you not to go somewhere there is a reason for it."

Yuffie looked at her arm which supported a fresh bandage and huffed with annoyance. "Next time hide your treasure in less dangerous places."

Vincent watched the young future empress waltz out of the door and towards the center of town while the nurse shook her head in defeat. He headed back to the room where the man was resting after the ordeal. He was still out cold, though it seemed he was recovering nicely. Vincent wasn't quite sure who he was, but he sensed high amounts of mako, if Chaos's warnings were anything to go by. Vincent still didn't know if he was an enemy or a friend and stole himself to keep a close eye on him.

As Vincent made to leave he was stopped in the doorway by Nanaki. "My grandfather's just told me that Sephiroth is on his way here."

This took Vincent by surprise. "Why, has something else happened?"

The lion shook his head. "Not to my knowledge. He wishes to speak with Aerith about something, but he didn't specify." He then looked over to the man lying in the bed. "And what of him, I mentioned the name you told me to some of the villagers and they've confirmed that they have heard his name alongside the general's. They are of similar rank and knew each other well. Should we tell him that Genesis is here?"

Vincent looked over at the man and then back at Nanaki. "I've been reflecting on my actions and I believe I should be more open with the general. My actions have done far more harm than good and concealing his presence would be a mistake, but perhaps we should wait and see if he awakens first and ask him."

Nanaki hadn't taken his eyes off the man before taking a sniff and huffed in return. "Ask him now. He's been awake for a while, trying to play possum and listen for information."

Vincent turned as the man let out a defeated sigh. He knew the jig was up. "Well, you can't blame a man for trying."

The two approached him, yet still kept their distance. This made Genesis chuckle. "Relax, if I had the strength I would have left already."

"What were you doing in that cavern," Vincent asked.

The man shrugged, but winced as he reached over and held his shoulder, but it was a different pain he had felt from the past few months. It was more of a dull ache and not like the rusty blade sawing away at him like it he'd mentally described it as. "That was a coincidence, take my word for it. My wing buckled during flight and I took a hard landing. Seeking shelter I found the cave and the light within drew me in deeper. I saw the woman and reached out to touch the crystal she was encased in. The pain that shot through my body was unlike anything I've ever felt before physically and mentally someone was screaming in my head."

Nanaki and Vincent exchanged looks before the ex-Turk stepped forward. "Did it say anything?"

Genesis tried to sit up, but winced again and decided it was best to stay down. "It was hard to translate through the sheer volume of the rage. It was a female voice, but she was pissed. What I could make out was something about ungrateful children and something about disobedience. There were also plenty of verbal and colorful threats, but then she seemed to notice me and her voice quieted for a moment before her thoughts slithered over to me and she said, _"You'd make a good son, come with me and help me dish out the proper punishment."_ After that I was assaulted with such an intense pain I could hear myself crying out for mercy; something I believe I'd never do. The next thing I know I'm looking up at a woman I could only assume was Minerva and I offered Loveless on my dying breath as a tribute to her. I don't know if she liked it or not, since I'm still here."

Vincent and Nanaki had listened intently to the story the man had to tell, but it was very worrisome. Jenova was indeed still alive and trying to exact revenge. It would explain why she was so aggressive against Aerith as she tried to remove the alien's cells from Genesis.

"We'll have to ask Aerith what she did to heal him when she wakes," Vincent voiced his concerns. "I'm positive Jenova still resides within Lucrecia and reacted to his cells when he reached out to touch her. If dying cells like his can have such a strong reaction then…"

"Then our friends could also be in danger of falling to her control," Nanaki finished.

"You said Sephiroth was coming here?"

The two turned their attention back to Genesis.

"Yes," the gunman replied.

"I'd rather he not know I was here. I caused him so much pain and strife and I don't think he'll be so willing to forgive me. I'd rather live my final days without worrying if they'll be cut short by a lost friend's sword. That goes double for Zackary if you know him as well."

Nanaki nodded slowly, "If that's what you want. I'll spread word around the village to keep your presence secret."

"Thank you, though I apologize for having nothing to offer in return, a dying fugitive doesn't have much of value, except for my sword and materia, but you can only have those once I'm dead."

Nanaki smirked then as he started to head out the door and Vincent shared the knowing grin. "We'll just have to find another way for you to pay us back then." With that he left and closed the door leaving Genesis alone.

He raised a sore arm into the air before pulling off his glove and looking at his hand. _"Weren't my nails more of an ugly purple underneath before? And where have the black veins gone?"_

He knew better than to hope for any good signs. Instead he compared himself to a light bulb. They often burned brighter before going out. Perhaps his body was trying to appear healthy and let him feel better during his last days before his flame was extinguished.


	38. Chapter 37

_Hello my amazing readers. I want to apologize that this took so much longer than planned to come out. So much happened these past two weeks and it was enough to make me scream my rage to the heavens. lol. Not really, but tears were shed. I regret to admit that thanks to a STUPID mistake on my part, the most perfect banter between Aerith and Genesis was lost due to me accidentally deleting the chapter by saving over it with a blank page. I tried to recover it, but in my panic I was too late to save it. I did remember some of it, but it's not what it was. I'll be kicking myself for it for a while to come. TT~TT_

 _Also, I especially sorry to one specific reader in particular. One vanessahung8. I tried to get this out before the 9th. I did it! I'm just sorry it didn't get finished until the 7th. I hope that gives you enough time to enjoy it still._

 _I also have to rework a few things regarding the ending for this story. What I had originally wrote left it so flat and blah. I don't like it, so I'll be working on making it better, so if the uploading is a bit slower than usual, that's why. I thought the ending would work, but nope. You guys deserve an epic ending and you'll get one. That is the guaranteed promise!_

 _Also great news is I was asked to use my writing talents to work on an awesome upcoming Kingdom Hearts Documentary! I can't wait to get started and I'm super hyped to be apart of something so great!_

 _See you guys next time, and enjoy!_

* * *

Genesis held his hands folded behind his back as he strolled through the village hidden within Cosmo Canyon. He stopped as two kids ran by, caught in a play-fight reenacting a scene from one of the elder's stories of some long ago battle. The auburn-haired warrior smirked as he remembered the days when he and Angeal used to do the same, pretending to be First Class warriors. They had gotten their dream, but the survivor sighed with sadness as he thought of how their dream turned into a nightmare.

He wished he could take it all back if he could, but time didn't flow backwards. Angeal was gone and it was up to Genesis to pick up the pieces and try to fix as much of the damage as he could, but he was afraid. With his life ebbing away, he knew he didn't have much to offer. His strength would constantly waver and the last thing he wanted was to become a liability, that's _if_ he was even trusted, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't think he'd ever earn the trust of his friends back.

Genesis had been the one to set things in motion and even he wasn't ignorant enough to believe most of this wasn't his fault. So many tragedies could have been avoided if not for him, but he had let his pride and stubbornness get in the way. He figured if he was going to go down on flames than the world would burn with him. Now here he was, covered in ash, with the blood of his friends on his hands and left to die drowning in his own guilt. At least, those were the thoughts swirling in his head as he laid in that bed healing until the woman Zack had dubbed "the flower girl" had entered to check on him.

Genesis had gotten out of bed and bowed elegantly to her, assuming she was the human vessel for the goddess Minerva. Aerith had only giggled in turn and made him feel absolutely foolish, and yet, the blow to his pride was nonexistent. She claimed she wasn't a goddess, yet she had a certain power about her that he couldn't place his finger on, and it was infectious. He could recall the conversation clearly…

* * *

~*~(Two Days Earlier)~*~

Aerith smiled sweetly as she looked at the warrior before her. He didn't match any of the descriptions the others had to give about him. Sure she sensed a temper, and a pain that could only stem from tortured endurance, but there was also stubbornness that kept him strong and she was relieved when she didn't sense any influence from Jenova or any sign that he was weakening further.

"Genesis, right? Your name was signed in your book. Vincent placed it on the table over there."

Genesis looked over to where she had directed her gaze and then checked his pocket, only to realize he wasn't even wearing his coat and then he saw it hanging on the coat rack in the corner. Aerith rubbed her arm as she looked over to the side.

"Sorry, it was filthy so one of the villagers had it washed for you."

"It's fine, I just was curious as to how you managed to remove it without my knowledge."

"You were barely alive when Vincent brought you here. I didn't know if I could heal you, but I'm glad it seemed to have worked. I've never tried to heal something so serious before…"

"I still do not understand what happened," he admitted to himself, assuming she was finished, "but if indeed you are the one who healed me then I thank you, it's made my suffering tolerable."

Aerith blinked and tilted her head at him, as if studying him. "Suffering, are you worried about what's happened with Zack and the general?"

Genesis smiled, but it wasn't one of joy. "That's part of it, yes, but well…it's not something I wish to reveal to one as pure as yourself. There are some war crimes a person should never see."

Aerith gave him a look, but it faded and she sighed. "War crimes…they take many forms, not all of them are able to be seen, and the pain may never completely heal, but maybe one day the scars they leave behind can become a banner of courage, endurance and honor."

Honor…

That word kept ringing in Gen's ears as he thought over her words carefully. Perhaps he had been unfair and judged her as an ignorant girl, but she seemed to understand him rather well, so he decided to seek some answers in the only way he knew how at this point.

" _The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek_

 _But their fates are scattered by war_

 _One is taken captured, one flies away_

 _And the last becomes a hero"_

Aerith knew he was quoting the play, and having read the poem herself, she was able to understand his hidden messages and respond in kind.

" _But the three are still bound by a solemn oath_

 _To seek the answer together, once again"_

Genesis huffed slightly in response. How could he still be bound with his friends when one considered him a traitor and the other was dead? He knew he would never have the trust of the other ever again, even if he too was an enemy of Shinra.

Aerith smiled at him then and continued the point she was trying to get across, while also being a bit cheeky.

" _Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded_

 _His life is saved, however_

 _By a woman of the opposing nation_

 _But as happiness grows, so does guilt_

 _Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends"_

Boy Genesis backed himself into a corner there, and he couldn't deny her logic. She was right and he was ashamed to admit it, so he didn't.

" _My friend, the fates are cruel_

 _There are no dreams, no honor remains_

 _The arrow has left the bow of the goddess"_

Genesis knew it was far too late to make amends now.

Aerith decided she was done playing his game and it was time to be more direct and blunt. One of her own futuristic dreams often placed her talking with another that needed a more direct approach to make him realize the obvious.

"Genesis, it's not too late to try and correct your mistakes. If you choose to walk away now, no one will stop you, but that will be the biggest mistake of them all."

* * *

Genesis kept thinking over her words as he strolled through the village. He knew the cetra were intelligent, mystical beings, but he never imagined just how much more they knew than even the smartest human. Yet that still didn't stop them from being nearly wiped out by the calamity known as Jenova. Then again, if that was the voice that was inside his head then he could understand why she was such a threat. Had he been a lesser man, Genesis would have given in to her offer of vengeance. Hell, he probably would have if she had approached him months ago, but fate still seemed to be on his side for the most part. He still wasn't sure how much time he had left before his degradation forced his body to fail entirely. He thought about maybe asking Aerith. If anyone proved they could offer him answers of any kind it was her.

Turning the corner he saw her there about thirty feet away, talking to someone with their back turned to him. Genesis froze when he noticed the long silver hair and dove into the nearest doorway, shutting it behind him.

* * *

Sephiroth turned at the sound of a door slamming, but Aerith got his attention. "Sounds like Barret's in a foul mood still, I had hoped he'd be healing better by now," she fibbed.

Sephiroth nodded as he turned back to her, ignoring the irate injured man's emotional struggles. "I came here to ask if there was anything I could learn of the Cetra and the fate that befell them. If I'm going to take Shinra from power I need to know what happened to those who were most affected by Jenova. That way I can show the world how dangerous it is."

Aerith smiled when he referred to the calamity as an 'it' rather than 'she'. It was a small detail that said a lot.

"The Forgotten City might have what you're looking for. It was the last city occupied by the ancients, other than the ruins east of Gongaga, near Fort Condor."

"What's east of Gongaga," he asked.

Aerith wanted to keep this information to herself, but she trusted Sephiroth. If she held this information from him now he might think she didn't have faith in him later. "There's a dangerous materia there. It contains a power so great it could destroy the planet, which is what Jenova wants. You have to promise me you won't seek it out unless it's to protect it from Jenova or Shinra. Do you understand?"

Sephiroth studied her for a moment, understanding how much trust she was placing in him. "I swear, Jenova will not get its tendrils anywhere near it."

Aerith smiled at him and pulled out her map that Nanaki had given her to learn about the world. "The Forgotten Capitol is north of Bone Village on the Northern continent. I've never been there myself, but before I was brought to Midgar I remember my mother and I lived near Icicle Inn. My memory of my time there is fuzzy at best, but, if you end up headed that way be careful. The climate is merciless and the air is so frigid you could get frostbite in your lungs."

"Is that even possible," Sephiroth asked, a hint of a smirk visible on his face.

Aerith returned it with a bigger one of her own. "I'd rather not find out, but with everything else that's happened nothing should be surprising at this point."

Sometime later Aerith had packed him the necessary supplies he'd need to handle the cold and trusted her judgment and was heading to leave when he was stopped by Tifa.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you."

The general stopped and waited for her to approach. "Miss Lockhart?"

"Don't you Miss Lockhart me! What's the big idea sending Cloud off on a mission without even letting him tell anyone?"

Sephiroth didn't want to lie to her, but she wasn't ready for the truth either, so he went for elusively honest. "He's gone on a difficult journey, but one that will test him and make him stronger. Fate dealt him a cruel hand when this spiraled out of control and he's playing it the best he can."

Tifa really didn't resort to this, but she couldn't hold back her conflicted feelings any longer. "It's not like the mission you sent Genesis on before he vanished, was it?"

Sephiroth's gaze hardened as he narrowed his eyes at her. "That is out of line."

"For one of your SOLDIERS maybe, but I'm a civilian, remember? I have freedom of speech," she argued.

"Not if I order the matter classified," he countered.

"Oh take that ego of yours and stuff it," she shouted. "You just don't want to answer my questions and are trying to cover up your weakness by hiding behind the general mantel. At least Zack didn't try to throw his title around and chose to avoid hurting my intelligence and tried to suffer in silence."

Sephiroth really misjudged her and he knew it. He turned to her and let out the sigh through his nose. "Is intelligence a Nibelheim trait, or is it something rare you and Strife share with strong common sense?"

Tifa smirked, "Nibelheim, raise smart people? That's a good one. I thought Zack said you didn't have a sense of humor?"

"It's not a normal one," the general replied.

The humor vanished between them as Tifa sighed. "Cloud's in trouble….isn't he."

It wasn't a question, the general realized. She knew. "Yes…"

Tifa closed her eyes and Sephiroth could feel her inner turmoil as she came to grips with the truth. "I knew it."

"It wasn't Zack's fault that he didn't tell you. I ordered the news rendered silent. I assumed, if you knew…"

"I'd form a rescue mission," she admitted, knowing he was right. "I would…and I still want to."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Please, don't. I will find Strife upon my return from the Northern continent."

"Do you have any idea where to start looking?"

"Not a clue," he replied. "But I owe it to him to try."

"Why," she couldn't help but to ask. Sephiroth seemed to have so much respect for Cloud. She knew of some of the time-travel details, but he was never very thorough.

Sephiroth looked down at her, remembering the strong, determined woman who fought to protect everything she cared for and seeing her spirit channeled through her younger self. "Because in that future, I was the world's enemy and the world's champion had lost nearly everything because of me. Yet he was still smart enough to realize I wasn't the same man and gave me a second chance to right the wrongs of his broken past, even coming to my defense when you and the others wanted to get rid of me."

Tifa looked down as she tried to imagine what that kind of future was like. "Can…can you tell me, about the older Cloud?"

"He still looked the same, though more defined and his muscles were well toned, he was also more confident. He wielded a weapon that a Second Class would envy. I'd easily count him among the ranks of First Class with the skills he possessed."

"So…he did achieve his dream," she concluded.

Sephiroth nodded. "In every sense of the word aside from on official paper, but Shinra was a pile of scrap and twisted metal at that point, so what did it matter? According to his story Zack dressed him in a First Class uniform when they escaped Hojo's lab, and as that happened after I died, then command of SOLDIER would have fallen to Zack and if he so chose to award a fellow officer a battlefield promotion, then who's to say it doesn't count?"

"Well, when you find Cloud, I'm sure he'd like to hear that."

The two turned to see Aerith smiled as she approached.

"You think he'll be okay," Tifa asked, hopeful.

The flower girl nodded. "I sense he's alright for now. Not safe by any means, but his life isn't in danger at the moment."

Tifa sighed with relief at the news. It wasn't perfect news, but it was better than nothing. Sensing Aerith wanted to speak with the general she said her farewells, wished him luck and headed off to find Nanaki so he could train her in the art of materia magic.

Sephiroth turned to Aerith and tilted his head slightly. "Is there something you needed?"

Aerith just smiled brightly. "I was hoping you'd join me on a walk."

* * *

For over fifteen minutes the two walked along the twisting village paths and hallways. Sephiroth wondered what the cetra was playing at. Knowing she was far smarter than she ever let on, but sometimes he had to wonder why she didn't just come out and say what was on her mind. She stopped in front of a random closed door down a hall and turned to him. "Tell me general, how do you feel about Genesis?"

Well he certainly wasn't expecting that of all things.

"What does he have to do with anything," was the clipped reply.

"I recently reached out to the planet regarding him. What I received back was regret, sorrow and pain. It showed me a broken man."

Sephiroth huffed. "Broken as far as degrading goes, but his damn pride is too stubborn to let him give up so easily. I'm honestly surprised he didn't show up in Nibelheim when my world began to crumble."

"But do you hate him," she asked.

The general looked off to the side. "He has a lot to atone for. Angeal's death could have been prevented or even avoided altogether if he had just come to me and trusted me. Angeal didn't trust me either. I can't help but wonder if it's something I lacked. It was the first indication that I wasn't perfect as Hojo and Shinra claimed."

"Everyone has flaws," she pointed out.

"Yes, but legends are expected to be perfect," he replied. "If not for Zackary, Strife and that travel through time, I fear I would have been lost to the madness if I had stumbled upon Jenova or that underground lab on my own. I saw a glimpse of that first hand when I nearly attacked Strife even with their support. Zackary however, was right there to keep me grounded."

Aerith looked to the side, allowing the general to have his moment to reflect on the nightmare he could have been.

"Zack's heart is always in the right place, even if that forces him to make difficult decisions. No matter what though, his luck and skill always shines through."

No one will ever replace the first two friends I had, but even though I failed them it's…comforting to know others have deemed me worthy of their friendship. I honestly do not believe I would be where I am now without Zack."

Aerith smiled hearing that, "I think he'd be deeply touched, knowing you no longer used his full name. He's not a big fan of that, especially his full last name."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at that, "I thought Fair was his full name."

Aerith shook her head with a smile. "Nope, but I'm not one to spill the secrets of others, even when the only thing stopping the secret from being revealed is behind a closed door."

She giggled at the utterly confused look she got from Sephiroth and relished in the hidden truth she knew. Her scheme worked perfectly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the humor. Zack is back at Shinra."

Aerith couldn't stop her fit of the giggles and just waved her hand instead. "Oh never mind, it's not important. It's a joke I was using to tease another, I guess it's not obvious to everyone."

"Clearly," the general replied. "I hate to cut our walk short, but the sooner I head out the sooner I can track down the cadet and get him away from Hojo."

Aerith nodded. "I understand. Good luck, and may the goddess aid you on ebony wings."

Sephiroth was very _very_ confused about her choice of words, but filed it away for later as he turned and left.

Aerith waited a moment or two to make sure the general's enhanced hearing was out of range before she opened the door they had been conversing in front of. She was greeted with a very irritated and previously terrified Genesis Rhapsodos.

"That was cruel, torturous and _very_ unbecoming of a flower girl," he seethed.

She merely shrugged. "Perhaps there's more to me than growing flowers."

"Obviously," he seethed.

Aerith giggled again, relishing in the irony of how much alike Genesis and Sephiroth were in terms of their reactions to her sly nature.

Genesis had nearly suffered a heart attack when he heard Sephiroth so close, especially after the near encounter earlier. To hear Aerith pointedly ask the general's opinion of their broken friendship was a painful reminder of what his stupid pride had cost him. Then when she mentioned the closed door he froze, too terrified to take even a single breath, and then she laughed as Sephiroth failed to catch the hint. Genesis caught it though and it made him loathe the cetra just a little bit.

"You are a very devious and dangerous individual," he told her. "Anyone who takes you for granted is a stupid fool."

Aerith's smile beamed at that and folded her hands cutely behind her back, looking the very definition of innocent. "Why thank you."


	39. Chapter 38

_O-M-G! Finally this update is done. I swear, it took me forever to get this thing going. And then what happens? I finish it in a single day. oh well, as long as it's done, right? This chapter is all about our main character, tho I swear, I don't know where these 'write themselves into the story characters' come from, but I love them!_

 _First Boulder from another story...which I need to update...*cough* and now her? I can't wait for you guys to meet her. I don't know why she ended up with a Scottish accent of all things, but if Cait Sith can have one then why not?_

 _Also, I highly recommend listening to some tavern ambiance music while reading this. it really sets the tone in the first half and...Kingdom Hearts fans...I may have dropped an Easter egg. I wonder if you guys can spot them? ;)_

 _That's all for now, I hope you enjoy, and thank you all again for your amazing continued support. It means the world to me._

* * *

He had been born in a harsh life. A life full of torment, pain and suffering that he was trained since a young age to adapt or perish. Sephiroth had not only endured, but after a time thrived from such a life and rose to become one of if not the strongest man alive. This brutal force of nature however was testing even his limits. The cetra hadn't been exaggerating when she said the cold was nearly unbearable.

Sephiroth had wanted to make a straight bee-line for the ancient city, but curiosity won out and he felt the strange need to visit the frigid region surrounding Icicle Inn. It was as if some outside force was pulling him there. At first he feared it was Jenova's pull, but he ruled it out when he realized there was no static ringing in the back of his thoughts as it had before. There was also no headache following after, so he hoped if it was another force, that it was a helpful one. Regardless, Icicle Inn was a place of interest and had been mentioned in the future group's story.

He had traveled through there once before it seemed, though if it was from the future it was likely with darker intentions. This time he was trying to uncover more mysteries, and figuring out the truths behind Hojo's lies seemed like a good reason to travel this far. He was also glad he decided to come and not send someone like Kunsel. The man was beyond skilled, but Sephiroth realized that had he not had first class levels of mako even he would be forced to turn back. It was clear now why the future Cloud; a man born in the cold regions also struggled here. Every few minutes, Sephiroth was forced to stop and warm himself before continuing on, or risk frostbite. He'd have to remember to tell Aerith it was possible to get frostbite in your lungs in a climate as frigid as this.

The local tavern of Icicle Inn was always packed this time of year, with the winter gale blowing so fiercely outside, only the stupid or suicidal would dare venture outside of the protective warmth of the cabin flames. Four men huddled around the bar while two teenage boys played a game of chess in the corner by the fireplace; one wearing darker clothes with golden eyes and the other with his messy dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail, their oddly shaped weapons leaned against the wall by the fireplace while they played mind games with each other, speaking in riddles and metaphors.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man covered from head to toe with frost entered the foyer. He turned and shut the door behind him, cutting off the sound of the howling winds and reducing it to a muffled roar. The air in the room grew significantly colder as if the open door sucked out the warmth like a vacuum. The man looked around the room, but didn't remove his clothing as he headed towards the fireplace.

One of the more wasted of the drunks decided to head over to the stranger and leaned against the fireplace wall as the man stood in front of the flames with his hands outstretched.

"Don't see many strangers at this late hour. Where'd you come from, friend?"

His breath reeked of bad booze, the kind even slum-dwellers would avoid, yet Sephiroth owed him no explanation, so he gave none, instead he resumed his silent vigil over the fire. This didn't sit well with the man.

"What, yer mah never teach you any manners?!"

The higher his temper rose, the more slurred his speech became, Sephiroth wanted to comment, but he had learned from watching an older Yuffie that if you instigate a drunk it only makes it worse. Though, that did remind him of the ending of that incident, which he didn't expect he'd have to repeat here. Another debt he owed Cloud.

The man went to grab his hood and pull it back, but in his drunken state, the man grabbed that plus a handful of the general's hair, which did not sit well with Sephiroth.

"Yew can' juzz barge in here an' thingk yew can take ovur. Warm costz gil in this town!"

"Unhand me."

The reply was calm; Sephiroth was giving him one chance to sober up on his own before he acted. The man didn't take the hint.

"I don' tack orderz from yew!"

Sephiroth blocked the punch with his bare hand before gripping the fist a bit tightly, forcing the man to wince in pain and release his hold on the general's hair before he turned, grabbed the back of the man's belt, pushed him towards the door and shoved him outside before closing the door and locking it behind him.

During the _'Celebration of Friendship'_ party the group had thrown to remember the good times before he was sent back, Sephiroth had witnessed Yuffie get so drunk she tried to steal from everyone present just to prove how good she was. The moment she went for Cloud, the blond grabbed her in a similar way and shoved her outside, effectively locking her out. She cried and whined, but the blond remained adamant by the door and refused to let her back in until she either sobered up or promised to behave. It took a few minutes for the stubborn ninja princess, but she eventually came around.

The man pounded on the door. "Hey! Lemme in, I'll freeze to death out here!"

His slurred speech seemed to have cleared up, Sephiroth noticed, but he remained unmoving.

"You silver haired freak! When I get in there, me 'n mah boys are gonna rough you up so bad you'll need this blizzard to numb the pain!"

Sephiroth glanced over to the other three men who were staring at him. He quirked a single eyebrow as if asking if they dared to try; they all turned back around and stared into their mugs.

The pounding became more desperate and the man's voice grew to a higher pitch. "Let me in! I'll die out here!"

"Promise to conduct yourself in a proper manner and I might consider it," Sephiroth told him.

"What'd you just call my mother," the man shouted back with a renewed anger.

Sephiroth had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Obviously he needed to use smaller words.

"Behave yourself and I will let you back in."

"Alright, you win! Just lemme back in, it's colder than Shiva's heart out here!"

Sephiroth opened the door and the man fell through, covered in frost as he scrambled over to the fire to warm himself up.

The general closed the door once more and took his place at the bar counter. The bar maiden was the kindly chubby older woman on the cusp of fifty, but she carried an aura that radiated with tough, motherly love.

"A tough customer you are, where are ye from, if ya no mind my askin'?"

"Midgar," he replied.

"Ah, that explains it then. I've heard stories of warriors born there, glowin' eyes they 'ave, but the stories always say they glow blue. Yours are practically shinin' green."

I'm from a different class," he replied politely as she slid a mug his way.

He looked up at her and she winked with a smile. "It's on the house dearie, take it as an apology for mah boy over there. He gets a wee bit carried away at times, but 'e means no 'arm."

"Your boy," Sephiroth asked, doubting he was her son due to the lack of a proper age gap.

"All the men flock to mah inn on nights like this and over the years they become like family ta me. I looks after 'em and more than not feel like I'm their mother. I'm Catherin by the way, and who might you be?"

"Sephiroth," he replied.

"Such a fancy name, bit of a mouthful too, don't mind if I call you Sephy instead. It rolls much easier off the tongue."

The general wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement, so he just picked up the mug and glanced at it before giving it a sniff and a small sip. It was a strange sensation, but it warmed him up from the inside. He hadn't realized until just then how chilled he still was and took another swig.

"That's my special brew," Catherin informed him, "just what everyone needs after trekkin' through that mess outside."

Sephiroth couldn't put the taste into words, other than it was a little bitter, not unlike a strong coffee, but it felt like someone had wrapped him in a warm blanket right after it had been pulled from the dryer. He'd wager Tifa would love to learn how to brew something like this.

"I don't suppose I could buy your recipe,"

The kindly woman laughed. "Not likely, though I'll give you points fer tryin'."

"Information then, what do you know about the ancients?"

The smile on Catherin's face fell and the chatter quieted down a bit, telling Sephiroth more than a few things.

Catherin sighed as she picked up a glass and started rubbing it with a cloth; a nervous habit most bartenders seemed to have.

"It's been a few years since anyone's asked about them, not since what happened to poor Faremis and 'is wife."

"Who," Sephiroth asked.

"Ol' Gast, I remember him, we was drinking buddies," another man added a few stools down.

That was a name Sephiroth recognized. "Gast? I knew him, but I didn't know he was married."

"Aye, that 'e was. To Miss Ifalna, beautiful woman she was," Catherin replied. She knew a lot about the ancients."

"What happened to them?"

"No one knows the details. One day an armed force storms the town and heads for Gast's home. They barge in, there's some shouting, a gunshot and then they leave, takin' Ifalna and 'er young child with 'em."

"And Gast?"

"When some of the townsfolk went to investigate the open door, they saw a green light disperse. There was blood on the floor, but Gast was nowhere to be found."

"The lifestream, he was killed then," Sephiroth mumbled to himself.

"What was that dearie?"

"Nothing, where is the house, if you don't mind?"

"I can take you there in the mornin' but not in this gale. What I can do is set you up in a nice room for now."

Sephiroth wanted to get this over with tonight, but he didn't want to offend the woman, "thank you."

* * *

It was two nights later as Sephiroth made his way through the glowing forest of the Forgotten City. Following the directions given to him by Aerith he found his way past the maze of endless trees. The flower girl had not exaggerated when she said one wrong turn would get him hopelessly lost. Every path looked the same, thankfully she had saved him the trouble by providing a detailed map and it wasn't long before he reached the heart of the city.

A building that looked every definition of a curled, spiked sea shell rose up from a pond of water, its metallic sheen glistening from the reflective light of the nearby flora.

The group from the future had told him this was both a powerful and sacred place and so he remained as respectful as he could; trying his best not to disturb the land.

The area provided a bountiful home for fireflies it seemed as the general noticed them swarming here and there. One of them hovered close to his face and he pulled his head back to keep it in focus. The glowing bug bounced to and fro in front of him and as he reached his hand out towards it, the small insect pulled back.

Sephiroth turned to focus on the matter at hand when the bug floated in front of him again before pulling back, which annoyed the general. Sephiroth was about to push past it and walk towards his destination when the bug charged right at him and zapped right through him. Sending a jolt of immense pain through his body and forcing him to double over. Physically it felt like a bullet, mentally he was assaulted with a vision of himself stabbing his sword through a man's torso, but he didn't just see it. He _felt_ it.

He gasped as he stood, glancing at the bug, hoping it would leave him alone, but to his dismay more appeared and swarmed around him. Another light shot through him and again pain exploded across his back as he saw himself once again strike a woman this time across her back, blood flying out in an arc and her scream tearing through his mind.

The bugs swarmed in tighter and it was all Sephiroth could do, to unleash a weak thunder spell and run while the insects were stunned.

He didn't get far as they recovered and continued to attack. Three struck him at once, sending him stumbling forward as he saw three people felled at once, a burning town in the background. More bugs struck him and he saw more villagers fall by his own sword as he felt their pain, but this time there were infantry mixed in. Another stab and Sephiroth saw what he recognized as the mayor of Nibelheim, another painful blow to his front middle and he saw Tifa struck and falling back. Four struck him at once and he saw different images of himself attacking his own lieutenant and then a pain more powerful than the rest struck him right through his chest, just below the heart and it lingered as his vision forced him to stare at a blond infantryman, hanging, wriggling at the end of his own sword. His eyes locking with the young blond as the look shifted from pain and defeat to stubbornness and determination. His hands gripped the sword and lifted it and Sephiroth off the ground, but not before the blond pulled himself farther along the blade to ensure he had proper footing on the gangplank in order to throw the crazed general into the vat of mako.

Sephiroth felt the burning, bubbling acid hiss and sizzle as it ate away at him before the pain faded. He woke up on his side, gripping his chest in pain. He looked up and saw the bugs coming in for another strike and Sephiroth knew that would be all it took. For once in his life he feared death as he fled from these creatures which had no weakness to materia he found out as he launched several spells at them, but the power was nullified before it even reached them. He knew Aerith hadn't led him to his death, but then again, she wasn't the only ancient, and he was the catalyst for their greatest enemy, the chosen vessel for their demise. Perhaps they were trying to eliminate the threat, but they were making a mistake. He only wished he knew how to tell them that and make them believe.

He saw the pond coming up and he didn't think twice about diving in; anything to escape the insects.

That didn't matter. Like the materia, they were unaffected by the water and struck him at once. He was assaulted with the pain and vision of his blade striking down from above as it struck right through his middle and that of Aerith. Sephiroth knew this was a death blow for both her and him when a warm light from below rose up and forced him out of the water with an explosion of droplets. The bigger light healed his wounds as he sat there, choking and catching his breath.

The bigger light, about the size of a ping-pong ball floated between him and the other lights.

" _For shame,"_ its whispering voice echoed. _"We are all that remains and this is how you treat our memory? We are the last breath aside from the one who still lives. Can you not see that she sent this man to us?"_

Sephiroth remained where he was, unmoving as he listened.

" _Monster,"_ one of the smaller lights uttered. _"That being is the harbinger's doom child; Calamity's angel of death!"_

" _Not this time,"_ the bigger light defended. _"This time he fights with us, you were so busy enjoying his torment that you did not see his reaction to each blow; the regret and shock, not satisfaction, especially at the wounds inflicted on our champion."_

"That's not the first time I've heard mention of a champion," Sephiroth finally spoke as he stood and stared down the beings. "I do not intend to cause destruction. I'm here to learn of a way to destroy Jenova and help keep this world safe."

" _How do we know this isn't another lie? Jenova was crafty and cunning. Her words dripped with dishonesty. What makes you, her son any different,"_ asked a light that got right up in his face, but did not strike this time.

"Because I am not Jenova's son. I never was and never shall be. I was given a rare opportunity to set things right. Can you not sense the changes? You're supposed to be a mighty and intelligent race, or are you not cetra?"

All of the lights glowed brighter as they collected before him and combined together to form a glowing white dragon, though it fit more closely to the wyvern class. _"WE ARE CETRA!"_ it roared.

" _WE HAVE SURVIED HERE FOR CENTURIES, TRYING TO SURVIVE IN A DYING WORLD. WE HEAR ITS CRIES, WE HEAR THE LAST BREATH OF EVERY LIFE AS IT RETRUNS TO MINERVA'S WARM EMBRACE. WE CANNOT MOVE ON WHILE EVIL STILL LIVES AND IT IS SLOWLY SPREADING…"_

The creature's eyes widened as it looked down at the light which defended Sephiroth and did not join with the rest.

" _WE SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOU ARE CLEVER IFALNA. WE SENSE YOU ACTED ON YOUR OWN, YET…IT MAY HAVE SAVED US ALL."_

" _To be fair, the world was always in good hands with our champion, but I have seen him suffer enough, and as a mother it is my duty to ensure my child's safety, regardless if she is the last of us. Our champion deserved this reward, free of guilt which was never his to carry. And what is wrong with showing a man misguided from birth that his life is worth so much more and his destiny does not have to be robbed from him? My choices have spoken for themselves, including allowing my daughter a chance to heal yet another victim of calamity's cruelty. Mistakes are being corrected, regret rewound and nightmares undone."_

The dragon of light sighed with a collective of relief. _"YOU SPEAK WELL, IFALNA OF THE WESTERN PLAINS. THE FATE OF OUR KIND RESTS WITH THE DESERT ROSE, AND THE HOPE LIES NOT ONLY WITH THE PLANET'S CHAMPION, BUT THE SILVER PHOENIX AS WELL. DO NOT LET US REGRET THIS. THE PLANET DOES NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH TO SURVIVE FAILURE AGAIN."_

With that the glowing beast vanished leaving nothing but real fireflies floating in the air. Sephiroth was amazed by what he had seen. The light that defended remained before starting to float away. Sephiroth got an idea before it could vanish.

"Ifalna, please wait."

The light stopped before returning to hover before him. She didn't speak, so Sephiroth began without waiting.

"The planet's champion…it's Cloud, isn't it?"

Ifalna's light blinked, _"Yes."_

Sephiroth knew he had only one chance. It was the only good lead he could hope to find. "Can you help me find him? Something happened we didn't foresee and he is in danger. I'm worried Hojo may try to turn him into a clone of me. He tried to once before in the future. He doesn't need to suffer through that again. Not when both innocent champion from this timeline and proven warrior from the future are both forced to endure this as one."

The light circled around him before blinking as if chuckling, if the whispered sound was anything to go by. " _You don't have to be so formal with me, Sephiroth. Unlike the other cetra who've had eons to forget how to talk properly like living beings, I lived a bit more recently. I can't do much for the living, other than offer whispered guidance if they're willing to listen. Our champion however is very open-minded and some time ago I was able to pass a message on from his friend, and in return he sent an image to me. I can show you that image, and you may be able to use that to find him."_

"Please show me."

The light floated up for a moment and then zoomed towards the general, striking him through his head, but unlike the others, it didn't hurt. The image shown to him was of a forest area, with smoke or steam rising up and a large rocket towering over the nearby foliage. Sephiroth's eyes snapped open.

"I know where he is!"


End file.
